New Moon
by Basil Poison
Summary: Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's only hope in preserving the family lineage. Further explanation inside. Roleplay.
1. Prologue

**New Moon**

_Prologue_

I would like to take this time to notify the readers and other lawyer-enducing people that I do not own any of the characters used here in this fan-fiction owned by the people who created Inuyasha. Only the original characters, and even then I partially own them. So please don't sue me. n3n;

At any rate, this is not any ordinary fanfiction, but the documentation of an in-progress roleplay consisting of myself and a lovely lady named "Risika13." She so eloquently roleplays Sesshoumaru, as I am Inuyasha. :3 It has been going on since summer '07 and is still going strong (when we feel like it). Each reply is marked off with "---'s" that extend to either side of the page.

The plot? Here it is!:  
"Inuyasha yet again parted with his futuristic companion, Kagome, at the Bone-Eaters well. It was the beginning of summer, and both of them had things they needed to get over on their own. For Kagome it was her usual school work - summer classes would begin and she needed to attend them. Sango received news of a nearby town being attacked by demons and brought Miroku and Shippou along. For Inuyasha it was the beginning of his and many other demon's mating season. Sesshoumaru heard that one of his relatives had died, leaving him and Inuyasha the only surviving members of their bloodline. He learns that there is a demon capable of creating a serum that guarantees pregnancy to whoever drinks it. Determined to keep the bloodline going, Sesshoumaru searches for Inuyasha, although he knows the hanyou may not be willing to comply."

I will upload each time the roleplay breaches that 5-page mark.


	2. The encounter

"Buh-bye Kagomeee..." a sniffling Kitsune murmured, settled along Inuyasha's shoulder. He clutched a large lollipop in his hand - knowing it'd be the last one he would get until the end of summer. Inuyasha simply snorted, hands tucked within his haori. He watched as the miko walked towards her Bone Eater's Well, shifting the weight of her yellow back before sitting along the end of the well. Sango and Miroku stood closely by, Sango sighing softly at the sight of the weeping kit. Miroku seemed to be interested in other things, but wasn't ready to take any actions just yet.

Frowning, Inuyasha stared at Shippou. "Please, you're acting like she's never coming back." he looked at Kagome. "She knows very well that I need her to sense the jewel shards for me." Judging by the look she gave him, that wasn't the right thing to say at that moment. Eyebrow twitching, she chose to ignore the hanyou's remark, and gave a forced smile to Sango. "And you'll be fine without me for a while?" The demon hunter nodded, looking up to the clear blue sky. "Of course. I have to head out to a village soon. They've been attacked by a few demons lately, and I want to see if I can put an end to it." Miroku stepped forward. "I'm certain that that village could do with a few incantations, so I'll be going with her."

Shippou could detect that perverted grin anywhere. Jumping from Inuyasha's shoulder onto Sango's, he made a face at Miroku. "I'll be going too, just so Miroku doesn't try anything funny..." Smiling uneasily, Miroku waved his hands. "And what do you mean by that?"

As Shippou and Miroku bickered, Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. "Inuyasha," she asked softly, "Will you be alright without me?" Snorting again, Inuyasha turned his head. "I'll be fine." Narrowing his eyes, he glanced at Kagome once more. "You just come back safe. I don't want to have to come back there and check on you." Walking away, he heard Kagome huff before jumping in the well. He left the others there without a word, and escaped into the forest. Once a good distance away, Inuyasha stood behind a tree. He closed his eyes, and gave a heavy sigh. Face flushing, he slid down to the grass. 'Damn it all...' he grumbled.

If he stuck around any longer, Inuyasha didn't know what he would do. Of course, it was officially mating season, and he was glad that Kagome needed to go back to her time. Without her around, he didn't have to worry about doing anything he'd regret later with her. Looking around slowly, Inuyasha decided to stay there. He needed to clear up his mind before he decided to walk around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru tilted his head back, wind brushing along his face and bombarding him with dozens of scents, many foul and unwanted. Humans, decay, those battles that occurred with an endless determination for land, gold, honor, or whatever mortals sought after in this era. Ah. But there was one matter he could comprehend and that was the war for a kingdom. His kingdom, of course. No other daemon would rein over this land but him. It was rightfully his, with his late father, the great youkai, gone. Dead. Over a mortal woman.

There were not many of his kind left. Terrible news Jakken had brought him just three nights ago. A cousin, though distant in relation and loyalty, had been slaughtered. A weakling the fool was, to be killed so easily by humans. Yet she was the key to breeding, the key to the line of further descendants of the blood that ran through Sesshormau's veins. He didn't mourn her loss, but the loss of what her womb could have held. And it angered him beyond anything that she was given to Death like that, for it reduced him to act out this plan.

His one hand slipped into the folds of his clothes and squeezed the small sack hanging about his neck. The bottle inside was vital for what he had decided to do. It contained, for lack of better word, a potion that would ensure that his bloodline would continue. It allowed a male daemon to become pregnant and it would be used on his little brother. There was no choice in the matter. He and that pitiful hanyou were all that was left of their species. How the dog daemons were reduced to such actions was beyond him, but he would save the bloodline no matter what, even if Inuyasha was not willing. The fact that a daemon with a human mother was the answer to saving their family infuriated him all the more.

There was no choice, he kept telling himself. Mating season was at hand and if he did not act now, he would likely couple with the first eligible female he came into contact with. And that was the reason he was whisking through the house, supported by the energy he possessed, having left Jakken and Rin alone once more. The entire reason he was searching for Inuyasha on the outskirts of Kaede's village. If the plan succeeded, he would never have to rely on his idiot brother again.

Landing soundlessly beside a stream, Sesshomaru ambled through the tree, preferring to remain hidden until he found the one whom he was searching for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biting his lip, Inuyasha found that the warm summer breeze was very relaxing. It was a lot easier for him to calm down, and his head lulled against the tree. He didn't entirely go to sleep, as he didn't trust this area and thought that some desperate demon would try to have their way with him. Frowning a bit at the thought, Inuyasha stiffened his body against the tree. Ain't no way that's gonna happen...' he thought, taking one more glance at his surroundings before closing his eyes completely. Whether he had planned to or not, the hanyou found himself slowly drifting off to sleep, head drooped to his chest.

Inuyasha managed to wake up much later - it was probably late afternoon by the time he opened his eyes. "What the--" jumping to his feet, he jerked his head left and right. "Damnit!" he stomped his foot on the ground and began to walk around, away from the direction he came. How could he just fall asleep like that? Grumbling something quietly to himself, he jumped up into the tree branches and leapt forward, hopefully some fresh air would wake him up. Unfortunately the air he came across wasn't at all fresh - it was the mating scent of some lower demons trying to find someone to rut with. Groaning, he moved quicker, and tried to leave unnoticed.

It wouldn't happen that way, as Inuyasha found extra weight upon his back, causing him to crash through the trees and fall to the ground. Settled on top of him was a rather large male boar demon, dressed in a kimono that was far too small for him. With a feigned, feminine voice, he giggled down at Inuyasha. "Why hello there. Fancy meeting a hanyou like you in a place like this. The thoroughly irritated hanyou threw the demon off of him and stood to his feet. He should have known he wouldn't get through this season without interruptions. Clasping his hands in front of his face, the boar demon made a small pout. "Now, is that any way to treat a lady of my stature?"

"No." he replied, grabbing the hilt of his Tetsaiga and transforming it into the giant fang sword. "But you'd be dead if I do." Glaring at the boar's frightened expression, Inuyasha warned him, a low growl in his voice. "Don't you ever bother me again." And with that, he launched a Wind Scar, intentionally aiming it away from the other, making sure that he got his point across by using the mighty power of his sword. "Got it?" He received a frightened nod, and went on his way.

Walking aimlessly, he found himself near a small brook within a clearing, and decided he'd stop here to catch some fish. It was nearing the evening, and he should probably get something to sustain him for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't at all difficult tracking down his hanyou brother's scent. The trickier part of the task, however, was finding the freshest. At one point, Sesshomaru found himself outside an empty hut just on the edge of the village, keeping to the shadows to ensure he was not seen by anyone. He could easily kill the people who wandered about, working or relaxing. But there was no point in a senseless slaughter. Besides, he wanted Inuyasha as cooperative as possible and killing the mortals the hanyou wished to protect was not the best way to go about it. He followed the scent through the forest once more, coming across an empty cleaning that held nothing but a well. There were several more scents here, of Inuyasha's human companions and the two daemons who chose to remain with them.

Part of the reason it was taking him a good while to locate Inuyasha was because he had little interest in actually mating with the half daemon. There was an obligation, of course, but nothing else than that drove Sesshomaru through the trees and once more coming to a halt. This was because the Wind Scar was blasting a new path, knocking down trees and sending stones flying, birds taking to the air. Sesshomaru frowned as he continued, watching as a hideous figure of a boar daemon fled in obvious fear, no doubt intimidated by the Tetsaiga. Inuyasha must be cross then, to use such a powerful attack simply to frighten away a weak youkai. It didn't stop Sesshomaru, who simply plowed on, returning, irritably, to the stream he had first arrived at.

Being upwind of the hanyou, it gave the elder of the two enough time to analyze the other. There was no fear in him as he gazed at Inuyasha, who seemed intent on the fish in the water and nothing else. The pouch on his neck seemed a bit heavier, reminding him of why he was here. The new problem was getting Inuyasha to cooperate. Perhaps the other could be persuaded in some way. If not, Sesshomaru would have to resort to force. Nothing short of death would stop him now; he was determined not to see his line end and Inuyasha was the one who would help him save it.

Realizing that his lips had curled into a snarl, the youkai carefully smoothed his features out, pertaining the cool indifference he always carried when otherwise not angry or agitated.

"It is not the wisest choice, little brother, to draw attention to yourself with the Wind Scar during such a time of the year," he said in way of greeting. "There could be other daemons out there, more powerful than that pathetic boar, who have the same intentions."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Settled on his haunches by the water, Inuyasha looked down carefully at the fish. Each swam idly by, unaware of his looming presence. Biding his time, he waited for one of the larger fishes to get within striking range, and he struck his claws into the water, splashing it about as the unaffected fishes scattered and darted away. Caught in his grasp was an averaged size trout - not enough to keep him full for long, but it'll have to do for now. Narrowing his eyes, the hanyou watched as it squirmed before he delivered the final blow of crushing it.

Placing it beside him, he leaned over the edge of the water and looked again. If he was lucky, he could catch himself another one. A nostalgic expression appeared on his face; it was around now that Kagome had a nice fire roasting, and she'd begin to cook the fish. Naturally, Inuyasha didn't need to cook it to eat it, but he was spoiled with the taste of roasted fish and ramen that it would taste awkward without those extra touches. Staring blankly at his reflection, he missed a few opportunities, but he didn't care. Washing his hands in the moving water, Inuyasha picked up his catch and bit down into it. The scales were rough and nearly scratched his tongue, but he forced himself to tear off a piece and make due with what he had.

The sound of a familiar voice caused Inuyasha to momentarily stop eating. An irritated growl formed in the back of his throat, and he stared up at his intruder. "Sesshoumaru," he spat, turning his attention towards his fish, "I should've known I wouldn't be able to eat in peace..." Taking another bite, he quickly swallowed it and dropped the fish to his side. "What, are you referring to yourself when you say that?" giving an arrogant grin, Inuyasha turned his back towards his half-brother, ready to continue his meal. "I can take care of myself. Ain't no demon out there more powerful than me!" Nodding, Inuyasha patted the hilt of his Tetsaiga.

Getting over this little sibling 'formality,' Inuyasha frowned and stared at Sesshoumaru. "What the hell are you doing around here? Don't you have some mindless wenches to rut with than stand here and waste my time?" Even though his outer appearance was cocky and displeased as usual, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little weird on the inside. Must've been from that fish he had eaten. Folding his hands into his sleeves, his body tensed - in case this was an attempt to steal his sword, Inuyasha wanted to be ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were several moments during the hanyou's talk that Sesshomaru dearly wanted to urge himself away from this situation, take a more sensible mate during the season and be rid of her as soon as possible. But to him, it was not worth leaving Inuyasha in peace to have bastard offspring. The half breed would yield to him and bear what was necessary. It would mean many months with his brother, ensuring he did nothing to endanger the offspring and to see to it that Sesshomaru would have at least one child. After all, death was the end for everything and when he was gone, he would need an heir to the kingdom. So, bound by this knowledge, the daemon lord remained, unwilling and annoyed and hoping for satisfaction in the end.

His eyes flickered to the Tetsaiga and the usual emotions of anger and injustice swam to the surface. However, he pushed these aside and strolled over until he was at Inuyasha's side. Several feet apart from the hanyou, but near him nonetheless, an odd companion forced under certain needs to be here.

"You know very well that I do not consider you a rightful daemon." Sesshomaru paused and glanced over at his brother, doing his best to keep his temper under control. "To ask anything of you is unthinkable. But the issue that has brought me here concerns you as well. Though you are a bastard child of our father, you have your value to our bloodline..." And here, Sesshomaru finally explained his complete intentions, that they were the only ones to continue their family's line and that the potion hidden within the pouch would ensure the pregnancy of the hanyou. He also took the time to elaborate how much he disliked this outcome as much as Inuyasha would as well.

"If there was any other alternative, I would gladly take it," he finished finally. "But since there is only you, we have little choice in who our mates this season shall be. You will help me, Inuyasha." If Sesshomaru had no choice, neither would his brother, of that he would ensure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snorting, the hanyou stood his ground, looking around at everything but his sibling, at least until he came a little bit closer. Unflinching, he looked at the other through the corner of his eyes. What could Sesshoumaru have been trying to say to him that he had to beat around the bush about? Usually he was so straightforward and diplomatic... Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha listened quietly to him. 'What's this about bloodlines that he's blabbing on about...?' Turning very slightly, Inuyasha - for once - listened quietly to Sesshoumaru's words.

When he was finished, Inuyasha was silent. "W-What...?" he whispered, skeptical about what he had just heard but stunned nonetheless. Now he was wishing that Sesshoumaru wasn't so straightforward about his intentions. "Father's bloodline... Dying...?" Pictures that he had seen of his mighty father flashed through his mind and disappeared. He never had the chance to see any of his 'relatives' before they, well, died out. It actually made him feel a little disappointed, honestly, since he was never able to see anyone beyond his father's bloodline besides Sesshoumaru.

But then his mind returned to the matter at hand. "You've got to be kidding..." groaning, Inuyasha stood still, stiffened with the sickening thoughts of him and his sibling being that close, and having to conceive... Wait... Raising both eyebrows, Inuyasha backed away. "Hell no! Dying bloodline or not, I'm not about to be fat with anyone's kids, especially not yours! Even so, I bet that potion doesn't even work!" This could not be happening, it was all some sick joke, wasn't it?

At that moment, the hanyou wanted to run away, but he was too arrogant to flee from any situation, so he stood his ground. "I will not help you, Sesshoumaru, so don't even get any ideas!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a mark of how little loyalty Inuyasha had to his family. Albeit the family was distant from him, both in blood and socially, there remained the blood in the hanyou's veins that linked him to a great dynasty of daemons. Though it was not a shock or disappointment to Sesshomaru that his brother would not do his part, it was yet another reason for his distaste of Inuyasha to deepen. The great youkai hated his younger sibling. This was a step to pure loathing. No creature on this earth, apart from Naraku, twisted the daemon's anger as the hanyou did now.

"The one who made the potion knows well that if he gave me anything but what I asked for I would slaughter him where he stood." His voice was cold, far more chilling than he had ever sounded when speaking to Inuyasha before. It was apparent, as the murderous expression crossed his features, that the dog daemon was far from pleased with the situation, furious with his brother and the lack of faithfulness he had to the man who fathered the two siblings.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze from Inuyasha to the horizon, where the sun was already low with the sky darkening, the world falling in to yet another nightfall. There was a reason the daemon had chosen this night and not any other. Surely Inuyasha would recognize this plan and, if not, it would dawn on him the moment the sun completely disappeared. Only then would the youkai blood be dormant and his brother would be rendered utterly helpless.

"As I said, you will help me, little brother, whether you desire it or not."

Once more, he faced the half-breed, small traces of his temper still visible. In one, swift movement, the youkai raised his hand and a familiar strand of yellow appeared, apparently held by two of his fingers. The Whip of Light wrapped itself around Inuyasha's neck, tightening its hold but not suffocating. Normally, the energy sliced through his enemies, the poison burning their clothes and flesh. This time, it did neither. He merely wanted to hold Inuyasha in place until the sun set below the horizon. Giving the Whip a sharp tug, Sesshomaru dragged his sibling forward a couple of feet, keeping the energy taut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giving a near-surprised look, Inuyasha turned and watched his brother. This was no joke - Sesshoumaru was serious, and he wasn't going to give Inuyasha the option to decline. How ironic that he, a half-demon, still held purpose in his demon lineage, but how unfortunate that it had to had been with Sesshoumaru of all people. He slammed his fist into a nearby tree, shaking it and causing leaves to fall to the ground. Damnit, why him? Why did it have to be him? He was so wrapped up in his frustration that he didn't notice how quickly it was turning to night - and he forgot what would happen then. "Why should I give a rat's ass about Father's people, anyway?" Folding his arms across his chest and snorting, he added, "If they want to go and die out that easily, let them."

Inuyasha had had enough of this, and was ready to just leave Sesshoumaru. It was clear that Sesshoumaru didn't want to get anywhere close to him, especially in this sort of way, so Inuyasha's simple mind just wondered why he was so insistent on doing this? There was no shadow of a doubt that Sesshoumaru hated him, and the feeling was pretty much mutual. Curling his lips into a sneer, Inuyasha was ready to leave even though Sesshoumaru had begun talking, but something out of nowhere grabbed a hold of him and held him back. "Gah! What the--" Grasping the energy whip around his neck, Inuyasha growled tried to pull it away. "Get this thing off of me, or I swear I'll kill you where you stand!" Indeed, he had noticed that it didn't decapitate or poison him, and it just confirmed how serious the other really was.

He was forced to stumble forward once the whip was pulled, and it only made the hanyou angrier. "Damnit, Sesshoumaru, get this thing off of me!" He tried pulling it, slashing it with his claws, but to no avail. By the end of his struggles, he had noticed that the sun was completely gone, but there was no moon. Eyes widening, Inuyasha scowled at Sesshoumaru. "You've had this planned the whole time, haven't you?" Even then, Inuyasha could see the strands of once silver hair darkening to a raven black. His claws shrunk into normal nails, and his fangs became regular canines. Even his ears had disappeared - every trace of his so-called mighty dog-demon blood had vanished within seconds, forced into a dormant state by the new moon.

"You... Bastard!" he yelled, trying even harder to remove the whip from his neck. Hanyou or not, Inuyasha was not about to submit - not now, not ever. "What part of no do you not understand?" He stepped back, trying his damnedest, but nothing was working.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planned? Sadly, yes, this had all been planned. Since he had wanted his brother to be willing, more or less because it did not make matters difficult, the youkai inquired the other's permission, knowing it was one battle he would never win. Yet it came to this. The potion would be forced down the hanyou's throat, just as Sesshomaru would force himself upon his brother, albeit unwillingly. It had to be done and the other had to be subdued for it.

As Inuyasha struggled with the Whip, another was produced in the youkai's other hand. Lifting his arm, Sesshomaru struck the other across the face. Once, twice, three times. Two shallow cuts bled from his right cheek and only one on the left. Had it still be light out, the Whip of Light wouldn't have cause such damage. It hadn't occurred to him, but he didn't care. A reprimand was a reprimand.

"Do not speak so ill of our family. You should be as grateful as I am spiteful to share the same blood as I. We are from a lineage of great daemons and I will not see it end."

The second Whip disappeared as the first was yanked yet again, this time closing the distance completely between the two siblings. Sesshomaru seized his brother by the arm as dust began to collect around their feet, growing thicker despite the lack of wind. The dust fluffed itself out as though it were a cloud and he and Inuyasha began to rise into the air. The forest and village grew smaller and smaller until they became indistinguishable from the rest of the terrain. Soon, it was the mountains that became larger, surrounding the two. In the near distance, another clearing made itself known, this one none-too-difference from the one they just left. The only difference was, other than the mountains, was a huge waterfall that fell into a river a good deal bigger than the stream Inuyasha fished from.

Apparently, someone-most likely Jakken-had arranged the area for Sesshomaru. A fire had been built and, judging by the condition of the logs, it hadn't been burning for long. Next to the fire was the fresh carcass of a regular boar, no doubt for eating, despite the fact that Sesshomaru didn't eat human food. Rin must have put Jakken up to leaving it. The two landed not far from the warmth of the flames and the Whip of Light disappeared from Inuyasha's throat. The youkai shoved the hanyou away from him, having no fear that the other could escape. From inside his kimono, he withdrew the pouch so that it hung in the open, visible and ready for use.

"I have no wish to fight you. I want to be done with this as quickly as possible, but you are to remain with me until the child is born." The resentment in his voice made it all too clear that the idea of having Inuyasha around for so long was about as appealing as mating with him. Taking a step forward, he spoke again. "Remove your kimono."

No choice. Pure obligation and it all came down to this.


	3. The humiliation

Even when struck, the hanyou tried his hardest not to make a sound. "Nngh!" Clenching his teeth, he flinched, feeling his own blood trickle down his face and onto his neck. Something that wouldn't have hurt as much any other time, stung worse than ever, but he was too stubborn to show his pain. Body stiff, Inuyasha just stared at him, his hands still grasped at the whip. He was a leashed dog, wrapped unwillingly around his finger, and that was something Inuyasha hated the most.

How could he have any respect for a family that he's never seen? Shrugging off the pain, Inuyasha found himself stumbling forward yet again, and out of acting instinctively, he moved back as much as he could, not really wanting to be near Sesshoumaru in the first place. As they were lifted into the air, Inuyasha looked down, the flowing wind scraping against his face, whipping his hair about aimlessly. But he was too deep in thought to care. Whoever was the last dog demon to die recently, Inuyasha hoped that they burned miserably in hell for this - couldn't they just have survived for just a couple more seasons? But now it ended up like this, and there was no clear way out.

Looking around the new area, Inuyasha frowned as it was already prepared for someone. He felt his stomach churn with rage and contempt - Why tonight of all nights? Even in the new mountain range, Inuyasha saw nothing but stars and clouds, and it'd be a long time until morning. He set his eyes on the boar, and remembered his half-eaten fish left by the riverside. Still a bit hungry, Inuyasha decided not to think about it.

Released from the whip, he had already found himself falling to the ground. Landing on a knee, he got back up to his feet and shoved his hands into his sleeves. "You may not wish for it, but you're sure as hell askin' for a fight..." he spat, possibly loathing the idea even more than Sesshoumaru himself. Huffing loudly, he stood his ground silently. The last thing he wanted to do was take orders from his sibling, but deep down he knew he couldn't win - not tonight, anyway. The Tetsaiga was useless to him now, and he couldn't even flee if he had tried.

Heart pounding, Inuyasha must've stood there for minutes on end. Until finally, he turned away - back facing Sesshoumaru - and slipped off the top part of his haori. 'I hate you...' he mouthed silently under his breath, clutching his clothes in his fist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, who had expected a good deal more of retaliation and an attempt to flee, raised his brows at the sight of his little brother following his orders. Jakken often scrambled to obey his daemon lord, at times injuring himself in the process and being useless for a day or two afterwards. Sesshomaru recalled the time when the sword, Tokijin, was forged and Jakken was sliced in half by the possessed creator of the weapon. He had not been at fault, but it's what the youkai came to expect from his service. Yet it was another matter altogether that Inuyasha obeyed him. No doubt the other saw there wasn't a way out, no alternative as Sesshomaru had mentioned. The situation was finally manipulated to his liking. However, he kept in mind that his brother was more of a slumbering beast than a defeated one and suspected that the other would eventually fight him again.

With Inuyasha's back to him, the elder brother removed his armor, setting the pauldron on top of the cuirass, the gentle cling of metal filling his ears and causing a frown to appear on his lips; he hated that sound, like claws screeching on stone walls. The swords followed, placed beside the armor and soon the top of his kimono covered the lot of it. The only items he wore now were his boots and hakama. The pouch he tore off his neck to produce the potion, which was a pale pink. There was enough in there for a week, the maker had said. How long it would take Inuyasha to conceive, the youkai didn't know, but he planned to give the hanyou the potion in measured amounts until the desired affect finally happened.

Coming to stand beside the hanyou, Sesshomaru seized him by the upper arm and spun him round so that they might face each other. Without a word, he opened the vial with one hand and, holding the potion and cork in the same hand, he grasped Inuyasha's chin with the other, tilting his head back and pinching his lips apart.

"Open," was all he said as the vial was tipped forward and a small stream of the contents ran into Inuyasha's mouth. Sesshomaru pulled away at once, closing the vial and returning it to the pouch, which he replaced round his neck. He did not trust Inuyasha to do away with potion when he had the chance. It was the same matter with his swords, which were useless to the hanyou tonight, which was why he simply left the weapons on the ground.

That was all the youkai was willing to do right then. He took a seat beside the fire and leaned back on his hands, fixing his brother with a cold stare. "Sit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha wanted to put his haori back on, not only was it awkward, but frustrating as well. His arms dropped to his sides, but the grip on his clothes still stayed the same. He could hear the sounds of metal clanging about, and knew that Sesshoumaru was removing them. Muttering still under his breath, Inuyasha looked down at the ground, watching as strands of black hair crowded his view. It only reminded him that he was a human now, a weak and useless human. That's how he had always seen it, and possibly always will. But it did remind him of his mother, and Sesshoumaru was a splitting image of their father in many ways. For once, the hanyou made a quiet snicker. Sesshoumaru was readying to mate with a human, just as their father did.

Being grabbed by the arm, the hanyou jerked away but turned around as well. What little traces of humor was gone as soon as he looked at his sibling, and even more contempt grew in him. He didn't really move willingly with Sesshoumaru, he had pulled his head and squirmed. Once the liquid touched his tongue, the hanyou made a face, almost glad that it had poured immediately after into the back of his throat. Turning his head once he was released, he spat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Looking at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha didn't budge at first. He was more concerned about the bitter taste of the serum he had just tasted. Once he felt like he was ready, the hanyou reluctantly walked over towards the fire, but sat on the opposite side of it. As usual, he was sitting on his haunches, and did nothing but stare into the fire, trying to ignore Sesshoumaru's presence completely. It was then that he was trying to plan a way of getting out of there before things got serious. He couldn't exactly outrun his sibling, and he lacked all youkai strength. Things seemed bleak for him without those abilities.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dog daemon had folded his arms across his chest, appearing uncharacteristically vulnerable without the kimono and armor covering his torso. The only aspect that shielded him was his mokomoko or, in short, his tail, surrounding in the familiar soft warmth. He was built much like Inuyasha, not heavily muscled but lean and very well-toned. Had the hanyou's youkai powers not been dormant that night, it would have been easy to decipher that the two were related in some ways.

Sesshomaru's gaze never left his sibling, expression stern and contemplating. The other, like him, only removed the haori, leaving the hakama on and forcing the imagination to work. Yet Sesshomaru was not one for imagining and, quite frankly, he did not want to. However, even with the fire separating them, his eyes remained focused on the other in deep thought. It was not reluctance that kept him from taking his brother right then. More or less, it was his endless pondering.

The mating season was upon him and though only the familiar pull of instincts irked Sesshomaru, it was only the beginning. Lower daemons lost themselves in the frenzy of hormones and coupling. But youkais such as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-or so he hoped with his brother's bastard blood-had better control over their actions. He knew, though, that when he finally did take the hanyou, the hormones would invade his mind, controlling most of his actions. Yet he would be aware of what was happening and, if it was absolutely necessary-such as if another youkai attacked-he could force himself to stop. Lower class daemons could not. If one wanted to be rid of a daemon, all one had to do was wait for mating season and kill the daemon when he was in the midst of sex.

Eventually, Sesshomaru rose and went round the fire. He didn't sit next to his brother; they were not companions. Instead, he bent down, seized Inuyasha by the arm and dragged the other to his feet. The next moment, the arm he had was twisted behind the hanyou's back, tighter than was necessary, gripped the other's shoulder and maneuvered him onto his knees. It was all done on a whim, no planning. He wanted the instincts to take over for once, wanted to give into the feral animal that cried for flesh and pleasure.

There was anger inside him, anger directed towards his family for forcing him into this, which would explain the unnecessary strength behind his grip on the hanyou's wrist. There was not a drop of sympathy in him as he released Inuyasha's shoulder and found the hem of the hakama. In a quick gesture that caused his claws to rake along the other's thigh, leaving shallow cuts, the pants were drawn around the other's ankles. With a couple more yanks, the material was on the ground, along with haori taken by the youkai seconds later. He pushed Inuyasha onto his stomach, finally releasing what would no doubt be a disfigured, bruised wrist, and settled himself over the hanyou, legs on either side of his waist.

Sesshomaru leaned down and his lips soon found the nape of his brother's neck. Not intentionally, but the blood inside him boiled down somewhat, as he took in the scent of the raven haired creature below him. Even now, his mind was beginning to cloud up, but he still had a good sense of what he was doing and a large part of him was appalled at it. However, he didn't stop as his tongue darted out and ran along Inuyasha's neck until finding the human ear on the side of his head, taking it in-between his teeth. He bit on it none-too-gently and didn't stop until he tasted blood. Only then did he released the cartilage, voice rough as he spoke one word.

"Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at the floating embers lifting up from the fire. It was then that he had remembered his friends that had all split up earlier, each with their own plan to spend the summer. Sure, it was best for them - everyone needs to get away once in a while, but right now, Inuyasha was beginning to regret it. Any other time, it'd be him and Kagome in front of the fire, both of them minding the food while Shippou and Kirara chased each other around in the clearing, Miroku practicing his incantations while secretly eying Sango as she readied her demon hunting equipment. Yes, he didn't seem to thrilled about it, but those were some of the better times in his life. The sound of Shippou's laughter and Kirara's mewls rang in his ear, Kagome's mindless chatter about her future world, and the echoing slaps from a punished monk. Inuyasha had smiled very briefly, his stiff exterior relaxing for a moment.

Perhaps it was better if he did depart from the others when he did; knowing Sesshoumaru, even with them around, he wouldn't hesitate to humiliate him. Sneering, he couldn't imagine the embarrassment he'd get from something like that occurring while they were around. Even so, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome would all equally try to stop Sesshoumaru, but they could have been hurt in the process. This seemingly inevitable incident is much better than what it could have been. Besides, soon enough the hanyou was going to get away and return with Kagome and the others, and they could resume their search for the jewel shards just like any other time.

Ending his trip down memory lane, Inuyasha looked across from the fire and at his brother. Although he wasn't as angry as before - thinking about his friends had calmed him down greatly - he was still rather irked at him, and wanted nothing more than to slay him with his own hands after this was all said and done. He looked at the other's exposed body, but not out of lust or any such emotion. There was nothing much to look at around here, and if he thought about that boar nearby, he'd just remember how hungry he really was. Seeing Sesshoumaru get up, Inuyasha immediately frowned but held his ground... At least until he was jerked up to his feet. "Aaugh!" he tried to pull his arm away from the other's grip, but it only injured him even more if he tried to retaliate. What did the hanyou do now to deserve this? Frowning, he pushed against his sibling with all of his might, but it wasn't enough, and soon he found himself tumbling to the ground on his knees.

Feeling the weight lifted from his shoulders, Inuyasha turned around in enough time to see the remains of his clothes pulled off of his body. The scratches immediately beaded up with blood, and dripped down his skin. "Damnit, Sesshoumaru!" he yelled, being pushed to the ground and instantly raising his wrist to look at the damage. "What in hell's name is wrong with you?" His whole arm felt numb, recovering from the momentarily blocked blood flow, but the horrible bruise would be there for a little while. Fingers twitching, he was preparing to get up with his good hand, until he felt something above him. He still managed a growl, but it wasn't as feral as it would've been any other time.

The hanyou's body froze in place as he felt something warm by his neck. His hairs stood on end, even moreso once his brother's tongue touched his skin. Face flushed, he made no sound, but attempted to scoot away. It might have been successful, if Sesshoumaru did not clamp his fangs around an ear. "Gnnn...!" he yelped sharply, covering his mouth immediately afterwards. No, he wasn't going to show pain... Not now, not ever. All he did was remain still and taut, even after Sesshoumaru had released his ear. The injured area burned painfully, only irritated by the dripping blood along it. Removing his hand from his mouth, Inuyasha was stiffened in pain, waiting for the stinging to subside before he could make any movements. Damn it all, without his youkai, he was so useless, so weak, and nothing made him angrier than being unable to defend himself from his own brother.

Hearing his name, he did not reply at first. Why should he? That bastard had humiliated and injured him already, and the hanyou knew that Sesshoumaru would probably just take his sweet time and torture him, to leave him as a bloody heap until the sun rose. That was his only silver lining - in the morning, these wounds would be gone, but the injures to his pride would still remain long after. Propping himself up on his elbows, the hanyou moved so he could get up, knowing very well that Sesshoumaru was still above him. "What do you want now?" he spat, twitching a bit when the dirt rubbed up against the cuts on his thighs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low, guttural resounded deep in the youkai's chest, reverberating through his being. There were only so many times that Sesshomaru allowed himself to sound more animalistic than necessary. To him, such actions were meaningless. There was no point in his showing any wildness, any intimidation to others. The power in him was completely pure and he had not met a youkai that was his equal, not since the death of his father. But now he was just too furious to care. Furious at Father for dying, for the family to dwindle to extinction like mere rats, and at Inuyasha for being the unwanted child that would help save the lineage.

He snorted softly, blood coating his lips, as the hanyou pushed himself up. It was a futile attempt at freedom. Even if Inuyasha did managed to flee, the youkai would be at his heels, pinning him to the earth's floor once again and taking what was his.

What was his. Yes… the child he created with his brother would be his as well. It was not a child that he truly wanted, but that was what Jakken and Rin were for. They would tend to the offspring when Sesshomaru was away. Yet even as the thought crossed his mind, unease settled in the pit of his stomach. He could trust the two to ensure the safety of the child, but the capability of keeping it safe was another matter.

In his frustration, Sesshomaru's hand grasped a fistful of Inuyasha's hair, only to release it a second later after he pinned the other to the ground. Without a word, his mokomoko curled around the hanyou as he rose to his feet, holding him in place. The youkai began to remove his shoes, taking his time with the actions of slowly loosening the footwear and setting it aside. Even as he did this, the tail tightened itself about his brother, wanting to cause discomfort and fury as much as possible. No matter how enraged Sesshomaru became, taking it out on the one person he loathed the most was a drug he could not escape.

Once more, the youkai folded his arms across his chest and peered up at the sky, brows knitted together and mouth turned slightly downward in a small frown. Yet even as further thoughts began to stream through his head, he turned away so that his gaze might settle upon his brother. No explanation for his actions came and all he did was sneer lightly at the trapped hanyou. Grabbing the hem of his hakama, he slid the pants off, allowing the material to gather around his feet, and stepped out of them. He showed a good deal more attention to his own clothing than he did to Inuyasha's, picking up the pants and setting them upon the rest of his belongings. Now, as naked as the other, Sesshomaru knelt beside him, removing the mokomoko and taking hold of the other's wrist.

"You know what I want, Inuyasha," the daemon said with narrowed as that allowed no argument whatsoever. "And your cooperation will not be needed. It is your decision to continue rejecting this or not, but I will have you. There's no choice in that."

With a rough yank, Sesshomaru pulled his sibling across his lap, so that Inuyasha's lay on his stomach, and his skin burned with the contact of another. It was exactly what his body demanded and he was more than willing to give over the commands of his rational mind to his irrational instincts. Bringing two fingers to his lips, he coated them with a thick amount of saliva and brought the digits to the buttocks that were raised on his leg. Soon, his fingers were prying apart the entrance between the cheeks while his other hand held Inuyasha's by the neck to make sure he did not escape. After several moments of lubricating the rim, the fingers disappeared inside the hanyou and Sesshomaru began to twist and push them, wanting to loosen and prepare it for him.

"Be grateful that I am doing this, little brother. Not many would be as considerate."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admittedly, hearing such a growl from the other was something to raise concern. The hanyou never saw this side of his brother, and already assumed it was because of the season. Regardless, he rather not stick around to see what else about Sesshoumaru had changed. He was making some progress, sliding a good bit of his body from underneath the other, almost enough to get up and away. The only thing racing in his mind was when would the sun rise? When will the sun rise?

Gulping slightly, he continued to squirm away, feeling lower than a snake at this point. Oh how he must look now - some weak and feeble, bleeding creature trying to escape an enraged and furious youkai. To him, it was pathetic, and he had never sunk lower. The hanyou stopped when his hair was grabbed, lifting his head back to reduce the tension on his scalp, and soon found himself back on the ground. A small amount of dirt raised up and caused him to cough. If he were in any other situation, Sesshoumaru's mokomoko would've been soft and light, but now it was curling around the hanyou, and it wasn't at all comfortable. He wrestled with it for a while, snorting when its furs bruised by his nose. What he managed to get a hold of, he dug his nails into, but without the sharpened edges they were not as effective.

Once Inuyasha was pulled away from the constricting fur, he kept pulling his arm back, wanting to remove it from the other's grasp. "Who do you think you are that you can just tell me what I can and can't do?" Of course the hanyou wasn't going to cooperate - but he didn't need Sesshoumaru's permission to do so. Being pulled to the other, the hanyou winced, as if someone had splashed cold water on him. Raising his free palm to the other's shoulder, he lifted himself up and began to fidget. To see his brother readying his fingers was enough to make him - well, nervous. It was just one of many things that reminded him that this all was no joke. He closed his eyes, he just couldn't look at him anymore.

Just as soon as his eyes closed in disdain, they were re-opened in shock. This feeling was both new and frightening; all his muscles instantly tightened, and he tried to scramble to his feet, but a sudden grasp on his neck kept him in place. "Let me go, let me go!" he shouted, grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm and trying to pull him away. There really was no choice, he had to endure it, but he wasn't about to make it easy for the other. Within his range of mobility, the hanyou squirmed and squirmed, using his unbruised hand to push at Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "You better stop right now, Sesshoumaru..." he warned, "...Or I swear I'll kill you right where you are!"

In an instant, when his sibling's fingers pushed into his opening, he caught his bottom lip in his teeth and shuddered. 'No... Don't make a sound...' he chanted in his head, his nails digging into Sesshoumaru's skin. It was bad enough for his fingers to be there, but it was worse when they began to move. "Stoppp..." groaning, his back instantly arched out of reflex from the pain of his muscles being forced to stretch and adjust. His chest heaved once, a heavy exhale escaping through his nose. Apparently, his canines were still sharp enough to pierce skin, and a trickle of blood rolled down his lips. Sesshoumaru's first two words echoed in his head. Be grateful... Inuyasha could do no such thing, he shouldn't have been place in this situation where he would have to be anything to begin with.

"Let me go...!" he murmured between clenched teeth, tasting the own iron in his blood. He raked his nails down his brother's arms, and pushed away while doing so.


	4. Initial domination

It was like an insect struggling to free itself from the web of a spider. No matter how the insect fought, it only became more entangled, the spider bearing down and sealing the inevitable doom. The way Inuyasha fought for freedom wasn't even an annoyance. The attempted shoves, the nails against his skin, the writhing of his body to ensure the job of preparing the hanyou was difficult, it was all nothing. Like the wind ruffling his clothes, it was something Sesshomaru chose to ignore. If he wanted, he could move with the shoves, but he found it easier to allow his brother to push against a mountain. Even when Inuyasha was not hindered by the new moon, the youkai's strength far surpassed his sibling's. Now that the hanyou was rendered human, there was no comparison, no hope for the half-breed.

The only matter he did not ignore were Inuyasha's words, part of what he spoke at least. The pleas for freedom fell on deaf ears. The threats, however, only caused the youkai's gaze to flicker to the other's face, showing that he heard but did not heed. His nose twisted ever so slightly as fresh blood filled the air. It would not do if Inuyasha bled too much. The scent would attract other daemons, who were more of an annoyance and not a threat; he just didn't want to be interrupted.

The grip on the hanyou's neck tightened as the youkai pushed his head down a bit more, growing weary of the constant attacks to his arms. He knew it wouldn't stop Inuyasha, but it would distract him, at least somewhat. Of course, what Sesshomaru was doing to his entrance was more uncomfortable than a rough grasp to the body. His fingers were now sliding in and out of the pink mouth, spreading apart and stretching the rim every time. Eventually he added a third finger and the process started over once again, twisting and thrusting and never pausing in the work. No matter how much Inuyasha tried to tighten the muscles, the elder brother would see to it that the hanyou was prepared. Mostly, he did not want a dry orifice awaiting him. Daemon saliva did wonders and had a tendency not to dry as quickly as a humans did. The fingers slid along every inch of the colon, wanting to coat any and all. There even came a point that Sesshomaru found an odd bump inside his brother, one where he had to curl a finger or two to press against it, curious about what the infliction was or if it was utterly natural.

Finally, when no more could be done, the fingers abandoned the hole, now wide and ready for use, and Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's neck. Yet there was no true release for the hanyou. The moment his neck was free, his arm was the one captured by the youkai's hand and was rolled promptly over onto his back, stretched out along the ground. Sesshomaru uncurled his legs, which had been crossed, and situated himself over his sibling. The mokomoko slithered around the two of them, creating a barrier between them and the forest, the fire's light dancing upon the two.

"Raise a hand to me, brother," he said, gaze challenging, almost cold. Yet his body acted of its own accord as he spoke, pressing his lower half against Inuyasha's. It wasn't a mystery, the rigid and hard organ that caressed the length between the hanyou's legs. Even if the youkai detested what he was doing, there was no argument from his body. His hand squeezed the other's arm, claws piercing the skin and drawing beads of blood. "Strike me down if you can. You claim that you will kill me here and now. Break away from me, grab the Tetsaiga. Use it."

The last words escaped him like a hiss and his free hand rose and came down upon his brother's cheek, smacking him with enough force to snap his head to the side. Nothing but humiliation. He wanted the hanyou as broken as possible right then. He wouldn't tire of the other's rejection, the useless attacks, but the beast inside him screamed for a mate and was furious that Inuyasha ceased to cooperate. Sesshomaru struck him again, purely for the satisfaction, then brought two fingers up as he did before, the Whip of Light appearing and wrapping around Inuyasha's wrists, forcing the arms above the other's head. Keeping hold of the Whip, the youkai slid down the other's body until he was face-level with the crotch, the hanyou's cock inches from his mouth.

His hands seized his brother's legs and pushed them apart, the Whip still held by Sesshomaru's fingers. He didn't draw this process out and immediately wrapped his lips around the shaft, taking the length completely into his mouth. He held firm to the legs, ensuring the Inuyasha could do nothing more than writhe. Though he had never mated with a male, the youkai fell into the role as if it was second nature to him. The organ slid in and out of his mouth, sour and sweet at the same time. His tongue couldn't seem to get enough of this forbidden fruit and lapped at it like honey, mouth swallowing it and drawing on the cock as though it were the breath of life. He wanted Inuyasha's body to cry for pleasure, convulse in spasms of an orgasm, and beg him for more, returning time and time again to plead.

It was several long minutes before Sesshomaru stopped. The ache between his legs had grown and couldn't be ignored. Instincts screamed at him and he knew the foreplay was over. Giving one last circling of the head, the length left his mouth and he pushed himself up, releasing the legs and rolling Inuyasha onto his stomach, only to pull him onto hands and knees. The Whip of Light disappeared as the youkai settled himself over his brother, coating his thick shaft with saliva. All that held the hanyou in place was a loose grip on the shoulder. But it soon slid down to the other's waist, the other hand too busy guiding Sesshomaru's cock into Inuyasha's entrance. The head slid in nicely, followed by the rest of the length. Oddly enough, he did not penetrate the hanyou with one quick thrust, but eased himself inside the other, as if preparing for a delicious meal and taking the necessary measurements to ensure that it was perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It's over! You can't win this!' a loud voice in his mind yelled, not being far off from the truth. There was no way a wounded human could ever fight and win against a youkai of his brother's status. It only fueled him even more - it was all the more reason to try and escape him. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to be Sesshoumaru's bitch, he didn't want any of this! But how could he escape him? The most he could do was spit threats that he didn't have the ability to back up. Strands of his black hair matted against his face, sliding into the groove of the cuts on his cheek.

"Let go of me!" yelling, the hanyou tried with all his might, his movements a bit more frantic as he was slowly realizing how hopeless his actions were. 'I'm not going to give up...' he thought defiantly, looking his brother in the eyes. A bit of blood managed to slip down his lip and down to his chin. The other's grip around his neck had increased, and Inuyasha took in a loud inhale of air, jerking his head even more now. He was truly caught, and was only dwindling away his energy by retaliating against the other.

Inuyasha let out a groan in discontent, every insertion of his sibling's fingers growing more and more uncomfortable. And sadly, the pain of it all was beginning to subside - this was not something that Inuyasha wanted to get used to. As he let out another groan, he immediately stopped. Eyebrows knitting, Inuyasha's mouth went agape once he uttered a moan - an excited and needy one at that. There was something within his body that Sesshoumaru had discovered - and it was enough to leave a burning sensation and a craving for more. "Aaah! Stop!" he yelled out, clamping his nails in harder into Sesshoumaru's arms and mustering up all of his strength to pull away. The struggles were slowly leaving him tired, making his move to the ground again a more uncomfortable one.

Inuyasha gave a visible shudder upon hearing Sesshoumaru's voice. He may have chosen to ignore the hanyou's requests for freedom, but threats were another story. "I..." he started, a heavy frown on his face. He balled his hands into fists, but hesitated when he felt something moving against his lower regions. Giving his sibling a look of frustration and confusion, he didn't say another word. If only he could become a hanyou just this once tonight! He'd shut his brother up and escape with a shred of his dignity in tact. But Inuyasha couldn't do it - he couldn't kill Sesshoumaru like he said that he would. His brother overpowered him indefinitely now, and all he could do was struggle and squirm.

Breaking the silence was a loud smack that echoed through the night's air, and the startled hanyou's yelp in pain. The cuts on his cheek reopened, and blood trickled evenly down his face. Nearly lulling into unconsciousness, the hanyou was stirred again with a second slap. He kept his head to the side, an angry but weakened expression on his face. Was there really no use to fight? Even as the Whip of Light wrapped around his wrists, he was too caught up in his thoughts of defeat to pull against it.

His legs felt heavy like stones when they were moved. What was the point now to defy Sesshoumaru? His intentions were definite, and Inuyasha was getting tired. Soon feeling the youkai's lips upon his most sensitive area, Inuyasha's eyes slid half-way closed, a warm wave of pleasure crashing into him. It was wrong, so wrong on many different levels. But it didn't stop it from feeling so, so... "Nnnn...!" he gulped twice, his motivations to move away being halted by his lack of mobility. His mind was cloudy - he just didn't know what to think anymore. Legs quivering, he raised his head as if he were looking to the sky, but his eyes - glazed in pleasure - saw nothing. "H-aaah... Stop..." his voice sounded more like pleading as the helpless hanyou was subject to the other's actions, and secretly enjoying every minute of it.

Inuyasha was like putty in Sesshoumaru's hands for the moment, too overwhelmed to even think clearly. Moved onto all fours, his hair slid down his shoulders and hung down to the ground. Bits of dirt was stuck to his back, and some rolled off after a moment. In a way, he was almost grateful for Sesshoumaru's preparations, as when his member slid into him, all it caused was a taut, ignorable stretch of the muscles. He squirmed, not in a motion to adjust, but to crawl away. He had lost - as he was told time and time again - but he wasn't going to take defeat silently. "Gnn..." huffing, he lowered his head a bit more and sneered. "I hate you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In many ways, the sight of the hanyou's decreasing strength excited the youkai as much as the struggles did. It was difficult to decipher what thrilled him the most, but he knew that retaliation grew boring, as did acceptance. With Inuyasha hanging by a thread between these two aspects, it suited the youkai quite well. What was it that drove his inner passion to this? That his body would become excited at the sight of a writhing and convulsing body, wanting to fight but unable to keep the pleasure at bay? It sparked something inside Sesshomaru, a feral sensation that made him want to ravage, to claim, and to have. The body beneath him was to be his and no one else's.

Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, a growl that was completely wild, utterly unlike him, was rising to his throat. The fog in his mind had grown thicker and logical sense was slow on the uptake. When Inuyasha began to struggle at another bid for freedom, the youkai lord snarled like a feral beast, even snapping his fangs at the other for dare disobeying. While pleasure turned Inuyasha to putty, it had a drastic change on his older brother, whose arm slid around the hanyou's chest and drew him back. At the same time, he pushed his hips forward, his cock slipping an inch or two deeper. As if to declare his dominance, Sesshomaru placed his lips next to Inuyasha's ear, the growl returning with full strength as another thrust shook the other's hapless body.

"Inuyasha," he murmured softly, his hand now moving down the half-breed's stomach and stopping just above the length, "hate me all you want. But your body cries for my touch." And here he grasped the cock that made his mouth sing with taste not long ago.

If Sesshomaru planned to say more, he could not. He didn't want to, not with the pleasure tight in his stomach. The warmth that surrounded him, was inside him, was too great to ignore, to postponed. His hips fell into a deep, heavy rhythm, driving his length into the succulent frame beneath him. His breath grew short as he pressed their bodies together, lips still near his brother's ear. Yet his torment did not stop. His hand left Inuyasha's shaft only to grab the other's hand and bring it back to replace his own. His grip was too tight for the other to break as he forced the hanyou to stroke himself, stoking the fires the burned inside them both.

The youkai turned his face into the other's hair and that familiar snarl sounded once again, demanding submission, wanting the one below him to admit defeat, to allow the heat of passion to win. His movements became stronger, his cock penetrating Inuyasha with unnecessary force, but it wasn't enough to cause any great pain. Only pleasure. And when he felt the bump inside his sibling once again, the angles changed, knowing what would happen when it was struck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still a bit hazy, Inuyasha reached for his escape, wriggling from below his sibling. What he didn't notice then was the change the other was undergoing - what functional part of his mind was focused on getting away. A deep, fierce growl brought him aware to Sesshoumaru's feral mind state. It was entirely new to the hanyou, and most startling. Stopping where he was, he remained there until he was moved back by the other. His arms wobbled slightly, the combination of pain, blood loss, and extroversions taking its toll on him now. He fought back the feeling of drowsiness, but his eyes still slid in and out of focus.

As Sesshoumaru pushed further, he twitched, fighting the need to move inward. Admittedly, it didn't feel bad at all - but his conscious was screaming about how terrible this whole thing truly was. If he were to submit, to give in to his brother, he would just prove that he was the weaker of the two. But he still was - him lowering his head from the growl Sesshoumaru placed in his ear was proof enough. The majority of his anger had subsided, as it just drained more of his energy. Trembling, the hanyou pressed his fingers into the centers of his palms. He was glad to have long hair, it was enough to cover his expression of shame. Shame, and craving. Needless to say, he was already enticed by his sibling's previous actions - the evidence was there on his arousal, his drawn out breaths, his trembling of both fear and desire.

His stomach dipped in towards his body the instant Sesshoumaru's claws touched him. Preparing to give a rebuttal, Inuyasha's mouth opened in enough time to give a weakened moan. The blood rushed to his face, as his body involuntarily pushed towards the other's hand. He was right; his body had ached to just feel Sesshoumaru upon him, and he hated himself for it. Lulling his head to the side, he closed his eyes slowly, gradually accepting the other's actions and letting out a timid moan. "No..." His back arched, curving enough to make a small bend with his spine. Each thrust brought loud murrs, all forced through pursed lips.

Rhythmic breathing was paused when his hand was grasped and placed along his own length. In that split second, he writhed, a final defiant act against his sibling. "No...No..." shaking his head, he couldn't stop Sesshoumaru, and he was forced to move his hand up and down his member. Bitterness mingled with the hanyou, and he couldn't fight back. "Damn you--" he began, stopping quickly as another growl filled his ear and caused a more violent tremble. He gave a low growl of his own, but then sighed, lowering his head. He stopped his struggling, allowing his arm to move which way Sesshoumaru made it move.

The youkai's motions became more forceful, and Inuyasha reluctantly took it without rebuttal. All he could do now was cooperate and have this most humiliating moment of his life over. Becoming more vocal with his moans, he shuddered at each entry and withdrawal. There was at one point that Sesshoumaru went against that same area that nearly drove the hanyou crazy earlier, and he quickly grew stiff, gasping and raising his rear higher in the air. It was pitiful, yes, but Inuyasha couldn't help it. "Aa-aah!" he whined, ready to scream. "Ses..shou..." Inuyasha tried to utter his brother's name, but it all just came out as a jumble of moans. It was then that he forgot about his wounds, his humiliation, his forced submission... All that was on his mind was how incredible the sensation was of the other's member pressing against that one area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beast inside Sesshomaru purred with pleasure at the sight of Inuyasha, his mate. An unwilling and unruly mate, but his all the same. It was what his instincts craved, what the beast demanded and now clawed hands could grasp and release without fear of the other fleeing. It was this, the hanyou's acceptance of the coupling, that made Sesshomaru bend his body to the other's, so that their curves settled perfectly together, frames molded to one another as if their obligated choices had been natures doing and not family lineage. The youkai even kept his face pressed to the ebony locks of his brother's, the beast completely at ease with this development. His mate wanted him and it satisfied his desires.

He didn't moan as Inuyasha did. Yet there was a shortness of breath that came from undeniable pleasure. The way Sesshomaru's free hand roamed over the hanyou's abdomen, how his lips found the nape once more and drew the skin delicately into his mouth as he had the length, suggested contentment in the otherwise fierce coupling. If he had been in the right state of mind, the youkai would never have embraced his sibling in such a manner. All that originally mattered to him was driving his cock until his semen filled the fertile one below him, creating the life that was needed.

There came a point when the daemon lord's teeth grazed the junction of the hanyou's neck and shoulder. He did nothing more, as what bit of his rational mind screamed at him not to for it was the mark of a mate otherwise. But the motions of his body never stopped. The hot, taut orifice drew him in more and more, Inuyasha raising himself, that sweet spot inside probably taking more a pounding than any other part of his body. Sesshomaru's forced his sibling's hand to move all the more faster along his length, the sound of skin-on-skin growing louder to mix with the rutting noises of the air.

On the whim, as were most of his actions right then, Sesshomaru drew out until the very tip of his member rested inside his brother, the air cold in contrast to the warm colon. His hand left Inuyasha as he pulled completely out, peering down to side a widened, gaping hole between the other's cheeks. Without warning, the hanyou was forced onto his stomach and rolled onto his back seconds later when Sesshomaru grabbed his legs, spreading the limbs apart. With a quick, jolting thrust, he embedded his cock inside the other, carefully angling each movement until he found the bump once more; it was what drove the hanyou to passionate insanity and some part of Sesshomaru was determined that Inuyasha feel the full extent of mating, the blissful end. It wasn't out of kindness. It was out of need. What sort of need, he didn't know or understand, but he placed himself above the other, an arm on either side of his head, and resumed an even faster pace.

The pressure was rising in the pit of his stomach, the finish he so direly needed. It was like coming down from a high, even as the pleasure mounted, and the beast inside him was tucking itself away. Sesshomaru did not pause to think or to react about the way he behaved. He didn't embrace his brother as he had before, but kept a firm distance between the two. Yet it did not stop him, with the heat rolling over them. There was even something about seeing the worn and excited hanyou that caused him to dip a bit lower, slam a bit harder. It was only a small amount, but it was pushing him over the edge. The cool reserve of his was beginning to shatter. His body tingled from head to toe and his teeth clenched to deaden the sounds that wanted to escape.

In the end, he lost, face flushed and lips parted as a strangled grunt-like moan escaped him, eyes shut tightly in blissful, reserve gone. He gave one more, almighty thrust that rocked the hanyou's sore body, pushing him into the ground and filling him with the seed Sesshomaru wanted to dispel as deeply as possible, grinding further and further into his sibling. His arms shook every so slightly as he opened his eyes, panting softly with small trickles of sweat running down his body. The irises were somewhat glaze, the expression on his face far-off, in a place he wanted to rest in for now. If Inuyasha reached his climax or not, he didn't know or cared; only the beast inside him had cared for that.

In several quick movements, faster than most humans could blink, Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha, his length limp and lifeless, and seized the other's ankles in one hand, lifting the hanyou's lower half up into the air, ensuring the semen would travel south and not escape their confines. It was a crude way to do such a thing, but females often did it with the same intent that Sesshomaru had. Since daemon's reacted to pregnancy quicker than humans, it would take only a few days to a week to determine if it had worked. If not, Sesshomaru would most likely wait until the next new moon.

It was several minutes before he finally lowered Inuyasha to the ground. But it was the first time he was gentle with the bruised and bloodied body. There was no remorse in him for what he did, but a slight fascination and satisfaction at the sight of his sibling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past his own huffs of air, Inuyasha heard a sound from the other. Was it another growl? No, it sounded too calm to be one. Even so, the hanyou found the warmth and softness of Sesshoumaru's body aligned with his. Once he had submitted, Inuyasha found yet another revealed side to the other. One more calm and - dare he say it - compassionate than before. It was almost more comforting and made the moment more enjoyable. Although he was quite certain that this little change of heart was brought upon his normally frigid brother by the mating season, he didn't quite want it to end.

Sesshoumaru's hitched breaths, his hands gliding along his abdomen, the soft suckles upon the skin of his neck, the constant onslaught of his sweet area was enough to drive the hanyou over the edge in ecstasy. It was only momentarily paused when the youkai's fangs skimmed over him. He instantly assumed that his brother would bite into his flesh, and that was something he didn't want. Inuyasha knew very well that that would mark him, a sign that he was Sesshoumaru's mate. He craned his neck to the opposite side, ensuring that his fangs wouldn't pierce the skin, only moving back after realizing that Sesshoumaru had no plans of marking him.

Inuyasha's body moved in rhythm to the other's motions, curving down when the other withdrew, lifting up when he pushed forward. There was only a momentary sense of discomfort, as his body wasn't exactly made to do these actions. Regardless, it was negligible, and it didn't hinder him at all once Sesshoumaru made him increase his speed, his head craning as he released a louder moan, body wobbling with the insane pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore, at this rate he was going to explode. That sensation stopped abruptly when Sesshoumaru withdrew and did nothing more. Out of instinct, the hanyou gave a small whimper, edging towards him in hopes the youkai would resume.

Inuyasha soon realized how stretched his hole was, no longer as clenched as it was earlier. Pushed to his stomach, then moved to his back, he allowed it all silently, just wanting for his brother to finished what was started more than wanting to flee. Watching his brother through half-opened eyes, he breathed heavily into the air as his cravings were satisfied. Sesshoumaru entered him once more, his hips elevating. Not exactly wanting to scream, his free hand grasped his mouth while he raised his head up, back arching. Gasps of air mingled with moans while his hand moved quickly over his length - an impulsive action of his with or without Sesshoumaru's assistance.

He was close, so very close. Every inch of him was lightly glazed in sweat, writhing in senseless enjoyment as each thrust barreled him even closer. His lips mouthed the other's name, nothing exiting but frantic whimpers as his own hips bucked forward, a sporadic release of his seed along his own chest. Sesshoumaru was shortly after him, with a strained moan he pushed deeper into the hanyou. It was the most vocal the other had been, besides his growls and snarls for dominance. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gave a heavy exhale, relaxing his taut muscles, his opening threatening to spill the seed Sesshoumaru had placed within it. They didn't go very far, as the youkai seized him and raised him up for it to travel further. It was odd and very awkward for Inuyasha, but he was too tired to do anything about it.

Back on the ground, Inuyasha remained still, his only movements the soft elevations of his chest with each breath. He wasn't asleep, and he didn't want to. Guilt and embarrassment slowly trickled into the hanyou's mind, and it was enough to keep him awake. Rolling onto his side, he curled up with his back towards his sibling. He was feeling chilly now that there was nothing to do to keep him warm, and he certainly wasn't going to ask Sesshoumaru for help. His eyes opened slightly, and he stared at the dirt below him, his fingers stirring it up a bit. What was to happen now? Sesshoumaru did what he needed to do, and there was nothing else left. Inuyasha would've gotten up and tried to leave, but his body was just dead weight now, with no energy to even turn around anymore.

Inuyasha expected by then that Sesshoumaru would take his leave of him, possibly to either rest or wash up, and he would've preferred it that way. He didn't exactly want his brother to linger around, as he was certain he might give him him some more injuries, just out of spite. Luckily, his ear and wrist - the more noticeable injuries - weren't hurting any more, but just left terrible bruises in their wake. Any other wound had scabbed up by then, leaving caking blood on various parts of his body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though Sesshomaru's stamina was far greater than the hanyou's right then, the elder brother remained by his sibling, gathering his thoughts together. He was still kneeling, not having moved at all since drawing out of Inuyasha; the other was the only one who turned away. As far as the youkai was concerned, they could have remained facing one another for hours and he wouldn't have cared. The entire situation was strange to him. There had been times during these seasons when another female had been present and he'd taken his pleasure out on her. (Beforehand, he'd given any female he slept with a potion that had the opposite affect on them as it did Inuyasha, making it impossible for offspring to be produced. It was a temporary affect because, quite frankly, Sesshomaru had no desire for children, not even now.)

This was different, though. The daemons before Inuyasha had always been willing. There was no struggle for submission or dominance. Every was set firm, as if the rules had been carved into stone for them. This time, Sesshomaru worked at proclaiming his title over the other and it awakened an animal inside him he did not know lay dormant until tonight. Nearly marking his brother of all people! It was inconceivable. He had never marked those he mated with and never planned to. But to think his instincts almost drove him to such an action! Without realizing what he was doing, the youkai brought a hand to his lips where his fingers traced the skin, concentrating so deeply and unaware that he was doing anything out of the ordinary. The marking was just the major problem at hand here. The others were minor, more irksome occurrences than anything else. That feral state of mind he was reduced to. Never before had he snarled at a female. Never before had he purred in pleasure that was not physical. And never had he been affectionate!

At this point, Sesshomaru rose to his feet, mokomoko thrown over his shoulder, dropping his hand to his side and leaving Inuyasha where the younger one lay. It was clear to anyone who knew the youkai well enough that something was bothering him. Yet when he neared the stream and waded into the water until he was beneath the waterfall, having to stand on rocks beneath the surface so he was not submerged, Sesshomaru dismissed his worries for now. It all came down to instincts and the season. He told himself this repeatedly as he became drenched, the evidence of his session with Inuyasha rinsed away. The sweat and seed dripped from him, his hair becoming plastered to his skin. For several long minutes he stood there, head tilted back and eyes closed. It was not often he could bathe without Jakken or Rin pressing in on him. Yet since more daemons did not have the same values as humans did, it did not bother Sesshomaru for the others to see him in the nude. But there were times when he preferred to be alone.

Eventually, the youkai returned to land and to Inuyasha. There was no intention of leaving the weakened and hapless hanyou alone. Too many daemons prowled the woods in search of mates and food. Right now, Inuyasha could be either/or. Sesshomaru did not want to endanger his family line, which meant no harm to his brother whatsoever until the child was born. As he dried, it was difficult to keep his gaze anywhere else but on the hanyou, laying there and smelling like blood and sex. Dripping wet from the waterfall, he remained near the fire until he became dry enough to dawn his clothes, which meant the youkai stood there for quite some time.

Inuyasha had submitted to him, even whined for more when he thought none would come. And as Sesshomaru drew on the pauldron and cuirass, along with the swords at his waist, he couldn't shake the feeling that tightened his stomach with excitement at this knowledge and the vivid memory did not help matters either.

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the fire from his brother, he stretched out along the grass, his tail propping his body upright. The carcass of the boar remained, glinting in the fire that was beginning to dwindle from the lack of new wood. Eventually, he planned to get up and chop down a log or two to keep Inuyasha warm; in his human state, anything could harm whatever life inside him, if the plan was successful. As well, if the other didn't dress himself, Sesshomaru would see to that as well. What mattered now was the hanyou's health, especially if they discovered if he was with a child. If not, there would be a repeat of tonight. Yet it was clear that no matter how one looked at it, Sesshomaru was going to treat his brother with care from now until he had an heir.


	5. Hidden fury

Shuddering slightly from the passing breeze, the hanyou laid there. His dulled eyes stared blankly at a few blades of grass, not particularly looking at them but rather through them. He couldn't believe what he had done - keeling over to his brother, someone who he supposedly loathed in every way possible. Nudging his head to the side, he tried to move some of his hair from his face. Every part of him tingled, still savoring the remaining sensations of his first intercourse. If only it hadn't come to this, if only his bloodline hadn't died out, and his brother forced to commit the act that he did. He gave a heavy sigh after noticing that Sesshoumaru had left. He wanted to bring himself to hate his brother again, but he was just too tired to gather the emotion.

What was left for him? He had taken the serum to ensure pregnancy and now he was positive that he'd soon be a father - rather, a mother. The thought caused him to shudder - having to have his belly swelled with Sesshoumaru's kids. His first thoughts were to get rid of them, but if he did, his sibling would probably just try again come the next season, and he'd rather not have that happen. But then again, he'd have to conceive the children, and he knew nothing about giving birth to children, but from what he had heard, it was undoubtedly painful. Wincing, he blinked a few times, really not wanting to think about that anymore. He just had to hope that he wasn't pregnant and ensure a way of safety come the next full moon - there was no way he'd be caught during his weakest of times yet again to rut with his brother.

Thoughts swirling in his mind, the hanyou didn't feel sleep arise until he found himself opening his eyes to the break of dawn. The tiniest glint of sunlight touched his body, and the warmth of his inner youkai flowed through him yet again. His bruised ears turned back into those dog-like ones, raven hair became a bright silver, and those violet eyes grew golden once more. He no longer felt weakened, and was able to get up easily; however, aches in his innards from the forceful mating of last night was a constant reminder of his actions. "Ugh. Damn." he groaned quietly, raking his claws along his wrist as he walked towards the river. Not even his purity could wash away his tainted, but he tried nonetheless. Stepping into the cold, running waters, he walked further and further in until he was completely submerged, his ears the only thing floating above the current.

He held his breath underwater for as long as he could, and when he couldn't anymore, he rose up and exited the water. Soaked from head to toe, he shook around a little bit to get the water off before gathering his clothes so carelessly tossed aside and putting them on. Smelling the air, he curled his lips into a frown once the remnants of blood and sweat seized his nose. Looking over to his side, the hanyou caught a sleeping Sesshoumaru near the dying embers of the fire. Frowning even more, he picked up his Tetsaiga by the hilt, but didn't unsheathe it. 'Damnit, what are you waiting for? Kill him!' He should've too - that youkai had no right doing what he did earlier. But something held him back, and the Tetsaiga remained where it was.

It was his own youkai. Even though it lied dormant within him, it was still effected by Sesshoumaru. As far as it was concerned, the other youkai had broken his will and forced him into submission, proving he was greater than the two and demanded respect. Killing him was out of the question, and even though Inuyasha wanted to, his youkai would prohibit it. Inuyasha had felt it, that sense of giving in to the other, and despised every inch of him for thinking so. Growling, he turned away and sat by the water, searching for some breakfast. Regardless of the boar still there, he wasn't going to touch it - what was left of his pride wouldn't allow it. Eventually he had caught a small, slender fish in his hands and immediately bit down into it. His body was still lacking the energy it needed, and he would replenish it by eating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a small stack of wood beside the embers, which would spark now and then but, overall, lay rather still and serene. Sesshomaru had placed it there during the middle of the night, long after Inuyasha fell asleep. But it was obvious that the youkai had ceased tending to the fire hours ago, due to the fact that sleep claimed him. The act of dressing the hanyou never occurred either because, no matter what Sesshomaru decided to do, he couldn't bring himself to touch his brother. It wasn't that he loathed the half-breed or was repulsed by mating with him. It was because of the unease that had settled in his stomach, that excitement and another emotion he couldn't quite place. Nearing Inuyasha, especially in the helpless state the other had been in, made it worse and he was not about to do such a thing. He didn't understand and, quite frankly, didn't want to. Ignorance was bliss, the youkai decided, and it would remain so.

Part of Sesshomaru knew it was unwise to slumber so peacefully. Not only was there the threat of other daemons, but there was the threat of Inuyasha when the sun rose. If properly guarded, the Tetsaiga could not kill him. But if it were used on the youkai while he slept, the consequences were unknown. Yet there was something that eased Sesshomaru's suspicions, a knowledge he couldn't decipher. All he knew was that Inuyasha would never do such a thing, not after tonight. But the exact reason couldn't be clear.

Roused from sleep by an unexpected growl, the youkai's eyes fluttered open, meeting the dazzling light of the sun. His pupils dilated under the rays before he blinked rapidly several times, slow to adjust this morning. It was not something he approved of, reactions to his surroundings being so slow. But there was no immediate danger in the area, just a royally humiliated and angered hanyou. Sitting up, the first object that met Sesshomaru's gaze was the decaying boar, the smell of it unpleasant and making his nose wrinkle momentarily. Standing, the youkai approached the carcass and kicked it lightly onto the embers along with a couple more logs. The fire would consume it since the hanyou wouldn't.

Turning round, his gaze settled onto his brother before joining him at the stream's banks. He didn't sit or even look at the other as he kept his focus on the rushing water. The first words from his mouth were,

"You didn't try to kill me. Anyone would have believed you'd do otherwise." It wasn't a scornful remark, but more of an unnecessary observation. Then he added, "I will not leave you be until we know if you are with a child. Only then will I take any necessary actions that the situation requires."

It was a rather vague, but to the point statement. It meant that if they had not succeeded, Sesshomaru would return. If they had, Sesshomaru would most likely remain by Inuyasha's side, which meant frequent visits but he would not stay beside the hanyou day and night. Once the child was born, the matter became gray. He didn't want Inuyasha to keep the offspring, but there was no better person to entrust the child's safety to than his brother. It was a stalemate right then as he saw it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chewing rather loudly on his breakfast, Inuyasha stared blankly into the water, licking away a scale or two that managed to get caught within his fangs. Drops of water from his still wet hair slid onto his haori and face, looking as if he had been sweating the whole time. His ears had picked up movement from behind him. 'About time that bastard woke up...' he thought silently, feeling a small twitch in his eyebrow. Inuyasha swore that by the time Sesshoumaru had awoken, he could've killed him about a hundred times or more, but he was internally held back, and it only made the urge to kill his brother even greater. Slipping the last of his small meal into his mouth, he stuck his hands in the river to rinse them of their fishy remains.

Noticing the other standing by him, he didn't turn his head or give him the slightest glance, rather looking down into the river to see if he could find something else to eat. It was only when Sesshoumaru had spoke, it triggered a soft whimper from him. It wasn't the hanyou's doing, but his own inner youkai, just as ready to kneel at the other's feet as Inuyasha was ready to blast him away with a Wind Scar attack. He cleared his throat, in an attempt to cover up his previous whimper, and turned his head. "Feh. You would've been history by now if I weren't feeling so chivalrous." Poking a clawed thumb at his chest, he gave a slight sneer. "Besides, I ain't taking care of your mistakes." By mistakes, he was referring to the potential unborn child that Sesshoumaru so desired to produce.

Inuyasha rose to his feet, giving up the search of another meal. As he stood, something had caught his nose. He inhaled, slowly at first, and gave a long sigh. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful. Enough to soften the expression on his features. But he couldn't quite figure out what it was; he looked around, trying to find the scent, but quickly gave up on it, as it distracted him from the matters at hand. Shoving his hands into his sleeves after adjusting the strap to his Tetsaiga, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, turning his back to Sesshoumaru. "Whatever. Just don't come bugging me every day." He was slightly relieved to hear Sesshoumaru's plans, that way he knew that the other knew of his responsibilities, and all the hanyou had to do was carry the damn load.

The wind picked up, tossing his damp hair slightly to the side. The trees and grass ruffled around them, muffling the sound of any movement nearby. He began to walk away, casually, as if he wasn't in a rush to go anywhere. He wasn't, as he didn't want to meet up with the others just yet. His actions were still unpredictable, now that he had mated and should be expecting. That may be something that even his friends couldn't handle."If you don't mind," he began, turning his head to the other, "I'm going to get the hell out of here." Within a second, the hanyou was already on his way, heading in the direction that the two of them had arrived in. By then, the wind had died down, but there were still ruffling noises not too far away. It was something that could've been easily ignored, though, like a small squirrel or deer. The sound sounded as if it traveled in the same direction of the hanyou, dissipating into nothing the further it got away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The daemon lord's gaze unwavering from the horizon, where the sun burned in the morning sky. The air was fresh, familiar in the cool scent as the dew from the trees and grass slowly evaporated. Though he had no sentimental feelings for hardly anything, dawns such as these soothed him in same unexplainable manner. Perhaps the light washing away the night sky was like a cover being pulled from his eyes, allowing him to see new things, different parts of the land.

And he certainly did notice the difference in the hanyou's attitude. Well, it couldn't exactly be called "attitude" since he was still as stubborn as ever. But that whimper when the other heard his voice told him that his brother, no matter what he claimed, had submitted to the youkai, was shown that the eldest held power over him; and part of Inuyasha's being wanted that and was keen to express. Yet the rational part of the hanyou's mind ignored it all as he cleared his throat and responded with the short, hate-filled words expected.

"Very well," Sesshomaru replied, more than willing to keep the child from Inuyasha. Yet he knew, with the human blood in the other's veins, that compassion had a tendency to make itself known at inappropriate times, causing those it affected to change their minds on a whim. Inuyasha could be plagued with the same problem.

The youkai walked away from the river, glancing at the fire to see it sparkling odd colors, consuming the carcass. Bits of bone in the thin legs were already visible. But it wasn't what caused him to move away. It was the same sounds that Inuyasha took note of. There was little to worry about but he did not want to take the chance and would remain until he knew the threat was gone. There was no doubt in him that Inuyasha was capable of defending himself. But even terrible stress or fierce wounds could kill an unborn youkai. Their own father had perished from a severe wound when he went into battle without waiting for it to heal.

Yet as Inuyasha took his leave of Sesshomaru, his thoughts turned once more to mating with the hanyou, pushing aside the potential threat for now. It would not be an easy task to find the other came the next new moon, had he not succeeded in impregnating him. Inuyasha would take the necessary precautions, as would Sesshomaru. But that whimper earlier had sparked a slight hope that wasn't there before. A hope that the hanyou might accept to couple with his elder brother without the need to be forced. Maybe convinced with excessive caresses, but not forced. The body wanted the youkai, even if the mind did not.

After a couple minutes or so of his pondering, he followed the hanyou into the woods. There was a great distance between them, but he had no worries that he wouldn't be able to track the other. The other's scent was heightened, or so it seemed, because of their coupling last night. Each inhale was not the disgusting smell he'd once known, but a familiar aroma that begged for dominance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaping swiftly from branch to branch. Inuyasha made quite some distance from him and that area, wanting to get far enough that he couldn't pick up the scent of roasting boar anymore. The crisp morning air rushed past him, flapping against his sleeves. It was pretty chilly, but the hanyou welcomed this change - it erased the warmth surging through him from last night. Remembering the incident, he growled softly to himself and began to run faster, no longer pacing himself but now trying to exit as fast as he could. Mumbling curses to himself, he began to head towards Kaede's hut - the only place he could find no matter where he was. She was a wise old woman, perhaps she could find a solution to this.

Stopping momentarily, Inuyasha raised his head in the air, searching for her scent. He was still a bit too far off to determine it, but instincts helped guide him anyway. As he ran, he thought about what might happen to him. Other than a dissipating soreness, the hanyou didn't feel any different - it was as if he had never taken the vile earlier. Licking his lower lip, he gave a shrug. Perhaps it didn't work, or it was still too early to tell. Inuyasha hoped that he'd find out soon, so he could determine whether to avoid or confront Sesshoumaru the next time he paid a visit. Inuyasha made a turn in his path, certain he would be at Kaede's before that morning ended.

Behind him, the hanyou's ears detected movement that followed his own. Was it Sesshoumaru? He frowned; perhaps his brother thought he wasn't capable of taking care of himself. Picking up the pace, Inuyasha kept his head slightly turned to see behind him, but made sure not to leap into any trees ahead of him. The darting sounds got closer, and Inuyasha gradually slowed down to a full halt. The sounds stopped too, and who or whatever made it slipped into the safety of the shrubbery. Inuyasha didn't pull out his Tetsaiga yet, but turned quickly. Catching a glimpse of something silvery, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in that one area and ran towards it, slashing his claws into the unknown. His claws connected with something, as they were now coated in blood. He looked down to his stalker - a dying jack-rabbit.

Shaking the blood from his hands, the hanyou sighed. It was just some harmless beast not even worth killing. Sighing, he spun on his heel and darted off, tucking his hand into his sleeve to cover up most of the blood's scent, not wanting to attract hungry demons. For the most part, his worries were eased, he killed what was presumably following him, and his ears couldn't pick up the sound of movements any more. The dry wind caked up the red liquid around his fingers, most of it flaking off. That still didn't stop him from looking back every so often the minute he heard a twig snap or leaves rustle. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was behind him. It didn't stop him from heading towards his destination, though, and he kept on until her hut was on the horizon.

Stopping again, he sat down on one of the tree branches and gave some soft sighs. All of that running on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea, and now he was beginning to suffer for it. He should've saved that rabbit, it would've been a good meal right about now. Resting his head on the tree bark, Inuyasha couldn't relax - his youkai was too unnerved at the moment, possibly from being separated from his sibling. Growling angrily, he shook his head repeatedly, trying to get the thought of even missing his elder brother even the tiniest fraction. Unfortunately, he knew that this would haunt this thoughts for a long time, even after everything was said and done.

Not too far from the hanyou, a slender figure curved its lips into a devious grin. "Soon, Inuyasha... Your pathetic misery will be over..." it hissed in a voice just above a whisper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was not the only one who was afflicted with being separated from his brother. Indeed, the beast inside Sesshomaru was agitated and irked at being parted from one it deemed perfect to mark. Yet Sesshomaru would not allow a feral aspect of his personality to control him in such a way. It was true that when he coupled before, he never permitted the female to wander far. Mostly because he picked weaker ones who could easily be killed, and not just by him; and during the mating season, daemons of his stature chose only a single individual to mate with. It would drive his youkai to near insanity should his temporary partner be slaughtered before the season was over.

A second reason to keep a close eye on his younger sibling, who was prone to near-death experiences. Nonetheless, he kept a good deal of distance between him and the hanyou. When passing a dead rabbit, he raised a brow at the familiar slash marks on the small body; Inuyasha was certainly agitated. But it was understandable. Something did not smell right in the woods. When he reached the edge of the forest outside Kaede's village, the youkai paused, knowing it to be unwise should he venture further. Instead, he would remain here, ever watchful and in the dark.

------

Nearly four days had passed since the night where the stubborn half-breed was conquered by his elder sibling. It was an hour or so before dusk of the fourth night. Sesshomaru, as planned, made the forest his sanctuary, keeping lesser daemons away. Several of their bodies could be found spread out in different areas of the woods with the trademark poison of Sesshomaru's claw on their corpses. The daemon lord did not approve of such beings invading his terrain, and especially when they attempted to have the hanyou as their own.

But still the air remained unsettled, quivering with a threat that Sesshomaru couldn't quite place. It wasn't Naraku. That particular abomination was far on the other side of the land, hiding like the miserable wretch he was. The very thought of that creature made the youkai's blood boil. But Naraku wasn't a threat right then. In fact, he even doubted that the danger he could smell here was much of a threat either. Not to him or Inuyasha; the offspring was another matter, as so mentioned before.

Sesshomaru prowled the outskirt of the forest, several miles from the village Inuyasha resided in. Each day he went to see the hanyou, searching for signs, such as mood swings and vomiting, to see if the potion had worked. From what he had witnessed so far, it hadn't. Either that, or Inuyasha was particularly gifted at keeping matters secret, which he doubted. Having remained in the shadows and carefully placing himself where the wind would not blow his scent in his brother's direction, he'd been able to spy on the other easily enough. Yet catching Inuyasha's scent was a different matter. He needed to be close enough to see if there had been a certain change in it, to be utterly positive the other was not pregnant.

Over three days, and his patience was wearing thin. In fact, the moment this thought occurred to him, he rose from the rock he'd been sitting on and disappeared. Instead, there was a ball of bright energy, which sped over the tree and landed on the road that led into the village. Sesshomaru reappeared in the blink of an eye, his expressionless eyes narrowed at a man, old and gray, just a few feet from him, holding a pitchfork like a weapon, but too afraid to speak. But when Sesshomaru began walking towards the village, he let out a shriek like a bird, crying,

"Daemon! Daemon!"

Normally the man would be silenced in an instant by the Whip of Light. Yet since he needed Inuyasha cooperation for now, he did not a thing and waited as more youthful villagers raced up the road towards him, brandishing tools and weapons. His gaze was only for Inuyasha, who did not seem to be present just yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After resting for a moment, Inuyasha resumed with his path and leapt from the branch, choosing to walk the distance. Early afternoon rolled by and Inuyasha made his way to the old woman's door. Everyone in town knew about him - many skeptical - but knew his intentions were good. Because of the elderly miko's power and it being the origin of Kikyo, many demons attacked the town for their own reasons. It was only natural for some of the folk to believe Inuyasha was somehow up to something. But he didn't care, their concerns were of no importance to him, unless they were under attack, that is. Everything seemed just fine that day, though, ad before he knew it, he saw the woman walking on the dirt path, a few children following her.

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha walked to her, giving her a nod as she returned with one of her own. Hobbling over to her, Kaede's stern face softened a bit when she saw him. She had a great ability to detect anything different, and something was definitely amiss with the hanyou. He looked exhausted, irritated, confused... An expression completely different from his usual impatient look. "What is wrong with ye, Inuyasha?" she asked, turning to head to her hut, the children around her heading on home. The hanyou followed, not really speaking at first. "It's nothing." resting his hands on the back of his head, he looked around. Not much had changed since he was gone - a few more huts were built - but nothing major.

Kaede said nothing more until they were inside her home. She had some fish a neighbor brought to her cooking over a fire, alongside her old tea pot. "Are ye looking for Sango and the others?" she asked him, leaning over to rest her old body on the cushion. Shaking his head, he looked down at the tea pot, now a glowing red from the fire. Kaede narrowed her eyes on him. This was most unusual, he lost the bite in his voice, and his hot-headed temperament wasn't there. Regardless, she didn't bring it up yet, believing that whatever the case was, the hanyou should come and tell her when the time comes. They ate in silence, Inuyasha barely touching his food, although his body was starving. He drank down the tea, though, feeling relatively thirsty anyway.

For about a week, he worked alongside Kaede, helping the farmers with their work, tending to the townsfolk injuries, even putting up with the children every now and then until he couldn't stand being around them anymore. But one question stayed on his mind each and every day - was he pregnant? He felt no urges to eat - he hardly ate at all, not really standing the thought of food. He wasn't ill, or felt any stomach aches, and he wasn't very tired. It seems that the incident was all for naught, and the hanyou's will was broken just for a miscarriage. He hadn't told Kaede, but he could see the concern on her wrinkled face. Every time he did, he just made a frown and looked away, or left the area. If there was one thing, he didn't want to tell anyone about the earlier incident.

During those passing days, his inner youkai came more and more persistent about its urges, wanting to return to the elder brother and remain with him again. And each and every time the hanyou did his best to silence it, not wanting to ever see his brother again. One day, he decided to walk towards a small lake near the town, thinking it was best to take his leave from the humans for the moment - his youkai was stirring up more than ever, meaning something had to be going on. Splashing the water onto his face, he rubbed his eyes slowly after. His ears picked up the sounds of screams, and he scrambled to his feet. "Gah...What now..." grumbling, he ran back to the town, not exactly hearing a soft splash of water behind him.

Heading towards the sound, the hanyou stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Sesshoumaru. His youkai leaped for joy, emitting a faint purr past his lips. Frowning, he jumped in front of the old man and placed his arm out. "You go back into town, I'll take care of it from here." Whether or not the other did as he was told, he walked over to face his brother. What was he going to say? He didn't think he was pregnant, but he knew what would happen if he told him that. His heart pounded as an idea formulated in his head - what if he were to tell Sesshoumaru that he was pregnant? He would believe him and take his leave until another time... Yes, that could work...

Lowering his hand, Inuyasha stared at the other, not speaking. Instead, he did his best to keep his youkai silent.


	6. A curious intellect

The pouch hung heavily on the youkai's neck, the bottle inside feeling as though the heat of passion was stirring the potion to higher degrees, making it hotter by the moment. Yet the mixture only pulsated because, in a way, it could sense that the one who drank it before was nearby. Like every matter in this world, the potion wanted it's purpose to be complete. Inuyasha was the target.

On impulse, Sesshomaru seized the pouch, hidden beneath layers of fabric. The warmth of it was irritating slightly. Yet he hadn't been calmer as he was right then at the sight of his sibling standing before him, the humans rushing back to the village now that their savior was there. He wasn't inclined to purr as the other did, but the tension that had settled in the pit of his being was gone, utterly evaporated. The beast inside him was at ease. And Sesshomaru, himself, wasn't pleased at all. The closer he stepped towards Inuyasha, the more pronounced the scent was. It was the scent that told him he was unsuccessful. The plainness of it, the harsh air that seemed unclean, unfertile… barren.

The space between the siblings was nearly gone. One barely had to reach out a hand to grasp the shoulder of the other. Neither of them spoke and Sesshomaru hardly felt inclined to do so. He knew what had to be done now. It almost appeared to be the perfect opportunity to test his theory-more like wonder-to see if Inuyasha would submit to him without the aid of a new moon. The hanyou certainly had bowed his head and body to Sesshomaru, to the pleasure the coupling had brought. The more the youkai thought about it, the keener he became. What was the point of waiting, either? Inuyasha was not pregnant and there was no reason to treat his body as though it were a piece of fragile glass.

Up until now, the expression on the elder one's face had been a mask of disappointment and resentment, because no matter how the beast desired Inuyasha, Sesshomaru still hated him. What other reason did he need to treat the other with brutality? But now the briefest of smiles appeared on his lips. His hand grasped the hanyou's arm and though the grip was not strong enough to break a daemon's bone, the intent was no doubt plain as to what he would do. Once again, the ball of energy appeared, this time consuming both of them, floating away from the ground and village, over the many trees and creatures below. Sesshomaru did not go far this time, but it was certainly a two days' walk for anyone on foot should one want to return to Kaede's village.

Sesshomaru released his brother the moment he could. The beast inside him was uncurling too quickly for his taste, wanting to sink its fangs into the tender neck of the half-breed. Yet all the youkai did was circle the other, much like a predator would, and said, "You have not conceived, then." It was a statement, but another could easily take it as a question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing before his brother, Inuyasha felt a sense of giddiness arise in him. As if he were eager to be with Sesshoumaru, glad to stand within his view. Although his purrs had ceased rapidly, Inuyasha's expression kept a more calmer, relaxed tone to it. Watching as his brother took hold of the pouch, he raised an eyebrow. That was his signal that, perhaps, Sesshoumaru had known the hanyou wasn't pregnant at all. Flicking his claws together, he became a bit nervous. He knew exactly what this would mean, and now he had to plan his shelter come the next new moon. But something about this didn't fit right; if Sesshoumaru knew that he didn't have kids, then why did he make his presence known today? It was only a week, and a new moon wouldn't be until next month. Perhaps he was just checking on him, and would take his leave soon.

This didn't seem the case once he walked up towards him, being only a hair's breath away. Inuyasha kept his face up to him, but his eyes traveled everywhere else, as if trying to avoid directly looking at him. The moment became tense to him, and he could barely contain his youkai's desires to get even closer. He despised each second of it, how part of him just wanted to bend to his brother. His eye twitched once, irritated with himself, but came to a full blink when something took a hold of his arm. This time his eyes looked into Sesshoumaru's as the energy ball engulfed them, lifting them up into the sky once more. Inuyasha didn't fidget, knowing it'd be better not to stir up himself or Sesshoumaru any more than necessary.

Instead, he waited until they landed safely down and both of his feet touched the ground. Walking away, but not going far, Inuyasha looked around a little and sniffed the air. They didn't go back to that clearing they were in las time, and at least here it wouldn't be a great distance back to Kaede's village. The downside was that because it was so close, that anyone heading there just may stumble across them. He had noticed that Sesshoumaru began circling him, and the hanyou stopped walking to watch the other. Tense, he pulled his hands from his sleeves and kept them at his sides.

Yes, Sesshoumaru did know he was not pregnant, and that would make his lie more difficult to do. He was virtually trapped, with his brother pacing around him, if the hanyou did try anything, his brother would be upon him in mere seconds. "You don't know that." was all he manage to utter, his youkai scolding him for lying to the other. "And quit your moving around, it's irritating me." adding that last statement, he managed to back away, out of his elder brother's circle, edging closer towards the forest. He could hear the sound of cicadas nearby, the sun was preparing to set, but there was a good deal of light out. It wasn't the ideal time for escaping as the light would just reflect off of the red fabric of his clothing, possibly attracting nearby attention. The hanyou decided to bide his time for as long as he could, knowing exactly that Sesshoumaru would plan to mate with him again since it did not work the first time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed, the youkai believed he could not make his intentions any clearer than they were right then. Of course, what he saw as blatant to him was no so with others. There was no reason for him to care if Inuyasha understood or not. The other's nervousness, however, was enough to inform the elder brother that the shrewd idea hung thickly between the two. If anything, it only made the beast rear its head and sniff the hostile air, tasting the desire hidden beneath all the hatred. Deep down, Sesshomaru fathomed there was no fight in his brother. But those instincts were difficult to accept, especially in Inuyasha's case, where nothing could be more humiliating. Being a weak human was one matter, Sesshomaru knew. Being a willing mate was another.

His pacing ceased as Inuyasha backed out of the small circle. The youkai watched him, not speaking a word. He only watched the hanyou, simply waiting for him to take flight at any moment. There weren't any dangers in the immediate area. Nothing kept Inuyasha rooted. Nonetheless, the other didn't move, didn't flee. He had shifted towards the forest, but wasn't trying to escape, just yet anyway. The mokomoko twitched on Sesshomaru's shoulder as the beast growled to have its mate once more. There was no point in delaying. The beast wanted Inuyasha and his submission.

The daemon lord walked up to the hanyou, closing the space quicker than he had earlier. In hardly a second, he stood before the other and stretched out a hand, striking him across the face as he had done several nights ago with the Whip. It wasn't enough to cause any damage, save a couple of claw marks. It was just to humiliate.

"Don't lie to me, little brother," he said softly, never taking his gaze from the hanyou's. "I have been watching you all week. I know you are not with a child. Your scent proves it."

The next moment, his hand twisted itself into Inuyasha's hair, claws scraping the back of his scalp, gripping the locks with unnecessary cruelty. His other hand came to grasp the hanyou's shoulder and pushed him into the trunk of the nearest tree. Sesshomaru placed himself in front of the other, the heat of their bodies mingling in what was once cool air. His hand slipped from the shoulder and found the hemline of his hakama, with the shirt tucked into the material. The youkai's persistence and impatience was blatant as his claws tore through the haori, pulling it out of the way until he was free to tug at the pants here and there until the material fell to the ground, collecting around the hanyou's ankles. He shifted closer, his clothes and body pressed against the hanyou's half-naked frame. He still hadn't released the other's hair and now forced Inuyasha's head back, exposing his throat.

"You were so willing the night before," he whispered, dragging his tongue over the other's Adam's apple. At the same time, his knee was brought up and began rubbing against the length between Inuyasha's legs. "Perhaps I do not need a new moon to bend your body to do what I want."

His arm wrapped around the hanyou's waist, successfully pinning Inuyasha's frame against him, with only the tree to lean back on. He pulled his brother closer, lips now traveling around the neck of the shirt, biting harshly at the skin and lapping at it as though he were a feline hungry for milk. The soft material covering his knee rubbed back and forth along Inuyasha's cock, causing a heated friction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noticing that Sesshoumaru had ceased his pacing, the hanyou eyed him carefully. It was during that time that he considered taking his chances and fleeing right then and there. It wasn't the bravest of actions, but it would've been more effective than just standing there. The fabric of his pants shook as he prepared to jump, but something kept him from leaving. His feet were planted to the ground like roots, unmoving no matter how much he urged them to go. For once, his body refused to listen, and he was indeed trapped, stuck with the only option of toughing it out. Sesshoumaru began to walk to him, enclosing the gap between the two. 'Come on, body...' he grimaced, still with no response, 'Move...!'

Before he knew it, a clawed hand struck his face, turning his head in its opposite direction. Resisting the urge to yelp in surprise, the hanyou just kept his head turned without uttering a word. So Sesshoumaru hadn't really left him, this whole time he was being followed by his older brother, his every movement watched under a keen eye. Sesshoumaru's other statement drew his attention away from the fact that his life was momentarily under surveillance. "My scent?" he repeated, turning his head back to look ahead. Soft, pink marks formed on his skin, and a few welts from the claw's impact as well. He had forgotten all about that, that dead giveaway about any demon's status. Even as a half-demon, he still carried it, but he never really put any thought into it.

His train of thought was halted immediately once something scratched against his head, pulling it in its own direction. "Gaah! Let go of me!" one hand managed to reach Sesshoumaru's before he was pushed into a tree, its claws scraping against its flesh. Pushing up from the tree he was pinned to, the hanyou readied to attack with his claws, but something held him back. His youkai wouldn't allow it, limiting his damage to a few good scratches to his elder brother's shoulder and arms. The ripping sound of his fabrics tearing caused his ears to twitch - Sesshoumaru was destroying something he held close to him, something given to him by his mother. Growling, he sunk his claws into the other's forearm. It wasn't enough to cause serious damage - his youkai wouldn't permit it - but he was certain even Sesshoumaru would feel it.

Still, he was disrobed easily by his elder brother, and found the same sense of shame overcoming him as it did the first time. He looked away, muscles straining upon Sesshoumaru's. His body was stiff as it could possibly be, he didn't want to feel that he could relax with his elder brother over him like this. Head tilting up, he looked to the branches of the tree behind him. Claws still hooked in the other's flesh only burrowed deeper upon the feel of Sesshoumaru's tongue against his neck. Lips parted to let out a murr, but was caught quickly by the hanyou and never released. Where the tongue's sensation had failed, his brother's clothed knee had succeeded, and the hanyou couldn't help but give the tiniest of sounds, even his body becoming less stiffened. "That... Was a mistake." he replied. 'And it won't happen again...'

Pushed so close to his brother's warm frame was more than enough to entice his inner youkai, but convincing the hanyou to just relax and submit was a difficult task. His elder brother seemed to assist, although more forcibly, by sinking his fangs into his neck. Eyes widening, Inuyasha tried to pull back, but the grip around his waist held him in place. Unlike Sesshoumaru's bites from last week, these ones - although mildly painful - aroused the hanyou. Shuddering quickly, his body quaked with every lap against his bleeding skin. Gulping hard, the hanyou resisted any and all desires to moan, and did his best to maintain a stern expression. Even then, it was still clouded in mild pleasure and cravings for more.

He couldn't hide it for long, it showed in his flushed face, his slackened grasp of Sesshoumaru's forearm, and worse still, his member rose to the occasion, steady heat giving away the hanyou's state. "I really will... Kill you this time for this..." his voice trailed away, fearing if he said any more that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from loosing control. Inuyasha was not about to give up then, even if the easier option was to do so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part of Sesshomaru wondered why he was being so persistent this time. There were many opportunities for Inuyasha to attack him, so it wasn't as though rushing through the process would ensure success. Yet he still found that the more forceful he was, the happier the beast became. Or, if not happy, at least content at finally having its mate back after being separate for so long.

The youkai's actions ceased for only a few seconds when the other's claws tore into the flesh of his arm. It certainly stung, but it wasn't enough to make him stop. Why didn't Inuyasha retaliate? Why didn't he try to throw Sesshomaru away? There were no complaints from the elder brother. Only wonder, as he lapped at the trails of blood on the hanyou's throat. His own blood curled around his wrist from the point of the wounds as the claws dug in deeper, causing a soft growl to rise to his lips. It wasn't loud, but it certainly reverberated against the other's skin.

He didn't care, though, about the pain. He didn't care if it should attract another daemon, hundreds even. The beast inside him was rearing its head, sniffing at the churning aromas in the air, the arousal growing on both ends. Inuyasha's body was as willing as ever, the claws slipping from the youkai's arm, the member stiffening against his knee. The deep hue on the other's cheeks was almost addicting as Sesshomaru's lips passed over the warm skin. He might have been unwilling to be so close to his brother the first night, but a great part of him was too absorbed and instistant to care. The beast wanted domination as greatly as he wanted his kingdom.

His hand slipped from the silver locks, the very tips of his claws coated in the other's blood from the small cuts he'd created. He pulled his wounded arm away from Inuyasha's body as he lowered his knee, hands grasping the haori. The other was completely free to attack or run, even as Sesshomaru removed the remainder of his brother's clothes.

"Kill me then," he said, dropping the shirt onto the ground. His frame pressed up against the other's, head dipping down and lips brushing along the tufty ears. "If you can bring yourself to pick up the Tetsaiga, do it. I'm giving you more opportunity than you need." Catching the ear between his teeth, he gave what could have been called a playful tug, if it hadn't been for the fang that tore through the skin, leaving a bloody hole behind.

The youkai suddenly dropped to a knee and peered up at his brother, hands going to the hanyou's waist. The grip was hardly tight enough to keep someone like Shippou from running away. But his intent was only to see if Inuyasha would fight, resist in some way other than words. His body was no longer as stiff as it was before. And his cock was certainly weeping for attention, which was exactly what the youkai gave it. Like before, he did this so the other would submit faster. Right now, he wanted to see if the other would submit at all. The only difference in his actions was that he took it a good deal slower than the first time. Instead of engulfing the entire length, his tongue bathed it, traveling up and down the firm shaft, even lapping at the sac beneath. His hands slipped to cup the hanyou's rear, bringing him forward a couple of steps.

"Strike me down, Inuyasha," he said, eyes never leaving the other's face as his lips wrapped around the tip. He pushed at the tiny hole with his tongue, lips widening and the cock disappearing into his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of Sesshoumaru's blood reached his nose, and he took a slow inhale. Too consumed in pleasure, he couldn't feel the stinging caused from his hair being pulled, and he dragged his bloody claws down his arm. As much as he disliked it, he was being lulled into submission, and so easily at that. Even the growl he heard earlier still had him writhing, and a very faint whimper quickly escaped him. Eyelids drooping, the hanyou knew the odds were against him. Because of the season, and Inuyasha's inability to control his own youkai, he couldn't win this. Instead of grasping at his skin, Inuyasha took a hold of his sleeves.

Free to move his head without risk of pulling his hair out, Inuyasha lifted it quickly, the scabbing wound along his neck irritated by his movements. The back of his scalp was a bit damp, the small beads of blood settling into his hair. No longer pushed towards the warmth of his elder brother, the hanyou couldn't help but make a face, as in asking why he moved away. Looking up to meet Sesshoumaru's stare, Inuyasha straightened up his face as much as he could. His body still leaned on the tree for support, frozen in place as he was now fully exposed to his elder brother yet again. This time he didn't turn away or advert his gaze, but remained there in all his trembling glory.

His Tetsaiga was within his grasp - all he had to do was lean over to pick it up. Now he didn't have the new moon holding him back, nor his brother's Whip of Light to keep him pinned. He stood there, hesitantly looking at Sesshoumaru, and then back at his weapon. The soft words spoken into his ear caused it to flick back and forth, even moreso when it was bitten. Inuyasha was too overwhelmed to even utter a cry in pain, as his ears were incredibly sensitive."Hate..." he murmured faintly, almost defeatedly, as his hands took a hold of Sesshoumaru's, squeezing them for a moment. An internal struggle ensued, one wanting to leave them be while the other wanted to break free, the victor throwing the other's hands down and away from his body. "Don't you toy with me..." Inuyasha knew very well that Sesshoumaru intentionally didn't put great force in his grip, and even then he wouldn't permit it.

Although, from there the most he could do was lean forward, Sesshoumaru's lethargic movements all like one big taunt for the hanyou. His body practically begged, pleading for Inuyasha to give in and enjoy himself. If he became pregnant, he wouldn't have to endure this any more. Eyes closing fully, Inuyasha strained on a moan, keeping it as quiet as he possibly could. "I'll strike you when I'm good and ready..." exhaling heavily, Inuyasha's hands found his elder brother's shoulders, holding onto them with a vice grip as his member was carefully engulfed within Sesshoumaru's mouth. "Haah..." he exhaled loudly, the most vocal he had been since they've reunited. Back arching, it took everything he had to not raise his pelvis any more than it was then.

Inuyasha eyes opened slightly, revealing that they were no longer golden orbs. Instead, blue slits were painted along a red background, glazed in arousal. His scent had changed then, too, emitting a more receptive aroma into the air. Inuyasha was steadily loosing, and his youkai was slowly gaining control. It rarely ever shown itself except for certain occasions, but he could blame the season for its increased power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru hardly reacted to his hands being pushed away, his mouth still firmly clamped upon the other's member. All he did was twist his hands free and place them on his knees. Inuyasha still didn't fight for freedom. Had Sesshomaru been in the right mind, he would have stopped, at least, to examine the affects his actions-and possibly the season altogether-had on his little brother. As it were, all he did was lean in, feeling the hands grasping his shoulders with greater force than need be, especially when he wasn't being rejected. He didn't care, the beast inside him didn't care, why the hanyou bowed his head in defeat, as long as he did it in the end.

His hands returned to the hanyou's waist as his taste buds sang at the flavor filling his mouth. It was just as if the first time was all he needed to teach him what he needed to know. His tongue knew where to prod and lick, what pressure needed to be applied where and how much. One of his hands also found a place to play, fondling the sac beneath the shaft. He didn't scratch or yank to hard, but caressed and massaged, as if the two had been lovers for years. Inuyasha was his, and both of them knew it.

Sesshomaru's mouth eventually abandoned its task. But that was only because of the radical change in the other's scent. It was familiar, strongly so, and he usually related it to a battle that he did not wish to fight. Yet as his gaze rose and saw the radical shift in color of Inuyasha's eyes, there was no tension in the youkai. He realized, in an instant, that his brother had no impulse to fight. It was simply the daemon blood taking control. A smile graced the elder sibling's lips, small but blatant and not at all reassuring.

Grasping hold of Inuyasha's wrists, he pulled the other away from the tree and onto the forest floor beside him. He said not a word as he pushed the hanyou onto his back, the mokomoko sliding to settle beside him, more a warning than a comfort. Even if he believed the other would not attack, he still kept a wary eye on him as his armor was removed and sash untied, along his kimono to open freely; but he did not remove anything else.

The pouch hung just below his throat. He opened it, withdrawing the vial and unstopping it. The first night, he had to force-feed the hanyou the potion and did the same this time, prying his mouth open and gripping his shoulder, pouring a small, measured amount like before. There was still a good deal of potion left as he returned it to the pouch. How many times would he have to use it?

Once he was done, Sesshomaru spread the other's legs apart and slipped a hand between them, fingers pressing on the entrance. Yet the next moment, he pulled his hand away and sat, instead, beside his brother. Untying the front of his hakama, his length sprang free, not completely erect but certainly close.

"Inuyasha, why don't you do the honors of preparing me for you?"

As he spoke, the Whip appeared, wrapped around the hanyou's neck like a leash. The youkai gave it a light tug, as if to coax his brother forward. He wanted to see how much of Inuyasha's instincts had taken over. Yet even as he waited for the other to act, he couldn't help but lean forward and take hold of the hanyou's wrist, dragging him upright and onto his knees. After a couple of yanks from the Whip, Inuyasha was forced to slide forward until he was nearly level with Sesshomaru's crotch, his member pulsating just mere inches away.


	7. The Coup d'état

Chest heaving slowly, what was left of the hanyou's rationality had dwindled away every passing moment, it now becoming the dormant one. A prisoner to his own body's wants, he could do nothing. His own heartbeat pounded in his ears, even picking up the pulse that pounded in his clenched fists. Each of his brother's movements was savored, yet grew the craving for more. The attention and precision of each lick, each caress, caused several spastic jolts of pleasure up his spine. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, not to show displeasure, but rather the exact opposite. Submitting to the other now felt almost natural, as the role was forced upon him earlier. His youkai knew how to comply, knowing that the hanyou hadn't the humbleness to do something like that.

Almost immediately after Sesshoumaru withdrew his lips around Inuyasha, he let out a soft whimper, claws nearly shredding through the fabric of Sesshoumaru's kimono. But he didn't do much more - he was at the will of his 'mate' as far as he saw it. Blue irises slid down from their upward stare, and watched Sesshoumaru. To see him smile sent a sensation of warmth through him, albeit not the most compassionate smiles, it showed that something was done to please his elder brother. Tilting his head slightly, silver strands stuck to his already sweaty forehead, matting above his eyes and giving him a more sinister look. By then the remaining effects of the youkai's control were shown - elongated fangs, feral markings on either side of his cheek, and sharper claws. For once he actually looked like he belong to the nearly extinct dog demon clan that he hailed from.

Now moved to the ground, the hanyou regulated his breaths, taking in Sesshoumaru's scent, watching his every movement while made to lay on his back. His ears raised forward, flicking quickly when the bristling fur of he other's mokomoko edged near him. Unmoving, Inuyasha cocked his head to the left. "What's wrong," He asked in a voice much more deeper and animalistic than his own, "Don't you trust me?" He didn't expect his question to be answered, as it was rhetorical. Instead, he said nothing more, except a grumble or two as he was force-fed the liquid in the vial. He slid his tongue against the blunt sides of his teeth, trying to scrape off the bitter aftertaste it brought. Rubbing the back of his arm over his lips, a frown crossed his features until the taste had subsided.

Inuyasha quickly readied himself for an expected entry once his legs were shifted apart; in fact, he was almost eager... That is, until Sesshoumaru had a sudden change of mind. Watching him, the hanyou propped himself up on the back of his arms, practically eying Sesshoumaru's arousal. "Preparing...?" he asked, startled by the Whip looping around his neck. Upon instinct, he leaned back, trying to pull away until he felt a slight tug. It wasn't forceful as it would be any other time, and it surprised the hanyou. Whether or not he chose to move upon his own free will, he found himself dragged forwards, landing on his knees and hands. He looked more like a leashed pet rather than a mate at that time. Knowing this, he grabbed at the leash, only making it easier for Sesshoumaru to pull him downward to his member, in all its pulsating glory. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, hesitant. Somewhere within him, Inuyasha screamed for his youkai not to do this.

He adverted his stare to the other's arousal before him. Leaning forward, his nose aligned with it, taking a few tedious inhales before clawed hands lightly grasped his thighs. A growl emitted from him as his tongue slid past his lips and touched the flesh, dragging upwards as if he were giving it a taste test. He paused, then lapped a few more times. Snorting, Inuyasha's tongue took a more detailed lap, curling around his length all the way up to the tip, inquisitively gliding around its hole. Inuyasha finally brought his lips around Sesshoumaru's member, swirling his tongue along its edges. Not wanting to push more into his mouth than he could handle, he clasped his right hand over its base, carefully avoiding any contact with his claws. Still resting mostly on his knees, Inuyasha nudged the rest of him forward, to make himself comfortable. Continuing his task, the hanyou's face remained flushed as he looked up to Sesshoumaru, wanting to figure out how his actions effected his elder brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As predicted, the youkai did not reply. He might have been greatly relaxed at what he was doing, but he was still aware that there was a possibility that Inuyasha could turn on him at any given moment. It was true that Sesshomaru did not trust his brother, even as his body craved for the other's touch. Part of him despised what the season did to him, what the beast wanted, the instincts driving it to act further. There should have been repulsion in him, but all he found was lust. It was so much easier to react that way, though. It made matters enjoyable.

Sesshomaru leaned back on his hands, the Whip disappearing, unnecessary for now. The kimono slid down his arms, pooling around behind him and covering his hands. His chest rose with deep breaths, the muscles of his stomach rippling with each intake. The youkai was more excited than he wanted to let on. He couldn't exactly explain why his body was reacting so quickly. Or perhaps it wasn't quicker, just heightened. The hesitant licks of his brother's caused his skin to tingle and he shifted the weight on his hands slightly, letting out a soft sigh. His gaze never left Inuyasha as the other's tongue explored his length, pleasure spreading through his body. Save for his movements earlier, there was hardly any sign that the youkai was enjoying it at all. The pink hue in his cheeks deepened, though, and there were odd moments in his breathing where it would pause or pick up in pace.

The pleasure was not the greatest he had ever felt. Yet there was something about watching his brother, seeing his member disappear into the hanyou's mouth over and over, and meeting that gaze, which made him lean back a bit further on his hands. He was stronger than this, was he not? Strong as Inuyasha believed himself to be? A soft snort escaped him as he finally tore his eyes away from the hanyou, expression still flushed, but now irked. The annoyance was not directed toward the other, but towards himself. To think that the season and this half-breed had such an affect on him was insulting. Should he truly give in to what the beast wanted, he didn't know what the consequences could be.

Despite all that, one of his hands rose, leaving the kimono on the ground behind him, and slid into Inuyasha's hair. He grasped the silver locks loosely and pushed the hanyou's head forward, his cock sliding a bit deeper into the warm mouth.

"Suck harder, little brother. I need to be covered in your saliva so that I may enter you."

He knew that his sibling should be prepared as well. As his eyes came to linger on the other, he frowned slightly, feigning indifference despite the pleasure he felt. A large part of him didn't care. The only reason why he had prepared his brother the first time was because he did not want to be hindered by tight muscles and a rough orifice. Another part of him was too impatient to bother. All he did was thrust his length further into his brother's mouth, clenching his teeth to keep silent. He didn't want the other to force sounds from him, just like the rational Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching his brother's movements carefully, a small glint sparkled in his eye. Curiosity struck him, and he was anxious to try something. Without the hanyou hindering his actions, the youkai was dying to see what sort of things pushed his elder brother's buttons. Yet he was a novice compared to Sesshoumaru, so he'd have to just go through trial and error until he found something. His movements were a bit limited, even though the emotionless expression, Sesshoumaru's actions showed that he wasn't entirely disliking it.

Ears twitching, Inuyasha closed his mouth tighter around the other's length, drawing even more in with slight discomfort to himself. Adverting his stare for the time being, he angled his head a little just so he could glide his tongue all around the front side of him, pressing the tip of it against a vein. His tongue explored every inch possible, occasionally able to lap and graze against the scrotum below. The more he licked and suckled, the more he liked the taste. A slow murr grew, pausing every now and then once his tongue found a certain area that possibly twitched from attention and focused on it.

His nose flared with every exhale, making themselves scarce while he put all his attention into finding exactly pleasured his brother. He became acute to each of his movements, ears straining for any shortness of breath, but actually searching for so much as a moan. He lightly grazed the tips of his claws along his inner thigh, but not traveling too far. Gradually sliding the member from his mouth, he saw it glisten with his saliva. Just to ensure he did his job, he - enthusiastically - licked from base to tip, measuring each lick so that nothing was missed by his tongue.

Drawing little circles along the flesh just for fun, he looked back up at Sesshoumaru, almost certain his indifferent gaze would have changed some by then. Unsure, he took all of his arousal into his mouth in one swift motion, relaxing and situating his breathing prior so he wouldn't choke himself. He gave a heavy sigh, followed by a murr, suckling happily as his cheeks seemed to hollow inward from the pressure he placed. In his mind, he was positive that the member was supersaturated in saliva, and more than ready; but because he wasn't told - or made - to stop, he'd just continue until either did cease his actions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There came a point when Sesshomaru's hand slipped from the other's hair. His fingers were dangerously close to spasms, that would either cause his hand to twitched or tear locks of hair from the hanyou's scalp. He wanted to wonder what was wrong with his body, that sparks of pleasure shot in every direction simply from what his brother was doing. The pressure of the mouth, the curve of the tongue. It had all been felt before. Yet whenever he allowed himself a glance at the other, a sensation shot through him that was beyond the natural boundaries. The excitement he felt at watching Inuyasha was utterly irrational... unnatural. Was he not supposed to be disgusted.

The hand on his inner thigh caused him to sit up straighter, the material of his pants brushing along the ground and causing soft clouds of dust to form. His lips had parted without his consent, face flushed and breathing heavier than need be. He took a couple of gulps and closed his mouth. The youkai shouldn't have been reacting like this. It should have been easy to tear his gaze away, to not think twice about the sight in front of him. It was ridiculous to watch how Inuyasha's lips roamed over his length, the glistening texture and the agile movement than caused such wonderful ecstasy.

When the hanyou drew the member out of his mouth, it took Sesshomaru several moments how openly he was staring at the other, eyes following the tongue that trailed along every inch of his shaft. His usual indifferent expression was nearly melted completely away. Mouth delicately parted, chest rising and falling, and eyes somewhat glazed in both pleasure and fascination. His tongue darted out and lapped at his dry lips, just as Inuyasha's gaze rose to meet his. The youkai paused right then, even his breath. It felt as though he'd been caught, trapped in a spider's web. Yet it didn't last long. However, when Inuyasha took his brother whole in his mouth, the inevitable happened as a sudden moan escaped the youkai, who was caught by surprise at being taken so abruptly back into that delectable mouth.

His hand rose up as if to cover his mouth, though it was too late to bother. He placed it, instead, on the back of Inuyasha's neck, as if urging him to continue. Oddly, he wasn't frustrated at letting out a sound. He wanted to say that he was indifferent, but actually he was curious and almost hungry for more. More as in, he had had enough of preparation. Moving his hands to the other's shoulders, he pushed the hanyou back until his cock sprang free of the mouth.

Rising to his feet, Sesshomaru made fast work of his boots and hakama, setting those aside much like he had the first night. His initial intent was to leave the hakama on, but it was more hindering than he'd like to admit. Sitting beside his brother, he wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him onto his lap. With their lengths rubbing together, his hands roamed along the hanyou's arms, gripping the upper part and lifting the other high enough until his length was poised above his entrance. One hand slipped down and took hold of his shaft as he lowered Inuyasha onto him. However, as he forced the head of his cock past the tight mouth, he gave several small bucks upward, as if to entice the one above him, and paused.

"Come on," he said, drawing his tongue along his brother's throat. "Push yourself down, take me inside you."

Inuyasha would surely hate him for this, giving his youkai the initiative of the situation, the chose to let Sesshomaru screw him to high heaven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha could feel the changes, and was pleased with his own handiwork. As he could savor the taste of his brother's arousal, his thorough inspection found spots that made Sesshoumaru squirm and writhe. Red eyes opened and closed, but still tried to remain focused on the other. Frankly, Inuyasha was determined as he was stubborn, and pursued his goal and accomplished it. If - given the situation - he could smile, then a broad grin would have settled across his face, given a menacing glint with the glisten of his elongated fangs.

Sesshoumaru's sight was well-near perfect. No longer the indifferent stare, the cool composure... It disappeared behind the heavy breaths, the slightly gaping mouth. It sent shivers down his spine, watching his effect and how influential when he made an earnest attempt. Even to see the other halt everything once their eyes met... As much as the hanyou wouldn't agree, the youkai found it beautiful, and he continued in gusto, not wanting to stop for even a second until he heard at least one moan. The word chanted in his mind as he slid all of Sesshoumaru into his mouth. Admittedly, his actions did not go unhindered upon his own body, as his own member ached with stimulation.

There it was. The moan he was dying to hear. His murrs stopped, his breaths grew quiet, not wanting anything to hinder its sound. In addition, the hand along the back of his neck made him tremble, licking more whole-heartedly, each taste-bud managing to acquire Sesshoumaru's member upon it. His grasp at his thighs grew a bit stronger, but only to brace himself so he wouldn't choke. It all ended too soon for the youkai, pulled away with nothing but a short trail of saliva left on his tongue. He gave a whimper, not having satisfied himself with Sesshoumaru, but reluctantly complied. Panting softly, he took this opportunity to take heavy breaths through his mouth, having to monitor each breath earlier.

As Sesshoumaru removed the rest of his clothing, Inuyasha sat there, palms rested between his legs, hair draped over his face and shoulders, and a certain flushed tint to his skin. If anything, his red eyes grew deeper, Inuyasha no longer having any say in his youkai's actions. He was only there for the ride, forced to the backseat until this all was over. Lifted up into Sesshoumaru's lap, Inuyasha remained relaxed, only writhing when his once ignored member grazed against Sesshoumaru's. His hands rested on Sesshoumaru's shoulders, thumbs lightly touching the sides of his neck. The initial intrusion of his clenched opening made him murr, but once nothing more occurred, Inuyasha tilted his head, wondering what made Sesshoumaru stop and not go any further.

The warm tongue dragged against his neck made him shiver, raising his head higher. He had heard Sesshoumaru's command, but Inuyasha tried to intervene, but his youkai proceeded without hesitation. To even put the icing on the cake, the youkai replied with, "As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru..." It wasn't because of his status, but because he was spiteful at the hanyou - the youkai just wanted to irritate Inuyasha for preventing him to take over any sooner than he did. He relaxed his muscles and slid down, not stopping until there was nothing more. A long, drawn out moan past his lips, and he waited near-impatiently for either his next command or Sesshoumaru to take action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru couldn't help but pause, once again, at how easily the other began to writhe during the brief moment when their members touched. The hanyou must have been in great agony, to react so quickly to the smallest of caresses. The youkai made a note to use this to his advantage later on. O! How he was keen to be inside his sibling, to have those warm walls embrace his cock like a long-lost friend. The season was changing him too radically, but as Inuyasha accepted this, with the strangest of words passing his lips, the beast churned deeply inside him, causing a soft purr of contentment to escape him.

"Lord Sesshomaru" was what Inuyasha had said and it puzzle the daemon far more than anything else that had happened. The hanyou's youkai was dominant tonight, so intent on mating that it forced all rational thought into dormancy. Sesshomaru couldn't explain it. This side of Inuyasha was even more unruly than the other. Why would he say something so willingly? It was more than bowing his head, it seemed. But as the daemon lord thrust his hips upward, he forgot about his confusion and settled for what he understood and desperately wanted.

Stretching out along the ground, he propped his legs up, hands resting on his brother's waist. He immediately fell into the rhythm of thrusting his cock into Inuyasha, lifting his lower body and the frame above him in the process. The weight was near non-existent to him and he didn't bother holding back, throwing himself over and over into the wonderful orifice, his slick member sliding in easily. The mokomoko curled around them once again in the dying light of the day, watching his brother bounce upon his length.

Suddenly, he took hold of Inuyasha's wrists and brought the other's hands to his chest, giving him a sort of leverage. He never stopped his motions, trickles of pleasure spreading along his legs, as he brought a hand to Inuyasha's chin, index and middle finger grazing his lips.

"Move," the youkai said with a growl he hadn't meant to make. He bucked his hips harder than before, and only once, to explain that he wanted Inuyasha to pick up the slack, wanted to see him bounce like a bitch in heat on the cock he so desperately yearned to have in either his mouth or entrance.

At one point, Sesshomaru's fingers slipped inside the greedy mouth of his brother's, running over his tongue. The excitement was mounting in more than one way for the youkai, who was dragged deeper and deeper into the beast's desires by the second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha assumed that his previous words would possibly confuse his elder brother - after all, it wasn't something that the real Inuyasha would have said. But today, he was forced into submission, just as his youkai was every new moon. And now the youkai itself was free to do as it pleased, and - besides wanting to mate with Sesshoumaru - he wanted to irk the hanyou for his insolence. The initial thrust pushed all the air from his body in a loud exhale, muscles tensing around the thick length and welcoming its intrusion. Slicked by his own handiwork, he didn't need his entrance to be prepared anyway. Clawed fingers slid across Sesshoumaru's shoulders, moving away once he leaned back to rest on the ground.

He had only noticed the hands along his waist momentarily, enough for him to take hold of it to steady himself. Beyond that, nothing hindered him - all he could feel was the incredible sensation of Sesshoumaru's arousal pushing into him without restriction. His red eyes were lulled to close, too overwhelmed to stay open. His head turned to the side while his back arched, raising his pounding chest. Loud moans climaxed from gasps; unlike the first time, where they were soft and needy, these moans were almost made to be seductive, soft purrs mingled into the vocalization. The youkai rutted shamelessly with his elder brother, although his ears tucked into the strands of his hair, showing an ignorable sign of submission.

Eyes opened quickly when his hands were relocated, momentarily snapping him back to reality. Fingers sprawled out like growing roots, and he held his balance, once again being engulfed in a wave of pleasure. He nuzzled his chin towards Sesshoumaru's hand, pausing when they touched his lips. Soon his ears caught the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice, followed up with a growl. He opened his eyes to look over at the other only to have them closed shut with a more forceful thrust, making him cry out and squirm. Immediately after, he raised himself up and slid back down, and then again, moving in rhythm with Sesshoumaru. It only made this moment better, as Inuyasha now had partial control of how deep or forceful he wanted it.

Inuyasha's tongue curved underneath the other's fingers, lapping at them as if they were Sesshoumaru's arousal. Eyebrows knitting, just the simple task of licking at the digits made his pulsating arousal no longer able to be ignored. Whining softly, he slipped one hand subtly away from the warmth of his chest, and took a hold of his own member. He still continued to bounce excitedly along Sesshoumaru, but he needed to tend to himself as well. His face flushed even deeper than before, his enclosed mouth vibrating with each moan. Leaning forward, he balanced himself on that one hand, arm wobbling every now and then the closer he got to his climax.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many parts of the youkai lord tingled without end. Many females had placed themselves atop him, riding out their pleasure like no other, overcome with lust. Sesshomaru was pleased with these women, but never did he become enthralled at the sight of them. Never did he lose himself so completely at the sight of another that he momentarily forgot his surroundings. Inuyasha above him, eyes closed and moans filling the air, calling to the beast, who wanted to snap its jaws and devour the one before him. So caught up was he, that he barely realized the gasps and sighs escaping him, now and then a groan of pure lust rising to the mixture.

His free hand slid down Inuyasha's thigh as the hanyou finally fell into the rhythm, meeting his brother thrust for thrust. It only drove Sesshomaru to faster movements, harder poundings. The heat of his face deepened as Inuyasha's tongue lapped at his fingers, not unlike what he had done to his length. It almost proved too much for both of them, as his climax grew closer and the other began tending to his own needs. As his free hand shot out and grabbed the hanyou's wrist, pulling his hand away from his member, a sudden idea struck him.

With great difficulty, Sesshomaru forced himself to a halt, length twitching inside the other. He pulled his fingers out of Inuyasha's mouth and placed his hands on the other's waist, promptly lifting him of the elder of the two, who sat up a second later. With the mokomoko laid out beside him, he situated himself on his knees and did the same to his brother. The only difference was that he brought Inuyasha's hand to his tail, so the other was upright just like him. Shifting himself behind the hanyou, Sesshomaru bit down, almost playfully, onto the tufty ear he'd injured earlier.

"This is what you want?" he asked, pressing his cock between the other's cheeks, teasing him with just the head, which pushed in before slipping out. He kept a firm hold on the other's wrists as he pushed back in, this time half-way, angling his motions until he found that bump.

Without warning, the youkai drew completely out before slamming home, striking the sweet spot and growling, "Say my name, little brother." He struck again, this time harder, without pausing in his next thrust. "Cry out. Let any who can hear know whom you submit to."

Sesshomaru did not stop his assault. With every thrust, he gave a command, or lapped at the ear, all the while pressing his body against his brother's, his member practically making the orifice its home with its relentless pounding. He denied Inuyasha any chance to pleasure himself, wanting him to come without stimulation besides the mokomoko in front of him. He wanted his sibling to know that he was entirely under Sesshomaru's power, that the other could only touch himself when the elder brother permitted it, grinding hard and fast into the hanyou.

Eventually, the commands and nibbles stopped and all he did was pant and groan as the pleasure peaked, the heat rising. There was such a pressure in the pit of his stomach and when the walls finally crumbled and his seed filled his brother, he did not cry out or scream. He only shouted, "Say it!" as his semen-covered member bruised and slammed the passion-filled hanyou into his tail.


	8. To claim what's mine

Inuyasha's world was spinning in sheer lust, having taking this moment and milking it for all it was worth. The slickened arousal was enough to drive him crazy, and soon even the youkai was loosing a grip on things. He couldn't think anymore, everything relied on instinct, and instincts told him to stay the course. The pleasure was enough to make him cry, and if he didn't contain Sesshoumaru's fingers in his mouth he would have. He could tell - his release was near. Quickening the pace of his hand, Inuyasha could sense the buildup within him -only to be stopped abruptly by an unexpected force. With almost a howl, he threw his head back, for once trying to struggle against his brother.

Even the elder brother himself had ceased his actions, much to the dislike of Inuyasha's youkai. No, no, no, not yet! A pleading whine came from the hanyou, he rocked his hips to try and get Sesshoumaru to continue. But Sesshoumaru was definitely up to something, he wouldn't have stopped this way without any reason. For once he turned his attention shortly to something beyond his brother, perhaps there was something nearby that made him stop? Whatever the reason, the hanyou reluctantly moved with his elder brother, the youkai not one to rebel if it was already forced into submission.

His knees were wobbly, almost not supporting his own weight, no longer relying on the support given by Sesshoumaru. His whole body trembled, shaking as even the smallest drop of sweat trickled down his skin. Mouth agape, back arched, Inuyasha could only hope that the other decided to continue. The clamped fangs along his ear only intensified the situation, making the hanyou squirm in anticipation. Admittedly, he was aching - no, dying for Sesshoumaru to re-enter him, to feel the full member pushed along his inner walls, so he naturally couldn't take the teasing lightly.

Prepared for a full-out thrust, Inuyasha edged in, wanting to meet his brother half-way. To his disappointment, Sesshoumaru barely entered him, and there was nothing Inuyasha could do within bounded arms to make him continue but answer his question. His voice came out shaky at first, but the stimulation of his bump made him whimper and lower his head. "Aaah... Yess.." he hissed, stressing every letter of that word, being rewarded with a full out thrust centered towards that area. Blinded by the pleasure, he tightened his fists and groaned. Veins bulged along his member, dying to be stimulated but could not while Sesshoumaru still kept his hands immobile. "Please..." he whined, not able to say any more. Precum dribbled down his length, escaping what was like a damed-up river that was about to blow.

Unable to restrain himself, Inuyasha screamed out - he wanted so badly to release, the furs of the mokomoko his only stimulation. He wanted to buck into it, but it would only cause him to pull away from Sesshoumaru. Was this all a punishment for the hanyou to endure? There was no remorse on Sesshoumaru's end, his movements were relentless and positioned perfectly for full effect. After clearing his throat of aching moans and whimpers, Inuyasha had found himself at the breaking point. Tilting his head back, his eyes widened as he screamed out, "Sesshoumaru!" at the top of his lungs, achieving a much-needed orgasm. Even after, he continued screaming out his brother's name until the other pushed him down into his mokomoko.

Each muscle was tensed as his free hands took a hold of the fur. His rear end remained elevated, trapping Sesshoumaru's seed within it, already familiar with Sesshoumaru's earlier intentions and not wanting to let it go to waste. The youkai gave a smile, buried within Sesshoumaru's tail. He was finally satisfied, but not entirely ready to give up control just yet, not until his body stopped tingling. His eyes began to grow dull, signaling the change was beginning to occur. Perhaps this time the serum would work, being a more willing mate may have improved his chances of becoming pregnant. Whatever happened, the youkai would be more than eager to repeat the process if it didn't work this time around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was difficult to realize that the world had shifted. Not changed, just shifted, bring the daemon lord to heights he knew not existed. He had traveled on clouds of energy for years upon years, but never had he traveled on a cloud of pure ecstasy, tossed into limbo and wishing to remain there forever. There was not a worry or a care in his system. There was no repulsion in him that the one he embrace was his half-breed brother. Indeed, when his climax ended, he leaned against Inuyasha, breathing labored and somewhat ragged. His hands slipped from the other's wrists, moving to his shoulders with the intent on pushing himself away. But he never did. He remained there, still buried inside his sibling.

His ears were ringing with the echoes of Inuyasha's cries. Was there a sweeter sound than his name being called out for the night to hear? That it was his spiteful brother, whose blood yearned for Sesshomaru's touch more than any other the lord had ever met? The world was upside down, so still but with such a dream-like quality to it. He didn't want it to end. How could such a peace exist outside this limbo?

Yet it had to end. As all good things did. The fog of pleasure was rinsing away, driven faster as Sesshomaru withdrew from the tight orifice, his limp length covered in his own semen. Should he remain inside the hanyou longer, the beast was in danger of seeking more satisfaction and the youkai did not want to pursue more than need be. At least, that's what he was supposed to want. Yet as his hand slid down the hanyou's back as he pulled away, he doubted it was what his body desired.

There was only a small pond nearby, which was in risk of evaporating completely if it did not rain soon. Sesshomaru knelt beside this body of water and washed his member clean of sweat, saliva, and seed. He also took several minutes washing Inuyasha's fluids from his tail, working in utter silence, as his mind ceased to function properly. His expression wasn't even the same, almost dazed or awed at what he'd done. It felt as though each time with Inuyasha shattered his reserve just a little bit more.

Returning to the hanyou, he knelt within arms reach of him. Still completely naked, he gathered the clothes nearby, which included both Inuyasha's and his. There was Inuyasha's haori and Sesshomaru's hakama. Oddly enough, he didn't dress, but placed the hanyou's clothing beside its owner. Why he did this, he couldn't exactly explain. There was such a calmness in him that had once been a raging storm. The hanyou was responsible for this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy breaths escaped his lips as the hanyou slowly regained control. He couldn't believe what had happened to him! Not only was he merely persuaded into submission, but he had the audacity to even scream his brother's name! It infuriated him so much that he just couldn't stand it! Remaining where he was, rear elevated, he only moved to the side once Sesshoumaru had withdrew and pulled his mokomoko away from him. The remains of his seed slid from his length. Pulling his hair from his eyes, Inuyasha's eyes slowly returned to their normal golden color, the feral markings along his cheek disappearing as well.

As much as he detested it, Inuyasha had to admit that it had to be one of the best experiences in his life - that dizzying whirlwind of euphoria that Sesshoumaru had sent him into managed to strip the hanyou of his anger, his fury, where he could almost say he felt a bit closer to Sesshoumaru. The taste of the other's skin within his mouth would have made him gag any other day, but today held a new circumstance. Sliding up to a sitting position, Inuyasha had felt an odd sensation in his lower stomach. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at it and cupped it in his hands. Certainly it didn't feel this way before, so what caused the change now? He lifted his hand away, and leaned forward so he could sit on his haunches, and looked forward. His face was angled towards his brother at the pond, but his eyes practically saw through him.

He watched Sesshoumaru come towards him after properly washing up, and he just sat there, still in a daze from what all happened. He had managed a weakened sneer, but it soon changed once his elder brother moved his clothes towards him. He looked down at his haori, surprised to see this act of kindness - a small and effortless act, but one nonetheless. His hand reached out and took his clothes, still wobbly from before, as he rose to his feet. Unknowingly, he became less uncomfortable being naked before his brother, and just took the clothes into his arms and walked towards the water. His skin was still very flushed, his blood bringing a crimson tint to it. He set his garments besides the pond, and took a quick dip - not exactly cleaning up as thoroughly as his brother had, but just making sure he washed up everything.

Inuyasha slipped out of the water, hair and skin soaked before he shook it off a little. Glancing at his brother, the hanyou began to put his clothes on, the night air not mixing with a wet body. He sluggishly dressed himself and sat by the water. He wasn't going to search for fish in the drying-out lake this time, just to regain some energy before he decided to take his leave of the area. Luckily, it won't take him so long to go back to that village, but he could only hope that hey didn't hear his screams of ecstasy not too long ago. Inuyasha leaned his head tot he side and began messing with the scabbing area on his ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sesshomaru washed, there had been little he concentrated on beside his own body. For once he didn't keep an eye open for any potential threat in the area. Yet that didn't mean any movement of his brother's was left unnoticed. He'd seen the other sit upright and place a hand to his stomach. It couldn't have been anymore than an absentminded gesture. That didn't explain, though, the expression on the hanyou's face, one that suggested confusion.

The hanyou was completely ignored by the time he went to the pond as well. Even the youkai's clothing was ignored. Sesshomaru sat on the ground, his mokomoko curled around his nude frame. There were no qualms in him as he rested, not exactly exhausted but having little will to move nonetheless. A clawed hand brushed through his drying hair, his gaze coming to rest on Inuyasha, who'd climbed out of the water and was now dressing. A frown creased the youkai's lips as his sibling did not run from the area as was expected. Instead, the other simply remained there, fiddling with his wounded ear.

It was driving him mad, whatever Inuyasha had done to him. As he studied the other, the usual mixture of distaste and hatred was nearly non-existent, as if there was no sense in it. It was true that the hanyou had his purpose of continuing the family line. But Sesshomaru loathed him just because of that fact. He always had and perhaps the emotion would return once the season was over. The offspring would be born and he'd never need bother himself with the half-breed-until he sought the Tetsaiga once more.

Eventually, Sesshomaru rose to his feet, unable to keep his curiosity at bay. He was doubtful that the scent would tell him just yet; it was too early. Yet the manner of which Inuyasha handled his stomach earlier roused his wonder and now he made his way over to the ponder and knelt beside him. As he'd done many times before, he said not a word, gave no explanation, and merely took hold of the hanyou's wrist, pulling him closer and turning him around so that they might face one another properly. His grip was not hard enough to hurt and, for once, there was no intention of causing the other pain. All he did was slid his hand beneath the haori, pressing his palm flat against the other's stomach.

It was the beast who reacted and not the youkai lord when he leaned in, sniffing delicately at his brother's hair. He could smell little but the hanyou himself and the remains of the pond's water. Wrinkling his nose, he sniffed again and the beast was stirring inside him. It was ridiculous, he thought to himself. He already had completed what needed to be done. There was no reason for his body to react the way it was, growing warm, tingling, with his brother so close. Yet the more he inhaled the scent, the hungrier the beast became and it was beginning to show. His skin was too hot, especially the area between his legs where his length was starting harden. And all this, just being close to Inuyasha.

Leaning in, Sesshomaru tucked his mouth beneath the other's jaw, gliding teeth and tongue along the neck. With the clothes in the way, there was little he could do. He shouldn't be wanting to do this, but the beastly desires in him were too great to ignore. His arm wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, pressing his mouth firmly against the hanyou's throat. His other hand released the wrist and seized, instead, his brother's crotch, the touch gentle, caressing, and... almost affectionate, with the way he began to stroke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure, the first time that they've 'mated', the hanyou was quick to leave. Underneath his brother, he was forced to submit through humiliation, receiving blow after blow to his body and his pride. He couldn't understand Sesshoumaru's need for dominance over him, since all he wanted was a child, but the youkai knew exactly. Shrouded behind Inuyasha's arrogance, it found a way to take control and make Inuyasha's experience of the mating season more enjoyable. Sure enough, its attempts were not in vain, and the hanyou couldn't bring himself to curse his brother. Even after he gave his youkai the chance to willingly obey, like some shameless creature, to acquire the pleasure it so desired. No, Inuyasha's thoughts of hatred were nulled, and he didn't mind it one bit.

Shifting his weight around a bit so he could rest closer to the pond's waters, Inuyasha looked at his ear, more concerned about it rather than anything else. Like Sesshoumaru, any thought of something else nearby was wiped from his mind, and he began to focus more upon himself. In the back of his mind, he could feel his own youkai gleaming as if it had done a job well done, and he tried to ignore it. He looked up at the sky and saw the cluster of stars up above, their glow no longer hidden by the sunlight. It seemed to illuminate the glow of his exposed skin, the small beads of water upon him lighting up like jewels. Regardless, he was still cold, and just wearing his haori wasn't enough to keep him warm.

He planned on getting up to retrieve the rest of his clothing, but soon saw Sesshoumaru approaching him. As usual, Sesshoumaru would do what he pleased without the consent of the hanyou, and Inuyasha found himself pulled around, dragged a little further from the pond's edge. He didn't frown nor growl - which surprised even himself - but he just remained there, curving his stomach inward with a sigh. Soon he saw his elder brother lean forward, and he instinctively leaned back. Now what was Sesshoumaru up to? Admittedly, the clawed hand upon his stomach made that sensation return, and he curled his hands over Sesshoumaru's, not touching him but just hovering above his skin. Not sure what it was, his assumption was that he was just hungry, and he'd get something to eat later.

Feeling the flesh of his brother warm up over him pulled his thoughts from food. Something seemed off about him, Sesshoumaru was hardly ever this warm. Eyes glanced over the other's features, and stopped immediately on a hardening length. He made a face at the other, surprised to see him become aroused again so quickly. He, on the other hand, wasn't exactly in the mood. Even so, he lifted his head and gave a whispered moan as the other's fangs brushed by his skin. The hanyou only became more vocal once Sesshoumaru's lips were sealed along his neck while his claws burrowed into the ground. All of this attention towards his neck caused him to loosen up, and actually consider going a second time tonight. Gulping slowly, he elevated his lower half just slightly, confused but enjoying the new, more gentle Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't long before the hanyou began to question what Sesshoumaru was doing - he had already mated successfully with him earlier, why on Earth was he trying again? His elder brother was acting as if they were companions, leaning in a touching him in a more compassionate way. He lifted himself up and pulled his brother's hand away, deciding to stop this now before he got in too deep. "Get a hold of yourself, Sesshoumaru." He said calmly, now focusing on getting up. Perhaps they were more similar than he had once thought - Sesshoumaru couldn't restrain his own youkai at times, like Inuyasha. It might have been a better idea for the hanyou to had put on his clothes and take his leave immediately, rather than lingering around for a little while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed, Sesshomaru couldn't restrain himself and part of him didn't care either way. Pleasure was pleasure, even if it came from someone he was supposed to be repulsed by. And yet it excited him to no end, knowing that his brother submitted to the youkai lord. After all that had happened between them, the battles Inuyasha won, sometimes leaving his elder sibling deeply wounded, the fact that the hanyou screamed his name in pure ecstasy was more reviving than the Tensaiga. The more he had of the other, the more it took to please the beast, who was hungrier than ever for the supple body beneath him.

With Inuyasha's voice filling his ears, the youkai situated himself so that both legs were on either side of one of the hanyou's. He no longer had his arm wrapped around his brother's waist, but pushed up the haori to expose the other's torso. His lips seemed clamped to Inuyasha's neck as he pressed his body closer, sucking delicately on the skin and wanting to feel their heat mingle. Even the strokes along the other's length became invigorated by the hanyou's moans, enticed by the sight, smell, and sound. The beast wanted nothing more than to have its fill. Only then would it slither away, allowing Sesshomaru to take charge of his own body once again.

His back curved, hair falling over his shoulders, as he shifted ever closer. His hot mouth trailed around the hanyou's throat, lips caressing the other side of his neck, having left a deep red mark on the first. Sesshomaru edged Inuyasha's legs further apart with his knee before settling himself between them. Any thought or question that might have plagued him earlier vanished. It was all down to instinct, to the blood that cried for a mate. Sesshomaru was more than willing. Inuyasha was his and only his.

And yet the hanyou deemed it fit to defy him. On any other day, the words would have knocked the sense back into Sesshomaru. The way Inuyasha spoke was sincere, calm, and utterly rational. He should stop and allow his brother to leave. That was the reasonable thing to do. But all he saw, all the beast saw, was his mate trying to escape, denying the one who dominated him. The further Inuyasha slipped from him, the angrier the beast became until the mind that was Sesshomaru was nothing more than a speck, a small wind hardly strong enough to lift a leaf into the air. As the hanyou made to leave, a snarl broke from Sesshomaru, loud, enraged, and a clear warning that all logical thought had abandoned the instinct driven daemon.

Clouds of dust erupted around the two brothers as the youkai seized the younger, bringing him to the ground with unnecessary force. His body lay completely on top of Inuyasha while, oddly enough, only one of his wrists was held. The youkai's other hand grabbed a fistful of the hanyou's hair, wrenching it aside to expose the tender neck, the red mark easily seen on the fair skin. Sesshomaru shifted his lower half, his erection pressing against Inuyasha's crotch. It was enough to send sparks through his system, little spasms of pleasure. It was what drove him to bend his head down, mouth covering the junction where Inuyasha's neck met his shoulder, and break through the flesh as if it was air, fangs sinking deep and tasting blood. His mate! Inuyasha was to be his mate and this mark was the proof.

All at once, the hands released Inuyasha. But it wasn't out of shock of what he had done. Now that the beast had seen to this, that Inuyasha knew whom he belonged to, there would be no further tolerance for escape. He pushed himself up, just enough so he could move Inuyasha onto his stomach and lay back down again, thrusting his length between the cheeks but not penetrating him just yet. He lifted the haori's collar aside and ran his tongue along the wound, slowly humping his brother's lower half, his cock repeatedly moving back and forth along the entrance. The beast wanted submission, wanted to hear whimpers and moans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't easy to force himself to move away. For once Sesshoumaru was giving him such delicate attention, not relying on brute force to bend him to his will. Positioned under the youkai lord, Inuyasha had elevated his head, exposing his neck to the other as if he were doing it for years. His Adam's apple twitched every now and then, but it didn't seem to hinder either one of them. The air was no longer chilly to him, now that his blood was pounding quickly and feverishly warming up his body. His haori was lifted and Inuyasha quickly felt the heated skin of his brother once again on his own. Muscles rippled upon impact, but relaxed to slide over Sesshoumaru's.

Parted lips revealed his fangs and a glistening tongue that rose and fell with each breath. He had rooted his fingers within the ground, burrowing deeper from the pressure applied along his tender neck, electrifying his nerves even after Sesshoumaru planted his lips on another area. If he didn't find this whole situation odd, he wouldn't have budged from that one spot and allow Sesshoumaru to have his way with him. But the hanyou easily realized that this wasn't his aloof brother that only bothered to share the mating season with him solely for creating offspring. This was his youkai that desired a release just like his own. As his mind raced with these thoughts, he concluded that he must appeal to his brother's more rational side.

It seemed to work, or so he thought. He was able to slide himself from underneath Sesshoumaru, and thoughts of gathering the rest of his clothes and leaving were frozen in place when a ballistic snarl pierced the air. Facing its origin, Inuyasha's ears instantly tucked within his hair, trying to block out the sounds of pure, unhindered rage. Was that just... Sesshoumaru? His once warm body felt frigid, utterly spooked by the outburst. Even his own youkai was frightened, well aware of the hanyou's place, and knowing just why his elder brother was irked. Heart pounding, threatening to burst, Inuyasha initially backed away, readying to run before he was forced straight to the ground. His hair whipped across his face while the collision knocked the wind out of him. He was a goner, Inuyasha was certain of it.

He was pinned, except for his free arm; but all it could to was tremble, uncertain if it should strike down his brother. So much for appealing to his rational side, there wasn't a bit of it left in him now. He whimpered softly, his arm finally taking action and grabbing the hand clenched on his hair. "Sesshoumaru, stop!" he yelled, his body acting oppositely to his words and brushing against the other, only inclined to continue when those warm lips pushed upon his skin again. Before he could blink, Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs into his skin, piercing it like it was nothing. He bucked forward, pain overwhelming him as his claws dug into Sesshoumaru's arm. A heavy groan fell from his lips, releasing his grasp on Sesshoumaru in order to cover his wound. The scent of blood was fresh in his nose, and he lulled his head to the side to escape it. Sesshoumaru had marked him, leaving a wound that would scar - his emblem to show that he belonged to someone. He couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru marked him.

There was little time to lay there in shock, though. Before he knew it, he was moved about like some doll, the space within his rear flooded by the other's member. Although he had enough conscious to think about Sesshoumaru's actions, his body was more insistent about fulfilling its needs. Every time his entrance was touched, it fluttered before he raised himself, awaiting penetration. Blood still flowed freely from his wound, now being lapped at. Instead of feeling more pain, Inuyasha experienced quite the opposite - a tingling wave of sensation rippled throughout him, beginning at the neck and spreading everywhere. "Ohh..." he mewled, craning his head while his eyebrows knitted together. Ears lowered, he nudged forward in want towards the other, still fidgety from that surge of unexplainable vibes.

Nearly driven out of its hiding place, an observer did all it could to keep quiet, not about to loose all that hard work of masking its scent to watch the two dog demons from this close of a distance. Still, it was hard not to say anything after seeing that... That... Lowly hanyou get marked by a demon lord! 'How careless of me, but I never expected a thing like this to happen...' the observer thought with contempt, raking a claw against a nearby leaf. 'Even with this little trifling incident, the time is still not right, not yet...' Right now would be a terrible time to make it's presence known, as it would have to deal with an enraged youkai lord and his new... Mate.


	9. The storm front

Was this his brother or the youkai who beckoned him forward? Surely Inuyasha, in his right mind, would never submit like this. Yet... after all, Sesshomaru certainly wasn't in his right mind either. Now that he had what he wanted, he was as calm and gentle as he ever was, treating the other with such care it was probably scarier than seeing him in a towering rage. The way he lapped and kissed at the mark suggested pure happiness, or the way his body caressed Inuyasha's. It certainly wasn't like him at all. His hand even ran approvingly through the hanyou's hair, gliding down his shoulder and along his arm, coming to rest upon his hand. He didn't take or squeeze the hand, but the fact that he laid his own on it was an action even the beast was uncertain of.

Part it didn't matter to Sesshomaru. Nothing mattered, not even the reason why he initially sought his brother out. All the instincts wanted, all the beast wanted, was to be as close as possible to the hanyou. He drove his erection back and forth along the entrance, pressing closer and pausing, tip poised, ready to penetrate. His hand left Inuyasha's as it came to brush the hair away from the other's nape. Leaning down, his lips played with the exposed skin, suckling like a newborn, as he pushed himself inside, feeling the muscles around his swollen length. Yet before he began, the youkai suddenly stopped. It had occurred to him how ill-fit this position was. He didn't want to see his mate's backside like this. He wanted to be able to gave down at the hanyou's face, see the flushed cheeks, the glazes eyes of pleasure.

For once, the daemon lord did not force his brother to move with brute strength. All he did was sit up, leaning back on his heels, and said, "Roll over." His voice was soft, almost non-existent with the brutality he was accustomed to using when addressing the hanyou. It was definitely a request and not a command with the tone he used. And once Inuyasha was facing him, Sesshomaru placed himself above the other, angling his lower half so it would press against Inuyasha's. The tip of his cock disappeared inside the waiting orifice, which was already slick and loose from their earlier session, the youkai's seed acting as the lubricant. With a groan, he sheathed himself completely into the hanyou. At the same time, he lowered his upper body so that it was a mere inch or so from Inuyasha's.

This certainly wasn't Sesshomaru at all. As he began to thrust, lifting one of the hanyou's legs to hook around his waist for deeper access, he leaned forward so that his face was right beside the other's, head dipped down. His mouth covered the wound once more and the taste of the blood drove him into a small frenzy, so that his motions, which had been deep and slow, almost sensual, took on a more invigorated pace, the dust rising around them once more. The faster he moved, the harder he pressed himself against his brother, the moans slipping from him as if it was all natural. His mouth wandered along the hanyou's neck and shoulders, tasting every bit that he could find. At one point, he reached up and took hold of one of the tufty ears, the pressure of his teeth gentle and soothing, the way he nibbled or licked at what he had wounded earlier.

There came a point, however, when the youkai grew too short of breath and released the ear with a gasp. The pleasure was spreading throughout his body, toes tingling and fur on end. What was wrong with him? Inuyasha's body was the source of great euphoria. What a fool he was to treat it so carelessly, when the silkiness of the other's skin felt so great against his, to feel and hear the other squirm for more... for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back arching, the hanyou brought both hands to rest parallel to his face. Sesshoumaru had calmed down greatly, eerily so. There were no qualms of anger within his being anymore, and Inuyasha found himself subject to the youkai's lavish kisses and licks, as if he were a pleased puppy. Of course it was odd, but he dare not move again unless he'll stir him up again. He might as well relax and enjoy the moment for all it was worth - a once in a lifetime chance to experience a more loving side of his elder brother. Needless to say, Inuyasha gradually adjusted to the radical change, even accepting the hand placed upon his own. His inner youkai caused him to murr loudly, as it gleefully accepted this loving attention.

Sesshoumaru's member finally aligned to his opening, and Inuyasha knew what would happen next. All taut muscles relaxed, his breathing paused, awaiting that initial penetration, aching for it. He emitted another whimper, resisting the urge to shiver even when Sesshoumaru drew his skin into his mouth. In one slow exhale, Sesshoumaru pushed into him, while his muscles gratefully tightened upon him. Inuyasha waited impatiently for the next move, and nudged into him when there was none. Something must've been wrong, otherwise Sesshoumaru wouldn't have paused. Raising his head a little, he moved partially with the other when he leaned back to rest on his heels. The softness in his voice was quickly acknowledged, more inviting than any other time Sesshoumaru had spoken to him.

Granting the other's request, he shifted around so he could rest on his back. His hair fanned around him, like small silver wings as he did so. Even before Sesshoumaru touched him, his back had arched almost in a submissive gesture. He was exposed to his mate, the only thing shielding him now was his haori that was bunched up, pulled down, and slightly unfastened, one side of his collar sliding down on a shoulder. He gazed up at the other, parting his legs far enough for him to settle between them. Inuyasha took another great inhale, releasing it as a soft moan the instant his inner muscles embraced his elder brother's length. He watched Sesshoumaru lean in and nestle by his neck, another murr arising in the back of his throat.

Inuyasha had given up on his own rationality, and shamelessly began crying out for Sesshoumaru. There was no longer pain, but mounds of pleasure building up within him. Mouth opened wide for loud huffs of air, Inuyasha brought his other leg up on his own accord, loosely looping the two at the ankles so they wouldn't interfere. The hanyou soon realized that the faster they went, the more he wanted. He mewled towards Sesshoumaru, his arousal rubbing vigorously against the other's lower stomach with each swift movement. He dare not reach down to tend to himself, and resorted to subtle hip rocking. His ear flicked with the gentle care of Sesshoumaru's fangs, the other still tucked down.

On an impulse, Inuyasha's hands gained mobility, one resting on the small of Sesshoumaru's back, the other gliding underneath the hair to caress the back of his neck. He turned his head, flushed a deep shade of red, almost embarrassed of his simple gesture. The slick, heated friction upon his arousal made him writhe even more. "Sesshou..." he whimpered within pants, unable to finish saying his brother's name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beast was in a near haze, unable to make heads or tails of the situation. If one was honest, the hanyou would not be his first choice in coupling. There had been many others, females, who were more active and willing and a great deal more talented than the hanyou, who simply laid down and took it. But there was one matter about Inuyasha that drove the beast wild with lust that no other partner had done, and that was the fact that he had to work at dominating Inuyasha, work at having the other bend over and take it like a good bitch. No female ever created such an obstacle for the beast and thus were just another face in the crowd. Inuyasha, though, was a conquered mate and there would always be the evidence of how he submitted to Sesshomaru, albeit mostly unwilling.

His drop of a cream in a puddle of poison, the perfect prize. There was just something about hearing Inuyasha's voice in the throws of ecstasy, feeling how desperately the other clung to him, arching his back in submissive gestures. O how badly Sesshomaru wanted to devour his sibling, hold him close and never release him. His racing thoughts contributed to his lack of breath, how he excited himself, his length swelling inside the hanyou. He slid back and forth with a strength few possessed, a good deal wilder than he'd ever been before, even when shouting for Inuyasha to scream his name. He barely noticed the way his brother bucked against his stomach, but he certainly felt the length rubbing against his flesh.

As Inuyasha's arms came to wrap around him, the youkai drew the other closer, slipping one hand beneath the other's head, cradling it. Their bodies were so close together, the hanyou's length trapped between their stomachs. His skin shivered, breath catching in a gasp, as fingers played along the back of his neck. A heavy groan escaped him, the sensation traveling down his spine and back up again, the undeniable pressure of an orgasm hitting its peak. He bore down on Inuyasha like no other, removing his hand from the hanyou's head so that he might prop himself up slightly. His cock was thrown over and over into his brother, the thrusts so hard and fast that Inuyasha's entire frame was jolted by each thrust; the hanyou would definitely be sore by tomorrow.

His hand came to his sibling's length and immediately began driving up and down it, the sound of skin-on-skin filling the air to mix with the other noises. The hand went as fast as his cock, but gentler, having no wish to hurt the hanyou. His face was flushed as he peered down at Inuyasha, utterly unabashed at what he was doing. His voice grew louder as the climax finally exploded from him, his seed shooting deep inside the other, filling the orifice so much the youkai didn't doubt if it was too flooded to contain every drop. He never stopped his motions, body trembling and panting as though caught between pain and pleasure. Then suddenly, Sesshomaru dipped down, the beast acting purely on impulse and pressed his lips to his brother's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quickened rhythm was almost too much for the hanyou, pushing him deeper and deeper into a pit of fiery passion. It was unexplainable, how intense everything was for him - bodies arched together until not even an ant could crawl between them, the intoxicating scent of his elder brother before him mingled with his own... "Haah.." he whined, fangs clamping down on his lip. Hair matted to his face from sweat, the hanyou slowly closed his eyes to block the silver strands from reaching them. Before he had looped his arms around Sesshoumaru, they had a difficult time of keeping still - his hands clasping and unclasping at his sides, digging up the earth or pulling out blades of grass as if he were anxious. Placing them on his mate's exposed flesh calmed them greatly, and they even began exploring what was available, gliding along the skin and the outline of his spine, even twirling up a few strands of hair if he could ever give that simple process thought, albeit his mind focused on other things.

Inuyasha noticed something warm slip underneath his head, and he opened his eyes to a vision blurred in ecstasy. Even so, he still managed a mewl of approval, turning his head to lightly brush his cheek against the arm beside him. His legs had lost what loose latch they had around the other's waist, resorting to propping themselves up within the grooves of Sesshoumaru's waist. His member, imprisoned within the slick skin, pulsated rapidly, already reaching its peak. His claws dug lightly into Sesshoumaru's back, enough to feel it, but not enough to cause any injury. To hear Sesshoumaru let out groans and gasps of enjoyment put the hanyou to ease, as now he wasn't the only vocal one. His moans were more relaxed, wavering with each powerful thrust. The comforting hand was removed from the back of his head, and Inuyasha would've made an indication that he noticed it if the other didn't pick up his speed.

Hands drew tighter around the elder brother acting as a brace so he could absorb the electrifying pain that accompanied the pleasure. It was intense, more intense than anything that he had ever experienced. How pain and pleasure could be combined so perfectly was beyond him, and how it was only brought to him by his elder brother - a youkai he was supposed to have such deep-rooted hate for - only raised more confusion. "Nnngh...!" His arousal was finally given intentional attention, and was greatly appreciated. His back bent into a perfect arch, his head raised to the skies as he gave an even louder moan. His eyes were fixed on Sesshoumaru, giving his energy as a price for such passionate intercourse. To him, it was a fair exchange, in the end his seed from him almost a second before his brother's, mostly landing upon his chest and upper stomach.

The hanyou received even more than what he asked for, and it put the icing on the cake. A kiss planted upon his lips - although sudden - sent a warm feeling that not even mating could do. It surprised him, but he didn't object. Instead, he purred in content, sliding his hands so they could clasp together along the other's shoulder blades. Ears swiveled forward, Inuyasha lifted his head to return the kiss now, before Sesshoumaru regained consciousness and stopped. Gradually, he released his grasp on the other, letting his hands fall to his sides. His senses were hazy, and now the repercussions were settling in. Sleep cradled him in its arms, and soon enough he couldn't even lift his head. "Sesshoumaru..." he whispered silently, squirming a bit when some of the other's seed leaked past the member. "I..." Inuyasha's words were hushed once sleep overcame him. Eyes closed again for the night, and Inuyasha found himself dozing off before he could even finish his sentence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru felt as if he was the only being awake right then, floating in an area caught between pleasure and realization. The beast was slipping away, utterly sated and at ease, having no wish to continue now that his mate was sleeping. The rational mind of the youkai was slow on the uptake right then, not being able to comprehend all that had happened. He knew it began with his inspecting Inuyasha's body. But how it ended like this was beyond him. How could the other have such an affect on him? How could a half-breed reduce the most powerful youkai lord to such unthinkable acts of feral pleasure?

It should have angered him beyond anything and everything else. He should have jolted the hanyou awake and demand an explanation. Surely... this had to be Inuyasha's fault somehow. This was beyond mere instincts. It had to be. Sesshomaru couldn't understand why he would do such a thing. Yet as he lay there, breathless and tingling in the aftermath, the only emotion he felt, besides uncertainty, was a blissful calm. That storm in him was gone, driven away, when his brother's arms wrapped around him. He was relieved that the hanyou was asleep, for then he wouldn't be able to see the mingled expression on his face, a pass between exhaustion and shock.

Pushing himself up, he slid out of his brother, feeling the familiar shivers. He needed to wash his body off once more, pull on his kimono and hakama and be gone from this place. Even so, Sesshomaru had little will to move at all. In the end, he settled down on the grass beside the hanyou, his mokomoko curling around them, keeping the warmth of their bodies in a sort of semi-circle. His mind was rebelling against these actions. But the exhaustion plucked at every inch of him and it was all he could do to simply roll over so that his back mind face Inuyasha. This had to be wrong. But the peace that settled upon them kept him in place and soon, he too, was asleep.

--------

The morning came too early for Sesshomaru's liking. It did, however, give him the advantage of waking before his brother. But it was like dragging himself out of water, weakened after a long battle. The sun hurt his eyes so much that he had to squint at first before he could adjust. When he did manage to see properly, the youkai realized that some time during the night his body had shifted so that his face was level with Inuyasha's shoulder. Pushing himself up on his elbow, his gave immediately fell to the healing mark near the hanyou's neck. His stomach twisted with the thought of sinking his fangs into the other's skin and his hands clenched into proper fists, like they should have the moment he came back to his senses.

Sitting up, he dragged the tail onto his shoulder and rose, glaring down at the hanyou. He wanted to hate Inuyasha. The bastard was a shame to the family line after all. But the confusion and uncertainty welled up inside him, reaching a point where he could no longer remain still. Trudging through the clearing, he crouched by the pond and dipped his cupped hands into the water, splashing his face with unnecessary roughness. A moment later, Sesshomaru slid into the ponder, finding a seat on a low rock. The cold temperature managed to erase most of his frustration as he sunk before the surface, remaining there for nearly a minute before emerging.

He'd marked his brother. There was no going back on that. But why? Why of all daemons did his instincts push him towards this one? It would drive him mad if he didn't figure it out. Was there something wrong with him? Was it because Inuyasha was his brother rather than a distant relative? Sesshomaru shook his head before tilted it back to gaze at the dull sky. There was dark clouds in the distance; it looked like rain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the best sleep the hanyou had for a long time. Indeed, he had unknowingly dozed off, and he hadn't noticed until he woke up. As he slept, he had a dream. A slender girl stood before him, but all he could see was a blur of green, white and black. Squinting, Inuyasha leaned forward, trying to get a better look. The wind picked up, carrying her hair over her, as Sakura blossoms were picked up in the breeze. Who is she? He couldn't figure it out. The girl turned around slowly, her eyes were closed and her hands clasped over her chest. It wasn't until those auburn eyes were opened and revealed her identity - Kagome. All he could do was emit a gasp, but she didn't seem burdened like he was. "Will you be alright without me?" she asked again, before the wind picked up again. The light shone brightly to the point where he had to close his eyes.

Squirming around, Inuyasha began to awaken, thanks to the rising sun. Luckily for him, it was dulled by the rain-filled clouds before it. Squinting, Inuyasha made no immediate move to get up, and just laid there for the moment. But once he went to move he began to appreciate that one peaceful night of sleep. It must've been about an hour or so after Sesshoumaru awoke when he began to stir. Groggy and stiff, he let out a loud yawn before sitting up. It was then when the soreness kicked in. "Gah! Damn!" Jerking his arm, he grasped his lower back - not exactly where the pain hit him, but it was the closest he could get to it. Clenching his teeth, he lifted to squat on his feet, unable to sit for long. His memory of last night was foggy, but it wasn't difficult to figure out what happened.

Inuyasha stood up, grabbing the rest of his clothing and heading for the pond again. His movements were stiff and forced, sore pain aching him, but it wasn't anything he couldn't just walk out, so he just sucked it up and got it over it. For the time being, he forgot all about Sesshoumaru's existence, his mind focused on just getting washed up and putting his clothes on. The overcast brought a temperature decrease. Sitting on his haunches in front of the water, Inuyasha removed his haori and dropped it beside him and dove head-first into the water. Submerged, he lowered himself to the bottom and swam around for a bit, giving his body a chance to stretch out within the cool waters. Some of his hair rose to the surface, a small symbol that indicated where he was as he swam.

Rising to his feet, he gave one final stretch, but was struck by a sudden tearing pain on the base of his neck. Covering it with a hand, he raised it up to find a few drops of blood. Much to his dismay, he began to remember something that shocked him last night - his brother had marked him. His hands closed into a taut fist as he waded out of the water to his brother, eyebrows turned to a frown and lips curved, ready to snarl. "Sesshoumaru!" he yelled, putting feet on dry land. He pointed to the slightly bloodied mark on him. "Who the hell gave you permission to do this?" Inuyasha was furious. Now that he didn't have arousal to distract him, nothing held back his anger. He didn't want this to happen, to mate with someone he hated, to be forced into submission, and now this... Now he bore a constant visual reminder of it all.

"You need to take more control of your damn senses!" He swung his fist at his side, his rage channeling into it. Of course, he was infuriated with himself just the same for allowing such a thing to happen, but he was startled by the unhindered feral ferocity his elder brother displayed prior to the marking. And then the intense intercourse that followed... No. Shaking his head quickly, the hanyou bared his fangs. He wasn't going to let that distract him. He was mad at Sesshoumaru, and that was the way he was supposed to feel... Right? That's how the way things were, and that's how they were supposed to be. But what stopped him from hitting him already? He cursed himself mentally, and - on an impulse - launched his fist into the chest of his elder brother as hard as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had remained in the water longer than was necessary. Nearly an hour passed before he had the mind to drag himself out of the pond, the temperature having dropped several degrees as the rain clouds thickened and drifted closer. The daemon lord shivered slightly. The mixture of weather and a wet body and hair did not mix well. At least the cold was all he had to worry about. Humans suffered from illness or even death over silly matters as cold.

Instead of sitting down or dressing, the youkai walked around, trying dry and warm himself simultaneously. His hair and tail were slower than his skin and his fingers twitched in annoyance whenever he had to brush the locks from his chilled flesh. If only he could leave his sleeping brother and retrieve some wood for a fire. But to him, Inuyasha was still terribly vulnerable in his state. Yet, eventually, he wandered back to the hanyou, glancing at him before picking up his hakama and pulling it on. He was on the verge of dressing completely when his brother finally awoke.

The beast inside Sesshomaru was slumbering for now, but the smile that crept along the youkai's lips at the sight of a certain pain Inuyasha was in couldn't be his. The amusement he felt couldn't be his. He should be resentful, spiteful, and filled with an undeniable hatred for the half-breed. But as he crouched on the ground, kimono in hand, the emotions were too far away for him to grasp. All he felt when he watched Inuyasha was... serenity, calm and at ease.

Pulling himself together, he growled softly and sat down just as the hanyou dove into the water. He only remained there for a few minutes, wondering what he should discuss with his brother and if he should discuss anything at all. There was the problem with the mark, but he was also hopeful that the hanyou had conceived at least. He was dragged from his thoughts by an abrupt shout from the pond. It appeared that Inuyasha had finally remembered last night, otherwise he would have said something sooner.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, expression impassive despite the frustration he felt. The beast did not like rejection. Of course, that wild part of the youkai was dormant for now. It was actually himself that did not bode well with rejection, but he wasn't about to admit that, not even to himself. A growl nearly escaped the daemon at his brother's last words, but he quickly turned it into a scowl.

"Control over my senses. You're the one who has bent over for me three times," he scoffed. "And I'm sure you'll do it again."

But that was never going to happen, he reminded himself. He, Sesshomaru, would not allow it if Inuyasha was finally pregnant. The vial still hung on his neck, but he wanted to throw it aside more than ever. He was about to turn away when he saw the hanyou draw back his fist.

He could have stopped the attack. He could have dodged it, even at this close range. He was going to, insisting on it. But his body wouldn't move. He didn't even raise a finger. The full impact of the fist was a bit more than he expected. Yet he wasn't shocked when it sent him tumbling backwards onto the ground, where he skidded a couple of feet before coming to a stop. The blow had winded him, causing several coughs to rise to his lips as the air tried to return to his lungs, as he pushed himself onto his hands.

"Throttling me will not remove the mark, Inuyasha," he said, peering up at the hanyou. "Strike me down as many times as you wish, it will do neither of us any good."

Something was definitely off with the elder brother. True he was as cold and indifferent as ever, but the fact that he had allowed Inuyasha to hit him was more than a giveaway that something was wrong. At least one would expect him to retaliate, strike Inuyasha back with more strength and force. Yet he didn't even pick himself off the ground and gazed, instead, steadily at his sibling.


	10. Revenge

Inuyasha didn't think he could frown any more than he did then. There was just so much anger built up within him that he just couldn't stand it. "You act like I did those things willingly!" his voice became loud enough to echo throughout the area. It was true, each time there was someone making the hanyou submit, be it his brother or his own youkai. And now here he was, an irate hanyou, confused and embarrassed. "This is all your fault! You didn't have to go and mark me!" Inuyasha's anger was like a volcano threatening to erupt, its smoke clouding his rational thought. He was so mad, he just could...

Blinking, the hanyou found his elder brother down on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. What just happened to him? Looking down, he saw his fist was still raised, and gradually lowered it. He struck Sesshoumaru. He should've felt accomplished and his anger slightly alleviated, but something just didn't seem right to him. Although he'd never say it aloud, Sesshoumaru was a good deal stronger and faster than he was, and could've done a various amount of things to avoid the punch or counter it. But he didn't, and only fell to the ground from its impact. He wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but the hanyou quickly reasoned that he shouldn't care about the other's well-being. Confusion took over his expression as he took a step forward, his chest rising with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru spoke the truth - taking this chance and pummeling his elder brother wouldn't remove the mark. But it would certainly make him feel better about the situation. "Shut up." He rebutted, kicking Sesshoumaru's leg. It wasn't made to hurt, but not exactly to tickle either. Spinning on his heel, he went for his clothing; his adrenaline rush warmed him, but it was slowly dying down and he was getting cold again. "This is all your fault!" he repeated, grabbing his haori and inspecting it for any previously unseen damage. "If you didn't wait until the last damn minute to go and find a mate within our lineage, I wouldn't have to put up with you!" His fist tightened around the fabric before forcing it over his frame. "If you're so proud of that dog demon blood you would've saw this coming!" Now the hanyou was just ranting, relieving some of his unbridled rage.

Adjusting the collar to his haori, he tried to cover the mark up as much as he could, doing a pretty good job thanks to its location, although a slight redness in the skin around it revealed it above the fabric. After a moment, he stopped talking, a lot calmer now that he got a few things off his chest. Fully dressed, he had his back towards Sesshoumaru. He had felt a drop of water land in his scalp - rain would start soon, perhaps a few minutes. "I am not your bitch." he hissed in a voice more threateningly than before. Adjusting his clothes, he pushed his hair onto his back and turned around, staring eye to eye with Sesshoumaru. "And don't make me have to prove it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was so much that Sesshomaru wanted to say, to do. Yet he didn't move or speak. His expression didn't betray anything he thought or felt. It was easy to say that he was lost in some way, unable to comprehend the actions of his own body and blood. Whatever was inside him, whatever controlled him last night, was it truly part of him? Was it more than mere instincts? He could have marked any daemon before, but he was driven towards Inuyasha instead. Why? The answer eluded him the more he thought about it and nothing could have been more frustrating. He barely reacted when Inuyasha kicked his leg.

The youkai remained on the ground, dragging himself from his thoughts when the hanyou's voice pierced the air. Perhaps Inuyasha's words should have angered him. He did bristle and scowl, but emotion wouldn't remain. He could easily have brought Inuyasha down again, beat him to a bloody pulp. Yet he did nothing. He didn't even rise to his feet. It wasn't like him at all. Sesshomaru never allowed anyone to berate him. But why should he bother to explain himself? It was not his fault the line had died out. Other youkais were responsible for their own lives. And his priorities did not rest with a mate right then. He needed a kingdom before he could choose a mate.

But the last words. He couldn't ignore them. There was a pleasure in taunting his brother, even in the state of mind he was in now. With Inuyasha fully dressed, glaring at him, and Sesshomaru dragging himself up to his feet finally, it appeared as if the two were about to battle. But the youkai didn't move beyond standing. He only spoke. "You already have," he said. "You are my bitch and you have proven it. I might have forced you, little brother, but you are the one who moaned for me. You cried out my name last night as you came. You're the one who whimpered as a human the first night, met my every motion with your own, and whined when I did not give you what you wanted."

It did not matter if Inuyasha had been forced or not, if his youkai took over or the sun disappeared on the night of a new moon. Sesshomaru had a certain control over his brother and both knew it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's truthful words were all one big taunt for Inuyasha, just reminding him of his actions. Why did he do it, why did he enjoy himself so much while underneath Sesshoumaru? It was always unwanted initially, but as things progressed, he just couldn't help himself... It was as if that's the way it was supposed to happen, he was supposed to relish those deep rhythms of pleasure that ran its course through him each time they mated. It always changed his train of thought - even made him a new person, or at least, his actions were unlike him. But it only lasted for so long, and his conscious took over. As far as the hanyou saw it, it was just a sign of weakness, a lack of willpower. It was Sesshoumaru, his elder youkai brother that he held contempt and hatred for! Why did he just lay down and accept it like some weak puppy?

Questions coursed through his mind, only fueling him to strike again. Just then, a thought crossed his mind, making him smirk. "But I wasn't the only one who seemingly enjoyed it." His hands were raised in an offensive gesture. "I do recall a certain brother of mine who let out his own fair share of moans. Sounds like that didn't seem to be in pain or distaste." Yes, the hanyou could recall those moments where his brother had let go of himself and showed an emotion beyond indifference. Although bringing the memories up sickened him, it did arise more questions to his already confused mind. Those questions piqued his curiosity, more or less about Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, if I'm not mistaken, you probably enjoyed all of it more than I did." There, the usual arrogance was finally restored into his voice, after loosing it on the first night they courted, it made its obvious return.

He ran towards Sesshoumaru, which gave the other plenty of time to move away or attack back. He wouldn't use his Tetsaiga, even so it was still left near the tree he was pinned to yesterday. But this wasn't a fight where he wanted to use his enchanted sword. This was a fight to prove his dominance, to prove that he was not Sesshoumaru's bitch, and he had the strength to back up his words. He wasn't about to use Tetsaiga to win that battle for him. Claws extended, his struck with abnormal speed, catching his elder brother's left arm. He raised his other hand and struck with it as well, slashing his right cheek. There was a new emotion forming within the hanyou - that rage and arrogance mingled with a new, more feral feeling he received from attacking. It caused him to give off a deep and guttural growl, one more fearsome that any of his others. He paused in his assault then, remembering that Sesshoumaru didn't attack earlier, which was a surprise all on its own. "Oh, one more thing," Inuyasha spat before lunging towards him, using enough force to knock him off his feet.

Lifting his lips to bear his fangs, the hanyou unleashed a loud growl. Hands clamped down on his brother's forearms, pinning them to the ground as his body weight kept him down. If Sesshoumaru decided he wouldn't strike, Inuyasha would just use this to his advantage, as Sesshoumaru had done to him. "What about that kiss?" he paused, giving Sesshoumaru a moment to remember when that one moment that he leaned in to press his lips upon his younger brother's. During that time, he stared Sesshoumaru down, readying one hand to slash the other once more. "For someone whose just trying to restore the family name, you took some unneeded steps, huh?" It was then that Inuyasha grinned, glad for this upper-hand upon his elder brother. But still, this revenge didn't bring him the satisfaction he had hoped it would. It was as if something was missing, something to make this moment complete...

His hand was prepared to attack yet again, until something caught his senses. It was sweet, crimson, and alluring. Looking down, he caught sight of it - Sesshoumaru's blood. Rarely did he ever experience the smell of this, and catching it at a time like this was new for him. Nostrils flaring, the intrigued hanyou leaned forward, grabbing the other's chin with his elevated hand and jerking it to the side to get a better smell of this new liquid. Without even thinking, Inuyasha's pink tongue slid from his lips and dragged across the wound, bringing the blood to his mouth that made him murr at its taste. He wanted to taste more of this sweet liquid, pushing the youkai prince's head up to expose the neck, where he dragged a claw down its side. It was pushed hard enough on the skin just to break it, only for those crimson beads to form. Pleased, the hanyou dipped his head underneath Sesshoumaru's chin to lick slowly at the blood, savoring it in content.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was not the brightest when it came to Sesshomaru's desires. Of course the youkai had enjoyed it. Why shouldn't he? Dominating that arrogant, little half-breed, bending him to his will, what lord wouldn't find pleasure in that? The feel of taut skin trying to resist him, the voice demanding to be released but only to moan the next moment. As the hanyou attempted to taunt Sesshomaru, this was what he thought and more so. He couldn't help it as his eyes raked down his brother's figure, recalling how the body squirmed in his lap and came in his hand the first night.

What the beast awake? No... his thoughts were his own. He could control them, stop their paths in his mind. With the beast, he had no such power with his desires. And yet here he was, remembering every wonderful detail possible. He remembered how tight Inuyasha was, how he brought his body back to meet his brother's thrusts, and how he took his length in hand and stroked himself to a finish.

It was because of this, because of the path his mind decided to take right then, that he did nothing to prevent his brother from attacking him. He would not take the other to couple with again. Even if his body yearned for it, he'd find a female youkai to sate his lust instead. He felt Inuyasha's hand grip his arm, felt the other strike his face, the claws tearing through his skin. How often did Inuyasha make him bleed? There were several times when the other had won the outcome of a fight. But Sesshomaru never remained, never allowed anyone to see him in any sort of weakened state. Yet he now he was allowing even more. He was permitting his brother to attack him.

As that feral growl rose in the other, making his hair stand on end, a wild gleam came to the youkai lord's eyes. It wasn't one of fear or lust. It was almost like excitement and confusion, wonder mixed all into one. Why did he want his brother? What was it about Inuyasha that made him act as he had last night? Even now, as his frame tensed and the hanyou knocked him to the ground, pinning his arms to his side, his behavior was still strange; different, but strange. He could break the grip whenever he wished. It would be somewhat difficult, but he would be able to manage without a doubt.

The mention of the kiss brought him back to reality. Yes... he had kissed his brother. That's what confused him nearly as much as to why he marked the other as well. He could not feel ashamed of it. Not anymore. But the mention of saving the lineage, the first prickle of annoyance trailed through him. He didn't know the reason as to why he reacted finally to the other's taunts. Perhaps it was because Inuyasha was pointing out his faults in the way he was conducting himself. It couldn't be helped. He scowled at the hanyou and stiffed when the other suddenly leaned down, running his tongue along the cut on his cheek.

What was his brother doing? He stiffened as Inuyasha pushed his head back and pierced the skin of his neck with a shallow cut. A growl formed on his lips, soft but audible, feeling an odd assortment of tingles along his body when the process of the tongue was repeated. With a sudden burst of strength, Sesshomaru wrenched one of his arms free, cuffing the other with a hard blow to the head, enough to knock him away. Sitting up, the youkai quickly pulled himself to his feet and walked away, as if this game didn't amuse him any longer.

"Enough," he said, his back to his sibling as he walked towards his clothes with every intention of putting them on and leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blow to the head was swift and unforgiving, forcing him off of Sesshoumaru and onto the ground. He landed on his side, skidding along the grass before slumping onto his back. It stung for the most part, making him press his palm against the throbbing injury as he sat up. A sidetrack in his plan that could've been avoided, since he wasn't expecting Sesshoumaru to fight back after his earlier display of nonviolence. It was bound to happen though, and Inuyasha would just have to be more aware next time. Standing up to his feet, he licked his lips, the caked blood caught by his tongue. That simple bash to the head only egged the hanyou on, knowing he was finally pushing some buttons for Sesshoumaru to retaliate.

Whatever it was in Sesshoumaru's blood triggered something within the hanyou. Something that caused his own feral nature to awake, to give him the desire to hunt and capture. Tilting his head, he watched the other carefully, walking in a swift semi-circle around him. It was an inspection of sorts, as he never allowed himself to stare at the youkai prince's features, and he picked the best time - the body was not covered by clothing, at least not yet. He could see each ripple of his muscles as he moved to retrieve those burdening clothes. HI lips tightened along his fangs, which itched to dig into that pale skin. He growled again, knowing that if he tried to pin him down, Sesshoumaru would just overpower him and knock him aside yet again. He had to find a way to keep his brother down.

Not watching where he walked, the hanyou felt his foot brush against something. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow. It was the strap to his Tetsaiga, nestled down along the grass. Picking it up, Inuyasha dangled it before him as an idea formed in his mind. Taking another glance at Sesshoumaru, he unsheathed the sword, dropping the sheath back to the ground as he clasped his other hand along the hilt. Yes... This had the potential of being a good idea, if he executed it correctly. His steps became light, careful not to make any sound as he crept up upon Sesshoumaru, aiming the tip of the Tetsaiga to the top part of his back. Once he believed he was close enough, he broke into a quick gait, pushing the sword straight through the flesh and exiting out of his chest. The sweet, intoxicating blood spurted through as Inuyasha immediately changed directions and shoved the blade down into the ground, rooting it deep within the ground with Sesshoumaru impaled upon it. The hanyou didn't stop until his youkai brother was nestled firmly between the hilt and the grass. Of course, if he would do this to any human, it would be a slow and agonizing death, but this was Sesshoumaru, a simple sword through the chest would only be enough to hold him down.

Inuyasha rested his lips above Sesshoumaru's ear, hands still planted upon the Tetsaiga. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, twisting the sword slightly before releasing it. If there was one thing he loved about his father's sword, it was that no full-fledged demon could keep a hold of it because of its barrier. Nostrils flaring again, Inuyasha looked down at the trailing blood along the other's back. He took a hold of his brother's sides and leaned in to the bleeding wound, lapping up the blood gingerly as if he were saving it, making it last. Emitting a pleased growl, Inuyasha's tongue began traveling along Sesshoumaru's upper back, while his fangs grazed upon the surface of his skin. "Couldn't it have been the other way around..." he murmured before pushing away that silver hair identical to his own from the back of his neck so he could glide his fangs upon it as well. "...And you were the one getting pregnant?" Inuyasha had no idea where the little vial was that was forced down his throat each time, nor did he want to look for it. Instead, all that occupied his mind was the sleek skin now sporting claw and fang marks. Paying close attention to detail, the hanyou supplied each wound with a thin coat of saliva, applied in a deliberately slow fashion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The youkai was aware of what his brother was doing, circling him, probably searching for a weak point. The hanyou knew better than to bother with such a thing. Sesshomaru was not imperfect like other daemons. Not even Naraku could consume him as he did others, to create the perfect body for himself. And there were no youkais, other than Inuyasha, who had ever truly been able to wound him. Despite that, he kept his back to the hanyou, having no desire to remain here. He had left Rin and Jakken alone long enough. It was time to return.

He paused in front of the pile of his clothes, brows knitted together as he thought. He realized that it wasn't only Inuyasha he was trying to get away from. There were also those unnatural desires in him, the ones that longed for his brother of all people. No mating season had ever brought such revelations to him, ones that he hated to acknowledge but had no choice. He had to accept all facts of life, despite his personal feelings for them. His father had mated with a human, who gave birth to a bastard child. And it was that bastard child that drove his instincts into frenzy, the one daemon he had marked and did not mean to at all.

Inuyasha was behind him. The youkai gritted his teeth in subtle annoyance. Yet he would be out of here soon and would not have to deal with the hanyou until he gave birth-if he was pregnant, that is. Nonetheless, the youkai began to turn, wanting to face and pummel his brother into the ground. But that wasn't what happened. He barely managed to take one step when a sharp pain pierced his back, exploding through his chest. He registered that what had impaled him with the blade of Tetsaiga. A snarl formed on his face, but not before Inuyasha manipulate the sword, sending it and his elder brother to the ground. Sesshomaru knew what he was doing a second before he did it. Yet it was a second too late. With the blood leaking like waterfall from the wound, the youkai lord scraped his claws along the ground, tearing up dirt and grass in his anger.

It was foolish to think that because of the circumstance, the hanyou wouldn't do anything rash. Or, in this case, it seemed more clever than rash. Inuyasha had successfully pinned his brother in such a way that the other couldn't even transform, besides move. Whatever he did, the blade hindered him. He wouldn't be able to rise quickly either; Inuyasha would have enough time to repeat the process. The blade burned against his flesh, though not quite that literally. Still, it was an understatement to say that it stung. Despite the predicament, Sesshomaru shifted and growled, trying to loosen the trap, as the hanyou's tongue lapped at the blood coating the youkai's skin. Shivers raced along his body, his eyes glowing a bright red from his temper. He was beyond words. He only wanted to act!

He didn't listen to the other's words, his claws scraping away so much earth that there were two, well-sized holes in front of him already. His body twisted about despite that pain, which caused his breath to quicken and more blood to flow. Inuyasha's actions humiliated him beyond anything he'd ever endured. Just as he had done to his brother, the hanyou was no doing the same to him, but he took more pleasure in it than either of them hand. The cuts he received were nothing like the daggers into his wounded pride. With each swipe of claw and tongue, Sesshomaru was becoming more difficult to control. But with the Tetsaiga draining his energy and hindering his aura and the blood escaping the wound, he was slowly beginning to weaken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was amazing how one person could effect the mind and thought of another. How assumptions could be easily proved wrong in just a simple turn of events, so much so that it was almost scary. Inuyasha never leaned up from the soft, pale skin below, no matter how much it struggled and squirmed for freedom. Admittedly, it was a very good idea that made the situation easier for himself. His fangs were leaving pinkish welts along the back of Sesshoumaru's neck that were immediately lapped up afterwards. His eyes dulled, yet gleamed with saturation that the increasing hormones brought. Body heat increasing, the hanyou grasped his brother's hair firmly in his hand and tugged upon it, forcing him to move his head just enough for Inuyasha to clamp his fangs down into the jawline. Just the simple act of biting lulled a pleased murr from him, fresh blood flowing into his mouth as he eagerly lapped it up. So this was what it's like, to be the one in control, to hold all the cards while the opponent had nothing. For the hanyou, this new power over his brother was... Invigorating.

His body at the time was raised above Sesshoumaru, making sure that the two didn't touch. He just wanted to get his fill by humiliating his brother, and he'd take his leave. But the longer he lingered, the more thoughts formed in his hormone-driven mind. What if he were to take Sesshoumaru, then and there? What better revenge would that be for the hanyou than pushing his elder into such a submissive position? With another tug, he released the strands of hair and grabbed the hilt of the Tetsaiga. He wasn't going to pull it away - that was a death wish waiting to happen. Instead, he twisted it again, this time with more force, to ensure that it was safely secured into the ground. It all he could not to lean in and lap at that delicious blood now caking along the other's upper back. Inuyasha lowered his head close to Sesshoumaru's skin, only letting small exhaling breaths fall on him, along with the occasional scratch or two around his spine. Sesshoumaru did not give a second thought when he bit and clawed at the hanyou's skin, so the hanyou wasted no time reciprocating his actions.

The only thing that stopped him in his tracks was the fabricated hemline of the other's pants. Emitting an annoyed growl, Inuyasha roughly grasped the pants and ripped them away with no remorse, only desiring to remain close to this body and not wanting anything to get in the way. But his lips never passed that hemline, his claws the only venturers beyond that point. They grasped and tugged on Sesshoumaru's backside, pulling him up to give Inuyasha easier access. Although it was no easy task for him - Sesshoumaru was still stronger and put up more of a fight. But those struggles only seemed to entice him, drive him to keep going and finish what he started, whether or not his elder brother would make it hard for him. Even then, it was obvious by the forming bulge within his pants and his pheromone-filled scent that he was possibly enjoying himself a bit too much. Inuyasha's hands held firm to Sesshoumaru's bare skin, grasping his rear and parting them to expose the sweet pucker hidden in between.

The hanyou cocked his head to the side as a new warmth traveled in his body. Curiosity got the best of him, and this chance to explore his trapped elder brother was something he just couldn't refuse. His tongue lapped inquisitively at Sesshoumaru's lower spine, cautious not to gather any unwanted bristles of fur from his mokomoko, while his fingers rubbed along the tight muscles. Of course, he still watched the sword, making sure that it wouldn't be wretched from the ground prematurely. Pressing and prodding against his brother, it was then that he remembered their earlier incident, where Sesshoumaru had found something within him that made him cry in pleasure. Perhaps Sesshoumaru himself had one as well? Narrowing his gaze on Sesshoumaru's opening, he snorted; there was only one way to find out. He brought his spare hand up to his lips and coated them generously in his saliva, making sure they glistened before aligning them above the pucker. Inuyasha turned his head to shove his fangs into the soft skin on Sesshoumaru's right hip at the same time he forced two fingers into him. In one motion, he bit harder, his other hand holding the sheath tightly. Hopefully, his bite might distract the youkai from the initial penetration, but it was doubtful. Nonetheless, the hanyou was searching for that one spot, and his fingers pressed and scissored within him until he found it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no memory in his mind that brought him unbearable shame. Nothing in his past had ever occurred that made him lower his head, tail tucked between his legs so to speak. Not even when Inuyasha defeated him in battle when he ashamed. The hanyou had power with that sword. It was only natural that it would create a skillful adversary. Yet this... this he could not endure. The humiliation was too great. His half-breed brother, who moaned and begged for him when in the right state of mind, was taking control, tugging at the youkai's hair and body as he pleased. The fangs in the line of his jaw brought a snarl to his lips. He was a wild beast trapped, unwilling and furious, fighting against the blade that bound him to the earth. And even as he struggled and growled, clawing and kicking out, there was no chance of freeing himself. Every quick motion, the sword would hinder or cut him in some way and the blood continued to flow.

A grunt of pain broke from Sesshomaru as the hanyou twisted the Tetsaiga yet again. What was he planning or was it just to cause the elder of the two more agony? The sword was already embedded deep enough to ensure that no escape was possible, a fact that he loathed to admit. He could feel the other's breath along his back, could hear the growl, and realized a moment too late what was annoying him. The grip on his hakama renewed his struggles. Yet he was better off regaining his strength and allowing his pants to be removed with all the help it did him. The cool air of the cloudy day struck his exposed flesh like a knife. It wasn't a mystery any longer about what the hanyou was after as his hands grasped at Sesshomaru's lower half and began tugging it upward. The youkai dug his knees and claws into the ground, jerking the sword more than ever now that he was utterly aware of what Inuyasha intended. Break came in sharp, painful gasps and he was barely aware of all the energy he was exerting in fighting the other; the Tetsaiga did more than simply pin him down, but dwindled his energy with every passing moment.

It was a rough shock to him when Inuyasha won in the end and he lay there, panting and keeping the sounds of his pain silent. A heat crept along his face, so deep that it burned the very bone, as his rear was pried apart, exposing him more fully to the other like never before. He could barely notice the heavy scent emitting from the hanyou, so lost was he in embarrassment and shame, filled with spite and hate, but too exhausted even to muster the emotions. His mokomoko lay nearly limp beside them, twitching only when Inuyasha's mouth was near its base. Yet the same act caused a tingle to travel along his skin and, as the fingers began to prod and search him, it wouldn't go away. His claws began to rip through the ground once more as he attempted to pull himself free. His body writhed feebly against the Tetsaiga, but there was only so much blood loss he could take. The ground was already painted a deep red, surrounding him like bloody pond.

A difficulty arose when his brother both penetrated and bit him. The initial bite was enough to make him gasp, more from surprise than agony. Yet the sensation of having two fingers shoved inside him strengthened the gasp, causing him to bite his lip to keep quiet. His legs kicked out at the hanyou once again as the fingers began to move around, lubricated only by the saliva. His feet caught Inuyasha a couple of times in the thighs; but due to his awkward position it was difficult to truly strike the other. His struggles were more like squirms now as he was searched and stretched until his body suddenly stilled and sharp moan escaped him. Whatever Inuyasha had just touched... a sort of bump inside him, had to be the same thing that caused the hanyou to squirm with delight. It was having the same effect on Sesshomaru, who could feel a familiar warmth in his lower body, his cock starting to stiffen when the sweet spot was touched again.


	11. An enemy appears

For a brief moment the hanyou turned to look at what was beyond the other's pale skin. The outcome was enough to make him grin inwardly. Uprooted dirt and grass laid carelessly aside, and deep holes etched into the ground laid before the youkai. Sesshoumaru was trapped, and no amount clawing or mutilation to the ground would change that. Out of sheer luck and an intelligent idea, the hanyou relished that he had his brother right where he wanted him, and it was far quicker than Sesshoumaru's methods of pinning Inuyasha, however a lot more violent. But the youkai was strong, and undoubtedly would have no problem recovering from this beyond a bruised pride. Now his elder brother would experience the embarrassment and shame that came with a forced submission, possibly moreso since he was trapped by a hanyou.

Inuyasha licked his lips slowly; so much blood was everywhere - painting the ground, his skin, and now his lips. He had received his fill of the thick red liquid, the excess would be left there to be cleaned up later. Inuyasha had more important matters to attend to. Sucking roughly on the bleeding mark, Inuyasha fingers were intent on finding that sweet spot in Sesshoumaru, that is if there was one. He began to think back to when his own was found, and were it was located. Although determining a location was pretty hazy, he soon figured out its general area, and rubbed the tips of his fingers around it, coating the other in his own warm saliva. It was instinctive, to give Sesshoumaru a proper preparing rather than just going at it, since the same was done for him.

Watching silently as Sesshoumaru's movements began to weaken and become nothing more than squirms for freedom. The lack of blood was finally getting to him, and he was finally succumbing. Now all he had to do was find that -- "Hn?" He looked with slight surprise at Sesshoumaru once he let out such a loud moan. His fingers halted for that instant, as he realized in satisfaction that he had found what he was looking for. He pushed down on it again, just to confirm that this was that said spot. The hanyou's grin couldn't get any wider as he assaulted it with firm rubbing, slowly shoving a third damp finger into his opening, allowing his middle finger to keep with its motions while the index and ring pushed apart those tight muscles. "Well, what do we have here...?" he murred, resting himself above Sesshoumaru, his fingers never stopping with their task. "The mighty youkai lord brought down by a hanyou..." There was a pause for a light snicker before he nibbled on the other's shoulder blade.

Beyond his snide comments, the hanyou was actually in some pain himself. His member throbbed achingly within his pants, bulging through it and brushing against the other as he nestled himself within the groove of his neck and shoulder. No, he had no intentions of biting that area, but he lingered there regardless, nibbling and sucking on the skin as his other hand slid a finger down his brother's length. What a perfect moment this was! He could hardly contain how pleased he was, to have the other virtually in the palm of his hands. And how wonderful it was, to grasp and release the other's member as he pleased, and he did just that. Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around the length, sliding his hand in time with each push against that one little area, his fingers no longer stretching but slowly receding. He couldn't take much of this any longer, and he soon had to tend to his own needs, much with the unwilling assistance of his elder brother. His own breaths became slow and heavy, falling upon the other's neck as his tongue danced sluggishly upon it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were few moments in his life when Sesshomaru's mind was unable to comprehend and/or accept an ordeal, notion, or odd experience. It was mostly during his years of childhood that such matters occurred. There certainly weren't any recent experiences. But this... this threw everything else into the furthest recesses of his mind to where all the past ordeals were nothing more than shadow. He simply couldn't grasp that this was happening to him, that he was being forced into such degrading acts. It didn't matter if he had done the same to Inuyasha. Yet the fact that Inuyasha was now doing the same to him was... unimaginable. It made him want to bow his head in shame. But he was far, far too proud to allow that.

After the initial surprise, it was a bit easier to remain silent, but only just. There was difficulty in it, especially when Inuyasha confirmed that he had found the prize inside his brother that made the both of them writhe. The stretching of his walls was uncomfortable at best, but certainly not painful. Besides, even if it were, the constant caresses against his sweet spot would have been too distracting. It sent sparks of electrified pleasure along his skin, filling his lower regions with a tender poison that made him swell under the ministrations. Yet the fury and embarrassment rose to greater heights as the other spoke, making his face burn with a mixture of those emotions. He didn't say anything. He didn't even growl. That was like an invitation to further insults and prodding, provoking a reaction out of him. He wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction.

However, part of Sesshomaru doubted that the satisfaction lay in what he would say or do to the hanyou. The hard cock between the youkai's legs was more than enough to satisfy his brother. The way it throbbed and twitched, the way his body was warm and feverish, marred and bleeding and utterly in the other's control was all enough for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shifted slightly with Inuyasha laying upon him, his rear still up in the air and the other's lips on the junction of his throat and neck, the hands around his lower region. The fingers were tantalizing, moving in simultaneous motions, over his sweet spot and down his length. It was driving him mad. But he never said a word or made a sound. But as focused as he was on that, and on what Inuyasha was doing, he barely noticed how deep and quick his breathing was coming, moist and heavy with undeniable pleasure. Yet even though he made no noise, not a growl or a curse, he no longer was making bids for freedom, which came from a mixture of exhaustion and the ecstasy that was sweeping through his body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Utterly content with the moment, Inuyasha grasped his brother's member a little more firmly, lost within the rhythm of his movement. Of course, this didn't go without awakening his youkai, who wanted to get in on this moment. Dark blue marks formed along his cheeks as his eyes turned as crimson as Sesshoumaru's blood. Instead of fighting the change, the hanyou welcomed it for once, allowing his youkai to take over. Inuyasha gave a few more attentive presses along that sweet area before sliding his fingers away. Still slick from his saliva, they began undoing his pants while the other continued to stroke and grip his brother's member. Even though Sesshoumaru refused to moan, those heavy gasps for air was enough proof for Inuyasha's youkai that he wasn't entirely loathing the moment.

Fiddling with the hem of his pants, it was seemingly the only obstacle in Inuyasha's way, which was quickly dealt with. Although he was ready to, he didn't tear through it like he did Sesshoumaru's pants, but quickly raised himself up to remove them. He kept his haori on, as it wasn't bothering him. He grasped his own length, nearly whimpering at a simple touch. He had held out for as long as he could; besides, he couldn't let Sesshoumaru have all the fun. Inuyasha slid himself within his elder brother's rear, flooding him with the warmth of his length as a deep growl escaped him. His youkai made him a more feral one, and with it came impatience. Eager to begin, the hanyou tilted his head so it was away from the groove of his brother's neck and shoulder as he paused everything for the initial thrust into the other. Inuyasha gave a slow hiss, carefully inching each and every last bit of him in until their thighs touched.

'Damn it all...' the hanyou trembled, lightly clawing his brother's side while giving a heavy sigh. It was... Inexplainable, the multitude of sensations that swept through him in his one moment. So this was how it felt, and the feeling alone caused him to whimper. Taking a firm hold of the other's hips, Inuyasha receded, drawing his length back for the first sharp thrust. He had to bury his face within his brother's skin to keep him from whimpering again, but it was a painstaking process. How did Sesshoumaru do it - how did he keep so silent when an action like this caused so much pleasure to enter the body? Breathing heavily, the hanyou sped up his movements, tending to Sesshoumaru's member as well. He came across that same small bump within Sesshoumaru, and remembered just what it did when provoked. Inuyasha shifted his weight a bit so each thrust could land upon it. His exhalations stirred up the dirt below, heavy enough to cause tiny clouds of dust that tickled his nose.

It took all she had to refrain from running from her hiding place and attacking that hanyou for doing such a thing to Sesshoumaru. How could he mutilate a demon lord of his stature was something she couldn't understand, but she did understand that her future mate was in trouble. Ready to jump out and attack the hanyou, she first noted his aura change and those markings across his cheek. His youkai had taken over again, and judging by his aura, it had the strength to rival an uninjured Sesshoumaru. To disrupt him now would be like a death wish. Clenching her teeth, she dug up the ground around her, forcing herself to have some patience at least until the right time came.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire in his blood was enough to consume him, the rage and pleasure fueling everything. It couldn't be endured. It just couldn't! How could he be reduced so low, and by his own half-breed brother? With every stroke of the other's fingers, flames heated his body, racing up and down his thighs and causing his cock to twitch uncontrollably. The youkai gritted his teeth together and hid his face in his arms, unable to take in anything, not even the ground before him, torn to pieces by his claws. The scents of lust were in the air, mingling together and growing stronger. Inuyasha... was starting to smell different, just like the night before, when his inner daemon took control.

Sesshomaru did his best to keep silent when the hanyou's fingers suddenly pulled away, but couldn't stop the jerk in his hips. A low groan escaped him as he bit his bottom lip so hard it drew blood. The other hand was still on his length, ensuring that no peace was allowed. Several sounds escaped him, none of them moans. Mostly, he growled and hissed when Inuyasha's hand moved in just the right way, causing his feeble writhing for freedom to come to an abrupt halt. Lifting his head, he peered over his shoulder at his sibling, eyes burning a deep scarlet, matching the other's eyes. He couldn't see where the hanyou's other hand was, but it didn't take much of an imagination to realize what he was doing with it.

The moment Inuyasha positioned himself, the youkai's lips parted in a snarl, his energy sparked, now that he was confronted with something he had no wish to endure. It didn't matter of his body needed released, begged for it. He couldn't allow it, not even with his member throbbing so heavily, stimulated by everything that the other was doing. As he felt the hanyou's length slide into him, Sesshomaru's struggles doubled and the sword still held fast. It didn't help when he misjudged a motion and twisted his frame the wrong way, the blade slicing a new wound through his torso about a foot long.

As the hanyou pressed his face into the youkai's neck, Sesshomaru let out a loud, feral growl, snapping his jaws at him like a wild animal. He could barely move, despite that. Pain was racking his blood, along with pleasure as the other finally decided on a tempo. Over and over again his sweet spot, his length never receiving a break from the deft strokes. There was warmth inside the pit of his stomach, blissful pressure rising. The more he tried to fight it, the greater it became. He lowered his head once more, only to bite down on the wrist of one arm, teeth puncturing the skin. He refused to make a sound and tried to ignore the fact that his length was dripping precum and his lower half was giving small jerks of its own. A low, frustrated groan escaped him, muffled by flesh and blood. He could barely focus his eyes or control his lust. His frame twisted and bucked slightly, much to his shame, as the orgasm rolled over him, blinding with ecstasy. It couldn't be held... not even hidden as his seed spilled into his brother's hand. The stimulation was too much and his hips rocked to the strokes, receiving as much friction as possible, as somewhere, deep inside, the beast purred.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So caught up in himself, Inuyasha's dulling eyes caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's glare. He could see hatred, pure and simple, but he didn't care. He couldn't care how he had mutilated his brother's body, how the scent of the other's blood drove him to this frenzied state, he couldn't even care why he was originally put into this position. All he could care about now was satisfying himself with his brother's sweet orifice. Ecstasy consumed him, revealing itself in his own slow moans. It wasn't new for the hanyou to be the only one moaning between the two, and Sesshoumaru still showed a reluctant sign of enjoyment even without being vocal about it. Inuyasha raised his lips towards the other's ear, pressing them against it as he moaned slowly again, as suggestively as he did earlier once his youkai took over. He had felt his brother move around in another attempt for freedom, and the hanyou only noted it with an impatient growl. Sesshoumaru just didn't know when to quit! But then again, neither did he...

At first Inuyasha couldn't control himself - how wonderful his elder brother felt along his length only sparked the desire for more, and in achieving this he was neither patient nor gentle, slamming himself harder and harder into his elder, yet his hand stayed the course, gripping and sliding up and down his brother's length to increase the intensity. For one moment, his nose caught the scent of fresh blood, and he looked back at Sesshoumaru. If he kept squirming around so damn much he would bleed to death. But he tried to ignore the other's fights, at least until he buried down into his flesh and Sesshoumaru's fangs caught the side of his face. With a guttural growl, Inuyasha jerked his head back up and bore his teeth, digging his claws in the other's sides. He wanted to speak, but all that came out were fierce grunts. His youkai was showing its more dominant side, no longer mewling and whimpering like it did earlier. It allowed Sesshoumaru's squirms, but it wouldn't tolerate anything further.

It didn't take long for him to calm down, though, and the hanyou was back to burying his firm length within his elder brother. The pleasure from it was enough to rival Sesshoumaru taking him with his own powerful thrusts, but he'd never admit that verbally. Pants and gasps for air escaped him, as he looked towards his brother, only to see a blurred vision of his silver locks. There were no more fights, at least towards him, and he rewarded this with quicker strokes. Inuyasha was finally able to control his actions, and his movements became more precise towards his target, rather than simply for his own satisfaction. But then something caught his attention - something warm and wet slid down his digits, leaving a sticky ooze upon his skin. A slow grin crept upon his features as he quickly realized just what it was. Just the feel of his brother's seed was enough to make him cry out in a spastic orgasm, his hand planted on the other's hip bringing him closer as he released his seed. To humiliate his brother, the hanyou wanted his seed to go as deeply as it could, and Sesshoumaru's elevated frame would ensure it would.

Inuyasha remained where he was, perched over his brother with the hilt of his sword digging into his own chest. His heart pounded heavily, matching his quickened breaths. Words could not explain how contented he was at that very moment, even if it was his brother. The youkai purred loudly, even having the audacity to lick Sesshoumaru's ear in contented bliss. But it slowly receded as Inuyasha gained control of himself, pushing up against Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades to stand up on wobbly legs. But as he rose, he murmured one last thing into his brother's ear, done with a similar grin. "Look who's the bitch now...?" He gathered his clothes and took a quick dip in the pond. He just wanted to mask his scent before leaving; mating season was still in full swing, and there was always a demon out there searching for a mate. He clothed himself quickly and squatted down by Sesshoumaru. Without a word, he took his sword and quickly removed it, and placed it back in its sheath. He'd clean it later, but for now - he walked away, towards Kaede's village and an unknown trap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pleasure of biting Inuyasha only stretched so far. The hanyou would be torn to pieces for this! Family legacy be damned! The youkai would search the world for another mate, a better mate. The little bastard child would be dead within the week; he would see to that. With every stroke of the hand and thrust of the cock, Sesshomaru's determination for his sibling's demise grew stronger. He didn't care if it made his body sing. The internal damage was bad enough. He loathed admitting that he now understood why Inuyasha both hated and enjoyed this treatment. Yet revenge was only sweeter for the hanyou because the elder of the two now knew both sides of the playing field and was reduced to a shivering, bleeding mess on the ground.

The pain in his wrist reached a certain point where he was forced to remove his mouth. Blood coated his teeth and lips, streaming from the self-inflicted wounds. Yet the timing couldn't have been worse. The other's cry was the only warning he had before he suddenly felt an alien warmth spread through his entrance, which he knew instantly was the other's semen. A sharp noise escaped him, somewhere between a growl and a groan. Though he'd never admit it, the sensation of having another male's seed released inside him wasn't all that unpleasant. Nonetheless, he would have made another bid for freedom had he not been so weakened from blood loss. There was now a new reason why he couldn't focus his eyes.

To hint out just how exhausted and in pain the youkai was, he didn't even react to Inuyasha's word. However, he did wince when the other decided to use his body as a way to push himself to his feet. Sesshomaru didn't move, the emotions and exertions finally taking their toll on him. His lower half sagged until he was resting completely on the ground, rear no longer elevated. His breathing was slow and deep, his frame throbbing in pain from various places, despite his high tolerance for it. When the sword was wrenched from him, the youkai hissed and opened his eyes, now a soft golden color, glaring at his brother's retreating frame. At least he didn't remain to gloat.

Sesshomaru didn't know how long he remained on the ground. Yet, eventually, he gingerly began to push himself up and crept along to the pond, where he slid in, perching himself on a high rock. That was where he remained for a long while, letting the water wash away everything, from sweat, to blood, to semen. When he was as clean as could possibly be, he dragged himself out of the water and began to dress. Yet he didn't move from the clearing just yet. Instead, he collapsed on the ground and curled up in his mokomoko. It was a great sign of weakness, he knew. Yet he was too tired and weakened to travel anywhere. It wasn't long until he began to nod off, not caring who found him later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hanyou slung his sword safely on his shoulder, keeping it close to him with its thin strap. There was nothing but a small, contented smirk on his face as he headed towards Kaede's village. Needless to say, he felt very accomplished, having forced his brother into submission like he was thrice before. The sky was still pretty gray, and the first few drops of afternoon rain began to fall, splashing against the tree leaves. He could hear the forest creatures scurrying into their shelter before the rain really came down. It wasn't a surprise that he couldn't hear that some rustling was steadily getting closer towards him, since he only assumed it was some poor beast escaping the weather. But this wasn't the case as he would soon find out - a sharp blow to the back of his head. Without a moment to cry out, the hanyou fell to the ground, feeling something pressing upon his back. The shadow of an enraged demon loomed over him, but judging by the scent, it was definitely not Sesshoumaru. Who was this mystery creature who had attacked him so suddenly?

Standing above him was a tall, slender female. Her frame was robed in a jade kimono made of silk, covered around the waist by a white obi. Free strands of wiry, amber hair that slid from her ponytail settled along her shoulders. With her thin lips curled up in a snarl, she brushed the hair from her face as she forced the heel of her foot into the hanyou's lower spine. "You pretentious fool!" she snarled, her cat-like ears twitching in annoyance. Inuyasha turned his head so he could see just who this demon was. All he could catch was a glimpse of her enraged face, decorated in scratch-like markings along her cheek and forehead. A panther demon; but what was she doing so far away from home? And it seemed like she was all alone, too. Rising up quickly, he forced the woman off of him, who stumbled before quickly balancing herself with the help of her tail. "And who the hell are you?" he spat, instinctively grabbing the hilt of his sword. But this aggressive demon wouldn't allow him the chance to unsheathe it. With speed that surpassed his own, she pushed him towards the trunk of a tree, her painted nails digging into his neck. "My name is of no importance to you, half-breed." She hissed, watching as Inuyasha yanked her hand away, wincing at the small, gaping wounds along the sides of his neck.

Inuyasha pushed her away, but again she regained balance and even had the time to unsheathe her own sword in the process. Seeing this, he jumped away onto a low branch away from her attack, and watched as the blade left a deep cut within the wood. What was her case? Quickly unsheathing Tetsaiga and allowing it to transform, he leapt towards her, uttering curses under his breath. It looks like his only way out was to fight her, but he hadn't recovered and regained his strength, there was only so much he could do. The panther woman narrowed her eyes on the hanyou, blocking him with her own sword. She pushed against him, swinging her arm in such a way that it threw the hanyou off and knocked him back into a tree. She seemed to be working on wearing him down, draining what little energy he had before going in to do real damage. But Inuyasha wouldn't realize this, and kept running in time and again to be thrown off and knocked backwards. "Damn it all!" He shouted, raising the Tetsaiga above his head. "I didn't want to do this... But you're leaving me no choice..." With a loud grunt, he slammed his glowing sword down before him. It unleashed a blinding light of pure energy that scraped the land before him, towards his adversary. "Wind Scar!" He yelled, watching as the forest was torn up by his move.

Inuyasha looked up, searching for any movement. There was nothing left besides destroyed trees, unearthed ground, and a torn landscape. That did it, his energy was depleted, his Tetsaiga even reverted back to its earlier state as he clutched it weakly in his hands. Panting heavily, he leaned forward a little bit, resting his hands on his knees. That may have used up his energy, but at least he got rid of that woman. Or so he thought. Yet again he was brought to the ground by her heel, this time accompanied with a menacing cackle. "Did you honestly think you could take me out with that attack?" her voice held a haughty tone, one unappreciated by the hanyou. Swinging her sword around in one hand, she cocked her head to the side as she lifted up her foot. "Now you shall pay for defiling Lord Sesshoumaru in such a way..." Inuyasha jerked his head up and swiped his claws at the other, who jumped over them and landed in front of him. "So you were spying on us." He growled, rising up to his feet with the help of Tetsaiga. "Yes, I was." In one swift movement, she drove her sword into Inuyasha's chest, blood spurting quickly after the sword exited him through his back. "And it's a good thing that I did."

Grabbing the blade of the sword, Inuyasha's body began to tremble as he tried forcing it from his body. "Who... The hell... Are you...?" he repeated, his fading eyesight catching the woman's twisted smirk as a hand struck its claws down his face, eager to hear his yelps in agony. "I am Hatsuyo, your brother's future mate." She purred her last few words to Inuyasha, who began to slip into an unconscious state before she slowly dragged her sword from his wound to painfully awaken him. "Come. You'll make a wonderful present for Lord Sesshoumaru." The panther demon - Hatsuyo - began to walk towards the sleeping youkai lord, grabbing his brother firmly by the hair and yanking him back. Inuyasha took none of this lightly, and scraped and clawed at her hand while he was still conscious to do so.

As they entered the clearing Sesshoumaru was in, Hatsuyo saw him near the pond. Hesitantly, she walked towards him, forcefully tossing Inuyasha down so she would go alone."Lord Sesshoumaru...?" She purred, concerned with the condition the other as in. He looked horrible, and it was all because of that hanyou! She kept back a growl while she went towards the elder brother. Kneeling before him, she lowered her head and repeated his name. "Lord Sesshoumaru... Are you alright?" Ears lowered submissively, she rose to her feet. "I am Hatsuyo, and I hail from the panther tribe you've assisted a few seasons ago." Turning on her heel, she grabbed and dragged Inuyasha closer by his hair. "I have brought that incompetent hanyou to you. Just say the word and I will end his life here and now." Hatsuyo began to get ahead of herself, and gave an eager smile along with a slow blush that crept upon her face. "You don't need him to repopulate your demon blood... I-I would be more than happy to assist you..."


	12. A clear decision

Revenge. He would have it. No one humiliated him so deeply before and no death by his hands would be as drawn out and agonizing as it would be for Inuyasha. That hanyou had long outlived his life... his purpose. Sesshomaru no longer cared about the legacy. There had to be other dog youkais out there in the world. It was too large of a place and one pathetic half-breed wouldn't be missed. Inuyasha's demise... the thought of it, almost lulled Sesshomaru to sleep.

Of course, it was exhaustion that forced him into a dreamless slumber. Yet... in the state between the waking world and the dream world, a thought crossed him mind. No, it was more of a feeling, a yearning if one will. "I don't want..." He didn't know if the words only formed in his mind or if he spoke them aloud. Yet his lips had moved, even though the sentence was never finished. Nonetheless, the notion itself was firmly planted somewhere deep in the youkai lord's mind. But how could he admit something so incredibly incorrect? It was completely illogical. How could he want that?

Sesshomaru was jolted awake, moving before he was completely aware of what he was doing. Sitting up brought such pain that he grew still, peering over at the source of the noise that had awoken him. The aftermath of the Wind Scar was barely visible through the dense forest. Yet he could smell the dust and churned earth, knowing that his brother had used the attack. But for what purpose? Surely he wasn't doing such a thing to show off? He wasn't at his full strength after such battling with Sesshomaru, despite the fact that he won. Yet the daemon couldn't bring himself to investigate and, instead, laid back down on his tail, curling it around him for warmth in the depleting temperature.

It was a little while later that the youkai could be found sleeping once more. However, he didn't remain as such, especially when the scent of his sibling's blood reached his nose. At first, he believed he was merely dreaming, despite how he rarely did so. Yet then there was a movement next to him, the scent of a female and a daemon at that. He didn't recognize it and soon ruled out the possibility that Kagura had paid him another visit. Then a soft voice spoke his name and his eyes fluttered open. He caught sight of the youkai turning away. She appeared vaguely familiar, the markings on her face and the ears and tail on her body. Panther, he thought dully.

Sesshomaru sat up when he realized that Inuyasha was with them as well, no doubt defeated by this Hatsuyo. He watched, with mild interest, as she dragged the hanyou forward. Part of him didn't know if he should be content that she was so eager to help, insulted by her insistence to help, or angered that she had seen what Inuyasha had done to him. Yet... it was her last words that sparked his interest to a higher degree and also planted a seed of suspicion.

"How do you know that my family line is in danger of dying out?" he asked carefully, gaze darted to Inuyasha, then back to Hatsuyo. "And that I am using him to ensure that it doesn't?"

The last bit was what drove him to question her so readily. The only ones who knew that Sesshomaru intended to impregnate Inuyasha was himself, Jakken, and the hanyou.

--

Inuyasha, unconscious from his own injury, lied down in the grass, not really stirring around until he was dragged around again. Grumbling inaudibly, he looked up from his new resting point and saw his brother. Hatsuyo must've brought him here to get on Sesshoumaru's good side, if there was one. But he decided to stay still beyond that, learning from Sesshoumaru's mistakes and allowing his wound to heal a bit before moving around. Hatsuyo seemed to beam within Sesshoumaru's presence, she even began puffing herself up and giving coy smiles all to make herself look better before the other youkai. If things went her way, she'd get rid of Inuyasha and have Sesshoumaru all to herself - that is, only if things went her way. That is, until Sesshoumaru began to question her knowledge.

Hatsuyo's coy looks turned uneasy while she debated on how she could answer him. How could she tell him that she's fallen so deeply in love with him once he set foot within their tribe? "Well... You see, m'lord..." She began, pressing both of her index fingers together as she looked away. "I was in awe of your strength after you saved us back then, that I made it my mission... T-To be with you." Her face flared up with her words. Hatsuyo shifted her weight quickly, her tail wrapping around a leg. "After you left, Lord Sesshoumaru, I waited until I was of age to mate, and I set out to find you. I used my best memory of your scent, and I happened to come across a few other dog demons." There was a sudden sense of tension in her words as images of other inu youkai members flashed through his head - possibly close cousins to the great dog demon. When Hatsuyo met them, she flew into a jealous rage. She wanted Sesshoumaru to herself, but what if he chose to mate with his own? No... She wouldn't allow that to happen, and thus she had to play the odds in her favor. Getting them out of the picture would improve her chances with her one love, and so she had to make it so.

Realizing that she had paused in her explanation to think of her past memories, she blushed even more and bowed quickly. "And, and after I met them, they so graciously told me a possibility of your whereabouts. I took what information I could get, and I just kept crossing path with other dog demons. I feared my search would never end until I came across yet another female of your tribe. She was on her death bed - something got to her and slashed her up terribly. I simply noted my search to her, and she lead me directly to you." Nodding, Hatsuyo feigned a look of sadness. "Her servants told me she was the last of your kind, beyond you and that hanyou." Just mentioning that woman's death made Hatsuyo want to grin inwardly - it only secured her place at his side. "With remorse, I wanted to bring the news to you. I came across little imp carrying hints of your scent talking with a little child, mentioning that you left to find your younger brother."

The hanyou flicked his ears at the mention of his presence in her story, an only indication that he wasn't still passed out. Hatsuyo noticed these, and kicked him each time simply out of spite. "I just arrived today, to find him leaving and carrying a mark on his neck." Clenching her fists, anger welled up within her as she thought back to watching Sesshoumaru bite into his brother's flesh to claim him as his mate... And not her. "I only assumed that you did this simply to save your bloodline. And I want to help. I may not have dog demon blood within me, but at least I have no human blood, either. " Hatsuyo fell to her knees and bowed again. "Take me as your mate, and I will get rid of Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru. We can replenish your blood, together!"

--

There was something unsettling about the whole matter. His suspicion of Hatsuyo only grew as he listened. Everything in her story sounded matter-of-fact and not at all questionable, at least not at first. Her explanations seemed plausible for the most part. Yet there was just some part of this woman that rattled his instincts more than Inuyasha ever did. There was danger in her persona. Yet for the life of him, Sesshomaru revealed nothing of his unease. It was already obvious that he didn't trust her, which she should have expected if she knew anything about him. He leaned back as he watched the female, frowning as she paused in her talk. What was she thinking? The abrupt tension in her body didn't go unnoticed either. He sat up a little straighter, perhaps feigning interest rather than shifting closer to inspect her in his doubt.

A moment or so passed before the youkai leaned back into the comfortable texture of his tail. He didn't want to push his body any more than need be. Yet if this woman did become hostile, he would act accordingly. There came a point when he nearly believed her, in every aspect, and that she posed no danger to him at all-definitely Inuyasha, but certainly not him. If only Hatsuyo hadn't mentioned the female inu youkai that Sesshomaru recognized as the one he planned to mate, she might have had him completely convinced. His gaze became sharp and his expression stern, the only hint of his sudden realization. Hatsuyo was lying. Asami hadn't perished on a deathbed, so to speak. She was killed instantly by another daemon in the middle of her lands. Jakken had delivered this very news to him only a couple weeks ago.

Yet Sesshomaru didn't say a word or move. In fact, he barely reacted at all. It was only when Hatsuyo attacked Inuyasha again, striking him with her foot when he was already in pain, that something familiar twisted inside him. The beast was crawling out of its hiding place once more, fur on end and a growl in its throat. Its mate was being threatened. This drove an unimaginable surge through the youkai, the sudden desire to protect his filthy, half-breed brother. The beast was pawing at the ground, ready to throttle the one who dared declaring her wish to take the hanyou's life.

As the woman bowed, begging to be his, the youkai finally moved, settling himself upon his knees and reaching forward. But it wasn't Hatsuyo he grabbed; it was Inuyasha. He seized the other by the forearms and dragged him away from the panther daemon. Sliding one arm around Inuyasha's waist, he set him against the mokomoko and turned to peer at Hatsuyo.

"I have no need for his death and no need for a lying wench," Sesshomaru said, tone and demeanor cold. "Leave us and I may spare you for now. But I will have the truth before you go."

--

Hatsuyo smiled as she bowed; her story seemed very believable, and luckily Sesshoumaru would buy it, too. Now all she had to do was eliminate her final competition, and finally wash the blood from the dog demons from her hands. But if Sesshoumaru knew of her twisted ways in order to get to him, he'd surely kill her. He might not have posed a serious threat to her at this moment, but when he recovered there would be some problems. Having no wish to fight him, Hatsuyo kept the submissive disposition, although if she couldn't win him over with respect and wiles alone, she would just have to come up with a new plan of action. She kept her body bowed before Sesshoumaru, unspeaking after she finished explaining herself.

Settled silently in her position, Hatsuyo could hear Sesshoumaru move around. Was he heading towards her? Her smile broadened as she felt his aura come closer. This was it... She would finally get what she so desired, a mighty youkai lord as her mate. But he merely passed her, grasping for that pathetic hanyou and pulling him near. How dare he! How dare he choose that sniveling mutt over her? Her hands scraped at the ground once Inuyasha was chosen and not her. Hatsuyo even left out a low hiss before raising her head. Inuyasha didn't bother to move away while he was dragged, he was too worn out to really put up much of a fight anyway. But feeling something warm creeping around his waist made him raise his head to see his brother. Was Sesshoumaru actually protecting him...? Looking up with confusion, Inuyasha decided to keep still for the time being. It was clear that Sesshoumaru didn't want Hatsuyo to kill him, but perhaps he was saving the pleasure for himself. His youkai thought otherwise, having a feeling that it was because they were mates, and that new bond prevented him from allowing anyone else to do harm to him.

Hatsuyo was beyond irritated, but still kept her respectful bow. "But Lord Sesshoumaru, I speak the truth!" she cried. "I have traveled so far and done so much to finally reach you, and you pick that... that... Ingrate... Over me?" it was beyond her, all this time she thought that Sesshoumaru hated his brother and wanted nothing more than his death. And here he was protecting him? Frustration clouded her features while she rose to her feet. This was an outrage that must be dealt with, and if Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow her, she would just have to take matters into her own hands. "How can you defend such a creature that drags you down it its lowly level? You are better than that, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Frowning, she gestured towards the still Inuyasha as she spoke. "I am clearly the better mate, I succeeded in all competition for you, killing all who opposed me. There are many women out there eager to submit to you, m'lord, all of greater nobility than him." Hatsuyo turned her head to the side, a slow grin appearing on her lips. "And that's why I had to get rid of them."

"Just what do you mean..." The hanyou grumbled, elevating himself on the sides of his arms to move away from the ground, "Get rid of them? Get rid of who?" Hatsuyo lifted her lips and hissed, itching to grab her sword. "Silence! I did what I had to to get to Lord Sesshoumaru. And if it meant getting rid of a few women, then so be it." With a sneer, the hanyou readied to rise, but was caught by the sharp pain of his wound. "Feh. How stupid, killing for a man that isn't your mate." The woman paused hesitantly, caught off guard by the truth in his words. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be mine, and you won't be around long to stop me." Unsheathing her sword, Hatsuyo was blinded by her anger, and became just as impulsive as the hanyou tended to be. "Your blood will adorn my sword again, half-breed... Just like the others of your kind!" Hatsuyo gasped, immediately lowering her sword. She had accidentally given away that vital secret that she tried to keep - that she was the one who murdered the other dog demons. And out of sheer anger, she let her emotions get the best of her and ruin it all.

Just as quickly as she got angry, she became worried and nervous. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me! I know not what I say... It was - I m-mean - That hanyou..." Apologizing time and again, she knew that there was nothing she could say to reverse her indirect admitting of slaughtering their bloodline. "Forgive me, forgive me..."

--

The beast wanted dearly to gaze down at its mate, to meet his eyes and nibble affectionately on his ear, and tell him that all would be well. Yet there were two reasons Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it, each of them obvious. The first was because he'd never be so open with emotion, especially when it was impossible to direct anything such as that towards a hanyou. The second was because of the low hiss emitted by the panther youkai. She was dangerous, without a doubt, and seemed rather unstable. Sesshomaru caught her eye in his steely gaze, showing no pity for the one before him.

It was always best to judge on instinct. Hatsuyo's ranting, rising to her feet and exclaiming she had defeated all who opposed her... on winning her dear Lord Sesshomaru's hand and favor... it all created the firm belief that the woman was unstable... a true threat just as the youkai had predicted. His eyes narrowed as his annoyance began to give way to anger. Her words were unsettling in more ways than one. His bud of a suspicion had blossomed into a thorn-covered flower. It wasn't unusual for people to battle for the right to mate or marry or whatever courtship they desired. But the lengths in which Hatsuyo went were more than what the ordinary person would go through to seize what he or she wanted. Was her love for him truly that strong or was it her possible insanity?

The beast tightened its arm around Inuyasha's waist as the hanyou suddenly spoke aloud. It was almost like a small warning, as if he wanted the other to be quiet, or it could have been an act of protection, especially when a nerve was struck in Hatsuyo, who drew her sword a moment later. A snarl started to form on the youkai's lips, a low growl resounding in his throat. He wanted this woman gone, more so than any other creature he had ever met! If she had left, it would've been all well and fine... until her last words caused him to release his brother and rise to his feet before he realized what he was doing.

"You..." he whispered, ignoring Hatsuyo's stammers, which sounded as though heard through water. "You killed Asami, the last inu I could have mated. You dare to end my bloodline for the sake of your own foolish wants!" The Tokijin was drawn, grasped firmly in his hand, before another word was spoken. His fury was so great that he barely felt the pulsating wound beneath his clothes. It didn't even occur to him that his late father had perished in the same way, fighting while still mortally wounded. "I will have your head, panther, for what you've done."

The sword was raised high in the air, the familiar, pink and purple aura surrounding the blade. With a quick, sweeping down stroke, the torrent of energy was released, creating wind when there were none, tearing through the ground and uprooting the trees that stood behind Hatsuyo. Yet it was Hatsuyo who he wanted in pieces, choking and gasping on her own blood and dying in the most agonizingly way possible. It was difficult to remain upright under the force of the attack. His energy was already low to begin with and Tokijin was draining him all the more. His legs desperately wanted to sag, to give way under the unbearable weight of his body. The wound in his torso throbbed like no other, bleeding freshly and staining his kimono and hakama. Consciousness was slowly drifting away from him.

--

Nestled underneath his brother's arm, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel an eerie sense of protection, unchanging when the grip was tightened around him. But he had enough of talking with this woman, especially once he found out that she was the one who caused this whole situation. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be trying to impregnate him, or even spending this much time with him if it weren't for this crazy demon. Although he wasn't as infuriated as his brother was, he was still pretty furious at her for even causing this much trouble for her own personal gain. He actually readied himself to stand before he realized that the arm around him had moved. He nearly whimpered at its loss, but he wouldn't allow that to happen. Instead, he did his best to rise to his feet until he noticed the other raise his sword. Very familiar with its potential, he kept to the ground, burying his head within the sleeve of his haori.

Hatsuyo, unfamiliar with this attack but confident in her speed, didn't choose to flee until the last minute. "Please, please forgive me..." she mewled, panicking now that she had stirred the wrath of Sesshoumaru. Stepping backwards, she nearly tripped on her own tail to make distance between herself and the other before her. "I did what I thought was right, I didn't know..." her voice trailed as she saw the manifestation of energy spiraling towards her at an unavoidable speed. It was far faster than Inuyasha's Wind Scar, and would undoubtedly do much more damage. She had no choice, if she valued her life she had to get out of the way. Crouching down, Hatsuyo leapt to the side as quickly as she could, but not without consequence - the left side of her body was consumed in the attack before she could finish jumping, and she slammed down into the ground with a yelp in pain. Her hair was blown completely out of her ponytail, bits of it singed as well.

Inuyasha rose very sluggishly to his feet, hindered by his own injuries and yet stronger than his brother at the time. He wasn't concerned with Hatsuyo at first since his attention was on the weakening state of Sesshoumaru. He nearly sickened himself with how he cared so much about his elder brother overexerting himself, when he was the one who put him in his terrible condition in the first place. Not wanting to admit it, but he nearly felt a sense of guilt upon him when his clothes soaked up the blood from his opening wound. "Sesshoumaru?" he said in a soft voice, standing by him in case he did collapse, which - in that case - the hanyou would be there to catch him. It was something both he and his youkai had agreed on - the hanyou wanting to do so willingly from the compassion he learned by living with humans, and the youkai because that weakened lord was his mate. Watching a haunched over figure limply rise from the corner of his eye, he reached for his Tetsaiga, which was not returned to his hilt. Cursing silently, he pressed his hand over his wound, letting the blood seep through his haori and onto his hand.

With a gurgling whimper, the panther woman grabbed her injured arm and yowled in pain. Her skin was charred, nearly deteriorated, on her arm and leg. Her face sported jagged scars down from her forehead to her chin. Hatsuyo was a lucky survivor, only escaping with terrible wounds and lucky to remain alive. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." She coughed, droplets of blood passing her lips. It appeared that there was more damage done to her than on her body, certainly preventing her from putting up a fight no better than the wounded siblings before her. "Inuyasha." She spat, finally calling the hanyou by his name. "I will have your head for this. Just you wait..!" Taking a step forward but not leaving his brother's side, Inuyasha swiped his blood-soaked hand towards her, sending red crescent-shaped energy towards her. To his disdain, she managed to move herself away without being further injured, but it caused shocking pain to jolt through her from moving her wounded body. Without another word, she gave one final hiss before disappearing into the forest.

--

For a moment or so, the youkai thought a wound had opened in his forehead somehow, perhaps from a flying branch or stone he hadn't seen, for there was something wet cascading down his face. It took several moments for his senses to catch up to what was truly happening around him. The storm clouds overhead had finally pushed the barrier and water broke free from the sky, heavy droplet after droplet smashing into the ground. The rain was thin at first, just a mere sprinkle, before it suddenly became a downpour, soaking the three figures to the bone. Sesshomaru barely felt the dampness of his clothes. The blood from his wound already covered most of his front. His hair was plastered to his face, sword held loosely in his hand, until he finally sheathed it, his arm feeling too heavy afterwards. Black spots danced in front of his eyes.

But there was a sense of satisfaction in him. It wasn't complete, but it was there. That scream of pain... it was enough to allow a smile to cross his lips. Any agony Hatsuyo was put through sated him to some degree. Yet it was her demise he truly wanted, not the suffering. It was difficult to see the panther through the haze of rain and his depleting vision. Her kimono seemed to be in shreds, one side of her body burned by Tokijin and her once beautiful face deformed by what would soon become new scars. However, all this... was abruptly driven from his mind when a soft voice floated to his ear, causing him to turn his head and find himself peering at his brother. There was a small hint of surprise behind his hazy eyes. What was the hanyou doing? Surely the fact that his adversaries were now far too weak to do anything but groan was good news for him? Shouldn't the hanyou want to leave? Yet here he was, standing so close to the youkai, who was quickly becoming drained of energy the longer he remained upright on his feet.

Hatsuyo's voice cut through his bemused thoughts as he was forced to return his attention to her. Dammit! Why couldn't that bitch have died? Sesshomaru shifted unsteadily on his feet, as if preparing to attack if need be. He was in no condition to fight. He could barely focus his eyes, let alone raise a fist. His strength was quickly leaving him, the last ounce causing his legs to sag a bit more, as he heard the female call his brother's name as if from a far off distance. He couldn't see anything. It was all a blur. The rain was so thick, so heavy and cold. He thought he could make out the outline of a red attire. Or were those crescent moons flying through the air? Blades of Blood? Sesshomaru didn't know. He couldn't feel or think or hear as darkness finally wrapped its cool arms around him and he collapsed onto the ground, hair sprawling out beneath him like an angelic halo.

AN: Sorry to keep you readers waiting, I kinda got lazy and didn't feel like updating. But I've got plenty to share so far! :D


	13. The resurfacing conflict

Rid of the problem of dealing with an insane panther demon, Inuyasha slowly began to relax. He kept his view on the horizon, though, it unmoving even as the chilling rain drenched his clothes. Yet there was no real relief for Inuyasha, he had a feeling that letting her escape now could come back to haunt him. But at least he could tend to his wounds and heal his aching, worn body. The remaining blood on his hand was washed away by the cooling rain water. There was a soft thud behind him, and he turned on his heel. Sesshoumaru had collapsed, but it was to no surprise. Kneeling down beside him, Inuyasha gave a slight frown and scanned him. Wounds that would've killed a human a long time ago proved to be a mere tasking injury to his brother.

Something crossed his mind, the instant he looked down at the other's wounded chest. There was at one point that Kagome had wrapped a similar injury up in a few bandages she brought from her own time, and his wound healed a lot quicker than it would have on its own, or with the cloth bandages provided by Kaede. Perhaps the effect would be the same for Sesshoumaru. The youkai pondered this while Inuyasha simply wanted to rest, more worried about his own well-being than his brother's. But still he was egged on to get up and head for the village once more and assist Sesshoumaru, otherwise his youkai wouldn't give him a moment of peace. Picking up his Tetsaiga on the way, he headed on his way, positive that nothing would provoke the other while he was gone.

The walk took longer than he imagined, but by the time he arrived Kaede was asleep. It gave him a chance to check for Kagome's modern bandages, which she kept in some strange metal box, painted white with a red cross on it. And there it was, stuck in the corner along with her spare arrows. Inuyasha grabbed it and left quickly, leaving the old woman to sleep in ignorance of his visit. Heading back to Sesshoumaru, he questioned just why he was doing this. Just thinking of one made more flood into his mind; why did Sesshoumaru protect him the way he did when Hatsuyo threatened to kill him, even after what he had done, and why was his youkai so persistent in patching up Sesshoumaru, who he was certain wouldn't care for this assistance and undoubtedly remove it the instant he awoke? Sneering lightly, Inuyasha couldn't seem to understand these strange feelings that accompanied some stupid mating season.

It was early morning when he returned to Sesshoumaru, who didn't seem to move from when he left. The rain came and went, saturating the land and his brother's clothes. Crouching next to Sesshoumaru, the hanyou opened the box and pulled out the bandages, ignoring the other contents of the box. Holding it in his mouth, he lifted his brother's kimono to reach the wound, and gingerly moved him to get easier access to it. "You better be grateful this damn youkai is making me do this..." he grumbled under his breath, quickly going to work and wrapping up his brother's chest. "Otherwise, I would've been long gone..." The bandages smelled like medicinal herbs, but not ones found around here. It must've been their unknown power that speeds up the healing process. His unskilled hands tried their best to get the bandages over the gash. Inuyasha worked at moving the unconscious demon around to ensure the bandages wrapped up securely on his skin until the sunlight shone in his eyes. Admiring his handiwork one more time, he clothed the other and moved him out of the clearing to rest near the trees, tucking his mokomoko around his body to keep him warm. Snorting, Inuyasha leapt off, completely forgetting the box he brought and leaving it nearby.

He didn't want to go back to Kaede's just yet, knowing his wounds would more than concern her. When she was concerned, she always asked questions, and he didn't want to be interrogated. For the time being, he settled in the thicker part of the forest after catching a few meals and getting his fill. At least his appetite was returning, which meant he was on the road to recovery. After eating, he nestled down in a tree branch a good distance from the ground and allowed his mind to drift off into a deep sleep. His exhaustion finally caught up with him, and his body's demand to be given time to heal was granted - he must've remained there in that tree for at least a week, sleeping undisturbed until he awoke with a terrible ache in his stomach. His earlier wounds had healed on their own, only to be replaced with a new sharp pain. He greeted the dawn with a soft whimper of pain, clutching his stomach and leaning forward to try and ease its aches.

--

It was quiet and peaceful. The smell of rain and damp earth was heavy, almost lulling in a way. Dried blood was washed away, feeding the ground and roots in an almost natural manner. The youkai lord lay among it, unmoving and utterly unaware of his surroundings. His once beautiful attire was now wrinkled and stained with rain and blood. Soon, mud began to stick to it, along with loose pebbles and blades of grass. Had Sesshomaru been conscious for what happened hours later, with his brother there and tending to his wounds, he probably would have remained immobile, silent and frustratingly bemused by what the other was doing.

As it were, the youkai wasn't disturbed at all and didn't move a muscle throughout the entire time. Actually, it wasn't until Inuyasha was long gone and the sun began to dip low in the sky when he finally stirred. He slowly pushed himself up, feeling the dull throb of pain beneath his kimono. His hand came to rest on his chest and he paused, feeling the bandages through his clothes. He slipped his kimono down his shoulders and peered at the foreign dressings. His claws cut a thin strip of the material away and held it in front of his face, frowning deeply. There was no doubt in his mind that Inuyasha had been the one who tended to him. He didn't know whether to be insulted or struck dumb with how unorthodox this was. But there was something different about these bandages. He could almost feel the immediate affect they had on his wound and, eventually, slid his clothes back on. What was the point of ridding himself of the dressings if they quickened the healing process?

It was as he rose to his feet that Sesshomaru noticed an odd white and red contraption nearby. It must have belonged to Inuyasha, or more likely the strange woman he had with him all the time. It was unusual enough to be hers. Crouching down, he picked up the box and stood, flipping it open. His brows rose in mild surprise. Beyond the bandages, which were alien in its own way, he didn't recognize anything in the box. There were bottles and containers in there with writing on them, but he didn't know any of the characters on the labels. Shutting the box, he left the clearing, first to find Inuyasha and then to tend to business with Jakken.

Sesshomaru spent the better part of a week with the imp and Rin. Jakken had been given the task of delivering the message of the panther daemon and the threat she possessed to those who were loyal to the youkai lord. The orders were to kill her immediately, should she ever been found. The attack by Tokijin would be enough to keep her away for some time, depending on how fast she healed. Yet for now it was safe to leave Inuyasha alone, since she posed no immediate threat, while the hanyou healed. This time around, Sesshomaru was certain that the potion had worked on the hanyou, so he gave Rin the job of gathering medicine for his brother. He had no idea if it would truly be needed, but it was better to have it, just in case.

Near the end of the week, the youkai left Jakken and Rin once more, carrying only the metal box. When he returned to Kaede's village, it was to discover that there was no sign of Inuyasha. He remained long enough to eavesdrop on the villagers. There was little they had to say about the hanyou and mostly about crops and danger and whatever kept their dismal lives busy. Eventually, he overhead a couple of children anxiously discussing the "nice daemon" who protected them hadn't been seen in days. Sesshomaru could only frown and ventured away from the humans and into the forest. It wasn't a complete shock when he discovered the hanyou in the same tree and position. Many times when daemons recuperated, they went into death-like slumbers. But this meant that Inuyasha was far more vulnerable than had originally been believed.

By the time the hanyou woke, Sesshomaru was gone once more. Yet he wasn't far away. In fact, he was close enough to hear a sudden whimper and returned to the tree, peering up at his sibling, who was slightly hunched and apparently in some pain. The youkai narrowed his eyes, almost disapprovingly, before leaping onto the branch in front of the other, crouching low so that they might face one another. The beast was churning inside him and had been since the hanyou was found, which was why there was food atop the metal box he pushed towards his brother. The food was stolen from some traveling humans, fruits and cooked meat that were still packaged.

--

Such pain made Inuyasha wish he could fall back asleep to avoid it. His body was malnourished, making it known immediately when he awoke. It caused stomach pangs, along with a strange new ache. Yes, he had whimpered since it caught him off guard but did his best to make sure no other sound escaped him. Caught up in his own pain, he didn't notice the presence of another until he noticed a looming figure above him. Lifting his head up, he was relieved to see it was Sesshoumaru and not anyone else, like that panther woman. His youkai made an attempt to mewl, eager and happy to see Sesshoumaru after what seemed like such a long time, but Inuyasha immediately prevented it. He straightened up when the other crouched down to his level. Just how long was he being watched, and how long was he asleep? Grabbing his haori and looking at his chest, Inuyasha checked the status of his earlier wound. Luckily the gash in his chest had healed up, leaving nothing but a slight scar on his chest.

Yet it didn't stop the gripping ache in his stomach. He exhaled slowly, trying his best not to groan loudly and seem like nothing was wrong. His tense hands lifted from his stomach and were shoved within their sleeves. His eyes wandered back to meet Sesshoumaru's, his curious in nature. He must've shown up to see if he was finally successful in impregnating the hanyou, which even the hanyou himself wasn't sure of. But then something caught his eye - a few objects were pushed towards him; Kagome's box along with a new item. Was it... Food? "Huh?" leaning in, he cautiously looked at the offering, eying it hungrily but not making any movement to take it. He was far too proud to accept help like this, but he was still in so much pain, and it did looked good enough to eat... As if it were becoming impatient, the hanyou's stomach churned angrily, unleashing a starved growl of its own. Inuyasha snorted and looked away, caving in to his body's demands and taking the meat, ripping it from its package and shoving pieces of it into his mouth.

Inuyasha continued eating silently, his head turned the other way. Admittedly, the food was pretty good, better than the raw fish he ate simply to fill himself. He almost forgotten how things tasted better when they were cooked, which was yet another thing humans like Kagome had spoiled him with. Eating the rest that was given to him, he left nothing behind to ensure that his stomach had had enough. Most of the pain disappeared as he ate, but one lingered still when he finished, but it was ignorable for the time being. "Did the stuff work?" he asked, finally speaking and breaking the silence. Inuyasha referred to the bandages wrapped him up in earlier, almost certain it was disposed of once they were discovered. But still his youkai was so persistent in tending to his brother's wounds, yet what was done was done, and if Sesshoumaru didn't want his help he would've dealt with it accordingly.

Dragging the small box closer, Inuyasha looked at the outside. It was such a strange thing, and yet in the right hands it could heal many ailments that would be the death of some. Kagome proved it useful time and time again when the hanyou found himself in battles for the sacred jewel, or sometimes protecting his comrades. Speaking of which, he wondered if Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had returned from the trip to the other village. Biting his lip, the hanyou had a thought that caused him much despair - how could he return to his friends after mating with his brother, and possibly pregnant after the matter? Just what would they think of him if they learned that he was put in such a position? A troubled look spread across his face like wild fire as his hands gripped the metal box tighter. What was he going to do now; surely he couldn't go back until Sesshoumaru got what he wanted - an heir.

--

Sesshomaru should have been angry... no, utterly furious and storming with rage. He should have woken Inuyasha the moment he found the other and beat him all the more for what he had done to the youkai lord. His pride was so deeply scarred it was difficult to keep his head high in the hanyou's presence. The only fact that allowed him to remain aloof was how he had done the same to Inuyasha, save that just about every bit of the hanyou had enjoyed being raped and forced, where as Sesshomaru hadn't... only his body dared to respond to such treatment. And yet he did nothing. He didn't strike the other down like he should. He was no longer filled with the rage to slaughter his brother into a bloody mess of flesh and clothes. The beast held fast to him and would barely let him raise a hand to Inuyasha, who so rightly deserved to be pummeled into oblivion.

And yet all the youkai could do was return the white and red box and bring the other food and medicine. As the hanyou leaned in and sniffed at the package, he shifted away, silent as the grave and just as cold. Controlling the beast was becoming rather difficult, even in a state devoid of lust. He could almost picture his hand reaching out and brushing through the other's hair. His clung dug into the bark of the branch, causing some twigs to break and fall to the forest floor, as Inuyasha finally gave into his cravings and began to devour the food. With the beast satisfied that its mate was eating, Sesshomaru leapt to the ground and took a seat on a patch of the thick roots shaped like a short stool.

Several minutes of silence persisted, during which the daemon lord remained still, lost in his musings. He was breathing slow and deep, taking in the many scents around him, but none so more than the hanyou's. It had changed slightly, the other's aroma. It hadn't surprised him that it had worked. That was the whole point of starting this so-called "courtship" and it gave him a sense of satisfaction that it would be over soon. The only worry he had now was Hatsuyo, since he was quite sure that nothing would go wrong with the pregnancy; youkais didn't have the same sort of trouble that humans did.

This sparked a sudden memory and Sesshomaru soon left his seat and hopped into the tree once more, landing without a sound in front of his brother. He seized the box and was just on the point of opening it when Inuyasha abruptly spoke. Looking up, he frowned lightly, wondering what the other was referring to when he finally elaborated about the bandages. An odd expression crossed the youkai's face, a pass between confusion and anger. His attention returned to the box, which he open and extracted the pouch of medicine, which was in powdered form and would need to be added to water or tea.

"The bandages healed the wound faster," he said eventually, revealing that he had, after all, kept the dressings on. "Albeit a wound you created, so why bother?" His eyes darted to the other's face as he shut the box and pushed it away, along with the medicine on top of it. He didn't bother waiting for the answer he wanted and went on to explain about the powder inside the pouch about how it should be taken and what it was for, which was to help prevent morning sickness and miscarriage.

--

Since he was able to eat alone - rather, without his brother sitting before him - he was able to gather some of his thoughts quietly. Although his youkai kept urging him to leave the tree and nestle himself against Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha quickly ignored that suggestion, preferring to remain where he was. He looked back down at his stomach, covered by the cloth of his haori; soon it'd swell up with an unborn life within him. He wanted it to sicken him - the fact that he was beginning to carry his brother's child. He was going to be a parent soon, but honestly wanted nothing to do with it. Sesshoumaru made no statement that he had to be there to take care of the child, just to give birth to it. Sighing quietly, Inuyasha tried to push his troubled thoughts aside once the other joined him again.

Kagome's box was removed from his grasp and he frowned as a result. Now what was Sesshoumaru up to? Watching silently for a moment, he then took the time to ask if the bandages worked. Perhaps his words were too vague, but the lingering expression on the other's face showed that it was something else that was irritating him. There was yet another silence, his question remained unanswered for the time being. He watched as Sesshoumaru removed something from the box, certainly it wasn't there before. The hanyou could hear the spitefulness in his brother's words, but now he knew that the bandages did help, which was good news to his youkai. Listening carefully to what he was supposed to do with the pouch of medicine, he picked it up and opened it. He had no intentions of using it at that very minute, but just interested in seeing what it looked like.

"Believe me, If it were my choice, I wouldn't have given you those bandages." He said finally, turning the subject back to the bandages again. He looked at Sesshoumaru, putting the pouch back in the box so he wouldn't loose or drop it. "But you'd know more about doing things unwillingly than I would, don't you?" Inuyasha had noticed the change in Sesshoumaru's behavior each time his own youkai decided to intervene. There was always a sign of compassion, a sense of protection, and a less detached attitude towards him - simple characteristics that Sesshoumaru would never show in his right mind. It was only recently that his own youkai began reacting to anything outside of battle and a need to protect himself. It showed yearning to protect and be with someone, and of all demons it had to choose Sesshoumaru. He wrinkled his nose at the thought, wishing and hoping that this was only a phase he'd get over once the season was over.

"Anyway, if ya' ask me, you were asking for it anyway." A snide smirk formed on his lips as he folded his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't have provoked me, and now you know what happens when you do." Yes, the memories of him forcing Sesshoumaru into submission was too good for the hanyou - not only did it extract his revenge, it also brought great pleasure in the process as well. "You even brought me food. A kind gesture, but not like you." Inuyasha snickered. "I guess you finally see whose the real bitch around here now, huh?" It was obvious now that the hanyou decided to save the gloating of his actions for another day - it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying if it were done at that moment to a bloody and exhausted Sesshoumaru. But - as always - he didn't pay attention to whether he'd be pushing his luck insulting the youkai lord this way.

--

The youkai remained silent. Yet anyone who knew him well enough, Inuyasha included, would notice the subtle change in his expression, such as the tightness of his lips, the gleam in the pit of his eyes, and the way his forehead wrinkled ever so slightly. Each shift of the face was a warning that the flame of his anger, which had been dormant for the past day or so, was sparked once more. The hanyou was quickly falling out of favor, despite not being high in favor to begin with. Doing things unwillingly? Sesshomaru could only assume that the other was referring to how the youkai lord had climaxed into his, Inuyasha's, hand. Though, it did cross his mind that Inuyasha could be hinting at the other, more subtle things that his older brother did while under the power of the beast's lust.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the hanyou blatantly reminded the both of them what had happened a week earlier. To him, there was a great difference between how he submitted and how Inuyasha had. Yet all he was going to do was warning Inuyasha that he was on dangerous grounds and that there was no chance of a sneak attack this time. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the other beat him to the punch and silenced him more successfully than a strike to the face would have. Slowly, his mouth closed and his face was a stiff, though oddly serene mask, displaying little of the anger it had earlier shown. As much as he hated to admit something so pathetic and uncharacteristic, the other's words had been a sharp jab, lower than usual.

For several long second, he didn't move or speak, but continued to stare at the hanyou. Then, without warning, he lashed out, smacking the other across the face so brutally that a couple of the claws left deep marks in his cheeks. The force of the blow was enough to knock Inuyasha out of the tree. A second later, the box followed, pushed off the branch by the daemon lord. It broke open, the contents spilling along the ground, as Sesshomaru landed beside his sibling a bit more gracefully than the other had landed.

"Don't be such a fool, little brother," he said, the indifference in his tone harder than normal. "I do nothing for you, but the child you carry. The infant holds more worth than you'll ever have."

Sesshomaru wanted to turn and walk off, to distance himself from the hanyou, who filled him with such frustrating impulses and desires. How he wanted to hate Inuyasha all the more for this torture he couldn't understand. The other dared to insult him like that! A favor that Inuyasha hadn't deserved in the least was disregarded. But the fact that something so trivial managed to crawl under his skin was a little more than infuriating. Inuyasha should have meant nothing to him, and yet he was becoming angered so easily by mere words that should have had the same worth as a half-breed.

Yet all he did was remain there, torn between the urge to slash and the urge to put Inuyasha in his place by other means. There was no point, though. The youkai had already stated himself as clearly as possible. What more could be said and done? However, underneath all the rage, there was a sense of... what was it? Protection? Ownership? Either way, the youkai couldn't bring himself to truly harm the other and merely stood there, glaring down at his brother.

--

Yes, Inuyasha had noticed those little changes in Sesshoumaru's expression, and yet he continued to insult him. The other's patience could only go but so far, tolerating the hanyou proved to be a difficult task. But Inuyasha felt as if his brother deserved it, for waiting until the new moon to take advantage of him, for forcing him into submission, for abusing him in a way that made him want to lash out. It was Sesshoumaru's fault, it had to be. But what made the hanyou's original hatred for Sesshoumaru dissipate so quickly? Even with all the attacks to his body and honor - each leaving small scars of their own - to receive the focused attention by the other's youkai was the ultimate payoff. Frankly, he was never that close to anyone, not even Kikyo, and it disturbed him at how much he enjoyed it.

With mixed emotions, Inuyasha verbally assaulted his brother. He had sensed his youkai recoiling as if it were afraid or worried of what could happen. But Inuyasha paid it no mind, a little nervous himself of Sesshoumaru's reaction. He was peacefully quiet, frighteningly so. Sesshoumaru was naturally quiet and aloof, but just how he looked now was enough to cause hairs stand on the back of his neck. Inuyasha's claws dug lightly into his skin through the fabric, so unsettled at the moment when he should've felt accomplished for gloating his victories. It wouldn't last long, though, as he felt a strong blow across his face, flesh ripping instantly from the sharp claws that slashed it. The sheer force behind the smack enough to knock him off of the branch and go crashing to the ground below. Spiraling downwards, he had no time to react and landed on his side. "Damnit!" he yelled, grabbing his cheek in sheer pain. Well, at least he couldn't say he didn't see it coming...

The small box landed next to him, its contents raining from the sky, including the pouch that found its place on the hanyou's face. Grabbing it, he rose to his feet, blood seeping from his face and dripping down his chin. "In case you haven't noticed," He spat, closing his fingers tightly around the pouch, "I hold some worth, too. I'm the one this damn child is being formed in. It's life is directly linked to mine." Lifting his hand from his cheek, he looked at the blood smeared on his palm. "Too much damage and it may not make it." Just as he did to Hatsuyo, he unleashed the Blades of Blood onto his elder brother out of sheer anger. "So it's in your best interest to _not_ kill me until the kid's born." His youkai scolded him for being so disrespectful to his mate and coaxing him into lashing out with his insults. Still, Inuyasha wasn't the kind to learn lessons quickly, and provoking Sesshoumaru was asking for a death wish.

He looked down at the split contents of the opened box, all of it scattered on the ground. He didn't want to pick them up, even though they weren't his and should be returned. But he was too frustrated to care about them, and resorted to just leaving them there. Unless some forest creature decided to steal it, they wouldn't be moved any time soon. Right now he just wanted to leave, and he intended to do just that. Inuyasha turned his back to his brother, receiving more scolds from his youkai, and began to walk off. He didn't dart off like he could have, but took his slow time to escape Sesshoumaru's presence. Why would he run? It'd only seem like he was fleeing scared from the other, but, in all actuality, he just wanted to get away before things escalated.


	14. Minds clouded in confusion

The truth of the hanyou's words stung deeply, more so because Sesshomaru couldn't deny that the other was wrong. Inuyasha did hold some worth in having to carry the child. But other than that, there was no other point in his existence. What purpose did a filthy half-breed that tainted the lineage of their father have? He had no place in the world. He didn't belong with humans. He didn't belong with daemons. And as these thoughts crossed Sesshomaru's mind, part of him was utterly convinced that Inuyasha's worth, even to him, was minimum at best.

Even as his anger grew, his hands clenched tightly into fists beneath the arms of his kimino, he knew he couldn't lay a hand on the hanyou, not to truly harm him at least. The panther's sword was bad enough. Any more attacks like that and Sesshomaru would have to force himself on the other once more; despite their last interaction, he wasn't deterred in his goal at all. With a growl, the youkai darted the sudden attack, his reaction slower than usual since it had been unexpected. Yet all the Blades did was manage to slice through his sleeve, barely grazing his arm. A small trickle of blood ran down his skin nonetheless.

"You have no worth," he repeated, as stubborn as his brother. "All you are is an inconvenience in my path in getting what I want."

A sharp pang formed in his midriff as soon as the words left his mouth. He dug his heel into the ground, not comprehending at all what the sensation was. All the youkai could believe was that it was the beast acting up again. And, sure enough, the moment the hanyou turned away and began to leave, it reared its head. It did not want its mate to leave. For once, Sesshomaru had no problem in acquiescing this need. He didn't want Inuyasha on his own, not with Hatsuyo on the loose. Before the other managed to reach the next tree, the youkai was behind him, seizing the hanyou by his arm and spinning him around. Pushing the other into the trunk of the nearest tree, he held his wrists firmly in either hands, a snarl forming on his lips.

"You are not to leave my side, Inuyasha," the elder of the two state, the seriousness of his manner all the more severe. "Not until that panther is killed will you be allowed to go."

The thought of having his brother around him night and day should have upset Sesshomaru greatly. Yet... it didn't seem to bother him at all, despite how he knew they would be at each other's throat. As he tightened his grip on the hanyou's wrists, it came as a slight shock as he realized his fury wasn't as strong as before and his gaze was beginning to drift to the wounds he'd created on the other's cheek. Before he realized what he was doing, the youkai drew his tongue along one of the cuts, lapping away the blood. He did the same to the second wound and shifted closer. There was no malice in his reactions. It almost seemed as if the beast wanted to tend to the damage inflicted on its mate.

--

His simple attack did little damage to Sesshoumaru, but it was to be expected since it was done out of anger. But then Sesshoumaru's words hurt more than a slash by the Blades of Blood. Even though the hanyou knew very well that his existence was of no importance to his brother, but to be told he was worthless was like a hard blow to the stomach. He stood there, hands forming into fists and ready to fight, but his youkai intervened yet again, demanding that the hanyou didn't attack Sesshoumaru again. "If I'm such a damn inconvenience," He growled, seconds before deciding to leave, "Why waste your time even trying to save the dog demons on a hanyou like me?" There was no point in lingering around much more, if Sesshoumaru was going to complain about having to tolerate his younger brother.

Inuyasha still would not find relief from this headache, since his attempts to leave were prevented by his brother forcing him into a tree. And to make matters worse, his hands were pinned in Sesshoumaru's clutch. He watched the snarl form along his face, sending small shivers down his spine. "I can handle myself on my own! That wench just snuck up on me last time!" he yelled, jerking his arms away in attempts to release them from Sesshoumaru's hands. "I don't need you to watch over me like I'm some child!" Growling angrily, Inuyasha curled his lips over his fangs as he fought for freedom, only having the grip tightened on him. "Let go of me now!" All of his moving around irritated his cuts, the both of them bleeding all over again and tickling his skin.

Just then, a new sensation caught his attention. Something warm and wet was dragged along his wounds, each of them stinging mildly as it touched the open flesh. Now what was Sesshoumaru doing to him, and why was he doing it? He couldn't understand it at all - one minute his brother was revengeful, seeking to do harm to the hanyou, and now he was just as calm, lapping at the wounds he caused. Inuyasha stiffened, confused but almost comforted by this simple gesture. It gave his youkai a chance to release a whimpering, gentle mewl into Sesshoumaru's ear and nuzzle against the warm tongue. It wanted to show pleasure and approval of the other's actions, when Inuyasha refused to himself. It wouldn't last long, though, as Inuyasha was determined not to have it give misleading signals to his brother. The mewls escalated into threatening growls as the hanyou fought to suppress his youkai. "Enough!" he snarled, jerking his head away from the licks.

As soon as Inuyasha moved his head, he brought it back forcefully, knocking into Sesshoumaru. He yanked his hands out of the other's grasp as the head butt distracted him, and swiftly jumped away. Earlier, he had no intentions of running away from Sesshoumaru, but now he was beginning to think differently. Inuyasha darted off into the forest, heading east of Kaede's village. If Sesshoumaru chose to chase after him, bringing an enraged youkai into the midsts of people would threaten their lives. Instead, he darted away, tactfully leaping from tree to tree as fast as he could. Now that the hanyou knew the extent of his youkai's abilities, he couldn't take a chance in letting it get the tiniest bit of power over him, lest the hanyou finds himself in an unwanted predicament.

--

The beast smiled gently in approval. Yes, the sounds the other made were like music to his ears, a sweet melody he hadn't had the chance of hearing in so long. His tongue darted out once more, licking away the streaming blood and shivering at the delectable taste. This hanyou... his mate... there was desire bubbling to the surface again and Sesshomaru barely had the mind to stop it. It appeared as if he was far from caring what the other thought, so long as he had what he wanted. But it wasn't to be and the part of the youkai's rational mind was grateful for the sudden growls emitting from the hanyou.

The sharp shout accompanied the loss of blood and Sesshomaru began to draw away, his fogging mind quickly clearing. Yet the unexpected strike to his face by the other's head not only surprised him, but set him off balance as well. His grip slackened on Inuyasha's wrists, who took the opportunity to break free. Just as the youkai steadied himself, he turned his head, wiping his bloody nose on the back of his hand, and watched as red and silver disappeared through the many layers of trees and bushes. However, he didn't follow his sibling. He was too confused and lost in his own mind to bother with Inuyasha. Even if his temper was sparked once more, he didn't want to pursue the other just yet. He had to drag his thoughts apart and decide what exactly he was going to do, because simply attacking the hanyou would solve nothing, as much as it would satisfy him... or was suppose to satisfy him.

Remaining under the tree and ignoring the spilt box of medicine, it was a good while before he moved from that spot, sitting on a large root and pondering deeply for hours on end. By the time he left the sun was low in the sky, but high enough to still cast sufficient light on the land. He roamed through the forest, away from the village, as he followed his brother's scent. Wherever the other had gone, it didn't appear as if he had returned to his beloved humans. As the trail grew longer, Sesshomaru began to pick up speed until he was moving as swiftly and quickly through the trees as Inuyasha had in order to escape. It wasn't long until he finally found the hanyou, stopping short to show he had no intentions of fighting.

The beast inside him twisted and churned. The one it wanted was nearby and it hadn't been pleased at being rejected earlier. Yet all Sesshomaru said was, "Will you speak with me?"

--

Darting through the forest quickly, the hanyou continued his path until he was certain he wasn't being followed. It was hard to tell, since like many other demons, Sesshoumaru knew how to travel downwind, moving unnoticed. Still, he never stopped running, just so he could make distance between him and his brother. He needed to clear his mind, and running helped greatly. The cool wind whipped the hair from his face, and ruffled his clothes closer to his frame. Every excursion of his recuperating muscles while he ran made him hiss faintly, but he didn't let it bother him, only allowing minor inconveniences like when his clothes were caught in a tree branch or his hair was hooked on grooves of the tree trunks to stop him momentarily. The hanyou must have run for hours, nearly forgetting why he was running in the first place, and was just doing so for his own enjoyment. It was well into the afternoon hours before he slowed down, leaping to the forest grounds. This area was unfamiliar to him, and not a single thing smelled familiar. But he couldn't smell Sesshoumaru, and he realized then that he wasn't being followed at all.

He walked slowly through the thick trees, pushing away branches from his path and slashing down a few thick ones with his claws that refused to budge out of his way. At that point, he was calm and a lot more relaxed, no longer frustrated from dealing with his brother. As he walked, he could hear the sound of running water nearby - it must've been a river, or at least a brook. Heading towards the sound, the hanyou made his way through the plants and found a small river in a clearing. Kneeling down by the water, Inuyasha stared blankly into his wavy, distorted reflection. All that running did leave him thirsty, and how lucky was he to come across some fresh water? Then something caught his mind - something he was supposed to do with water. Of course! That pouch he was given held medicine that was to help him with having a child was to be taken with a liquid. It had slipped into his haori without him noticing, and he pulled it out to open it up. He rolled a bit of the herbs into a small ball and stuck it in his mouth, easing it to the back of his throat as he gulped down water cupped in his hands. He wasn't too sure if it was necessary to take it now, but it didn't hurt to try.

After closing the pouch off and sticking it back in his clothes, the hanyou immediately began to feel a bit drowsy. His vision was blurring, and before he knew it, he was resting his head near the river. "Stupid medicine..." He yawned, trying to fight off sleep for as long as he could, before the inevitable happened and he dozed off, curled up quietly by the running water. His sleep was peaceful, until he was jerked from his slumber by the loud squawking of a few arguing birds passing by. His eyes opened to see the crimson skies of late evening, having yet another lengthy nap. Rising to his feet, Inuyasha began to leave the clearing, heading back the way he came now that his mind was much clearer. He had to retrieve Kagome's medicines and put it back before she decided to return, lest he receive another one of those 'sit' incantations for misplacing her belongings. He wandered through the forest, using what remaining sunlight to guide him back. It would take him a while, but only because he was reckless and ran off into the unknown. For all he knew, Hatsuyo or one of her allies could've been around, ready to strike.

Night greeted him before he could make it back, and brought with it his elder brother. Inuyasha stopped where he was, his hand clasped around the trunk of a young tree. He expected to be struck yet again for forcing himself away from the other earlier, but Sesshoumaru made no movements to get closer. His eyes watched him cautiously, monitoring his move before responding to the question. "It depends on what there is to speak about." the hanyou replied inquisitively, wondering what Sesshoumaru had on his mind. His words were cool and logical, meaning that Sesshoumaru was speaking and not his youkai. Inuyasha's youkai, however- who had went silent after the hanyou fled - stirred at just the sheer scent of Sesshoumaru reaching his nose and wanted so badly to compensate for Inuyasha's rude actions. Inuyasha wouldn't allow it, and as long as he held control, it remain so.

--

With the sun nearly gone and the darkness pressing on the land once more, vision became dim. For humans, it meant that the day was over and there was no further work to be done due to lack of light to see by. Yet for many youkais, night signaled the beginning. For Sesshomaru, the darkness wasn't a problem. Though his eyes were not as sharp in the dark as they were in the light, he wasn't hindered in the least. His senses were high and to spring a surprise attack on him was a death wish to any fool who dared. Well... any fool except for his brother, who managed to escape him every time.

Sesshomaru slid from a root he'd been standing on and onto the ground, walking several paces and stopping just a few feet from the hanyou. The other's scent felt like a plague to him, as the beast scratched and whined, denied what it truly wanted. The youkai kept himself in check, unaware that the other was doing the same. Behind the folds of his kimono arms, his hands had formed into fists, as if to ensure that he would not seize what was before him.

"There is much to discuss," he said finally. "The threat of Hatsuyo, the infant you carry and what we shall do about it. But those matters are easily dealt with. The attraction between us... I want to understand it." It was just like the beginning of this entire ordeal. Sesshomaru felt as if he had just found his brother to discuss about their dying bloodline and what needed to be done to save it. Now here he was, demanding to talk about the undeniable chemistry that was created by the two of them, utterly unintentional and competely irrational.

The youkai moved forward once again, his hand darting out and covering Inuyasha's wounded cheek before the other had time to run away. His thumb gently stroked one of the wounds, feeling the dried blood rub against his skin. "Why is it... after what I have done to you and..." He paused, finding it difficult to bring the horrid memory to the surface... "and what you have done to me, that we desire one another? We shouldn't have such impulses in the first place. But when I touch you..." His claw scraped at the cut, causing it to bleed fresh and bringing the blood to his mouth, licking it from his thumb, "I do not feel repulsed as I should. This urge inside me will not stop and it is the same for you."

There was much more to say, such as how the two no longer wanted to destroy each other. It was either they didn't want to or weren't about to for reasons that had nothing to do with strength or power. Yet that would have been revealing too much. Inuyasha could easily use the fact against his elder brother. Sesshomaru wasn't even completely positive if it was true or not that Inuyasha didn't want to or couldn't bring himself to kill him. It was all on chance. He could only assume. All he did know for certain was that the hanyou desired him to some degree.

--

Eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru, the hanyou kept his grip on the tree. Hatsuyo was indeed a severe issue that needed to be dealt with soon, even in her weakened state. Although the hanyou was fine to take care of himself for now, it was unknown what would happen when he moves further in his pregnancy. He had noticed that the women who were swollen with unborn life tended to have difficulty in moving. That would cause a serious problem should that panther woman show up when if he'd experience the same. But for now, Inuyasha just had to stay on his guard and hope that she won't recover to her full strength. Maybe, as much as he disliked the idea, it was better to stay with his elder brother, as long as he wasn't severely injured, Sesshoumaru would protect the child from Hatsuyo's wrath.

Then Sesshoumaru gave the hanyou something new to think about. It had plagued his mind several times before - just why did he feel this new emotion while he was near his elder brother? What was once hatred and contempt had turned into something new - something different and unexplainable. Even when he wanted to hate his brother, he couldn't, and it annoyed him to no end. Inuyasha stood quietly, dragging his claws down the tree's bark. His mind was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Sesshoumaru move until the warmth of his hand covered his cheek. He had stiffened, unsure how to react beyond a frown. The other's words brought a sense of uncertainty to him, he was unable to process the answer for the questions as well. Yet he let out a small grunt when one wound was reopened turned his head away, the most vocal he had been since Sesshoumaru began speaking.

Inuyasha watched his brother lick the fresh blood from his fingers, intrigued by it. His hand slowly covered his cheek, overlapping where Sesshoumaru's hand had been. There was no use in playing dumb and trying to act like he didn't know what the other was talking about. There was no way that Inuyasha - in his right mind - would submit and allow such things to happen to him without making an earnest attempt at killing his brother. He couldn't explain why it was so, why even his own youkai, a thousandfold more powerful than himself, had favored Sesshoumaru in a way that it became a mewling mess whenever he was near. Inuyasha sighed, moving from the tree and shoving both of his arms into his sleeves as he usually did.

"That's a pretty bold move of you," he began, finally speaking, "to just throw caution into the wind and just speak your mind in front of me." He could feel the smeared blood drying on his skin yet again, and also on the palm of his hand. "Whose to say I'm not plottin' your downfall right now?" Even though the hanyou felt the same way his brother did about the situation, he wasn't about to let his guard down to talk about it, not while there was a chance of possibly harming himself in the process. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I don't feel like it." he lied, his eyes shifting around their setting. He didn't know himself why he didn't try to kill Sesshoumaru yet, and even if he did make an attempt, his youkai wouldn't allow it. "It's the damn season's fault... And Hatsuyo's." Inuyasha's voice had lowered to a grumble as he tried to pin the blame of his emotions on someone or something else.

--

As usual, Sesshomaru doubted the truth of his brother's words. The hanyou had always been a terrible liar, or so it seemed to the youkai lord. To him, his brother was like water, weak and easy to see through, even on the darkest night of the month. Was it because Inuyasha was part human or because Sesshomaru had known him for so long? Jakken was a pure blooded daemon, albeit an imp, but the youkai could still tell when he was lying. Yet Jakken was a terrible example, seeing as how the imp didn't want to lie to his lord, even if it meant the end of his life.

The youkai stepped away as the hanyou moved forward, simply to keep the distance between them. If there was to be any more forward acts, he preferred that it was him who initiated them. "You aren't plotting anything, half-breed," he said, choosing the insult he knew irked his brother a great deal. Yet the scorn that was normally heard in his voice when he spoke such words couldn't be heard. "You have always desired my death and could have killed me twice already: when I was pinned to the ground, weakened by blood loss, and when I lost consciousness. Yet all you did was dress my wounds and leave."

There was a slight quirk of his brow when he heard the last words and inclined his head in agreement. For all he knew, Inuyasha could be right. Despite that this had never happened before during a mating season, it could be that the beast that awoke inside him was not excited by Inuyasha, but by males. The ferocity in Inuyasha could be a contributing factor, the challenge he created. Once the season was over, then the two would perhaps learn the cause of their attraction.

"As for Hatsuyo, it would be best... if you remained with me until she's dead. We don't know what your pregnancy will do to you. It could easily hinder you and even using the Tetsaiga could be impossible. You'd be too vulnerable and I won't allow you to put the child in danger for the sake of your pride."

The original discussion about their instincts driving them together could be cast aside for now. The factor was not as displeasing as Sesshomaru knew it should have been. Yet how he could despise something that made him feel so good, even if it did cause him to give into the beast's desires and lose himself momentarily in the heat of passion. The thought of Inuyasha's body, beneath him rather than on top, nearly caused the beast to growl with the pleasure, just at the mere notion. It was becoming more difficult to control.

--

Having no real interest in getting closer to his brother, Inuyasha remained where he stood even as the other moved back. He tapped the tip of his claws into his skin, his eyes still glancing around them. "I told you, I'll kill you when I'm good and ready!" he sneered, trying to ignore the comment about him being a 'half-breed.' He was almost ready to start another argument, but thought better of it for the time being. "Anyway, what's the fun in killing a wounded dog?" His eyes finally focused on Sesshoumaru while a slight smirk formed on his lips. "And I already told you that it wasn't my doing - wrapping up your wounds, that is." The hanyou sneered, indirectly giving his youkai credit for making him tend to Sesshoumaru, even though the other's injuries were his doing.

Inuyasha snorted, looking towards the direction of Kagome's box. It was probably still scattered across the ground, left where it fell. He might have to use one of those bandages to cover his injured cheek, but he was in no real rush. Still, it began to itch, and his did his best not to scratch it. Resisting the urge to do so, the hanyou was making odd faces while lifting a hand to rub the cuts. Putting up with Sesshoumaru was undoubtedly not worth all this trouble. "Trust me, once this damn kid is out of the way, you'll repay me with your life." Lifting his hand from his cheek, he saw its palm was painted red; perhaps he was rubbing it a bit too hard. Silently uttering curses as his wounds reopened, that aggravating itch still remained.

Distracted by the mild irritation, the hanyou waved off his brother's proposition. "Fine, whatever. Don't expect me to follow you like some lost pup, though." Despite the disapproval of his own decision, Inuyasha knew it was better to stick around Sesshoumaru. If the time came to fight, he still would unsheathe his Tetsaiga and defend himself, but the chances of his and the child's survival increased greatly with Sesshoumaru's assistance. His youkai seemed elated that the hanyou chose to agree with his brother, emitting a pleased murr before the hanyou could prevent it. Turning his head, Inuyasha cleared his throat and occupied himself with soothing the itch without irritating it further. "Augh, damn it all to hell! See what you did?" he spat, no real ferocity behind his voice.

--

It was a relief to find that Inuyasha was starting to irritate him rather than entice him. The other's ranting, the harsh words that lacked conviction or any true threat, stumbled through the air, where the youkai easily dismissed them. It was difficult to believe that his brother was speaking the truth, after all that had happened between the siblings in the last few weeks. Nonetheless, if Inuyasha actually wished his demise, Sesshomaru would remain on guard. The once pitiful hanyou had become a real threat and couldn't easily be ignored any longer.

As the cool wind of the changing season rattled his kimono, the youkai frowned, hearing the words right before the other discovered that his cheek was bleeding anew. "Repay you with my life," he repeated, almost sounding amused. "Tell me then, will you care for the child who is half yours or leave it to die?" Despite what his brother said, Sesshomaru would never allow the other to do such a thing. He would not have his heir raised by any other daemon than him. But what should happen to the child if he did die? What would Inuyasha do?

It appeared that there were aspects of this ordeal he hadn't considered yet... or perhaps didn't want to. The mere thought of his premature demise sent a chill down his spine and it took him several moments to realize that it was fear. With these new notions flooding into his mind, Sesshomaru barely heard Inuyasha's words, not even his half-hearted complaint about the wounds on his cheek. The youkai turned away, part of him aware that the other had agreed to remain with him. He didn't glance back to see if Inuyasha was following him.

Another week had passed and there didn't seem to be any sign of Hatsuyo. Either she was still plotting or healing from his attack. It was tempting to entertain the idea that she was dead, but the youkai was too experienced to know that there was a slim chance that it was true. Nonetheless, the last few days had been oddly productive, despite the fact that he had stopped traveling. Rin had managed to sprain her ankle-or break it, he wasn't sure-two days ago, with the result that she couldn't gather food for herself as well as she normally was able. The task had been handed to Jakken. However, the imp was currently nursing about three swollen lumps on his head because he had returned with nothing but rotting meat and fruits filled with insects and worms.

Rin was laying a blanket, tentatively feeling the bandages around her ankle, which was slightly swollen. She sniffled a couple of times before wrapping her arms around her grumbling stomach. Sesshomaru was beside her, having just returned from a village he'd visited the night before. Knowing little about how and where humans gathered their best food, he was reduced to stealing the bags he now had from a storage house. He set one beside Rin after checking that it was insect-free. The moment the girl opened it, she was devouring an overly-ripe apple with a vengence.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said through a mouthful of food.


	15. Quiet travels to the Inu castle

"Feh, I wouldn't get rid of you while the kid still needs a parent. I have no interest in taking care of it, so I'll let you do that job." Shrugging, he couldn't see himself taking care of some child, even if it were his own. The hanyou was far too impatient to tend to an innocent life. Just by the way he treated Shippou should've been proof enough that the most caring he was to a young life was a fist to the head. "I did say once the kid was out of the way." he repeated. Looking at his brother, he could tell that something concerned him. Raising an eyebrow, he decided to let Sesshoumaru continue to think without any of his interference. Instead, he watched his brother walk away, following him at a distance, resting both palms on the back of his head. There wasn't much to do now except go with Sesshoumaru, and for the most part try to avoid getting too close, lest his youkai act up. By now, his wound had stopped it's annoying itching, the cool night air mildly soothing the irritation. He would wash up later, and just resorted to rubbing away the caked up blood with the back of his hand.

For the most part, the hanyou stayed separate from Sesshoumaru and his followers, wandering freely on his own from time to time but never going too far. He took care of himself, catching his own meals and feeding himself. His appetite was slowly becoming more difficult to satisfy, and the medicine given to him was halfway gone. Resting up on a tree nearby, Inuyasha nestled against the bark and gave a heavy sigh. He had just finished taking today's dosage, and was already feeling its drowsy effects. Luckily he chose to linger close, the medicine rendered him sleepy and unable to protect himself effectively. At least it seemingly reduced other illnesses he would receive around this time. Beyond stomach pains and mild nausea, Inuyasha felt fine, but decided to take it easy, since there was no immediate threat.

Awakening from a nap, Inuyasha looked up from his tree branch and saw a mildly injured Jakken. Curious, he leaned his head on the tree and watched from where he was. Rin had done something to her ankle, and she wasn't running about like she used to. This made the hanyou feel sorry for her, since Jakken wasn't the best caretaker in the world, and he was positive Sesshoumaru would just leave her there to starve. If nothing was done by the end of the day, he'd go and find something for the girl to eat, at least then she'll keep her strength up to heal her injury. Inuyasha swung around so that his legs dangled from the side of the branch, readying himself to jump down. _'I'll just bring back extra food...'_ he thought, watching Sesshoumaru return with something in his hands.

There was even more to learn about his elder brother, so the hanyou had realized. In his hands were foods - fresh and cooked foods at that. It was similar to the ones brought to him when he awoken in pain several days ago. Blinking, he looked over in surprised curiosity. Sesshoumaru had hated all humans - despised the state of their existence - and here he was, bringing food to a young child that could easily perish at his hands within the blink of an eye. But Rin was grateful for his kind gesture, and ate ravenously. Was this really Sesshoumaru - bringing food to a child in such a humble disposition? Leaping silently from the tree, Inuyasha turned away as he readied to feed himself yet again. Rin must have something of interest to the youkai lord, there's no way that he would do such a thing.

As Inuyasha watched the gesture, it reminded him of his own comrades. Sango and the others must've returned by now from their task, and the end of summer was slowly on its way. The fall would bring Kagome, but he may not be there to reunite with them - not yet. He didn't know how long he'd stay pregnant, but estimated that it'd be shorter than a human. Going to them before then was not an option - who knows how they would ridicule him for allowing himself to be taken advantage of. His hand rested unintentionally on his stomach as he walked. No, although he'd miss his friends dearly, they would just have to wait until this ordeal was over. Solving that question, Inuyasha then turned his attention to his surroundings, waiting for the movement of a nearby animal.

--

The child must have gone longer than he believed without food, the youkai noted as Rin started on a third piece of meat, albeit it small. Yet this was after a couple helpings of fruit. At times, the girl wouldn't eat at all during the day, simply to keep up with his quick pace, not wanting to lose him rather than search for food. Other times, she'd eat only enough to sustain herself and hardly ever did the child become a glutton as she did now. Sesshomaru was almost inclined to shake his head as he mulled over her poor eating habits and, instead, frowned.

"What's the matter, my lord?" Rin suddenly asked, having caught the subtle expression on his face. The youkai, who was kneeling beside her, glanced away. It was predictable that she could read him so easily, having been with him for so long.

"Nothing, Rin. How is your ankle?"

It took a moment or so for the girl to answer, as she was currently trying to swallow a large bite of food. "It's feeling better. But it still hurts to walk on it."

Only a sprain then, if she wasn't in pain, Sesshomaru decided. After he told her to continue riding Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon youkai, he called Jakken over, who had been keeping well away since his master reappeared with food. The imp shuffled towards them, carrying the Staff of Two Head and sporting brilliant marks of his beating.

"Y-yes, m-milord?" Jakken stammered, remaining out of the youkai's reach if he could help it.

But Sesshomaru didn't answer immediately. Instead, he ignored the sweating, nervous imp as his gaze rose to the tree Inuyasha had been in. He half-expected the hanyou to still be there, slumbering. Well... he was on the branch, but no longer asleep. No fights and only a few, mundane arguments had passed between the brothers in the last week and Sesshomaru, at least, managed to keep himself in check. Either his beast was sated with its mate so nearby or he had more control over his body than he originally believed. It didn't matter to him, as long as he did nothing foolish in front of the girl or imp. Despite that, every time he happened a glance at his sibling, there was a stirring inside him, one he often felt during the mating season, which was quite active still and would be until the summer was over. Yet this feeling was slightly different. It had nothing to do with affection or emotion. It was just... yearning... on some level he never felt before.

Eventually, his gaze fell to Jakken and narrowed. The imp gulped visibly and repeated his earlier question. "I want you to gather more medicine and be quick about it, Jakken, or I will find myself a new retainer. If you pull any foolish tricks again, your fate will be worse."

It wasn't the first time that Sesshomaru had threated Jakken with death, but it had the same affect nonetheless. The scent of fear in him could have been overpowering, if he hadn't been rushing off so quickly, more eager to save his skin than do his master's bidding. As Jakken disappeared from sight, Sesshomaru peered over at Rin, who was now stretching out along the blanket, eager for a nap now that she was full. He grabbed the lighter of the two bags and emptied its contents into the other bag before tossing it aside.

--

Wandering through the nearby forest, the hanyou looked around for his next meal. He had gotten more experienced in catching food beyond fish - small rabbits and and a few young deer became a part of his diet. He longed for some of that odd food called 'ramen' that Kagome brought with her every time she returned from her home. Inuyasha jerked his head to the left - something snapped a twig nearby. Leaping up onto a branch, he crawled to its edge to get a better view of what caused that small disturbance. It didn't look at all appetizing - it was a green figure robed in dark clothes. Sneering, the hanyou turned to leap to another tree - it was just Jakken, possibly sent out to do a task for Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem to happy about it, though, but the hanyou never gave it a second thought - he had hunting to do if he planned on feeding himself.

Inuyasha looked for hours and still did not find anything. He had already went a good distance away from Sesshoumaru, and his youkai was stirring up - noticing the distance between him and his elder brother and anxious to return. Inuyasha ignored its pleas, and continued heading on his way. He was enjoying its silence over the past few days, and noted that it only agitated him when he wasn't close to Sesshoumaru. 

"You'll just have to deal..." he murmured quietly, actually talking to his own youkai, "...I'm not goin' back 'till I catch something." He didn't have to wait long for an opportunity, as his ears picked up loud grunts. Something moved from the bushes close by - a wild boar. It wasn't too big, but it would make a good meal. Catching it without shredding it to pieces with his claws would cause more trouble than it was worth, though, and he resorted to hunting the young pig down and quickly ending its life with a slash to its throat.

The hanyou sat down before his kill and eyed it with mild disdain. As hungry as he was, a bleeding swine wasn't the most appetizing thing at the moment. Perhaps if it were cooked, it wouldn't look so disgusting. Speaking of eating, he wondered if Rin had eaten enough, although Sesshoumaru looked like he was taking care of her. Still, he couldn't eat this whole boar by himself, and the girl needed the food more than he did. Shifting his weight, the hanyou grasped the animal by its hind legs and hauled it onto his shoulders, not noticing its blood leak from its neck and onto the ground. The youkai was elated now, content that the hanyou was walking back, but Inuyasha did his best to avoid thinking about Sesshoumaru. Clutching the boar tightly, the hanyou wondered if Sesshoumaru was hungry as well, since he never saw him eat. "Gah! What am I thinking!" he slapped his forehead with his free hand - what on earth was he thinking? Actually considering about his elder brother's well-being? How foolish!

Boar in hand, the hanyou frowned a little when he saw Sesshoumaru. He placed the animal not too far from the tree he was resting on earlier and left to pick up a few sticks and branches. If he was going to cook this thing, he needed to build a fire. That much he was able to do without his human friends - just swipe his claws quickly on a rock towards the wood and wait for it to ignite. After digging a little pit, he stuck the sticks in and began a fire, preparing to cook the boar's thighs over the flame. He wasn't the best cook - as he had burnt one side of the meat on the fire - but it was much better than nothing. However, before he even fed himself, he brought the meat to the bag, and rested it on top of it. Should Rin choose to eat it or not was on her own accord. Inuyasha returned to his fire and ate his food quickly.

--

Solitude was what the youkai was accustomed to, as was the silence that accompanied it. Even though Jakken had joined him years ago, the pint-sized daemon normally left his lord alone when instructed to, which was nearly every day of the week. Yet when Rin came along, the silence was destroyed. Sesshomaru did not mind so much most of the time. He left the girl on her own so often that what should have been annoying tactics of hers by now were non-existent to him. Despite all this, it was rare for him to have a moment of what he considered peace when around the imp and human. Normally, the two kept to themselves as the three-or four if Ah-Un was included-traveled. Yet the moment they paused, it was quite different. Now Rin was asleep and Jakken was gone, as was Inuyasha. And the silence... was shocking. Once upon a time, the youkai enjoyed it. Now it unnerved him.

It was just another aspect of his life that had changed. Once Inuyasha was gone again, there would only be Jakken and Rin. Eventually, those to would pass away by natural or unnatural means. Rin would probably live for another fifty years or so, depending on her health, and Jakken a few more hundred years, which wasn't much by daemon standards. Sesshomaru would be forced to grow accustom to the solitude once more, the quietness his only company. Even with a child on the way, there was a chance that father and offspring would part. It had happened between Sesshomaru and his father. The notion of it was rather daunting, which surprised him greatly. Did he truly not enjoy life alone? It's what he had known for so long, what he believed he preferred above all else. Any other creature would slow him down, hinder him. Jakken did so at times and Rin had more often than he could recall.

As the hours passed, Sesshomaru began to wonder who would return first: Jakken or Inuyasha. It was with a wry sort of humor that he thought this, since it would be a couple of days before the imp would come back. The sky was growing dimmer as the sun danced along it, starting to sink towards the west. Rin was still asleep as Sesshomaru added the bag of food to the load that Ah-Un was carrying. The moment Inuyasha returned, he wanted to leave, to continue with their travels since the destination was only some hours away. The only reason why he had stopped now was because of Rin and her injury.

The youkai's annoyance was the more powerful emotion he felt at his brother's return about a half hour 

later. The hanyou was carrying a boar and preparing a fire. Sesshomaru scowled slightly. He'd had enough of delays and was debating on leaving the hanyou there. However, the entire reason behind this trip home was because of his damn sibling. He couldn't very well abandon the dog, as much as he wished to right then, since the other didn't even know where they were going. So, sitting next to the sleeping Rin, he waited for Inuyasha to have his meal, nose twitching at the scent of roasting pig. It was almost appealing in a way. But he'd never eaten something so... unrefined and wasn't about to start now.

The moment the hanyou began to eat, Sesshomaru rose to his feet, gathering Rin and blanket she lay on his arms and bringing her to the dragon youkai. The girl stirred, muttering and opening her eyes. She didn't say a word as she was placed on Ah-Un's saddle, the blanket beneath her for cushioning. Yet she was immediately attracted to the steaming scent rising from the partially opened bag. Reaching inside, she extracted a boar leg and turned it over tenderly in her hands. It was still warm, which meant it had just been cooked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she began excitedly, but paused when the youkai shook his head. The human peered around and spotted the fire Inuyasha was next to and the cooked animal carcass. "Thank you, Master Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru caught hold of the dragon's reins and tugged gently on it to get the creature moving. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother, not bothering to hide how short his temper was right then. "We're leaving. Bring the food along if you must."

--

Hardly getting a good bite of his meal, the hanyou looked at the small child. He smiled slightly, giving her a nod. Sesshoumaru didn't seem too patient with lingering today, which irritated Inuyasha. Rising to his feet, he kicked dirt into the fire and dragged the remaining boar further into the trees. It looked like he wouldn't be enjoying the rest of his catch, and just had to be satisfied with his cooked portion. "Fine, whatever." he grumbled, biting into the leg quickly, awaiting for his brother to lead the way. "Where the hell are we going, anyway?" he asked with a partially full mouth. He looked around for that green imp, but there was no sign of him. It wasn't surprising, Sesshoumaru never showed much tolerance for Jakken anyway. Besides, he always managed to return to Sesshoumaru.

Nightfall came before they had reached their destination. Inuyasha was growing impatient as well, loosing the mild interest he had in where they were going. But Sesshoumaru didn't stop, not even for a break. Although the hanyou wasn't tired, it was difficult to eat and run while his food was still warm. Grumbling quietly, he just followed his brother at a distance. Later, the hanyou began to notice something progressively changing about their scenery. The trees looked less unkempt, the shrubberies were more designed... It was as if someone was tactfully taking care of this one area. Soon the group entered a clearing, and Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru slow down. Was this where they were going? They left their previous grounds for just some wide clearing in the forest?

Inuyasha looked up ahead, and found himself in awe. There was a wide field of flowers delicately arranged in a rectangular formation. Pink and yellow irises bordered this wide garden, stopping around a stone path. Further along the path grew wide sunflowers, bordering its walkway up until it reached a small moat, where the path lead to a bridge. Lotus dotted the water, illuminated by small fireflies that buzzed above the petals. Beyond the still waters stood lanterns, accompanied by a few white azalea bushes. Inuyasha began to notice movement ahead, and saw that there were a few demons all dressed in a simple silver hakama. Several of them were tending to the plants, yanking out weeds and watering the flowers. A few others were rushing towards Sesshoumaru, hastily greeting him with bows and escorting him to the castle. One servant - a white fox demon - who seemed to rank higher than the others as they moved out of his way, confronted his brother. "Good evening, Lord Sesshoumaru." he greeted in a deep voice. "News came from the other kingdoms - there has been no sighting of this Hatsuyo that you search for." Clapping his paws together, the other creatures turned to face him. "Prepare Lord Sesshoumaru's supper - and be quick about it!" The hanyou watched quietly as the others hastily rushed ahead.

No longer amused by the presence of the demon servants, Inuyasha walked off of the path, trying his best not to crush the flowers under his feet. He found the task rather difficult, until he came to a small clearing. The grass was soft there, still moist from being watered. There was also a little pond, surrounded by little white stones that laid before him. Curious, Inuyasha keeled down and held to its edge, leaning forward. In the water he saw two large koi fish, white with orange and black spots decorating their bodies. Spending a little moment watching them swim idly by, the hanyou then got up to join Sesshoumaru. He found him near large Sakura trees, readying to enter a large castle. Slowing to a halt, Inuyasha looked at the sturdy fortress surrounded in garden.

Two lookout towers were perched beside the main castle, two demons standing on lookout duty within its walls. Walking past them, the hanyou could see the solid stone walls of the palace, crafted with arched wooden roofs. There seemed to be three floors from the outside, an emblem in itself of Sesshoumaru's power as he was able have and maintain the upkeep of a large home. The lanterns that lit the walkway were decorated in crescent-shaped pieces of jade, as was the main entrance. Inuyasha frowned slightly - this estate reminded him of the palace his mother Izayoi had, although hers was not as lavish and decorated as his.

--

Indeed, the youkai lord was impatient. Normally he did not have any dire need to return to his estate and the place was only inhabited by the servants who tended to every detail of the castle, right down to the last flower. He didn't even bother answering his brother's question for the sake of not wasting breath. The hanyou would find out soon enough. As the hours passed, Sesshomaru led their small party over endless terrain. He didn't even pause when Rin asked if they could stop so that she might stretch her legs and rest. The girl, accustomed to being turned down by her lord, hardly made a fuss when all she received from the youkai was a glance as he continued on his way. She did make a low groan and slide forward on Ah-Un, wrapping her small arms around one of the necks. Within the next half hour, she'd fallen asleep.

The barrier that kept humans from coming onto his lands was as strong as ever when they reached it. Utterly invisible, but warming the air, it didn't kill mortals, but made them highly disoriented and dazed and would soon forget about traveling in the direction of daemon lands. Due to the fact that Rin was asleep, the energy would not affect her as greatly. But when she woke, she'd probably feel sick for a day or so. As the scenery shifted from wild to domesticated, a sense of relaxation stole of the youkai. The familiar aura and sight of the Inu family house filled Sesshomaru with comfort and ease that no other place or person in the world could bring to him. He was home, the palace in which he had grown up in-and so would have Inuyasha had their father not perished.

As the hanyou in question wandered off, Sesshomaru removed the sleeping Rin from the dragon's saddle. Ah-Un was led away by one of the servants in his simple garb just as the fox youkai ordered the others to go about making his meal. The lord was hardly hungry, despite not having eaten today... or yesterday for that matter. Did he eat the day before? Sesshomaru couldn't recall. At times, he would go a week or so without so much as a scrap of food, drinking only water. Yet he'd never fallen ill or become weak because of such matters.

Placing Rin in the fox's arms, he said, "Ensure that she is given a decent room and that no one is to bother her." Already, several of the servants had ceased working in order to stare at the human, acting as if they'd never laid eyes on one before. In fact, it was probably true for most of the staff, since generation after generation born, worked, and died here for Inu family and never strayed from the estate. The best servants around since there was little threat of treachery; their loyalty was deeply ingrained. As Inuyasha finally returned, Sesshomaru gave him a quick, pointed glance, which was a signal for him to follow, and walked silently through the double doors leading into the castle.

The garden outside was what could describe the interior of the household, with the elaborate detail and beauty worked into every corner. Dust didn't even want to remain, not to taint the extraordinary furnishing of such a place. There was hundreds of years worth of riches in just the first few rooms that Sesshomaru led his sibling through. Oddly enough, it was decorated much like a human palace was, with art done by mortals even. Though, there were many artworks, stretched out on silk-like paper or pottery, that had the distinct print of daemon. It wasn't difficult to decipher which artwork was done by a human and which was done by a daemon, since the youkai ones literally moved, seemingly having a life or their own. Now, the artwork didn't move as a human did, but would shift around the vase or paper as if clips of the movements were purposely removed so that an onlooker saw only every other step.

Eventually, the two brothers entered the reception hall, which doubled as the dining hall, since most of the meetings Sesshomaru had were discussed during or after a meal. It was by far the largest and richest room they had set foot in yet. A low, rounded table stretched from nearly one end of the hall to another, which suggested just how large of a meeting could be held here. For now, there were only about five seats at the table, for no one in particular, save for the seat at the head. Just as Sesshomaru sank to the floor, a pair of doors on the other side of the room slid open and roughly six servants, dressed in lavish kimono no ordinary worker had ever worn, entered, each carrying a tray of a different assortment of food, freshly cooked at a speed no mortal could dream of.


	16. A Sleepless night

All of this well-placed beauty before the hanyou made him feel unsettled – for years he was always surrounded by wooden huts and wilderness, the closest he lived to such a wealthy place was with his mother. It was odd, and he was so out of place there. Looking towards Sesshoumaru, he watched him hand off Rin to one of his servants. He looked a bit calmer than usual, as if he was mildly happier to be home. Scratching his jaw lightly, Inuyasha began to feel odd. There was a barrier here, but it took a little while to effect him. The sensation was ignorable, though, unlike that glare given to him by his elder brother. Tucking his hands away into his sleeves, he walked faster to catch up with Sesshoumaru, whose impatience returned the moment he laid eyes on the hanyou.

Behind him, he could hear a couple servants bickering, undoubtedly talking about him. "How strange," one whispered, a clawed hand covering their mouth, "That Lord Sesshoumaru brings home some wretched human and a hanyou. Just what are his motives…?" The other quickly replied, nearly cutting in on the first's sentence. "You fool! Don't you tare talk about Lord Sesshoumaru's motives! Do you want to get killed?" The two rambled on, but Inuyasha lost interest once he entered through the threshold and into the castle. Inside was just as fancy as the outside was, however more artwork graced the interior, and each was a marvel to see. "Wow..." he mused, looking back and forth at everything, making it very obvious that he was an outsider who was graced enough to even set one foot within the castle.

Occasionally Inuyasha would stop and stare at the art, especially the ones that seemed to be alive._'What kind of creature made these paintings? It couldn't have been drawn by a human..'_ He reached out to touch one, but a servant nearby rushed up to him. "Just what are you doing?" it inquired angrily, swatting his hand away. Frowning, Inuyasha moved his hand away, ready to return the mild slap with a punch of his own. Instead, he snorted and walked away, Sesshoumaru had not stopped to wait for him, so he had to catch up again. Glancing down another corridor, he saw the fox demon carrying Rin into a room. Two guards equipped with katanas at their waists and bladed staffs int their hands stood before it. Inuyasha sighed slowly, that sight was proof enough that each servant took the commands by his elder brother very seriously.

Once Inside the reception hall, Inuyasha's curiosity got the better of him and he walked around to see everything this room had to offer. "This place is huge..." he murmured, almost afraid to touch anything here because of how very expensive it looked. "How did you manage to get all of this stuff, anyway?" Inuyasha already though of a possible outcome - Father. Although he never met him, the stories he had heard depicted his father as a powerful youkai lord, far more powerful than any lord could ever dream to be. He assumed that with the power came the amassed riches, the servants, and this large castle. Inuyasha turned around, finished inspecting this room and ready to sit down. Some servants, dressed in beautiful garb, had already served Sesshoumaru, and the aroma of delicious food had filled the air. Inuyasha took a place at the table, giving distance between him and his brother by one seat.

--

Indeed, Sesshomaru was slightly impatient, but it was more so from exasperation than annoyance. He simply didn't want to deal with any of the servants. In fact, he never enjoyed being around these lower class daemons, despite their unwavering loyalty. Perhaps it was because of how he was treated as a child, under the care of one youkai or another while his father was away. The females and males who watched him then had an irking tendency to continue to treat him as a child, though their actions and words were a good deal more subtle. Either way, he did not return to his palace very often. It had been nearly ten years since these halls were graced with his presence.

Nothing had changed. Usually a new servant or two had appeared, born in his absence, while others had passed away by natural or unnatural means. He hardly took note of anything besides staff changes, since he was extremely strict in that aspect, as had all members of his family been. Despite all the annoyances and unwanted memories this place held, it was still his home and it filled him with content that he rarely felt.

His gaze rose to meet his brother's, only to discover the other wasn't looking in his direction at all, but at the decorations around the room. Sesshomaru's eyes wandered about the hall in a quick sweep, taking in everything that held the hanyou's attention. Soon, however, he turned his attention back to the small feast set before the two of them, glancing at Inuyasha only when he sat down.

"This palace has been in the family for generations," the youkai eventually said. "Each of our ancestors collected items of clothing, art, or whatever appealed to them, be it human or daemon-made." This would explain about the numerous artifacts from centuries ago in such prime condition, never having been handled roughly or at all since their era. "Father was the one who created the garden outside, long before I was born." As he spoke, his gaze rose and settled upon a long scroll pinned in the corner of the wall opposite him. It was nothing but a poem written in calligraphy during the Kamakura period. He snorted softly and returned to his food.

It wouldn't come as a shock to anyone that Sesshomaru hadn't added to his family's rich or grotesquely large collection. The notion was always ridiculous to him, in spite of how his father constantly brought home sculptures or fine, expensive kimonos, saying that it was important to collect historical items and how he would one day appreciate it. Yet despite how the youkai disapproved of such things and was almost ashamed to have a family who thought so highly of mortal trends, he wasn't about to rid the palace of the collection. He wasn't about to destroy such a grand family's legacy.

--

Taking one last glance at the riches around him, Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. Although they're all pretty nice, it seems dumb to waste time and gather all this stuff just for the sake of having it." No, even though they did catch the hanyou's attention for quite some time, he did question their importance. "I mean, I don't see how useful they could be beyond taking up space and looking nice. You can't really touch 'em without fear of breaking 'em." Scratching his cheek, Inuyasha glanced at his brother, wondering whether or not he had started eating. He kept forgetting that Sesshoumaru did eat, but not as often as he did. Shrugging, Inuyasha grumbled, a bit to himself, "There's no way I'd waste my time collecting anything but those jewel shards."

Inuyasha scooted closer to the table. Although he had already ate, the offering of food was too good to pass up. But this kind of food was new to him - it wasn't like the foods he had seen before - this was demon food, a new and rarer delicacy. Picking up the closest bowl of food, Inuyasha looked at it cautiously. He was always skeptical of trying new things, but the food's alluring sent allowed him to make an exception this time. Picking up a pair of chopsticks, Inuyasha lifted a piece of food to his mouth and chewed it carefully. With a reflective frown, he quickly swallowed. Inuyasha licked his lips and looked at the bowl before shoving it to his face and scooping the contents into his mouth. "What is this stuff?" He asked between bites, salvaging the food like it was his first meal in months. "It's almost better than Kagome's astronaut food!"

--

Kaede stood outside of her hut, looking up into the night sky as something that seemed like a falling star drifted closer to the village. This glint of light was nothing but the flames that encircled the paws of Kirara, who carried Sango, Miroku and Shippou. The three hailed the old miko before landing safely, the cat demon transforming back into her small kitten form and landing on Sango's shoulder. "So glad to see ye have returned," Kaede said with a smile, taking a step forward. "It was nothing but a few ogres, accompanied by some lesser demons." Sango said, holding out a cloth that covered a few bits of the slain demon's carcasses. "Some of them were weak enough for Shippou to take out." Miroku grinned, before receiving an earful from the upset Kitsune. "Hey! I'm tough enough to take out lots of demons on my own!" he yelled, stomping his foot.

Smiling slightly, Kaede turned to Sango. "Have ye seen Inuyasha? He returned to the village many days ago, but never returned." Shippou stopped his bickering after the old miko spoke. "You mean he hasn't been here with you?" The kit asked quietly, watching Kaede shake her head solemnly. "No, Inuyasha came here once, but he was not like himself. He was quiet, and somewhat helpful. Then, a villager came cryin' about a demon, and he left and never returned." Miroku clutched his staff tightly in his hand. "Did you hear about what this demon looked like?" He asked. "Silver hair, and carried a mass of white fur around his shoulder; human-like... At least, that's what I got from the frightened villager." The three immediately knew who the intruding demon was - Sesshoumaru. "Sango! We've got to find Inuyasha! This might be another plan to steal his Tetsaiga!" Shippou cried, tugging on her clothes. "Where did he find this demon?" Kaede shook her head. "Rest for tonight, begin your search another day." Tired from traveling, the three reluctantly agreed and entered the hut.

--

A few more bowls and plates of food later, Inuyasha gave a satisfied sigh, surprised yet content with how delicious this meal had been. His hands rubbed his stomach before he grinned happily. "That food was great!" He murred, eventually rising to his feet. "Well, I'm going to sleep." Inuyasha looked for the door they entered in, fine with just figuring out how to get back outside on his own. He never liked sleeping indoors, some would say he was claustrophobic. Tonight he'd find some tree within the garden to spend the night in. Stopping at the door, Inuyasha cleared his throat, turning once before exiting. "Uh... Thanks." He muttered hastily as he left the room.

--

For once the hanyou was speaking sense. Other than agreeing on Naraku being a foul creature of abomination, the two siblings both saw the uselessness of such a collection. All it did was promote, almost brag, about the wealth the family was endowed with. But no one needed to be shown an ancient kimono made for a princess hundreds of years ago to know the power of the Inu daemons. The elder brother inclined his head in silent agreement before picking up an empty bowl in front of him. From the different assortment of food, he chose two kinds, his favorite, and mixed it together. Sweet and tangy, just the way he enjoyed it.

Unlike like Inuyasha, everything about Sesshomaru was well brought up, his table manners included. While his brother tended to hold his bowl close to his face and practically inhale his food, the youkai either kept his on the table or near his lap, cupped in one hand, taking careful, deliberate bites. His lip curled ever so slightly, betraying his repulsion at the way the hanyou attacked his meal as though it were his last. A moment later, his expression cleared and he took to ignoring the rather loud sounds of the other eating beside him.

The minutes passed in relative silence, save for the noises coming from the mass of red and silver, which was supposed to be a decedent of a noble bloodline but acted as if he had been raised by a pack of wolves. Though there was enough food set out to feed up to five people and still have enough left over for more, by the time Sesshomaru was finished, hardly anything remained. It was enough to reveal that despite the fact that the daemon barely ate, he did have a rather large appetite. It wasn't shocking, considering all the power he used. His body needed a great amount of nourishment to sustain itself, more than any human or most daemons would need.

He didn't say a word as his brother rose to his feet. The youkai only raised his head to peer up at the other, the indifference in his expression blatant. Yet an eyebrow did quirk at the sudden word of gratitude from Inuyasha, soon replaced by a frown. The lord didn't know what to make of it and a couple of the servants who came in to clear away the table glanced at one another, confusion showing in their faces at the odd behavior of their master. They scooted away as Sesshomaru began to stand and soon walked out of the room. Down the many halls and doors, he strolled up a narrow flight of stairs, which was rather short, barely ten stairs.

This top floor, if it could truly be called that since the palace was longer than it was tall, belonged entirely to Sesshomaru. Albeit the entire Western lands belonged to him, this family home included. The only difference was that no guest was allowed on this floor without his permission. Even the servants didn't venture upstairs when he was there and only cleaned and straightened everything once he was gone. His chambers were at one end of the hall, a sort of study right in the center, though it could be used for numerous things, and at the end of the hall was an entrance to a large private hot spring. It was big enough to accommodate twenty people or more, but only the daemon family was allowed to use it.

After removing his armor and clothes in his chambers, the youkai donned a startling white robe woven of feather-light material, certainly an article of clothing that a mortal would die to get his hands on. The weight could barely be felt, not even from the sash that held the robe together. It was made from the hair of seraphim, a sort of celestial being with fair skin, beautiful faces, and wings like that of a bird. The feathers of those wings could be seen sown into the fabric. It truly was a rare sight. Seraphim were not easy to catch and extremely difficult to kill. To see anything that came from these creatures, or to see the creatures themselves, was impossible for many.

Sesshomaru removed the seraphim robe as he entered the hot spring and spread it out along a rock. He stood utterly nude, bathed in moonlight, peering up at the sky. It wasn't shocking that he was thinking about Inuyasha. Normally, he preferred not to give his brother a second thought. But hanyou did not fill him with the same hatred he once did. There was still a rift between the siblings, still an intense dislike. Yet any fool would eventually realize that this ordeal between them had changed their relationship, even if it was small or temporary. Nothing would ever be the same. Sesshomaru let out a sigh, as though admitting defeat in some way, and stepped into the water, moving until his was waist-deep until sinking down to sit on a rock.

--

Walking down the hallway from the room he just left, Inuyasha patted his stomach. It began to feel a little warm, but perhaps it was a normal reaction to demon meals. At any rate, it wasn't hurting him, and he decided to ignore the sensation. What was on his mind now was Sesshoumaru - why did he thank his brother? He wasn't the one who prepared the meal, his blindly obedient servants did. If there's anyone he's supposed to thank, it should be them. Then again, Sesshoumaru could've ordered him not to eat - but in that case the hanyou would've probably ate something just to spite him. Confused, Inuyasha roamed the hall, watching a few servants scurry here and there. He also saw the same fox demon who addressed Sesshoumaru earlier, walking down a separate hall with his paws behind his back.

"You. Half-demon." he spat, raising a clawed finger towards Inuyasha. At any other time, he would've made a fuss about being called out on his half demon blood, but after eating such a good meal, he was too mellow to complain. "What do you want?" Inuyasha rubbed his eye, remaining where he was as the servant scuttled over, tapping his tufty chin. "What business have you with Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked, inspecting the hanyou before him, whose stomach was swollen with the night's feast. Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha turned away, temporarily forgotten thoughts of previous occurrences flooding his mind. "What do you mean?" Sneering, the fox shoved his hands into his sleeves. "You know exactly what I mean! You strut in here, tagging along with the Lord like some tamed beast. M'Lord's scent is strong on your wretched body, and if memory serves me right - he despises the very essence of your being." Scowling, Inuyasha began to walk away. "Leave me alone, you meddling little kit. None of it is any of your business."

Storming away, Inuyasha bit his lip to prevent from growling. How dare that fox talk to him like that! What has been done is none of his concern, unless Sesshoumaru shares details with him. Inuyasha's furious mood was only cooled by the soft breeze that greeted him as he exited the castle. He could feel his stomach churn while he tried calming himself down, hoping it wouldn't be upset later. Glancing back at the entrance, Inuyasha snorted as he found the nearest tree he could rest on. It was a Sakura tree, and although they bloom in Spring, quite a few flowers still lingered on the branches. Hopping up into the tree, he found a sturdy limb to rest upon. Now he wasn't as content as earlier, but the sweet scent of the blossoms and the fullness of his stomach eased him, almost into a trance-like state. Looking up at the sky with tired eyes, Inuyasha gave a loud yawn. Thoughts of his brother crossed his mind, and very little contempt followed it. It stirred up his youkai again, but he was too drowsy to care about its whines.

Sleep overcame the hanyou, but not the youkai. The night was still young! And his mate was so far away... Consumed by longing, the youkai slowly eased its power over Inuyasha, in attempts of controlling his body. He wanted Sesshoumaru, and what better opportunity was there than while Inuyasha was asleep? As his aura gradually changed, so did his appearance. Fangs elongating, eyes turning deep red, feral marks gracing his skin... The inu-youkai lineage once again appeared upon him. With a low growl, Inuyasha welcomed the heightened senses, smelling his brother from where he was, though masked within the Sakura blossoms. It was a beautiful and alluring scent, enticing and rousing him from the tree. Uninterested in entering the castle and facing the meddling fox demon, he raised his nose in the air to pinpoint the location of his elder brother. The sweet flower scent still lingered, as petals were tangled within his hair. "Oh Sesshoumaru..." He cooed, leaping silently onto the roof of the castle, searching for him. Licking his lips in anticipation, the demon-crazed hanyou rapped lightly on the ceiling.

--

The youkai's hand glided along the surface of the water, his fingers creating tiny ripples that waded several inches before smoothing out. The steaming bath was relaxing to say the least, just the medicine for the tense muscles of his body. He hadn't been aware of the stress until he submerged himself completely and felt tension slip from his frame. By the time he resurfaced, a servant, under mandatory orders that had been in place for years, had dropped off a small basket that was filled with cleansing lotions and cream for hair and skin. Sesshomaru did not bathe like this that often. In fact, he honestly didn't need to, but old habits die hard. And besides, no daemon in his right mind would turn down such luxuries.

Sesshomaru tilted his head back and peered up at the night sky. Repeatedly, his hands brushed through his long hair, lifting it out of the hot spring. Bubbles began to form in the locks as he worked the soap into it, from the tip of his bangs to the very ends. He slid down into the water once more, leaning his head back and dragging his fingers through the hair, rinsing out the soap. He repeated the cleaning a second time before he began to lather up his body. The quick dips into the ponds hadn't washed the hanyou's scent from his frame. The smallest of scowls crossed his face as he recalled the last time they'd been together, with his being pinned to the ground by the Tetsaiga. Though it was easy to force himself away from those memories, every time it failed he felt the shame engulf him like no other. Once more, the youkai disappeared under the steaming mist and spring, remaining a good deal longer than was necessary.

_If Naraku does not kill Inuyasha, I will._ These words flittered through the youkai's mind as he dragged himself out of the water, dripping wet with his hair clinging to his skin. A thickly woven cloth had been laid out for him by the servant who left the lotions. Sesshomaru picked it up and began to wipe off any excess soap or cream. The cloth wasn't meant for water at all, as a thin, but invisible amount of energy was drawn along his body, instantly evaporating any droplets. His hair was another matter. It continued to dry as he pulled on the robe and returned to his chambers, the locks becoming their usual silver mass, though a great deal softer and shinier.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The abrupt and utterly unexpected voice made the youkai glance sharply at his bed, where the smiling face of the human child peered up at him. His eyes narrowed, not bothering to hide his annoyance that Rin had dared barge into the private area of the palace. Even if she was ignorant of it, was it not customary for humans to remain out of their host's chambers? Then again, the girl had been raised in a peasant family until they were killed and she was left an orphan. What would she know about mannerisms?

Rin hopped off the bed and looked back at it. Indeed, it must have been an alien sight to her, a futon that was lifted off the floor with four posts at each corner holding it in place. Not to mention the richness of everything that surrounded her. Perhaps the only item close to splendor she'd ever seen was the youkai's attire. And now she was dressed in a startling silk robe and was a guest in a palace.

"What do you want, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked when the child did not say anything immediately. A change of clothes was found in one of the many wardrobes he owned, but he didn't undress. Instead, he placed the new outfit on the bed, a simple set of a hakama and kimono, lacking design and clearly for indoor activity. Rin hurried over and suddenly grasped the robe Sesshomaru was wearing.

"Is this your castle, my lord? These clothes are so elegant." She glanced down at her own attire and back up at the youkai, smiling brightly. "I had no idea you were so wealthy. Am I to work here for you? I would be more than happy to after all you've done for me. I don't just want to sit around and do nothing."

"Go back to bed. I will answer your questions in the morning." He stepped away from the human and frowned at the crestfallen expression that appeared on the girl's face. If she began to cry... Abruptly, Rin bowed deeply at him and when she straightened, that innocent look of happiness was back in place.

"Of course, my lord. I'm sorry to bother you. Goodnight!"

It took several seconds for Sesshomaru to move. He could understand mortals to a certain point. Yet this girl... he simply thought of her as dimwitted and easily controlled. But when she behaved this way, jumping from emotion to emotion, it left him rather bewildered. What made her upset? What made her happy? There was no difference in the way he treated her, but she reacted so differently than was expected. Shouldn't she have started to weep, rather than listen with such a bright smile? She was upset, was she not?

Eventually, the confusion was pushed from his mind and he went along with his interrupted routine of shedding the robe and donning the pants and kimono. The weather was slightly warmer than he preferred, as he settled under the covers after extinguishing the torches that lit the room. His hand clasped at the neck of the kimono, half-lidded eyes resting on the ceiling. It was amazing how exhausted he was, how his body simply sank into the mattress and thoughts of discomfort slipped away. His hand relaxed and eventually became limp on his chest, eyes shut and breathing deep and even. Sleep had taken him for the night... should nothing else interrupt him.

--

Scaling across the castle top, the youkai was mildly surprised since no guards or servants have shown themselves to stop him. It was rather odd, and if he wasn't so intent on his own mission, he would've given it second thought. As he headed closer and closer, he caught the smell of bath perfumes and creams, the sweet smelling mixtures ensuring his target was near - none of the other demons would have access of using such high-quality items. With only a few feet left, he felt something pin him to the roof. It was a well-crafted spear, its iron blade piercing the hanyou's shoulder. Grunting, he stared down at the weapon, then to who threw it. A guard cloaked in armor, carrying a crescent mark on its chest plate ran out from the shadows. So there was security around here, but only one dared to show its face. Licking his lips, the hanyou raised his lips to show his glistening fangs. "You are Lord Sesshoumaru's guest, are you not?" the guard called out, preparing another spear should he need it.

Inuyasha grabbed the spear, ripping it out of his flesh, growling as the hooked tip - like porcupine needles - pierced on its way out. "Why do you crawl on the rooftops like some burglar?" Staring at the blood that seeped down his arm, Inuyasha quickly tossed the spear back, catching the guard's foot on the blade before they could leap back. "If I am a guest, then treat me as such." Giving a wry smile, something gleamed in the youkai's crimson eyes. "Besides, I doubt _Lord_ Sesshoumaru would like it if you injured me any further." Turning away, he continued on his path, hissing softly once his wound stung with every move. Although it hurt, it wasn't enough to deter him - he wanted his mate, and he wanted him now! Sensing that the meddling guard still remained, he called out, "Now be a good little servant and return to your post before I deal with you myself." Eager and excited, the youkai caught sight of the private bath, one larger than he had ever seen. Slinking down towards the ground it was on, he peered into it, seeing his own fierce reflection, his hair riddled with petals and beads of blood. Slipping his kimono down, he looked at the extent of his wound. It was close enough to clean himself, and he was able to lap the blood away. The size was small, and now that it had stopped bleeding, it was ignorable.

Rolling his clothes back over his shoulders, he turned to see a entrance to Sesshoumaru's bedroom. It appeared the inu Lord was fast asleep as well. Slinking in, he moved up to stand on his feet, perching himself at the foot of the rather peculiar bed. Sliding his hand along the frame, he found it sturdy enough to hold his weight. Lightly lifting the bed sheets, Inuyasha slid underneath them, unable to control the shivers as his body touched his brother's. It was odd to see Sesshoumaru not in his usual garb, but at least it gave easier access to his body. Grinning slightly, he propped himself up over the other, tugging a claw down the fabric, ripping it to reveal the bare chest. Murring in delight, Inuyasha slid his fingertips along the flesh, licking and nipping along the collarbone. He was completely at ease now, close to his mate as he'd ever get. Gradually lowering his body down, his lips savored each lick along Sesshoumaru's skin, trailing lower towards the upper chest. Shameless in his actions, the youkai's sharpened fangs drifted down, the pressure light enough to leave small goosebumps in its wake.

Mewling wantingly as he proceeded his actions, his ears flickered under the bedsheets. If Sesshoumaru was still asleep, he was a heavy sleeper - then again the youkai tried to make his moves as subtle as possible, slipping the occasional shudder here and there. Suckling gently on the other's chest, his back arched to let his body rolled slowly against his brother. It was taking everything he had to not wake the other and beg for his attention. Instead, he distracted himself with every soft massage on each waist, every groove and detail noticed with his tongue, and every nuzzle he gave. Soon his lips brushed against Sesshoumaru's navel, his claws pushing against the fabric of his hakama. Admittedly, being under those sheets trapped the heat he emitted, shown in beads of sweat along his forehead. But he didn't care, nothing did - he now had his chance to be with his mate, alone and nearly unhindered. Suckling softly on the skin below the navel, Inuyasha's hands ripped down the sides of the hakama, dying to have his brother out of such troublesome clothes. "Sesshoumaru..." he murred, circling his fingertips along his thighs.


	17. Temptations and Desires

If Sesshomaru had one wish, he had no clue what it would be right then. Part of him wanted to do nothing more than sleep, at ease in the palace he'd grown up in as a child. Another part wanted to smack the hanyou for interfering with this desire. And yet another, much larger part wanted to partake in this crude play. Needless to say, this aspect of him was what he referred to as the beast and it was growling hungrily, approving of this intrusion. The very moment Inuyasha's weight came to rest on the bed, the youkai was stirred. But he didn't move, not even the twitch of an eye. The beast was curious, intrigued at this forward play of its mate. He knew at once that Inuyasha wasn't in control. That strong, daemon scent of his proved otherwise. His youkai was in control, just as the beast in Sesshomaru was. It was the beast that forced the elder sibling to lay immobile, feigning sleep and allowing the other to do what he wanted. A gust of wind accompanied Inuyasha under the blanket and the youkai didn't raise a claw to stop it.

He felt his brother slice through the kimono he wore, brows twitching in amusement. Though, soon he had to remain utterly still as those lips came to his collarbone. He couldn't give anything away, anything that revealed that he was awake. But those lips were tantalizing and his body began to react whether he wanted it to or not, growing warm to each touch, as the heat increased between them, trapped under the blanket. Further Inuyasha's mouth went and Sesshomaru never budged or made a sound. Not even his mokomoko gave anything away. Yet the beast was becoming restless. It wanted to take action, to seize its mate and pin the insufferable hanyou down, and show him who dominated. As Inuyasha pressed against him, traveling lower, it was all he could do not to act on these impulses. The beast wanted to snap its teeth, flex its claws, and penetrate that wanton ass.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as his brother's lips found the sensitive area between his navel and groin. Those claws were ripping at his clothes again as he finally opened his eyes and peered at the oddly shaped lump that was Inuyasha. He was still debating on what to do, wondering what else the other had in mind, when he heard his name muttered beneath the coverlet and felt several fingers dancing along his thighs. It was enough to make a decision for him. He sat up at once, his shirt falling completely open, as he pulled off the blanket in a flourish. Without a word, his hands grasped Inuyasha upper arms, peering down into the unmistakable face of his youkai before he yanked the other up and flipped him onto his back. Sesshomaru situated himself atop his sibling, a leg on either side of his waist.

Releasing the other's arms, he finally took in the appearance of his shredded apparel. He lifted the kimono with one hand and tugged at the hakama with the other. A moment later, the kimono was on the floor and he tore the hem of the hakama, which was soon tossed aside. Now as naked as a newborn, he peered down at his brother and lifted a hand, bringing it harshly down across the other's cheek, with enough strength to snap his head to the side. His eyes flashed a brilliant red as he growled softly; the beast was definitely in charge and Sesshomaru was gave in with little fight. It was one thing to control one's instincts. It was another to deny the instincts altogether. "If you want me so badly, little brother, simply ask."

His hands slid underneath Inuyasha's shirt, palms spreading along the hot flesh and claws digging in, creating shallow wounds. However, that was not his intention. Despite the fact that Inuyasha's clothes could mend on their own and it was not the same as the hanyou destroying his clothes, his claws tore through the material nonetheless, splitting it cleanly in two. He yanked the rags off the other's torso and placed his hands calmly upon his brother's chest, gazing down at him, expression passive. There was no thought to his actions. No purpose, except to excite and anger the hanyou beneath him to make the evening interesting. If someone was going to wake the great daemon lord, that individual was going to pay in some form and Inuyasha was not above this rule.  
--

So intent were his actions that he lost sight of potential consequences when he would be caught. If Sesshoumaru certainly didn't appreciate this attention, surely would the hanyou suffer. But while his tongue savored the taste of his mate's flesh, the youkai focused only on his own ambitions, savoring this moment he was graced with tonight. Of course, his own body did not go without revealing repercussions of his deeds; his face flushed to an extent, his heart resounded through his body with each pulse, his mewls were steadily growing louder. His tongue danced eagerly along the skin, an impossible feat if the hanyou was conscious and had the power to prevent it. Yet Inuyasha was fast asleep, oblivious to the actions of his youkai. Tonight it was unhindered, and should Inuyasha awaken, 

it was far too late to try to prevent it.

Not too long after he whispered his brother's name, he was startled by movement. He scooted down, out of the way as Sesshoumaru sat up, his head still elevated above the other's lap. His blood red eyes looked up, those blue slitted pupils almost looking guiltily at the moving covers. Caught in the act; whether or not Sesshoumaru was awake before, he made it known the instant he moved. Inuyasha's ears lowered once the shielding blanket was yanked from above him. His eyes looked at his elder brother, before he was grabbed and forced onto his back. He was too stunned to utter a sound, only appreciative that it was done on soft cushions and not the hard ground like the other times he was pinned in this manner. Silver hair fluttered like wings behind him, some caught underneath his body. Watching his brother settle himself above him, he laid still, shifting once the warm weight was placed around his waist.

With anticipating eyes, the hanyou watched Sesshoumaru intently as he removed his clothes, his body no longer covered by the fabric, or shrouded in the blanket's cloth. He wanted to let his hands travel along the revealed flesh, but they were forced to remain at his sides, clawing lightly at the sheets below. Soon the force of Sesshoumaru's powerful hand stuck his face, averting his intent gaze. Yelping, he brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his stinging face with a low growl, his lips curling up above his fangs. It stopped abruptly once Inuyasha caught sight of those crimson eyes. Submissively, his growls lowered in volume, his hand lifting from the reddening mark. It wasn't the youkai's intentions to retaliate, but it was more hostile than the hanyou- when provoked. Inuyasha listened to his brother's words but didn't reply immediately. He had doubts that asking would be successful, Sesshoumaru did need great convincing should anyone try to persuade him to do something.

His brother's claws dug lightly into his chest, welting the skin and making Inuyasha hiss softly. He found himself adjusting to the feeling of Sesshoumaru's claws ripping his flesh, and it excited him to a point. Stiffening his spine, he did no more but release a soft sigh while tiny beads of blood dampened his clothes. They didn't have long to soak, though, as the elder youkai sliced his haori down the middle and removed it from Inuyasha's body. Nearly invisible lines from fading scars graced his abdomen, including the ever-visible fang marks on the base of his neck. Now the fresh wound from the guard's arrow would be another addition, at least for a little while. Inuyasha made one indication of it's presence - a wince once his clothes were pulled against it. Resting his palms upon Sesshoumaru's forearm, he murred in almost innocent content while they slid forward up to the shoulders.

"But Sesshoumaru," he began, chest rising and falling with another sigh. "Wouldn't you have denied me if I asked?" His voice was low and calm, although carrying that same feral tone as it did whenever the hanyou's youkai was in control. His claws lightly pressed along the flesh of the other's shoulder blade.

--

What remained of Sesshomaru's rational mind was almost non-existent. It was still mating season, after all, and his instincts were running high. Not to mention the fact that he had denied himself any sort of pleasure for nearly two weeks. It was murder to his libido. And once his senses returned to him, the youkai was probably going to commit suicide for ever bringing himself to such low acts with his brother when there wasn't any need. The damn hanyou was already pregnant. There was no reason for further intercourse. He should have found a mistress until the season was over, then force-feed her a serum as he normally did to ensure that no pregnancy occurred. But the beast was in full control right then and Sesshomaru's will power was as weak as a human child. The sight of Inuyasha... the scent of him... it was making his body react in ways it never had before, in sheer excitement and arousal. Gods! The beast wanted to devour its mate then and there.

The youkai remained silent at his brother's words, watching him with that steady, cool gaze of his. (Well, it wasn't as steady as it normally was, since his eyes were flickering red now and then, a hint that matters were not going to be productive at all that night, but brutal, straight sex.) His gaze came to rest on a fresh injury that the other had received. Sesshomaru had no idea how it had been inflicted and, quite frankly, didn't care; he would ask Inuyasha later. Right now, he just wanted to have his 

fun. As the other's hands began to roam along his torso, he leaned down and dragged his tongue along the wound, which went straight through the shoulder. A well-aimed throw, he thought to himself, dipping his tongue inside and tasting fresher blood. It made his eyes flash brightly as desire swept over him, but he kept it in check. Sitting up, he seized his brother's wrists and brought the other's arms back down. He didn't say a word, but glared softly at the hanyou in disapproval. Apparently, Sesshomaru wanted to run the show and he didn't want his brother doing a thing unless told otherwise.

"Yes," the daemon lord suddenly said as he slid down the other's body and placed himself between the legs. "I would have denied your request and, instead, taken what I wanted. However, I will do the latter either way and you will pay the consequences."

Pushing all the coverlets aside so that they fell to the floor, Sesshomaru's claws raked through the hanyou's hakama, literally tearing up anything he came into contact with, skin or material. It didn't matter. Once he had picked up the shreds of the pants and tossed those aside, trails of heavy blood flow decorated Inuyasha's legs, staining the sheets. However, Sesshomaru didn't care. He wanted to inflict as much pain as his sibling with everything he did. At least in the beginning, because it appeared as if was the only thing that could arouse him just yet. He pushed the other's legs further apart, sliding his hands underneath the thighs and grasping the rear. His head bent down and his tongue found one of the smaller cuts. Inuyasha's blood wasn't exactly potent, but it was certainly sweet. It tasted much like a seasoning that the cooks of his palace often used because it was his favorite. It made him wonder exactly what the seasoning was made out of.

Once he had cleaned the upper half of Inuyasha's thighs, Sesshomaru licked his lips and tightened his grip on the other's ass. The beast certainly enjoyed the feel of those cheek muscles, flexing and kneading them as it pleased. The youkai's head leaned down once more. This time, his lips ghosted along the inner thigh, up to the middle where the prize lay, only to venture down once more, denying Inuyasha any sort of friction on the most sensitive part of the body. His lips parted as he tasted the tender skin when a sudden idea struck him. On impulse, his teeth brushed along Inuyasha's inner thigh before fangs sank deep into the skin, drawing blood in small rivers.

--

Shifting his eyes away from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha loosened his grip on the other's flesh. His hands ached to do so much more, to roam along the other's skin, to touch, to grab, to just feel the other's skin while he had the chance. The moment of silence that graced the two was interrupted by a groan as the taut tongue grazed along the fresh wound. Inuyasha couldn't help himself then, spreading his palms all across his elder brother's shoulders, pressing them slowly while the fingers traveled forward towards his own chest. They were denied any more than that once Sesshoumaru removed them from his body. Mewling almost frustratedly, Inuyasha complied with much reluctance. How difficult it was for the youkai to know his place at such a time where all he wanted to do was satisfy his desires. Clawing the sheets below, they stopped their destructive ways only once his brother began to speak.

Pay the consequences? The youkai nearly grimaced once he heard those words exit the other's mouth. He knew his actions would not go without punishment, but it wasn't difficult to fear what Sesshoumaru could have in mind. A less-than-eager look merged onto his face, as if he was a small pet preparing to be disciplined. He watched as all of the covers were moved to the floor, giving him little to claw on. Soon enough it wouldn't matter, only the ripping pain surging from his legs would. Yelping while his old hakama was clawed off of his body, Inuyasha squirmed about until the task was excruciatingly completed. Damn it all, Sesshoumaru didn't have to mar up his legs with those blade-like claws and drench his thighs in his own blood! Through it all, he managed to sit upright, raise his lip to snarl, and dig his fingers into the frame off the bed. The pain, how those bleeding wounds stung! And yet, a strange sensation accompanied the agony, not strong enough to overpower, but to merely feel it trickle down like the trickling blood.

No longer in shock, Inuyasha slid back down to lay on the bed. In his right mind, the hanyou would've slashed at his brother in return, screaming profanities and not resting until he'd beaten his brother to a bloody pulp, or had the same done to him. But the youkai humbly allowed the mutilation, although not in the most positive of attitudes. Pressing his fangs into his lower lip, Inuyasha found there was 

much more than pain to be found with this - an unavoidable surging sensation accompanied it, making the injuries less than hated. Lifting his head up, he found Sesshoumaru grasping at his rear with those same bloodied hands, sure to leave stained marks gradually. There was more pleasure found in having his wounds licked by his elder brother's tongue, and he craned his head up with a resounding murr. Crimson eyes closed half-way, still open by the sting of fresh wounds. "Sesshoumaru..." he whispered pleadingly, spreading his arms out so each hand rested upon the edges of the bed. The youkai could only wish this was the end of his punishment, but knew all too well that this was only the beginning.

"Gnn..." Shifting when Sesshoumaru's grip tightened, he focused his blue irises on the other's movement. His breathing almost seemed to pause when he was aware of the other's destination, heading so dangerously close to his arousal that he anticipated at least one lick. But when there was none, he mewled, frowning and nudging his pelvis up. Why...? It was driving him crazy, how he was being neglected by his mate, even after paying such close attention to detail to him earlier, while Sesshoumaru feigned sleep. Inuyasha's lips parted to let out a frustrated huff, but soon found it to be a loud, pained groan soon as Sesshoumaru's fangs pierced his thigh deeply. Body jerking, his claws ripped at the bed once every muscle tensed. That trickling feeling he felt before was amplified now, mixing an odd sense of pleasure as more blood seeped down his leg. A heavy moan soon mingled in his injured vocals, uncertain but clear in its presence. Eyebrows knitting, Inuyasha gave weakened whimper, confused as to how such intense pain brought equal ecstasy.

--

It didn't please Sesshomaru at all when his brother decided to sit up, drawing away from his rightfully deserved punishment. The youkai bared his own fangs at the hanyou, power radiating off his body in waves. His eyes were a deep red by now, just like the hanyou's. However, the color bled away a moment later when Inuyasha lay back down. It was mostly from surprise than anything that kept Sesshomaru from lashing out. Normally, his brother would have attacked him, dragged claws through flesh. Of course, normally his brother wouldn't have snuck into the youkai's bedroom in the middle of the night and crawled under the covers, wanting sex. The fact that Inuyasha took the abuse without so much as a snippy remark told Sesshomaru just how badly the hanyou's youkai wanted this. It meant that he had leverage over the other, who submitted so willing to him.

With this thought in mind, a surge of excitement rushed through him and the youkai had to close his eyes. Inuyasha was readily his... utterly willing and compliant. With Sesshomaru's face nearly buried between the other's legs, his lips parted wider and bit down harder. This new found power almost made the beast giddy with desire. The blood that filled his mouth was like a fuel for that desire as well. He could hear and feel Inuyasha's reaction, the scent of the other's arousal strengthening. Even the sound of the other ripping up his mattress was oddly appealing. His grip on the rear tightened as he pulled the hanyou closer, his fangs finally slipping free of the fresh wounds. He lapped at the marks, almost full to the brim with blood. When he drew away, his gaze lingered on the two pairs of puncture wounds, reminded vividly of when he had marked the other at a mate. The beast purred and loudly at that; it certainly wasn't a noise Sesshomaru would have made in his right mind.

Finally, the youkai sat upright. Blood decorated his chin and neck, a few trickles covering his chest. His hands were another story. Each finger was covered in blood, as were both palms. The top of his hands were merely smeared, almost to the wrist. Without a word, he wiped his hands clean, as well as his chin, on the torn sheet of the bed. Though he appeared to be dawdling, nothing could have been further from the truth. He was studying the hanyou's appearance, as well as determining what to do. The erection he was sporting was starting to ache, deprived of the attention it so dearly wanted. He could tell without a second glance that Inuyasha, his little masochist, was in the same predicament. However, he didn't care. The other was not going to have his pleasure until he allowed it. After all, he did say he was going to take what he wanted. Lifting a hand, Sesshomaru poised his index and middle fingers together and the Whip of Light returned, latching onto Inuyasha's wrists and bringing the hanyou's arms above his head. It didn't stop there. Sesshomaru dragged his brother down along the bed and turned him around so that his head was resting on the foot of the mattress. It was then that he laced the Whip across the beam that held up the curtain and lifted Inuyasha partially up. He wasn't laying down, nor sitting upright, but about halfway.

He disconnected the Whip from his fingers, but the energy remained secured to the beam and the 

other's wrists. Settling himself on top of his brother, Sesshomaru reached out and slid a hand into those locks that mirrored his own in color. Now, the daemon lord wasn't astride the hanyou's waist. No, he was sitting upon Inuyasha's chest, his pelvis right in front of his brother's face. Without a word, he held Inuyasha's head with both of his hands and guided himself into the warm, awaiting mouth. He doubted this was what the hanyou wanted. But again, he didn't give a damn. All he did was thrust his cock all the way into the other's mouth and say, "Suck."

--

It was hard to keep his humbleness in such a moment. Although blood seeped down his leg, mingling with the saliva from the other's mouth, Inuyasha expected the bite to hurt far worse than it did. He expected to lose his drive after the injuries, and quickly recede so that the hanyou would take the pain. But there was something odd about this infliction, now it brought newer feelings than ever before. This adrenaline rush that accompanied Sesshoumaru's piercing fangs were strong enough to make the youkai moan, a guttural moan that he had never given before. Clenching his jaw, the pleasure was only short-lived as his brother kept still, and the pain reared itself once more. His skin turned almost as crimson as his blood that flowed past the other's lips, bruising quicker than it normally would.

His body would jerk with another painful jolt, the tendons in his legs flexing immediately in defense against his elder brother, only ensuring the anguish with unneeded movement. "Haah... St-..." The youkai groaned, wanting to tell his brother to stop, only to remember his brother's display when he went against him. Yes, he saw the radical change in Sesshoumaru's eyes when he sat up earlier, and knew that he'd be in more trouble should he do anything further. Although this was not the most painful experience he's felt, he endured it regardless, in hopes of retribution in the end. There was temporary relief for Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru's slipped his fangs from his flesh, blood seeping out like the contents of a corked bottle. The tense frame slumped down, exhaling audibly. His grip was still taut on the mattress even after Sesshoumaru released him. The youkai was still trying to figure out what just happened that seized him in such fits of rapture.

Inuyasha's eyes followed Sesshoumaru's movement, dazed, confused, with an innocent glint of hurt mingled in those pupils. He noticed how his brother was coated in his blood; it brought back the image of when the hanyou successfully pinned the youkai lord to the ground with the Tetsaiga, blood pouring freely from his chest wound and drowning the ground. Inuyasha stared down at his shredded thighs; ribbons of flesh still clung to his damp skin. Surely this was not the Sesshoumaru that passionately dominated him the night he marked the hanyou. Licking his lips, the youkai remembered how wonderful it was, enough for even the stubborn hanyou to agree it was the best time spent with his elder brother. Such gentle advances were unheard of now, which could drive the youkai away in disappointment. It seemed he wouldn't get what he wanted tonight. A flash of light escaping his brother's fingers caught his attention. The whip of light…? Blinking, the youkai didn't know its intentions until it latched around his wrists. With little time to avoid it, Inuyasha struggled against the bindings, which moved him to a new location. He looked up to see the end of the whip coiling around the beams, keeping him elevated from the bed. Why was Sesshoumaru doing this? He should have known that the youkai had no intent to flee or fight.

Biting his lower lip hesitantly, he squirmed around to make himself a little more comfortable with his new location. For once, Inuyasha looked away from Sesshoumaru, even as he felt his body rest on his chest, his hands combing into his hair. Soon something pressed against his lips, pushing past and well into the depths of his mouth. Eyes wide, the youkai looked up at his brother, his tongue inquisitively gliding against the intrusion. The taste – sweet yet mild – tinged his taste buds. His arousal throbbed, as if it remembered the taste of the other's member. Acting on instincts, the youkai leaned his head in, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Why was he doing this? After being clawed and bitten, he still had the desire left to enthusiastically suckle on his brother's length, giving enthusiastic licks when the space permitted him. So focused was he that he forgot about his bindings, about his injuries, and paid close attention to pleasuring the youkai that the hanyou loathed greatly. It wasn't long before he needed to breathe, and at the last minute he jerked his head back, abandoning the other's member for a breath of air.

--

There was a tension in the youkai's body and a firm notion in his mind that would not allow him to relax. It was power, to have strength over the one who came to him, wanting to be taken and filled and inflamed. He could not readily give in to what the other wanted. The beast couldn't allow himself to be persuaded so easily by lust. As much as he wanted to wrap his arms around Inuyasha's frame and have him as before, he couldn't. Though the beast had been dormant when the hanyou had attacked and forced his yearning onto the youkai lord, it had been very aware of what the other had done. It hadn't disapproved, but it hadn't accepted what had been done. The beast was still a dominant being and wanted the submission of the hanyou. Not only that, but for the other to be in pain, just as he had done to Sesshomaru, though there would be no swords through the chest.

Despite all this, despite how the youkai did not want to relax, hardly twenty seconds passed while in Inuyasha's mouth that the muscles of his body finally sagged and he let out a deep breath, eyes falling shut. Ripples of pleasure were racing across his skin, making him arch and grip the other's hair a bit tighter. His lips pursed together as Inuyasha's tongue and lips worked their magic and it made him wonder if the hanyou had ever practice before, perhaps on that monk. Sesshomaru moved his hips forward, forcing his length further into the other's mouth, when the hanyou suddenly pulled away. The cool air slapped his heated and slick cock with vengeance as he peered down at his brother with a frown. There was little thought to his actions as he took the other's face in his hands and pushed his cock between those ruby lips. It honestly didn't occur to the passion-driven beast that Inuyasha was regaining his breath. One hand slid to grasp the back of the hanyou's head, keeping him in place. His other hand fisted its way into those silver locks as he slid his cock in and out of that moist orifice.

Sesshomaru let out a soft groan as the tip of his length hit the back of Inuyasha's throat. Over and over, he thrust into his brother's mouth, relishing the sensations it brought. And the sight of it made his blood heat up at once, his cock disappearing between the hanyou's lips. The fact alone that he was forcing the other to suck him was enough to fill the beast with sinful desire. Yet it didn't last long, most likely to the relief of Inuyasha's lungs. Sesshomaru released the hanyou's hair and drew away, shifting off his body and coming to rest between his legs. However, this didn't mean he gave the half breed a moment of peace. The youkai's mouth clamped onto the side of his neck, arms curling around his waist, grinding their crotches together. His actions weren't the least bit gentle, but, for once, he wasn't slicing the hanyou to pieces with his claws. In reality, his fingers were actually skimming gently up and down his skin, ticklings his sides, as Sesshomaru's tongue danced along his throat. As the youkai moved down, his teeth grazed one nipple and two fingers came to pinch the other. All the while, he kept caressing his cock along Inuyasha's, his hips gliding back and forth, thrusting delicately to create just the right friction.

The youkai didn't stop there. He continued to torment the nipples, biting and pinching the nubs until the flesh was hard, swollen, and a nice shade of scarlet. Even then, he left indentations of his teeth around the nipples before he shifted down ever further until, once more, his face was level with the other's crotch. Sesshomaru wasted no time in laying tender butterfly kisses along his brother's cock, savoring the head with careful strokes of the tongue. Briefly, he took it between his lips, but only for a moment. Soon, he was working south once more until he was over the sac and at the other's entrance. His tongue lapped at the puckered skin once, twice, three times until he lost count. The youkai's hands came to rest on Inuyasha's legs, spreading them apart, as his tongue penetrated his brother, repeatedly just as his cock had.


	18. Not a Dream

Yes, as long as the youkai had breath he relished his brother's taste, bathing the length with his warm tongue. A soft growl graced him, quiet enough not to be heard but simply felt as his vocal cords vibrated his neck and mouth. Selfish was his attitude, wondering why he gave such delicate caresses to Sesshoumaru, the youkai who bounded his arms above him, who sunk his fangs inconsiderately into his flesh, who ground his claws into his thighs... All to fulfill his desires. And still his mouth caved around his length, allowing his cheeks to close around his skin. But Sesshoumaru had proven to be too much for Inuyasha to handle - he needed air and he needed it soon. Eyes darting down to look at his elder brother's length, he quickly opened his mouth and moved back, quickly gasping for air. A thin trail of saliva tricked from his mouth to the other, breaking as he made distance to breathe.

He had felt how Sesshoumaru relaxed, how he so quickly succumbed to the hanyou's inexperienced tongue. It excited his youkai, satisfied now that there was something he found that so greatly pleased his mate. Just thinking those words caused his wounds to throb, as if his heartbeat pounded harder than before. Lips still parted to inhale; Inuyasha found himself quickly pulled forward, his mouth filled once again with Sesshoumaru's length. "Nnngh!" He cried, struggling against his binds to push away. He needed to breathe! But no matter how hard he pushed away from Sesshoumaru, the thick length was still shoved again and again into his mouth, rubbing against his throat. He only had to make do with the short huffs of breath each time his brother pulled away. Even so, his tongue wriggled along the slickened skin, still eager to please despise the circumstance. He found great relief, though, once Sesshoumaru pulled away. And with a grateful gasp, the youkai's chest heaved upward, filling his lungs with much-needed air. But before he could exhale, he felt something warm over his neck.

His breaths had become quickened hisses through clenched teeth. The warm mouth pushed on his neck, drawing in skin past the lips, gave Inuyasha chills. He soon felt his brother's firm embrace, causing the thrilled youkai to curve his back into those arms. With his face flushing - partly from lack of oxygen and partly from arousal - Inuyasha murred, holding back the shivering spasms brought by those claws which once injured him. Before he could completely catch his breath, his heart was pounding in his chest, his body aroused and relaxed in pleasure. How his length trembled against his brother's, contented in this unexpected turn of events. Had he no need to keep his balance, he would just as equally grind against his brother. Looking down once he no longer felt Sesshoumaru's warmth under his head, he drew his lower lip into his mouth. It could not hold back the aroused yelp he gave once those fangs and fingers clamped down on his sensitive nipples. His body jerked forward, shuddering from the pleasure that jolted through him. He couldn't take any more - soon he'd have to release. The arousal he felt before merely paled compared to this new sensation, and as long as he was bound he still couldn't do a thing to help or stop it.

Head slumping down, those scarlet eyes stared at his reddened chest, then at the declining silver-haired frame. His head craned upward, though, immediately after his brother tended to his length. It took everything he had not to jolt forward, despite his imbalance from bounded arms. Mewling, he found it only to be short-lived as Sesshoumaru's mouth headed for a new target. Momentarily stiffening, the youkai feared the worst and expected yet another bite along his sensitive thighs. But Sesshoumaru did not move past his soft pucker. A new, odd sensation overcame him once that warm, wet tongue lapped at his entrance. Readily spreading his legs, Inuyasha immediately accepted his brother's new action, overwhelmed by the tremors of enjoyment it brought, unlike a slickened length or slickened fingers. If his hands were free, they would be clawing into the bed again, uncertain how to react to this new feeling. Precum dribbled down his length, more abundant than before. He pressed his fangs down into his tongue, refraining from crying out like he so desired to; instead, he mewled, admitting to himself that Sesshoumaru had trapped him in this net of pleasure.

--

The flavor was surprising. Sesshomaru had partially been expecting a disgustingly sour taste from this certain part of Inuyasha's anatomy. However, every time his tongue dove inside his brother, he wanted to reach in deeper, into the very recesses, as if the find the source of this wonderful flavor. So sweet and succulent, the youkai couldn't get enough. Even as the hanyou spread his legs, Sesshomaru spread the limbs all the further, but never enough to hurt. His hands had come to rest on the other's thighs as his tongue traveled up and down the crack between the round and taut cheeks. It appeared as if the daemon lord wanted to devour every inch of the hanyou tethered before him. The fact that he was able to draw such reactions out of Inuyasha's youkai after putting him through so much torment was like a drug, a sickening addiction. Well, not so sickening as it was thrilling. Not only was he lathering such thorough attention to the hanyou's entrance, he was also teasing his length. After putting Inuyasha through so much pain and still having him submit was heaven and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

At one point, Sesshomaru adjusted his position, so that his knees would support his frame rather than his hands, which had slid between the other's legs. He poised either of his index fingers at Inuyasha's pucker and pushed the tips inside, the beast grinning at the flexing muscles. He didn't waste any time pulling Inuyasha open and leaning in, thrusting his tongue inside once more. His fingers kept a firm hold on the entrance, utterly exposing it, as his tongue wandered and prodded, so far inside Inuyasha that the youkai's lips were pressed against his skin. For several minutes, it continued like this, Sesshomaru poking and tasting where he pleased, lapping and suckling on whatever pleased him. He'd never been so attentive to his brother before, unless it was to cause pain and suffering. But this was such a strong contrast that even the beast had to pause and wonder why he was doing such a thing. But the fact remained that he enjoyed seeing his brother like this, enjoyed seeing the younger sibling jerking his body and mewling wantonly, resembling a bitch in heat, right down to the flush in his cheeks.

Eventually, it ended, but not to the youkai lord's dismay. He was aching like no other, his cock throbbing and glistening with precum, though not nearly as badly as the hanyou. However, his length was impressive with its swollen and reddening tip, the thick vein pulsating along it. With Inuyasha completely wet and slick between the legs, so much so that little drops of saliva ran along his rear, Sesshomaru saw no reason in continuing to prepare him; he doubted either of them wanted to postpone the inevitable any longer. It didn't stop him, though, from dragging his tongue up and along Inuyasha's stomach, over the center of his chest and to his throat, where the youkai bit down on the side. The bite wasn't strong enough to break the skin, but it did leave a nice indentation of the teeth, right over the scar that showed who Inuyasha belonged to. His arms wrapped around Inuyasha's torso just as the Whip disappeared, leaving no trace that it had been there at all, holding the hanyou helpless and at his sibling's mercy.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's growl was deep and lustful as he peered down at the other, seizing his hips and pulling him closer, their pelvises touching. His length pressed against the other's entrance as he angled himself and thrust forward. The motion jolted both Inuyasha and the bed as the head of his cock disappeared inside the rutting daemon. Both hands settled on either side of his brother as he slammed forward once more, forcing himself all the way inside. His head dipped down, tongue rolling over Inuyasha's ear and taking it between his teeth. All of a sudden, he sat upright, lifting the other in the process and placing him in his lap. Sesshomaru's legs dangled off the edge of the mattress as he thrust upward, jolting Inuyasha's body as if it were a mere toy. Again, his cock pierced the welcoming orifice, falling into a deep and steady rhythm.

--

Inuyasha's eyes gave the same glazed, passionate look they had the first time he experienced sexual pleasure. Irises focused on the ceiling, as if looking through the glowing Whip of Light that bound him, and through the building's structure up above, he murred again. Never before did he ever dream of finding pleasure by another youkai's tongue – his own brother's to be exact – but now it was the only thing he could think about. Even considering the thought of Sesshoumaru plunging his tongue into the depths of his orifice would make the hanyou shudder and cringe disapprovingly. But the youkai adored it, even more so that it was occurring and not just a mere thought. "Sesshou…" he panted, ears folding within his silvery hair. His breaths coming in short huffs, Inuyasha claws pressed into the surface of his palms. Unlike before, where he tensed to Sesshoumaru's touch, Inuyasha seemed to melt in his arms. Every move displayed his aroused condition – heaving chest, parted mouth, the occasional tremble… Every now and then he gave a murr of complete approval. With his legs spread further, he felt the strain of their muscles tensing. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but he was certain pain wouldn't stop him from enjoying this moment.

His pucker immediately twitched, acknowledging the elder brother using his fingers to pry it open, overpowering its muscles. "Aaah!" the youkai whined, legs scooting together slightly. Without anything to keep his taut opening stretched, Sesshoumaru's fingers held more of an impact than they would a few weeks earlier. Turning his head, Inuyasha arched his back until his body made a gentle bend, chest lifting up and stomach curving in. He had utterly immersed himself in the overpowering sensations as Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue deeper within his orifice, no longer prevented by that ring of muscles which blocked his entrance. "Haah! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha grasped onto the Whip above his wrists, tugging on them as Sesshoumaru attentively grazed past his pucker. As if begging for attention, the youkai's length twitched and pulsed, precum dribbling further down his length. How was it? How was it that Sesshoumaru had so much power over him? No matter what he did – be it slaps that knocked the sense from his mind, or claws that rip the flesh from his body – this wretched hanyou still found a way to submit just as willingly every time he did something in his favor.

Staring down at his brother, his eyes still holding that glazed expression, Inuyasha gave one small mewl. Yes, he enjoyed immensely how scintillating each lick and suckle from his brother was, but his own throbbing length was far too aroused to be ignored. He could've forced himself to release without the use of his hand, but he did not want to now – something held him back. It was as if he was waiting for his brother to enter and fully dominate him. The sticky trail of saliva traced down his reddened skin before falling to the bed. What a sight he must've been! Crimson blood flushed his skin, glossy blue irises that seemed to beg for more, a back curved into a submissive arch, erect, rosy nipples that still tingled from his brother's touch, a reddened arousal pulsating and trembling over his stomach, and a glistening rear, all carefully caused by the inu youkai lord. Jagged, scabbing marks still adorned his legs, but they no longer bothered the youkai. Giving a weakened shudder as his tongue trailed up his body and towards his neck. "Gnn…" Instinctively, Inuyasha tilted his head away, fully exposing his neck to the other. If Inuyasha was awake to see how his youkai shamelessly caved in to his brother now, he could never manage to live with himself.

Freed hands timidly grasped the other's wide shoulders as he finally rested his back on the bed's cushions. He looked directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes once his name was called, then looked down, seeing his brother's glistening arousal aligning with his entrance. There was no time for second thoughts, should he have any, as with one quick movement, Sesshoumaru had claimed him. He bit the corner of his lip, refraining from the urge of screaming, lest he attract the attention of the servants below. But the second time was another story. Crying out loudly, Inuyasha grasped tightly onto the youkai's shoulders. His ear twitched, caught within his brother's mouth. It was sensitive enough to pick up the other's breaths, as well as his own sounds of ecstasy. They paused momentarily as he was moved upward, but continued as Sesshoumaru plunged into him over and over. His body tossed like some doll with each movement, but his grip held firm. Sheepishly, the youkai edged closer until his length was trapped within the two bodies, indirectly giving it the attention it ached for.

--

"That's it, little brother," the youkai purred, his ears ringing from that delightful cry of ecstasy Inuyasha had released. It was astounding what he could draw from his sibling and how quickly he could turn the tables. Hardly a few minutes ago, Inuyasha was seething with pain and anger, his legs bleeding from merciless claws. Now here he was, mewling passionately, pressed up against his elder sibling and speared like a little whore. Is that what Sesshomaru's brother was, a whore? It seemed too strong a word. After all, he wasn't ignorant of Inuyasha's habits. He was aware of how few females the hanyou had ever had, even during the mating season. But yet his youkai represented the deepest and darkest desires of Inuyasha's being. Could it be showing Sesshomaru just how badly Inuyasha craved to be filled and inflamed? Inadvertently, of course, but showing him nonetheless. Perhaps this was what the hanyou truly wanted. Not some woman who would roll over for him, but another male to dominate and claim him. It did not sound like Inuyasha at all. Well, the one sitting astride the youkai lord's lap wasn't like Inuyasha as well.

Despite the fact his body was more than a little heated and was showing signs of sweating, it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to feel the stiff cock caught between his and the hanyou's stomachs. Droplets of pre slithered down his belly from the other's swollen shaft. It sent thrills of excitement through his body, making the beast curl and growl approvingly, knowing that it was his mate who was so turned on, a puppet in his hands. He had a mind to force the hanyou away, however, and not allow himself the much needed friction on his cock. But as he gripped onto Inuyasha's waist and deepened his thrusts, he found that he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to deprive the other of such pleasures. It was more than a little strange to him, even the beast. Yet those pert nipples, rosy cheeks, and quivering cock were so wonderful to watch, those cries too sweet to lose. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to see Inuyasha at his fullest, tormented and pleasured, but finding release nonetheless.

Sesshomaru's arms tightened around his brother's frame, dragging the other closer. Their chests and stomachs were pressed together, Inuyasha's cock trapped between them and certainly not to Inuyasha's dismay. The youkai's breath came in quick gasps, drawn deep into his lungs and seemingly meeting each wave of pleasure that rolled over him. Not once did he stop in his actions, feet planted firmly on the floor, legs spread, and the hanyou bouncing on his lap like a beautiful mass of pure sex. The beast's will was more than a little overpowering, or so Sesshomaru preferred to believe. It caused him to act on impulses that he would have never given into if he had been in the right state of mind. However... the fact remained that these were impulses of desire that were already there, already in place, and all the beast did was act on them. Sesshomaru's lips clamped onto a patch of skin, right along the collar bone. His teeth knawed gently at the flesh, dragging it further into his mouth, and his tongue lapped at his brother, as though he were a rare piece of dessert. All the while, his fingers dug into the other's body, gliding down to grip at his rear and pushing him closer. A low, gutteral growl escaped him as his mouth shifted to yet another part of Inuyasha's throat, showing no mercy as he left dark marks of red just beneath the surface of skin.

The orgasm rolled around in the pit of his stomach, growing closer with every passing moment. Yet Sesshomaru wasn't about to allow himself the pleasure of it. He wanted to see Inuyasha reach his finish before he had his. He didn't understand the reason behind this decision, truth be told. But as he pulled his head back and gazed up at the hanyou's face, something tugged inside him, a sensation that had nothing to do with his length plunging in and out of that slutty hole of Inuyasha's. It made the beast want to bare his teeth and lick his lips, watching as though waiting for the perfect moment to strike. But all he did was lift the hanyou up and down and slam into him... into his mate. At that thought, his eyes darted to the mark that was nearly done healing, the mark that said Inuyasha was his. It didn't even cross his mind, what he was about to do. Not even the vaguest notion entered his thoughts. But the moment Sesshomaru saw the wounds, he jerked Inuyasha against him and leaned forward, sinking his fangs into the flesh that gave way in an instant, just like the soft skin of the inner thigh. Blood spilled forth, traveling down Inuyasha's chest and covering Sesshomaru's mouth and chin. The hanyou was his and his alone... and it would stay that way. And it wasn't the beast this time that was thinking that.

--

Inuyasha watched his claws leave tiny imprints along Sesshoumaru's heated skin, much like the way the other's fangs upon his own. One large question, although greatly ignored, resurfaced in his mind over and over. Why was it? Why was it that Sesshoumaru could do this to him? To cause such great agony either by his hands or fangs, and make the hanyou yell out in painful agony, and then cause equal amount of pleasure to make him mewl and whine for more? No one else would have lived long enough to cause the latter without facing the wrath of his Tetsaiga. Why was Sesshoumaru the exception? Perhaps because his elder brother knew exactly what to do to make Inuyasha reluctantly submit to this seemingly new or foreign emotion called lust. To feel the pounding surges of ecstasy course through him like the blood in his veins strong enough to bring any man to his knees. And the seemingly awful part about it was such feelings were brought by Sesshoumaru. Naturally, the youkai that lied dormant within Inuyasha was aware of the old hatred Inuyasha had for him, but this new mating season brought a turn of events that even it would willingly bend to a word or mewl to a growl.

And still, even in the throws of ecstasy, it kept its ears lowered to subtly submit to the elder brother… To the elder brother that was the bringer of such magnificent emotions never once experienced, not even with Kikyo, not even with Kagome… Acknowledging this, Inuyasha panted a happy sigh at Sesshoumaru's approving growl, although still focused on his own stimulation. Admittedly, the youkai was greedy to experience it all, but still manage a release in the end. Inuyasha cried out again once that sensitive spot was provoked by his elder brother's length, and his body quivered weakly over the other's. Such quickened movements drained the youkai more than a battle with a horde of demons, but he was never so eager to continue on. "Sesshou…maru…" he panted, feeling the firmer hold on his waist. Like a lamb in a lion's den, he was trapped, transfixed to Sesshoumaru. What once started as siblings merely attempting to revive the dying lineage now escalated to this. The youkai didn't understand, nor at this point did it want to. All it wanted was more of this feeling while Sesshoumaru was compliant to do so.

Being this close to his brother made the youkai murr inwardly, although distorted from gasps of air. His length was trapped with the two masses, indirectly stroked by their movements. It was so susceptible now that it pulsed from attention, leaving the youkai shuddering every moment. He could feel his muscles tighten, bracing for the moment of unhindered release. The thumping of his heart trapped behind his ribcage now pressed against his brother's chest, as Inuyasha felt the expanding of the other's chest on his own. He had noticed how his hair fluttered up and down in rhythm behind him, long glistening strands of silver that illuminated from the light. Any sort of trivial thoughts taking place in his mind was quickly silenced by those warm lips planted themselves on his skin. "Gnn…" As if caving in, the youkai curled, slightly bowing his head as his fangs prodded his own lip. Something that might have caused discomfort at one point only escalated things for Inuyasha, who embraced it, even moving closer to further ensnare his arousal in between them. He cried out again, quieter at first, but quickly increasing in volume. Inuyasha could even feel the skin bruise underneath his brother's crushing lips, making him writhe with uncontrollable pleasure.

The youkai was teetering so dangerously close to the edge that the sticky fluid from his length slid onto his and Sesshoumaru's stomach. His breathing became more forced, his muscles contracted rapidly around his brother. In an attempt to murr out his brother's name, all Inuyasha could manage was a stressed hiss, unable to complete even the first syllable. Even so, he could feel his brother's eyes on him even as his own fluttered. The youkai tightened his grasp on the other, yelping out with every downward motion and gasping with the upward. But one thing caused him to yell even louder than before – the reopened mark along his neck to prove he was Sesshoumaru's mate. It was renewed, the pouring blood proved it. Wincing and digging his claws into the other's shoulder blades, Inuyasha seemed to hunch over, his pelvis twitching spastically as his seed spurted onto their stomach. The new wound didn't bother him at all; in fact he gave a weakened smile while his head slumped to the groove of Sesshoumaru's neck. However, he didn't stop moving, at least not until he felt that warm fluid fill him.

It wasn't until then that the hanyou awoken, momentarily taking control. Although his features stayed the same, his blue irises turned golden as he looked up at Sesshoumaru. Dazed, drowsy, and immersed in the sudden plethora of emotions, he simply laid there. Nestled in his brother's arms, the hanyou felt as if he were still asleep, and it was simply a dream. His youkai, nervous by the stirred hanyou, quickly receded, taking its changed appearance with it. "Sesshoumaru...?" he asked silently, allowing his whole body to relax, his tongue gently brushing against his neck. It was gentle, slow but determined, like a small puppy. But soon exhaustion overcame the hanyou, who merely sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

--

Inuyasha's warmth... it was like fire, blazing and consuming. The beast in Sesshomaru was already growing hazy, fading into the back of the daemon lord's mind. It was a conscious effort on Sesshomaru's part, to draw himself back into the waking world, so to speak. Yet it brought him into the heat of the moment, with his hips slamming up, his cock piercing the hanyou's orifice, and he could do nothing to stop his body from reaching its finish. In fact, he didn't want to stop. Even with his fangs embedded deep into his brother's neck, he barely had the mind to pull his mouth away. The blood tasted like honey, sweet and thick and there seemed to be an endless supply of it. But Inuyasha's voice was what drew Sesshomaru back more than anything. He'd never heard such cries of ecstasy before, not from the oh-so-willing youkai of the hanyou's. It was true, though, that the youkai had screamed out Sesshomaru's name before. But there was something different this time, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter to Sesshomaru. He was no longer trapped behind that wall of primal instincts and lust. Every thrust he gave, every bite to the other's neck, each movement was created by him and not the beast. And it was all the sweeter as the hanyou's voice echoed around the room in its final cry and he felt those muscles contract around his length, making the youkai groan despite himself. Warm semen splashed across his stomach and chest, mixing with their sweat. The next moment, Sesshomaru had torn his fangs from the other's flesh, dragging his tongue along his lips and leaning back. All he could see was the mane of Inuyasha's silver hair, bouncing up and down with the rest of the hanyou's frame. Neither of them had quit moving, especially the youkai, who only increased his thrusts and rammed harder into his brother. His teeth clenched together and his arms tightened about the other's frame, a loud, resounding groan escaping him, the first noise of pleasure he had made that night. The orgasm struck him with such force that it nearly drained the feeling from his feet and he let out a deep gasp of a sigh, his seed filling his young sibling for what felt like the hundredth time. Oddly, though, it was a sensation he would never grow tired of.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell shut as he leaned back on one hand, the other resting loosely around Inuyasha's waist. His chest heaved with his somewhat labored breathing, sweat rolling down his temples. Exhaustion tugged at the corners of his mind, as welcomed as the rude awakening had been. Still inside the other, his hands gripped the hanyou's waist, in order to push him away and lift him up, when the sound of his name halted the youkai's actions. With Inuyasha's face laying near the nook of his neck, it was impossible for Sesshomaru to see the other properly. However, even hidden the heavy aroma of sex, the shift in Inuyasha's scent did not go unnoticed. Neither did the sudden sensation of a cool tongue along his skin. It surprised Sesshomaru, to say the least. The hanyou's youkai was no longer in charge, so there was no reason for such affection. But as his brother's body sagged a few seconds later with sleep, it quickly dawned on him that there was a good chance the younger of the two had no idea about what was happening. Sesshomaru found it somewhat amusing and exasperating. He was relieved, at least, that his brother hadn't seen fit to go into a rage... just yet.

Rising to his feet and bringing the hanyou with him, the daemon lord slid out of him and gathered him in his arms like a small child. He walked around to the side of the bed and laid Inuyasha along the raised mattress, stooping and picking up the discarded blankets and pillows. Anyone who saw Sesshomaru acting this way, tucking his brother into bed after thoroughly fucking him, would have a heart attack on the spot. The youkai didn't bat an eyelash as he slid a pillow underneath the hanyou's head and covered him with a blanket, only to lay down next to him a moment later. If this had happened the day before, Inuyasha's youkai coming to him, he probably wouldn't have behaved this way toward his sibling, unless he had had the same realization he'd been struck with minutes earlier. Even though it didn't seem at all logical to him, Sesshomaru drew his slumbering brother closer, propped up on his other arm. Inuyasha was his... he belonged to the youkai lord. It might have started out with Sesshomaru only wanting to impregnate him, but it was much more than that now. He didn't know how it came to pass exactly, why his instincts drove him to mark the half-breed as his, or why he had decided to take him in, but the fact remained he no longer hated Inuyasha, no longer found him to be a worthless bastard.

It made little sense, even to Sesshomaru. But as he leaned down, face hovering above Inuyasha's, his hand brushing along the warm cheek and turning Inuyasha towards him, he didn't care if the wisest monk in the world wouldn't be able to understand. Whatever drove him towards his brother was more than mere instincts by now. He knew this quite well and portrayed those emotions he had so little knowledge of, the same sort of emotion that caused him to keep Rin and caused him to seal his lips to Inuyasha's. In secret, he allowed himself to be vulnerable, to act in a manner that no one had ever seen and probably never would. The kiss lasted several long seconds until, eventually, Sesshomaru broke away and sank down onto the mattress, laying his head on one of the pillows. His hand slid from Inuyasha's frame and he loosely folded his arms across the stomach. Despite all the thoughts swirling in his mind, the moment he became comfortable, he began to drift off to sleep.


	19. THE ABRUPT END D:

OH NOES!

THE ROLEPLAY HAS BEEN TERMINATED! D:

-prepares for hatemail-

All that work to spruce things up for the masses, and we've decided to end the roleplay. I do have one more update from the last time we stopped, alas it is the last that will be for the awesome that was New Moon.

HOWEVERRR

I don't mind uploading some other non-Inuyasha based RPs as well as any other one shots I decide to make.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. ILU.


	20. Acceptance

~Inuyasha~

Right below the youkai lord's bedroom, two small servants were sweeping the halls, brushing up the dirt brought in by the night guards. "It's good to have Lord Sesshoumaru back, isn't it?" one asked, swiftly collecting dirt into its dustpan. The other gave an agreed grunt, nodding its head. "It's been a few moons since he's last returned. But now he brought that odd hanyou with him." The first, inching closer to the stairway, seemed to smile curiously. "What do you think he's here for? Lord Sesshoumaru's scent seemed to linger strongly on his. Perhaps..." Quickly understand what the other was hinting at, the servant waved his hands in disapproval. "Don't be foolish, Lord Sesshoumaru would never waste his time with anyone of the hanyou's status." As if on cue, their ears picked up Inuyasha's sharp yelps above them, the first servant gaining a broad grin. "Never waste his time, eh...? It seems to me like M'Lord has made an exception with this one..." Letting her broom lean against the wall, she made the slow trek up the stairs, leaving the other with a shocked gawk. "What are you doing?! No one is allowed up there but Lord Sesshoumaru's special cleaning servants!" it whispered fiercely, but the other did not heed its words, and simply tip-toed slowly up the steps.

Making the quiet inches closer to the top, the sounds grew louder. At this rate, the whole castle would know about it. Clawed hands braced against the wall as she was only a few steps away. Stopping quickly after hearing movement, her knees wobbled underneath a finely printed kimono. What if someone decided to go downstairs while she was still there? Gulping, the servant pressed against the wall, and bravely made it to the door. She was overpowered by the scent of blood, sweat, and sex. It was suffocating her, and she had to lift a hand to cover the nose from further attacks of such a strong scent. Peeking past the threshold, the servant's eyes narrowed on her lord tucking the hanyou into the bed. Was this really Sesshoumaru, the mighty inu lord, holding such a pathetic half-breed so close to him in his forbidden chambers? It almost didn't seem real, but it was more believable than what the servant managed to see afterwards. Eyes widening in shock and disbelief, she caught her lord pressing his lips to... To a hanyou! Never before had she seen him make such a loving gesture to anyone, and she grasped at her heart.

It wasn't long after until she scurried down the steps, not wanting to get caught. Grabbing her broom, she stared at the other, who - although disapproving of her disobedient gesture - was curious to see why she looked so suprised. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru..." she stammered, taking the other by its wrist and moving both of them far away from the stairs. "He... He... Kissed.... That hanyou!" Silence fell upon the two as they exchanged glances. "Unbelievable. Such a horrid lie will get you killed!" the other spat, yanking its wrist from her grasp. She grabbed him again, staring him fiercely in the eyes, she gave a cold, serious glare. "I do not lie. Lord Sesshoumaru has kissed the hanyou! I've witnessed it with my very eyes!"

--

~Inuyasha~

Blissfully ignorant next to his brother, Inuyasha slept soundly, his body unmoving from where he was placed. The youkai, although relieved that the hanyou did not wake up fully, receded quietly, peaceful and content of tonight's interactions. Inuyasha, convinced it was just a dream, remained calm until the morning. Those silent hours of quiet slumber ended with the rays of sunlight beaming into the room. His hair still matted wildly over his face, Inuyasha combed it away and squinted at the rays of light. At first he was confused - he went to sleep in a Sakura tree, how did he manage to get here? Rolling over, he saw Sesshoumaru laying next to him. Gasping, he stared silently at his brother's features illuminated by the morning light. Frowning slightly, Inuyasha's nose caught a familiar scent, one he wasn't so eager to recognize. His body jerked up, irritating his scabbing wounds. Tossing the sheet aside, he stared down at his legs - healing scratches marred his skin. His eyes caught sight of the circular mark on his inner thigh, which made him growl. Further inspecting his body, the smell of seed - Sesshoumaru's and his own - mingled in the air, and he gave a sickened cringe.

Getting out of the bed, Inuyasha nearly shuddered at the cool air that blew past. "What the hell have you done?!" He yelled to Sesshoumaru, folding his arms over his chest. "I can't even manage to go to sleep peacefully anymore!" He slammed his fist on the wall - if his yelling didn't awaken his brother, the latter sound would. "Damnit to hell!" his grip over his arms tightened. As if it were the first time Sesshoumaru forced himself on him, Inuyasha felt... Violated. Not because his brother dominated him, but that he was asleep while doing so! How could he have slept so soundly to not notice any of it? Cursing loudly, Inuyasha hit the wall again, this time frustrated at himself. "Who said you had the right to do this?" Inuyasha looked down at his haori on the floor, and picked it up. It was then he felt an odd feeling on his neck; he glided his hand near it, and felt the caked blood crumble under his fingers. "You... You didn't..." he murmured in disbelief, rubbing away the blood with his thumb. Underneath were the scabs of a renewed mark, perched more pronounced at his neck. He clenched his teeth, his hands clasping into tight fists.

Unlike before, he had no intentions of hitting Sesshoumaru. He just wanted to get away, scrub his skin clean, and be done with this. The hanyou remembered the dream he had last night as he gathered his clothes - being held in Sesshoumaru's arms, the feeling of an orgasm still making him tremble. The odd, slick feeling filling his body as the taste of sweat danced on his tongue. It felt so real... Too real to be a dream. Stopping abruptly, Inuyasha stared blankly at the floor. It appears he did awaken last night, but he was so drowsy and overwhelmed to give it any more thought. And worse of all... He showed affection while half-conscious. Growling again, he prepared to put his clothes on, starting with his haori - his rear and legs felt too sore to struggle with clothes first. "Why? What's it going to take to convince you I'm already--" He stopped yelling, and looked at Sesshoumaru. He turned his head, his ears twitching in an annoyed manner as he lowered his voice. "I'm already pregnant..." he spat embarrassedly, turning away. It was something he almost forgot about - new life was slowly forming within him. He assumed it was the only reason Sesshoumaru did this, to ensure Inuyasha would be pregnant. Grumbling, Inuyasha quietly pulled on the red haori, tugging his hair out from underneath it.

--

~Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru, like Inuyasha, was blissfully unaware of anyone who might be prowling outside the room. After all, no servant would dare do such a thing, or so the daemon lord believed. It had never happened before. Then again, he had never brought a human and a hanyou to the palace before either, with the half-breed covered in his scent and carrying their child, though the latter was not known to any servant, with the exception of Jakken. Everyone knew the consequences of breaking the rules. At times, depending on the circumstance, the disobedient one was killed. But if it was just a youkai who had spied on Sesshomaru, such as this one was doing, a severe beating was in order, followed by isolation in the basement cells, something that no servant had ever enjoyed. It rarely happened and was one of the greatest shames, next to being killed or having a family member killed.

Even with the blood and semen covering the bed and the two brothers, it was one of the most peaceful slumbers the inu lord had had in a long while. While he was out scouting the lands, searching for Naraku, defeating enemies, or whatever, there was no such thing as a deep sleep for him. However, this was hardly hindering, as he had grown extremely accustomed to waking in an instant and being on his feet within seconds. Even when he was in the family palace and in the familiar surroundings of his private chambers, the youkai never dozed without a worry. Though he was powerful and had few enemies brave enough and strong enough to oppose him, there was no such thing as a peaceful life for him, which meant nights with little to no sleep. Most of the time, it felt as if he had slept at all. But tonight... just this once, he was able to drift off without a care in the world, without wondering what was going to happen come morning. So far gone was he that when the sun rose and filled the room with its brightness, he didn't stir. It was quite the opposite on any other day. But not this one. He was sound asleep, fingers twitching under the blankets from a dream, something that rarely occurred as well.

But like all good things, it came to an end. Sesshomaru should have predicted this outcome, waking to the rude awakening in the form of Inuyasha's voice and bad temper. He didn't know what stirred him, the other's shouting or his fist striking the wall. His eyes snapped open in an instant as his brother's rant filled his ears. Sitting up, Sesshomaru fixed the other with his usual gaze of indifferent. His mouth was a thin line, though, lips pressed closely together, portraying the annoyance rolling inside of him. If Inuyasha's shouting had been during any other time of the day and not his wake up call, he might have found it amusing. But it had dragged him from a pleasant dream. Not to mention the fact that Inuyasha was placing the blame on him. His eyes narrowed as the other gathered up his haori, only to place a hand on the fresh marks that disfigured his otherwise flawless neck. Sesshomaru pushed away the coverlet hiding his naked frame and slid his legs out from underneath the material, placing his feet on the floor. He didn't rise, not just yet, and, instead, watching as the hanyou continued his ranting.

"Do you think me ignorant, little brother?" he demanded all of a sudden. Part of him was astounded that Inuyasha believed that his elder sibling didn't already know he was with a child. Another part thought that he should have seen this coming. What did the hanyou know, anyway? He was so ill-educated. It was almost a wonder that Sesshomaru understood the reasons for Inuyasha's conclusions and decisions at times. Finally, the youkai stood, just as his brother was dragging his hair out from his top. In a blink of an eye, he was at the other's side, clutching the wrist of the hand that was fiddling with the hanyou's locks. Utterly naked, he had no qualms with standing in the middle of the room like this, spinning his brother around and holding onto him... no, holding onto his mate. "I'm aware that you are pregnant. But you should be aware of that youkai of yours and its insatiable appetite for sex." He pulled Inuyasha closer and took hold of his other wrist, leaning in so close that his face was a mere three inches from his neck. "Or do you have no memory of coming to me last night and crawling into my bed?"

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, vividly recalled every second of it, including the very moment when Inuyasha had regained consciousness and his inner daemon had returned to its dormant state. This would explain why his tongue darted out and lapped at the hanyou's throat in much the same manner as the other's had on his neck the night before. Other than the fact that he allowed his lick to linger, it was the perfect imitation of Inuyasha's brief show of affection. Drawing back so that he might peer at his brother, he narrowed his eyes and kept a firm hold on the younger one's wrists. "Whether you remember or not, it makes no difference." His gaze darted to the mark on the hanyou's neck. "You are mine."

--

~Inuyasha~

Looking again at his brother, Inuyasha turned his attention from his clothes. "No." he replied almost silently. In actuality he never thought Sesshoumaru ignorant; he knew very well his brother's knowledge far surpassed his own. He just assumed he was being persistent in producing a child. After all, he couldn't understand why his brother decided to mate with him as many times as he did when all he was aiming for was the continuation of the Inu lineage. He thumbed over his mark self-consciously as his mind brought back the memories of the night it first occurred. It was when he tried to leave his brother, while the other was still directly influenced by his youkai, who did not approve of it. Blinking, he also remembered vividly what happened after he was marked... Pausing momentarily in his breaths, Inuyasha shunned any further thoughts and grasped the fabric of his clothes while he put them on. He was quick to notice then how his youkai had not yet pestered him in contrast to last night.

He tried going though everything he could remember before he went to sleep – he ate, he was pestered by that kitsune servant, and found a resting spot in a tree. And in that dream – or so he thought was a dream – Sesshoumaru was before him, the feel of his warm arms around his waist, the mild tinge of pain that accompanied his length as it penetrated him, and the constant stinging on his neck and parts of his leg still made his skin tingle. It sent a funny feeling through his body, not one of anger, but one of confusion. Normally something of such extent would have awoken him. But why didn't he stir until it was presumably over? Why did he in a subconscious state display affection? The questions asked in his mind irritated the hanyou greatly.

Combing his claws through his hair, he found some of it was matted together by his own blood. Whatever happened last night, he sure as hell did take a beating. Inuyasha went to glance back at his legs which were now the only exposed thing on his body. Although only by a light tinge of pain from movement, he could tell there were more wounds inflicted than the fading scars that were present. His eyes were more focused on those bite marks on his inner thigh. Just thinking about enduring a bite to such a sensitive place made the hanyou cringe; he had a momentary sense of gratefulness that he wasn't conscious to feel it. Still, of all things to happen while he slept…! Silently brooding to himself, he looked up in enough time to see Sesshoumaru move to him, grabbing his wrist. Sure, even the hanyou with enough awareness could've avoided it, but there was something that made him not want to do so.

Spinning around to face Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha frowned. It wasn't an aggressive frown, but more or less inquisitive. The gap of space between them had been closed in by his brother who still held fast to the hanyou. Any time before this moment Inuyasha would have hated even being in the same room with Sesshoumaru, especially now that they were so close together. But all he did was stiffened and grab the hand that trapped his wrist. Beginning to demand to his elder brother to release him, Inuyasha remained quiet until the other finished talking. Alright, so he knew that Sesshoumaru was aware of his pregnancy, that he had no doubts. And hearing of his youkai's strong desires was also not new. Wait… Eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru's in realization, Inuyasha took a heavy inhale. His youkai… It was all its fault for bringing him into this situation! If he could separate from it, he'd do so in a heartbeat. His other hand was grasped now, and he tugged against the other. "I… I don't remember any of it." He murmured honestly, still tugging against Sesshoumaru.

He watched Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eyes as his head declined to his neck, and soon all that was on his mind was that warm tongue that lapped at his throat. Gasping, Inuyasha felt his face flare up. So Sesshoumaru was aware of what the hanyou did last night. Biting his lip, Inuyasha's tugs became more forceful. How embarrassing. "I'm yours…?" he repeated, looking down at Sesshoumaru. "Why would you want me? After all, I am a worthless hanyou." He said, putting verbal force in his last words. Yes, he still remembered the argument he and his brother had a week or so back, where Sesshoumaru had made his thoughts clear. But now things were cloudy yet again, and further clarification was needed if the hanyou could ever try answering his questions. His youkai, piqued with curiosity, finally reared its head from its slumber. "I belong to no one." He muttered, turning his head to look down at his pants still sagged on the floor.

~Sesshomaru~

It was hardly a slap in the face, having his own words repeated back to him. It did, however, cause his lips to tug downward and for him to draw away slightly, arms raised above Inuyasha's head as he pinned the other's wrists against the wall. The sleeves of his haori slid down, revealing the milky-white skin nearly up to the shoulders. Despite being under the influence of the beast, Sesshomaru still remembered tearing into the tender flesh of the hanyou's inner thigh and he suddenly wondered if the underside of the other's arm was just as soft. But at Inuyasha's statement, he quickly forgot his brief curiosity and narrowed his eyes. Yet for all his annoyance at the other's stubbornness, he didn't speak and merely brought a hand to the hanyou's face, keeping his arms in place with one hand. Cupping the other's chin, he tilted Inuyasha's head to the side and trailed his fingers down the side of his neck, ghosting over the new wounds.

"I beg to differ," the inu lord said softly as he curled his hands over the other's nape. As he leaned down, his fingers were replaced by his tongue, dried blood flaking away and forcing the puncture wounds to bleed anew. Sesshomaru clamped his mouth over the small flow and allowed the sweet nectar to brush past his lips. Oddly enough, this exchange of blood between the brothers was not exactly commonplace among daemons. Then again, it was a ritual that had only recently begun in their world. And "recently" referred to the last three hundred years. (It certainly hadn't been around when the inu lord's father had been his age.) When the blood began to slow, Sesshomaru applied the smallest amount of pressure to squeeze out another, even thinner river. Moments later, he dragged his tongue over the wounds and finally pulled away, having had his fill.

But it didn't stop there. The youkai lord shifted his mouth to the other side of Inuyasha's neck, lightly touching the flesh he had suckled last night, leaving the deep crimson mark that had yet to fade. His lips rested directly above it before parting once more and he assaulted the skin, drawing it into his mouth. Everything he was doing, even the way he nibbled at the neck and stroked Inuyasha's captive hands with his fingers, it could be called affectionate without any note of exaggeration. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to prove a point, that his brother belonged to him because no other could bring him such pleasure as he, Sesshomaru, did. He wanted Inuyasha to face reality, to realize that this was more than a mere attempt to save their family lineage. He wanted Inuyasha to... enjoy this and know that his elder brother was deliberately pleasing him. It didn't sound like Sesshomaru at all. Yet this was his way of... being nice, indulging in his sibling's physical needs without the beast being in control.

When the youkai drew away, the mark had deepened in color and was nearly spread out along the side of the hanyou's neck. He had taken his time in tasting the flesh, working every inch of it with his tongue and teeth. And while he had done this, his body had pressed closer, a leg settled between Inuyasha's, though it touched nothing but his thighs. His chest rubbed against the other's haori. But not for long, as his hand quickly slid down the kimono and under it. Grasping the material, he slowly pushed it up, as if revealing a priceless jewel. Inuyasha's lean stomach and taut muscles were soon exposed as Sesshomaru lifted the haori up and over the other's head, where it nestled behind his neck, stuck between the hanyou and the wall. Yet the next moment, the youkai stepped away and pulled Inuyasha forward by one hand. As the other was forced to stumble towards the bed, Sesshomaru released him completely and yanked the clothing down his arms until it was off, tossed aside to join the hakama on the floor.

Sesshomaru stepped forward until he was standing directly behind Inuyasha, hands on his waist and pulling him against his chest. One hand reached up and brushed the massive amount of Inuyasha's hair over one shoulder so that he might be able to see at least part of the other's face. "Would it help," he murmured, voice low and lips against those tufty ears, "that I told you I was lying?" His hand lightly grasped Inuyasha's shoulder as the other slid down away from the hanyou's waist to graze his fingers over the waiting length. "I no longer find you worthless." The declaration unto itself was astounding to say the least. To think that the mighty youkai lord, who slaughtered hundreds without the slightest hint of remorse, would admit something so shocking that it would change the very core of his relationship with his brother was impossible to imagine. And yet here he was, whispering what could be considered loving words and wrapping his fingers around Inuyasha's cock, the embrace gentle and not at all what it had been like last time. Another surprising factor was that he was no longer restraining the hanyou in any way shape or form. He wanted the other to stay here, enjoy it, under his own wishes.

--

~Inuyasha~

As his back was pressed against the cool wall, the hanyou writhe, his sleeves sagging down towards his shoulders. His eyes were fixed on Sesshoumaru and watched the other's every move. He acted far calmer about his words, now that he learned it was his youkai who wantonly took him into his elder brother's bedroom last night while he slept. But he continued to fidget, unsure if he wanted to linger and allow other emotions to override his now mild sense of anger. An occasional tug was made to test the strength of the other's grip on his hand, curious to see if he'd be released. Even so, that stubborn frown was glued to his face; it was just customary for the hanyou to frown unhappily in his brother's presence. Although it was unexplainable, there was something about his brother that just seemed to calm him. Now that he was accustomed to his presence, the multiple scents and sights his senses were exposed to, he no longer had hatred to distract him from feeling this relaxing aura.

He seemed to quiver at Sesshoumaru's touch even though it was something he should've been used to by now. Cautiously, he watch those silver locks below as the distant warmth of the other's lips covered a part of his neck. Aware of its destination, and – ready to tense with another harmful affliction – Inuyasha was surprised by the gentle touch. Was this really Sesshoumaru? His Adam's apple twitched as he gulped placidly, allowing his quiet intrigue soften the expression on his face. The newer wound was cleaned meticulously by the other's tongue, almost making him mewl happily. A soft murmur was caught in his throat once the other placed a bit of pressure to form tiny beads of blood. Gentle was the other's actions, contrasting greatly to what Inuyasha's youkai experienced last night. The hanyou felt a tinge of jealousy from it acknowledging his brother's changed methods. But the hanyou didn't care; such actions only caused paranoia and an odd sense of comfort to rise.

Still, he hadn't noticed that his breaths grew louder, and that deep red mark on the other side of his neck. The hanyou kept his head leveled, not raising it to further expose his neck like his youkai did. But it slowly began to incline once his brother worked his magic upon the sensitive skin. "Gnn..." gulping quietly, he tried to keep a hold on that shred of anger he still had left, but the more he struggled, the less appealing it was. It seemed useless to be mad now, now that Sesshoumaru showed a new side. Everything he did was... Gentle. Meek and humble, which seemed to excite Inuyasha as much as the prior forced submission. Even so, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel there was a plot beyond such seemingly sweet antics. This was the inu youkai lord Sesshoumaru, a demon powerful enough to bring down hordes of demons without so much as the tiniest bead of sweat? Was he really giving Inuyasha this loving attention?

Eventually, the hanyou gave a quiet moan and surprised himself by doing nothing to stop it. It was an ignorable display of vulnerability, something Inuyasha often went out of his way to prevent. But with his own flesh so carefully tended to, he couldn't help but moan. Goosebumps formed along his skin as the other came closer, the warmth of his knee acknowledged in between his legs. He had noticed then that his eyes slid out of focus, only to see a blur of red as his haori was lifted. Instantly, he sighed, his chest heaving sluggishly to the exposure. Within a few seconds Inuyasha was stumbling forward with his clothes removed again. Standing closer to the bed, Inuyasha didn't have the time to turn before Sesshoumaru's warmth covered his back. With his frown dissolved, an almost innocent look of curiosity formed on his face as his head craned to the other's lips.

The low voice so close to his ear was enough to sent mild shivers down his spine, but the words carried greater importance than the feeling. Words so kind that they could be accepted as an apology for that harsh statement days ago. "Really?" He asked quietly, receiving an answer with the other's trailing hand circled his length. He touched his fingertips to the lowered arm, trailing it down towards the knuckle. "Aah..." he moaned. Although not fully aroused, he wasn't entirely flaccid, either - perfectly perched in between the two with those suckles and licks to his neck to blame. Any form of resentment pooled from his being, and the paranoia succumbed to the content. "Can... I believe you?" The last bit of uncertainty manifested into that timid question while the hanyou's body began to curve to the other's. His fangs poked at his lower lip whilst he waited for an answer, but felt for once he could trust his elder brother's words.

--

~Sesshomaru~

The scent of last night's play still weighed greatly on the two. The youkai didn't dislike the heavy aroma at all, especially on Inuyasha. Dried semen still coated the hanyou's body and even the area around his entrance. Sesshomaru placed a foot between the other's legs and eased the limbs apart, exposing the one in front of him just a bit more. As his gaze darted downward, he was rewarded with the sight of a white stain barely visible against the pale flesh of his brother's rear. Soon, though, his attention was diverted by the hanyou's words and a frown crossed his lips. Despite the fact that Inuyasha's doubt was logical-after all, the youkai lord had never done anything to warrant trust-it still irritated him. Inuyasha should, at least, be aware that Sesshomaru would never say such a thing idly. The words he'd just spoken were the kindest he'd ever been to his brother. He didn't appreciate the questioning. However, he didn't act on these newest annoyances. He was irked, yes, but understood regardless.

The daemon lord wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's waist and pulled his frame back against his elder brother's chest, hand falling away from the length. Sesshomaru's tongue darted out once more and trailed itself along the hanyou's neck and up to his ear. Though he had often found Inuyasha's ears odd and somewhat out of place, for he'd never seen anyone with such ears like his sibling's, he had to admit that the tufts of fur-covered flesh were rather soft and entertaining. The ears twitched and reacted to his actions as well as the rest of Inuyasha. "You never believed me when I said you were 'worthless' before. Why would you question when I say the exact opposite now?" Sesshomaru's lips brushed and caressed the hanyou's ear as he spoke, breath tickling the sensitive hairs. Yet he didn't bother waiting for an answer as he drew away, arm sliding away from the other's waist and reaching out to grasp his wrist instead.

"Come with me." Though he quite enjoyed seeing his essence on Inuyasha, he didn't like the fact that he had stains on himself as well, splattered for all eyes to see on his chest. It wasn't his custom to reveal his doings to the servants, even though they could easily decipher what was happening between the siblings. He took Inuyasha down the hall that led to the hot springs. Only the inu family was allowed here, as mentioned before, but this was the first time anyone with human blood was permitted to enter the bathing area. Already, a servant had placed the necessary lotions and soap near the rock formation where Sesshomaru normally washed himself. There was also a heavy cloth in which to dry off with. Only one. The servant apparently did not expect the half-breed to venture this far into the palace, despite being the son of Inu No Taishou.

Sesshomaru didn't bother telling Inuyasha the rules of the springs. He doubted the other would appreciate the privilege he was being given. At least the hanyou should appreciate what it meant to be accepted and even wanted by the Lord of the West. If he didn't... well, Sesshomaru would teach him to. The youkai turned to his brother, standing beside the edge of the spring and still clutching his wrist. His eyes floated south to rest on the half-hearted arousal the other was sporting and suddenly pulled him forward. His actions still weren't rough and he gave the hanyou the opportunity to move toward him with ease, instead of being yanked towards him without mercy. Sesshomaru's hands immediately went to the other's waist and pressed him closer, at the same time stepping forward. Their lengths rubbed together once more, Sesshomaru's showing the first signs of life. His long, elegant fingers skimmed along the hanyou's waist and slid over his rear, the front of their bodies almost molded perfectly together. Once more, the youkai leaned in and seized one of the dog-like ears with his teeth. "Do you want me, Inuyasha?" he murmured, effectively grinding himself into the other and at the same time pressing the other forward.

--

~Inuyasha~

Inuyasha gained a calmer expression as he leaned on Sesshoumaru. Once his legs were spread slightly he turned his head, wondering why it was done. An odd feeling on his skin made him look down. Ah yes, he was still covered in last night's mess, his rear and stomach sporting his elder brother's and his own caked-up seed. It wasn't as vulgar as Inuyasha used to think it was, it just meant he'd have to do a bit of scrubbing to make its scent less obvious now since it wasn't cleaned up immediately after. But the thought of washing up slipped his mind when he was pulled closer again to Sesshoumaru. Indirectly nudging his head back, he writhed as the other's tongue traveled along his neck and ear, the latter flicking about before accustoming to his presence. The voice spoke softly in his ear, something that would be considered casual conversation was made arousing by its tone and those lips so softly toying with his ear. "Nnn…" There was no time for a reply once the other moved away but held to his wrist.

Honestly, could Sesshoumaru blame him for his change of heart? Up until now all his brother thought of him was a worthless abomination to the Inu youkai lineage. And much like anyone else - with a select few exceptions –he could care less about him or his worth. He truly did expect his own brother to be the last one to say that he held worth. After years of seemingly never fitting in with either demons or humans, it was indeed the best thing he could hear from his brother, far surpassing an announcement of Naraku's death. But now that it was all said and done, Inuyasha was still pleased to hear it; if he hadn't known better, he'd be grinning from ear to ear, eager to hear an extension of his worth. But he knew not to push his luck, especially with Sesshoumaru. Now the question was how he felt about Sesshoumaru. Indeed, there was no more hatred in his mind for his brother, but did he have the same feelings for him as he did with Kikyo? Or with Kagome? Uncertain, he dismissed the idea for the time being as he followed Sesshoumaru through the hall towards the private springs. Once inside, Inuyasha looked around with the same level of interest on his face when he first saw the interior of the castle.

The hanyou felt even more out of place from being in such a high-class area. This, though, did not overpower the forming sense of belonging he received from Sesshoumaru holding his wrist and his earlier words. Never before did his brother lead him so kindly that made Inuyasha actually eager to obey and follow. There was no tenseness in his body, no frown or reluctance shown on his features… Simply interest and serenity. Just then Sesshoumaru had pulled him forward, but without harsh force. Inuyasha stepped up as the other's hands touched his waist and emitted a small exhale. He kept his hands down at his side, uncertain if his brother would let him touch him without his permission. Yet his fingers began to writhe once the other pressed their pelvises together and allowed his own hands to travel along his rear. Wide golden orbs looked on cautiously when Sesshoumaru leaned in and nabbed his ear. He couldn't suppress another shiver once the other spoke into his ear. The way his voice was so smooth and low, and how his ears picked up every tiny detail in each syllable, it was… Arousing. Licking his lips quickly, Inuyasha repeated the question in his head, over and over, until it made him blush. "Y…Yes." He replied in the tiniest of voices, bravely touching the tips of his fingers to Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades, his waist raising and lowering to meet the other's. "Just stop talking like that…"

Further downstairs, a demon dressed in one of the finest kimonos was leaving the main area leading to Sesshoumaru's quarters. In his hand was a bamboo basket filled with perfumes, soaps, and oils. On his way he came across a few other demons in lesser garbs conversing in hushed voices. Interested, he walked over towards the female of the group. "What's going on? Shouldn't you all be working?" He asked, watching a sly toothy grin as his response. "Were you in Lord Sesshoumaru's quarters?" The woman chided, tucking her hands in her sleeves. The other nodded, lifting up the basket. "Aye. I went to replenish M'Lord's bath supplies and give him a towel." He saw the other raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Not two? Lord Sesshoumaru has company this morning… Perhaps he won't be too pleased with just one towel today." The man cautiously looked at the group, who nodded in agreement. "The hanyou paid him a visit last night; I doubt he'd leave so soon." Just then, she giggled. "Come, let us return to our chores. I will tell you more… Later, if interested." The servants disbanded, each leaving the one standing there dumbfounded, with an odd stare at the bamboo basket.


	21. You Want Happy Ending?

AN: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO EVER COMMENTED/ADDED/ETC. You people are my favorite. I present to you the ending of our wonderful RP. When one door closes, another opens. I hope you all still stay tuned as Basil's still got some tricks up her sleeves. Questions/Comments/Concerns? Hit me up!

--

~Sesshomaru~

The youkai lord had always prided himself about having the capability of accepting matters as they were. For instance, he accepted the fact that he had to bed with his brother in order to save the family line. True, he was not as unhappy about now as he had been in the beginning. Nonetheless, he'd overcome it with little trouble. And now he was in the second stage, accustoming himself to the other's presence. After realizing the truth, realizing that it was not only the beast or his instincts that drove him to mark Inuyasha as his, he was able to gaze at his sibling and be at ease, knowing that, in the end, he had wanted him as a mate. The youkai didn't give a damn about what others of their kind might believe, that the great and powerful Lord of the West had taken to his side his own half-breed brother. Perhaps he would have to endure the outrage and abandonment of some allies. It was a small price to pay, but it was rare he ever needed allies. Inuyasha could compensate in more than one way after all, rather than just being a good lay.

Yet it still amazed him that he could peer down at Inuyasha and bring a palm against his blushing cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off the skin, and be utterly relaxed. Never in his life would he one day find that the hanyou was quite attractive and endearing when he was flustered and aroused. The other was even too timid to touch him and barely managed to place his fingers on his, Sesshomaru's, back. Even as the hanyou's hips began to move, pressing their lengths harder together, he was anything but demanding. Compared to how Inuyasha was in an everday situation, it would have shocked many. But Sesshomaru only found it amusing. And Inuyasha's comment was even more amusing. Far from stopping the elder of the two, he leaned in closer, hands gliding down the other's sides and gripping his hips lightly. Without a word, he began to force Inuyasha to step backwards, right up against a rock formation beside the spring, covered in moss and other plant-life.

"'Stop talking like that'?" he repeated before running his tongue along the outline of the hanyou's ear. "There's no need to be shy over such a trivial matter." His lips came to the hollow of Inuyasha's throat, but he did not kiss the skin. Instead, he traveled lower to the center of the chest before glancing up at the other. "You've spread your legs for me so willingly and moaned for pleasure, but you are embarrassed by mere words? You can't even bring yourself to properly touch me while I do as I please with you. For one who so wantonly allows me to take him, these things shouldn't be a problem." Sesshomaru's gaze never left Inuyasha's face while he spoke, eyes intense and focused, desire burning in the core. His hands gripped the other a bit tighter as he finally looked away, dragging his tongue over one of the nipples. The bud of flesh didn't immediately respond until his teeth tugged and bit, hardening it to attention. Eventually, he turned his attention to the other nipple, forcing it to endure the same, pleasurable torment until it was just as red and sensitive as the first.

Sesshomaru straightened and his hands suddenly reached upward, grabbing Inuyasha's arms and dragging the limbs away from him. He didn't stop there as he turned the hanyou around and pressed him against the rock. The youkai's actions were a bit more forceful and not as gentle as before. The excitement was evidently mounting in Sesshomaru. Or, perhaps, he just wanted to torture his brother into action. It became rather dull after a while when one's partner didn't do anything on his own. The daemon lord's hands came to grasp his brother's wrists, bringing the other's arms above his head and pinned against the rock. His body did the same to Inuyasha's frame as Sesshomaru adjusted his lower half, sliding his length between the stained cheeks. His breathing had quickened ever so slightly, brought on by his arousal, as his lips, once more, caressed Inuyasha's ears. "You've had me inside you many times before, little brother." His hips had fallen into a soft rhythm, massaging his cock against the entrance. "Do not tell me you're afraid of being even more intimate than we already are. Do you not want me to speak my mind and tell you how enticing you look to me, sprawled out on the ground, covered in your essence and filled with mine? Or how that wonderful blush of yours..." His lips slid down and brushed along the hanyou's cheek, "makes you appear like a vulnerable virgin, just begging to have your innocence taken?"

Despite the fact that this was somewhat sadistic in nature, this was actually Sesshomaru being romantic, at least partially. He couldn't bring himself to do anything more, other than a secret kiss that no one else knew he'd given. But as his grip loosened on Inuyasha's wrists and he stepped away, his lips pressed lightly against the nape of the hanyou's neck before ending the moment with a sting of a bite. Sesshomaru remained there for a moment and took in the sight of his brother, aroused and stretched out along the moss-covered rock, perhaps panting in subtle excitement. Eventually, he turned away and lowered himself into the hot spring, moving with a sense of grace and dignity, despite the raging hard on he was sporting and how much will power it took on his part to deprive himself of such a delectable morsel. Wading into the water, Sesshomaru found his usual seat and sat down, now facing his sibling once more. The smallest of smiles crossed his lips, a silent beckoning for Inuyasha to come to him. He was tired of doing all the work.

"Show me that you aren't shy."

--

~Inuyasha~

Just the tips of his fingers just barely pushing over Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades was enough to make the hanyou nervous. He didn't know what to do next - although taken time and time again, he was still as inexperienced as before. Now that his brother gave off the welcoming aura that enticed Inuyasha to go further, he was uncertain. A hand cupped his face and he looked to the arm it was connected to through half-lidded eyes. His blush lingered so delicately along his cheeks, perhaps more vibrant than before now that the hot spring's mist glistened on his skin. Gods... That voice like silk poured softly into his ears that already egged the hanyou on to moan. It was restrained once he noticed his brother had traveled towards his chest. Yet again, a flustered frown formed on his features. He wanted to make smart rebuttal, to say that those times he was forced, but remembering that surpassing the initial rejection was the eventual acception made him merely grunt quietly.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru looking intensely at him even though his own eyes momentarily focused on the floor. But when he chose to glance by, he was struck by such a passionate stare that he himself could only look on with an almost dumbstruck gaze. Those eyes... Once so cold and distant that would give a younger hanyou the chills were now lit with something so fiercely focused. Viewing such two extremes in one person would possibly confuse the viewer, but for Inuyasha it caused curious concern. It was only once the other's grasp became more firm that he noticed some of his body had tensed. His breath paused once a wet sensation graced his nipple and left him tingling. But he only grew vocal when fangs clamped on his flesh. "Gnn...!" The moss brushed against his back as he squirmed. Delicate inhales were drawn in slowly until both nipples were a light scarlet, hardened and elevated above his body.

His hands had now gradually pressed palms along the other, but did not move from their original position. They were moved rather unwillingly at Sesshoumaru's command, following suit as Inuyasha was moved around so he faced the mossy wall behind him. The force was quickly noticed, but not entirely rejected. It was something he grew accustomed to - after all it often did accompany the youkai lord's actions. It did - however - stir a common reaction from Inuyasha; a growl. He knew not how to respond to gentle compassion, but physical force was his forte. Regardless, he was pinned to the wall with his arms raised up and his body held firm. "Haah..." he panted softly, weakly, after his brother pushed his length back and forth along his entrance. Each time enticed a tiny twitch of the hips, hoping it would be the moment his rear would be filled. It would've shocked Inuyasha how quickly his mind went from wondering the validity of his brother's new actions to hoping for another round of sex. It would've... If he hadn't allowed himself to get caught in seemingly new emotions and eagerness to be filled by his brother.

Intimate? The hanyou bit his lip. Yes, these moments spent with Sesshoumaru were those of intimacy, although in the beginning it seemed far from it. But their relationship had developed more since then, even Inuyasha and his occasional ignorance could see that. Each time they seemed to grow more and more closer, allowing touches and such to be more out of self-interest than interest of reserving their kind. Even now Inuyasha could care less about his now deceased family, and what became most important was Sesshoumaru. As thoughts raced through his head, they all seemed to pause once his elder brother spoke. Did... Did he really cause him to feel the way he said? The hanyou's face seemed to pulse as more blood deepened its hue. The other's words were no longer inhibited, no longer hiding anything that would be perceived as an emotion. Inuyasha himself felt more inclined now, driven by arousal but focused by trust. He would take a million blows to the body, but always kept the biggest defense to shield his emotions. The shield began to lower now as the hanyou shivered from the other's words.

Indeed he was left panting in Sesshoumaru's wake, his hands clasping on the stone's foundation to keep him up. His knees seemed to curve inward while his feet stayed firmly on the ground. A mewl turned into a yelp as he was left with a bite along his neck. He had dealt with more painful injuries by the other's teeth, the bruise and scabs on his inner thigh proved it so. But still it made him raise up his voice. Clawing the rocks above, he stayed still with his forehead pushed to the wall until the warmth of Sesshoumaru's presence no longer circled him. He turned around and rested his arms along his chest like he did when wearing his haori. A mildly embarrassed frown, a twitch of the ears and a feigned huff of indifference would've made him seem back to his old self, yet the aroused flush and firm length proved otherwise. Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru move into the springs, walking with such dignity as if nothing ever fazed him. When he finally sat down in the waters, Inuyasha slowly stopped frowning. What was the point of doing so anyway?

Nearing the edge of the water, Inuyasha slid into the water, walking slowly into the warm essence until he stood before the youkai lord. With mustered courage, he was able to look Sesshoumaru in the eyes, at least for a moment, as he found the stones around the other and rested his knees on them, successfully straddling his brother. Lowering down so his rear glided down the other's length, he nudged his bowed head next to Sesshoumaru's jaw. "You enjoy this, don't you?" he asked quietly, the usual brashness in his voice. "You enjoy every damn minute I sit in utter agony, awaiting your next move. And now you want me to make a move on you." His last words seemed to waver as he nipped just where the jaw and neck join, very lightly tugging the skin. His hands slid down his own submerged thighs, still hesitant as always. "I don't got a reason to be shy around you. Remember that." Inuyasha growled, his slick pink tongue grazing at the skin before him. Almost expecting to be pushed away at this point, he didn't move until he was certain he was allowed to continue. Raising his pelvis, he glided his rear again over Sesshoumaru's member, releasing a shuddering sigh as he did so.

"I hope you don't... Expect me to know what I'm doing..." Inuyasha seemed to be giving a verbal indicator on his resolve - beginning with a gruff, cautious outlook, and now one hoping for acceptance. Much like Sesshoumaru on the first night, he was letting instincts take over, to give him what he wanted. His tongue greedily lapped at Sesshoumaru's damp skin, nipping and suckling along bits of flesh. His hands finally moved from their resting spot and glided up the other's stomach, massaging the chest and lightly brushing over the nipples. His own length brushed over Sesshoumaru's stomach as he moved, edging closer when he inched forward to lick the outline of his left ear. Inuyasha sighed as he lowered his head yet again to the groove of his elder brother - no, his mate's - neck. "Sesshoumaru... I... I do want you." he whispered, firmly grasping his shoulders as he pressed their chests together.

--

~Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru was curious as to what his brother was planning on doing. The other appeared far from amused, standing where the youkai had left him and exhaling deeply, as if to calm himself. Yet it was a contradiction at best. Inuyasha's body was flushed and his length stiff and discolored. The scent of arousal was heavy in the air, thick like honey and all the sweeter. Without thought, the youkai's tongue darted out and ran across his lips, reddening the pale skin ever-so-slightly. His gaze was sharp, almost heated, with the way he watched the hanyou lower himself into the spring and wade slowly through the steaming water. But this timidness was not like his brother at all. Compared to how forward the half-breed's daemon acted, it was never more blatant that two, quite different personalities resided in the same body. Surely Inuyasha's youkai would have been able to keep eye contact with him for more than a few mere seconds.

The daemon lord's hands immediately came to rest on the hanyou's waist as the other finally settled down in his lap. There was a brief danger of claws piercing Inuyasha's skin when he decided to straddle Sesshomaru's length, rather than just his legs. It wasn't something Sesshomaru had entirely been expecting. Then again, he wasn't expecting the nuzzling, or what could be considered nuzzling, either. Just as it wasn't his habit act kind towards the hanyou, it wasn't Inuyasha's habit to coddle with him. Yet it secretly made the beast growl in approval and the youkai was close to expressiong some other form of affection. His hands started to glide upwards along his brother's back, just as the other began to speak. Claws grazed along flesh, twitching slightly, as Inuyasha's mouth delicately attacked the elder youkai's neck. Sesshomaru sat up a little straighter, effectively pressing his cock between the cheeks of the other's ass. However, he did this the same exact time that Inuyasha slid downward, forcing a groan out of him. On impulse, he jolted the hanyou again with a gentle nudge, grinning inwardly to himself. So, Inuyasha claimed he wasn't shy around him? It wasn't a shock that the youkai had a difficult time believing him.

A soft sigh escaped the youkai for two reasons. The first reason was from a sudden disappointment. He should have realized that Inuyasha was uncertain about what to do, especially now that he was given free range. An inexperienced, recently deflowered virgin. What else could one expect from an individual like that but the timidness that Inuyasha had been displaying. The second reason, of course, was from the other's antics, that wandering mouth along his skin. Sesshomaru tilted his head back slightly, arms rising out of the water to rest on the bank behind him. Delightful shivers raced up his spine, subtle but pleasurable, as the hanyou found his ear, those hands gliding along his torso. When that hot length pressed up against his stomach and Inuyasha's head came to rest next to his neck once more, Sesshomaru turned his head down in order to peer at his brother.

Almost immediately after Inuyasha's soft words, arms came to wrap about the other's waist, pulling him closer. Yet it wasn't out of affection. Sesshomaru had risen to his feet and brought the hanyou with him, spinning them around and leaning down, placing his brother on the ground. Feet still on the water as he stood upon the stone he'd been sitting on, the youkai crouched in front of the haynou, hands sliding along his thighs and spreading his legs. "It's a pity you don't know what you are doing," he said as both hands moved to settle beneath the length. Either index finger came to Inuyasha's entrance, sliding in without a second thought and prying the pink mouth open, just as he had the night before. "But I will soon change that." The middle finger of each hand joined the first two digits as the youkai wasted no time in stretching his little brother. The ring of muscle was looser than it normally was and there was little to do other than lubricate it. Sesshomaru lowered himself to his knees and took hold of Inuyasha's waist, drawing him closer.

The head of his cock was poised at the entrance as Sesshomaru moved down, lips brushing over Inuyasha's chest. His hips gently bucked forward and the tip of his length penetrated the waiting orifice. "Little brother," the youkai murmured, dragging his tongue around a taut nipple. "You like it rough, don't you?" Without any further warning, his grip tightened as he yanked the hanyou down and slammed forward simultaneously, completely sheathing himself into the tight, warm walls that had been begging for him all morning.

--

~Inuyasha~

Inuyasha's greedy tongue savored the taste of his elder brother, as if it were some forbidden fruit ripened to the peak of its flavor. Bits of his inner anger and self-disgust seemed to be washed away by the warm waters encircling him near his chest. He had felt Sesshoumaru's fingers twitch when he decided to rest his weight along his stiff length along with his legs. His own was caressed by the flow and ebb of the rushing water, leaving the prickling tingle of arousal still on his senses. Once sure of his position - that Sesshoumaru was truly allowing him to do as he pleased - did his hands begin to explore. Gods, did he tremble at the sheer feel of his elder brother's toned abs, it was enough on its own to make him murr hungrily, and nothing could satiate this hunger but Sesshoumaru himself.

His tongue rolled and lapped at the once so distant body before him, and he hadn't noticed how his legs spread impulsively after feeling a warm feeling flood between his rear. The hanyou was sure that the other could feel his heart pounding in his chest, even though separated by the water. Either way, it'd be confirmed once he removed the distance between them. But what he was certain of was his brother's actions; the near-silent growl, the slow stiffness of the body, the gentle caresses, all were picked up by the hanyou's receptive senses. As he slowly but eagerly gave in to his inner passions, the youkai felt no need to force its control over Inuyasha to ensure that he didn't attempt to flee like many times before. However, his scent did seem to become more feral without the swap, as if the hanyou was giving up his human rationale to that of a youkai's.

The sigh made his ears perk attentively now that the hanyou was engulfed in his brother's actions. Regardless, it did not stop him from his ministrations, the chance of savoring his brother's flesh was far too good of an offer to pass up for mild curiosity. His teeth began grazing the other's body, resisting the urge to bite down. It remembered the sweet, sweet taste of the inu lord's blood, how delicious and invigorating it was to have it trail past his lips and down his chin. Never before had he had such animalistic thoughts and desires for someone. It was as if it had been locked away until his brother came along with its key. It was then that he truly understood his desires, why his youkai was persistent in submitting to Sesshoumaru. He had truly understood the reason of mating season beyond the underlining meaning of producing offspring. The hanyou knew now what it was like to crave, to desire, maybe even... To love...?

Sesshoumaru's arms encircling him nearly came to a surprise, but to be removed from the hot springs made his nude body contract to the seemingly cold air that surrounded it. Water trickled down his body, through his silver hair, and onto the stone floor he was placed on. His skin had a rosy hue due to the heat of the springs, but it couldn't match the flush of his face. Inuyasha allowed his legs to be spread without rebuttal, while his eyes met with the other's. If he was going to prove to Sesshoumaru that he was not shy, he'd have to play the part. Yes, even as those long fingers pushed past his previously loosened opening, and stretched them even further. "Gnnn..." Inuyasha shifted around, trying to find a comfortable spot, but stayed still as two extra fingers were placed inside. Again he felt the feel of his muscles contracting desperately to keep his inner flesh from exposure.

Pulling away his wet hair from his face, Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru kneel and hold his waist. His length trembled over his stomach, pleading silently for attention. The hanyou had become used to this feeling, although unbearable at first. Flexing his fingers, he paused once the other's tip slowly pushed past his pucker. His nipple tingled while Sesshoumaru's lips lingered on it, his throat trembling with a low, aroused growl. "Gn..?" No sooner after Sesshoumaru had finished his words a searing jolt of pain bounded up his spine. His hands had found the other's upper arms and clenched tightly, claws slightly puncturing the skin. Bearing fangs, he felt his walls close in on the welcomed intruder. "And what if I do?" He questioned with a playful smirk, voice still low. "You plan on doin' something about it?"

~Sesshomaru~

The warmth of Inuyasha's body was more than enough to rival that of the steaming hot springs. The feel of the sweaty skin and firm muscles against his body was a matter that Sesshomaru had not quite grown accustomed to. It was shocking how much it caused him to crave more, to want to possess and claim the male, no less his sibling, in front of him as his own. Inuyasha, the half-breed who had once been a stain on the Inu family, was so vulnerable and so delicious to look at that the youkai lord had to remind himself exactly who this person was. Two months ago, he couldn't even contemplate the idea of having the slightest bit of affection for the mongrel. Now here he was, sliding a hand beneath the other's head and dragging his tongue along the exposed throat, savoring the flavor of him and the warmth of his walls that surrounded the lord's length. His little brother... this was Inuyasha's place in the world, at Sesshomaru's side and in his bed. No one else would have him. Not even that idiot miko who was with him all the time.

The youkai's hands came to rest on either side of the hanyou's head, the other's challenge ringing in his ears. Handsome lips began to curve into a low, almost sinister smile. It couldn't really be called a smile, not in the sense that Inuyasha's probably used it. To Sesshomaru, it was a quirk of the muscle in which he showed amusement. In this case, it was to show amusement and, oddly even to him, the smallest bit of affection. Dipping his head down, sharp teeth came to clamp onto one of those tufty ears that had once been thought as absurd and were now seen as most becoming. The fur was wet and slick as Sesshomaru's tongue lapped at it, drawing it into his mouth and gently suckling on what water he could extract. Once he released the ear, he tauntingly licked along its edge, whispering, "I will use it to my advantage, little brother."

As he spoke, a hand suddenly rose and gripped Inuyasha's hip, dragging him forward. At the same time, Sesshomaru's pelvis gave a sharp thrust upward, his cock striking the sensitive bump inside the hanyou. Indeed, as promised, he didn't treat the one below him as glass, but as a boulder that could take blow after blow. Yet instead of blows to endure, the hanyou was forced to take thrust after thrust that would have knocked any mortal senseless, even that monk who couldn't keep himself in check if his life depended on it. The youkai doubted Inuyasha was going to complain, even as claws tore "accidently" at his skin or fangs found a new tender spot to bite at. Sesshomaru was more than happy to indulge in this wonderful morsal and to have his brother again and again before it was even noon. There was just something about seeing the half-breed utterly spent and at his mercy of pleasure that soothed him. Not the beast, but the inu lord himself.

Fangs were poised above the healing mark on hanyou's neck, grazing along the skin of the immediate area. It was tempting to rip into the junction once more, even as his mouth wandered onto the other side of Inuyasha's neck. The scent of the blood was so strong, bombarding him and bringing a soft growl of longing to his lips. He pressed his body closer, deepening his thrusts. His lips had barely parted, tongue caressing the supple flesh, when a sudden interruption came in the form of a very loud, pompous imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I apologize for breaking the rule of coming to your private springs, but you have forgotten about your morning meeting with-AAAARRRGGGGGHHH!" The scream of horrified shock echoed about secluded springs as Jakken finally rounded the corner and saw the reason for his lord's lateness. Though the imp knew quite well what Sesshomaru had been doing with Inuyasha better than anyone, he was still ignorant about the act itself. With the way his green face gave way to red and how stiff his body became as he forced himself to turn away, Jakken had had no wish to see the inu youkai in such a position. Or perhaps it was simply who he was with that the imp found revolting.

"I-I am sorry, m-m'lord. I had no-no idea that-"

"Get out!" The sharp tones caused Jakken to start, but he didn't hesitate with scurrying away. Yet it wasn't the interruption that had caused Sesshomaru's good mood to dwindle so dramatically. It was the reminder that Jakken had announced that made him reluctantly pull away from Inuyasha, denying them both the pleasure they sought in one another. Normally, Sesshomaru preferred to make his guests wait, for them to know their place was beneath his, that it was his time they were on. Though, normally, the guest was the one who requested an audience with him. This time it was the exact opposite and he could not afford to offend these daemons; they were of vital importance an alliance with the Inu youkai.

Rising from the spring, the inu lord drew his hair back in one hand and peered over at the hanyou. "Another time, then, Inuyasha," was all he said before walking away. It seemed as if nothing in his attitude had changed towards his brother with how easily and quickly he dismissed him, like Inuyasha was there to simply please him and nothing more. Though this was far from the truth, Sesshomaru didn't know how to express it and fell back into the usual routine of brushing the other off.

---------

Over the next week and a half, Inuyasha was able to witness, first hand, what his elder brother's day-to-day life was like. And, to put it as simply as possible, it was busy. The weeks or months Sesshomaru spent traveling the country were actually difficult to arrange, because of all the daemons and matters that demanded his attention. Even Rin was denied her time with the lord and Jakken was often forced to keep her company. (He could be heard complaining about it out of ear shot from Sesshomaru.) Inuyasha, on the other hand, was worked into Sesshomaru's schedule every day; which meant that the time the youkai saw his brother was usually in the evenings or early morning. During that time, he could be found teaching the hanyou the proper way to please a lover. Or, in Inuyasha's case, his mate. The tricks with the mouth or tongue or hands were for Sesshomaru's benefit alone. Any tips he gave, any instructions whatsoever, taught the hanyou how to pleasure the youkai lord and him alone. Certain touches to his mokomoko, for example, wouldn't work on anyone else.

Today, though, Sesshomaru finally had some leisure time in the middle of the afternoon. He could be found wandering the front gardens of the palace, wearing his usual attire, and accompanying Rin as she ran through the patches of flowers, much to the annoyance of servants nearby. Jakken was nowhere to be seen. As Rin came to the base of a tree, Sesshomaru paused beside the lake, watching the child as she began to climb in order to reach the fruit at the top.

---

Inuyasha learned to live with his youkai brother, spending many moons within the walls of the Inu castle. It was no longer a rumor, but a verified fact that the two would plan to spend the season, and perhaps their lives, together. There were times when Sesshomaru had to make his departure for more diplomatic reasons, and Inuyasha equally went to his friends to spend a few nights with them. Ultimately, the two had learned to adapt and coexist – aside from the more than occasional argument – for the sake of the lineage and their budding relationship. Inuyasha gave birth to twins, one favoring the markings of Sesshomaru and the ears of the hanyou, while the other had the same defiant orbs of Inuyasha and the silken mane of the inu lord. Hatsuyo reared her head one final time at the birth of the twins, and while Inuyasha nursed, Sesshomaru ultimately dealt the final blow that eliminated the panther demon from their lives. One night, as the kids had curled up around Sesshomaru and fallen asleep, Inuyasha leaned upon the windowsill, his long raven hair intertwined in his fingers. His stomach was swollen yet again with unborn life and he gave a wistful smile. All of this would have never happened if it weren't for that fateful summer night, the first… New Moon.


End file.
